(Remake) Setelah 3x, Berarti?
by Jjangmyeon
Summary: (MEANIE) Kata orang, bertemu tiga kali secara tak sengaja berarti jodoh. Kalau Mingyu dan Wonwoo tiga kali tidur bareng secara tak sengaja, apa berarti jodoh juga? MEANIE COUPLE. SEVENTEEN FF. Kwon Soonyoung, Taemin INSIDE! DLDR pliss
1. PERTAMA

Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

© Julie Khoyul

Happy reading!

-Pertama-

Mentari bersinar amat terik pagi ini. Sinarnya menyusup dari jendela kaca bergonden biru, merambat lambat lalu menerpa seorang yang telah bergelung dalam selimut tebal di pembaringannya. Si wajah datar, eh, si wajah tampan yang mahal ekspresi hingga berjuluk muka datar menggeliat sebentar. Dia kemudian mengeram keras. Punggungnya sakit, sendi-sendinya ngilu. Yang memaksanya merebah kembali dan memejam sejenak adalah sakit dikepalanya. Ada dentuman-dentuman hebat dari arah otaknya.

Beberapa saat setelah merasa peningnya berkurang, dia berusaha membuka mata perlahan lalu mengamati sekitar. Matanya menangkap paha mulus dari arah datangnya cahaya. Seseorang duduk disana, di sofa tepat didepan jendela. Tubuhnya menghalangi sebagian cahaya yang masuk hingga dia nampak bersinar. Ya bersinar. Seorang dengan paha putih mulus dengan kemeja biru miliknya terlihat eksotis, erotis dan emmm apa mereka tidur berdua semalam?

Mingyu ingat, dia berada di pesta Soonyoung. Soonyoung ulang tahun, atau memang begitulah alasannya setiap kali dia membuat pesta. Mau tujuh kali sebulan dia menghelat pesta, alasannya Soonyoung ulang tahun. Soonyoung memang manusia penggila pesta. Pesta semalam Mingyu tak merasa minum banyak, dua gelas whisky, tiga gelas vodca dan entahlah minuman apa lagi yang masuk perutnya. Tapi sebanyak apapun alkohol yang masuk perutnya, dia pastikan tak sampai mabuk, tapi kenapa dia berakhir disini? Dengan seseorang itu. Siapa dia?

"Ha, kau sudah bangun!", kata seseorang itu. Dia berjalan tergesa, terseok, apalah yang itu terlihat ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Laki-laki? Mingyu bahkan tak berharap tidur dengan siapapun, dan sekarang dia tidur dengan seorang laki-laki? Walau Mingyu tak ingat semua kejadiannya, dia ingat rasanya. Dia ingat pergerakannya. Dia ingat soal hubungan semalam, tapi tak begitu jelas dan detail. Tapi, kenapa namja? Dunia Mingyu kiamat kalau sampai ada orang tahu soal ini. "Kau mau kabur kan?", katanya sambil menuding Mingyu yang telah terduduk di kasur.

Demi Tuhan, kalau memang Tuhan menganggap Mingyu hambanya. Biarkan Mingyu segera pergi dari sini. Dia tak mau berurusan dengan manusia-manusia yang hidup dari hasil semalam tidur dengan orang.

"Tunggu disitu, aku akan mandi!", perintahnya. "Awas kau kabur! Aku bukan hanya butuh penjelasan, aku juga butuh tanggung jawabmu!", ancamnya sambil buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi.

Siapa laki-laki itu? Ah, Mingyu tak mau tahu. Mingyu tak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Dia harus bergegas pergi sebelum laki-laki itu selesai mandi.

Mingyu buru-buru bangkit. Terjatuh sekali karena tersandung selimut, kemudian bangkit lagi. Melongok ke sekitaran ranjang, mencari sisa pakaiannya. Memakai celana dalam dan celana jins-nya setelah ketemu di hampir sudut ruangan. Kemudian mencari sesuatu lain. Oh iya, dia lupa. Kemejanya dipakai laki-laki tadi. Mingyu buru-buru, lupakan kemeja. Dia segera mengambil sepatunya, memakainya dan bersiap keluar. Mingyu berhenti di depan pintu, lalu mendekat kembali ke ranjang. Dia mengambil dompetnya dari saku celana kemudian meninggalkan seluruh uang cash-nya di atas bantal. Mungkin laki-laki itu membutuhkannya. Lalu Mingyu benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

 **MEANIE**

Mingyu memarkir mobilnya serampangan, kemudian dia tergesa keluar dari mobil. Membawa tubuh topless-nya berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke dalam rumah. Mingyu melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada seorang sopir, biar mobilnya diparkir secara betul. Iya semua pembantunya yang saat itu melihat Tuan mudanya bertingkah sedemikian, mereka heran. Memang bukan kali pertama Mingyu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, setengah mabuk atau bertingkah aneh setelah pulang dari pesta teman-temannya. Tapi kalau pulang tanpa baju, in baru pertama kalinya.

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar mencari anda!", kata seorang maid ketika Mingyu memasuki rumahnya.

"Hn!", jawabnya tanpa mengindahkan Wanita itu.

Mingyu melenggang saja, meninggalkan apapun yang menghalangi langkahnya masuk rumah. Dia ingin mandi, memakai pakaian layak kemudian tidur. Besok ada sedikit pekerjaan karena ulang tahun kantor cabang yang dipimpinnya, jadi dia benar-benar butuh istirahat setelah semalam berpesta tak karuan. Mingyu melangkah tergesa melewati lorong menuju kamarnya. Mingyu mengindahkan namja kecil yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menunggu Mingyu lewat dan berbicara sejenak dengannya.

"Daddy!", panggil si kecil yang tadinya dilewati Mingyu tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. "Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari Minggu!", jawab Mingyu kasar. "Kau kira aku pelupa", katanya sambil terus berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Kalau besok?", tanya si kecil lagi sedikit lebih keras karena Mingyu sudah menjauh.

"Kalau hari ini Minggu lalu besok Kamis, begitu?", jawab Mingyu makin kasar. "Jangan tanya lagi. Aku pusing!"

Taemin sudah biasa diperlakukan Daddy-nya seperti ini. Mingyu dari dulu atau tepatnya dari lahir sudah seperti itu yang diketahui Taemin dari pengasuhnya. Mingyu sebenarnya bukan orang kasar, dia cuma tak mau ikut campur urusan orang dan urusannya juga tak mau dicampuri orang. Mingyu adalah namja yang tak banyak bicara, tak punya ekspresi dan kadang kadang kaku. Beruntung Kangin dan Taemin serta seluruh pekerja di rumah mereka sudah terbiasa. Lakukan perintahnya dan jangan ganggu Mingyu, lalu semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

Hari ini kenapa Taemin bertanya seperti itu? Hari ini Minggu, semua orang juga tahu, dan besok jelas Senin. Tapi bukan antara Minggu dan Senin yang dimaksud Taemin, ini soal besok, ulang tahunnya yang ke 6. Taemin berharap Daddy-nya ingat, tapi selama yang Taemin tahu, Mingyu tak pernah ingat. Memang Taemin selalu dapat kado atas nama Mingyu setiap kali dia ulang tahun, jelasnya kado itu sudah dipersiapkan oleh sekertaris Mingyu atau haraboji-nya. Taemin maunya dari Daddy-nya sendiri, bukan orang lain.

Andai saja Taemin punya Mommy, pasti akan menyenangkan. Ada yang menyuapinya kalau dia pura-pura tak mau makan. Ada yang mengelus punggungnya kalau dia susah tidur. Lalu Mommynya akan mengatar pergi sekolah. Dan dihari kelahirannya akan ada kado spesial untuknya. Tapi Taemin kan tak punya Mommy. Bahkan kadang si kecil berfikir kalau tak punya Mommy sifatnya menurun. Kangin tak punya istri, tapi punya anak. Mingyu, Daddynya Taemin. Sekarang Mingyu punya anak, tapi tak punya istri. Taemin takut kalau suatu hari nanti dia juga punya anak tanpa istri.

"Taemin!", panggil Kangin saat melihat cucunya masih terbengong menatap pintu Kamar Mingyu. "Sedang apa kau disitu? Kau jadi ikut Appa, tidak?" Taemin menoleh lesu pada Kangin. Dan selalu seperti ini ekspresi Taemin sehabis bicara dengan Daddynya dan diacuhkan. "Kau pandangi pintu kamarnya sampai malampun Daddymu tak akan keluar!"

"Appa, sebenarnya Daddy sayang padaku atau tidak sih? Kenapa tak pernah bicara manis padaku?"

"Ah kau ini, seperti tak tahu sifat Daddymu saja", tutur Kangin sambil menepuk pelan punggung cucunya. "Ayo ikut Appa saja. Besok kau ulang tahun, Appa akan belikan semua yang kau mau. Kita borong semua dagangan di luar sana!", kata Kangin membesarkan hati cucunya.

Kangin menggandeng tangan Taemin, mengajak si kecil melangkah meninggalkan lorong dengan dua kamar itu. Sebagai seorang Appa, sudah menjadi kewajibannya menjaga keluarganya dalam keadaan bahagia. Seperti yang tiap hari dilakukannya, menjaga si kecil Taemin agar tetap bahagia tinggal di lingkungan keluar Kim.

Kangin ingat saat Mingyu masih kecil dulu. Mingyu yang amat manis dengan segala tingkah konyolnya. Mingyu yang ceria dengan segala celotehnya saat berjalan-jalan dengannya dan Leeteuk dipusat perbelanjaan. Hingga suatu hari, suatu hari ketika Leeteuk meninggalkan Kangin dan Mingyu untuk selamanya, saat itulah Mingyu berhenti bertingkah konyol, berhenti berceloteh saat hatinya gembira dan menggantikannya dengan muka dingin. Mingyu tak pernah menangis lagi ketika dia merasa sedih. Mingyu juga tak tersenyum atau tertawa lagi cuma karena senang. Mingyu sudah menjadi manusia muka datar jauh ketika Eommanya pergi, dan itu ketika dia masih sangat kecil.

"Appa,"Kangin menoleh pada cucunya. "Dulu kau punya istri kan?"Kangin mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Taemin. "Berarti Daddy pernah punya eomma. Lalu kenapa aku tidak punya Mommy?"

Enam tahun yang lalu, saat Kangin membuka kantor cabang perusahaannya. Kangin memutuskan mengadopsi anak bersamaan dibukanya kantor baru itu. Taemin diatasnamakan anak Mingyu, karena Mingyu yang memimpin cabang baru itu, dan jelas tak mungkin duda tua seperti Kangin punya anak lagi, jadi Mingyu yang jadi Daddy-nya Taemin. Awalnya Mingyu menolak tapi karena Kangin memaksa, Mingyu menerima saja. Menerima status jadi ayah, tapi tak mempedulikan keberadaan anaknya.

"Kau lihat foto yang ada di kamar Appa kan? Yang ada Appa dan Daddy waktu kecil itu?"

"Yang ada si cantik itu?"

"Itu Leeteuk Eomma. Leeteuk Eomma telah dipanggil Tuhan, jadi Appa sebagai kepala keluarga memintakan maaf padamu karena Leeteuk Eomma tak bisa ikut membesarkanmu sekarang ini"

"Appa tak cari istri lagi setelah itu?", Kangin hanya tersenyum. Dia menggendong Taemin, membawanya melangkah lebih cepat Keluar rumah. "Appa sayang Leeteuk Eomma?"

"Tentu, dan Appa tak bisa mencari istri lain karena terlalu mencintainya"

Taemin manggut manggut mengerti. Tapi kemudian dia manyun yang menimbulkan kerutan tanya di dahi Kangin. Apa semua pertanyaan Taemin tadi mengarah pada Mingyu? Soal Mingyu, Kanginpun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mingyu maunya hidup seperti itu, dibujukpun percuma, Mingyu tak akan berubah. Kehadiran Taemin di keluarga mereka sedikitpun tak mempengaruhinya. Padahal Taemin adalah anak tertabah menghadapi keacuhan Mingyu. Dia selalu cerita, walau setiap harinya dia tak pernah dianggap ada oleh Mingyu.

"Apa aku bisa punya Mommy?", tanyanya sedikit berkhayal.

"Mungkin! Berdoa saja Daddymu jatuh cinta lalu menikah. Dan kau akan punya Mommy"

"Apa Mommyku nanti akan diacuhkan Daddy juga?". Kangin tampak berfikir dari caranya terdiam dan menerawang ke langit langit rumahnya. "Kalau nanti Mommyku diacuhkan Daddy, kita harus membelanya, Appa. Jangan sampai Mommy tak betah tinggal disini lalu pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkanku"

"Kau belum punya Mommy, Min. Tadi masih berkhayal!"

"Yah yah, Appa. Itu namanya mengipasi masalah"

"Mengantisipasi, bukan mengipasi"

"Iya, itu maksudku tadi", ucapnya tak merasa salah. "Ayo kita belanja saja. Itu kita pikirkan nanti lagi kalau aku sudah punya Mommy!". Dan seperti inilah Taemin kalau kata-katanya ada yang keliru dan dibenarkan. Dia tak ingin dianggap salah. "Turunkan aku, Appa. Aku sudah besar, bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau Daddymu menikah, kau mau Mommy yang seperti apa?"

Taemin menirukan gaya berfikir Kangin tadi. Dia terdiam sesaat dan menerawang ke awang-awang.

"Yang bisa diajak bertengkar saja, biar ramai". Maksudnya mungkin Taemin ingin ada orang yang bisa diajaknya bersenda gurau. Rumah ini terlalu sepi menurutnya.

"Terserah kau lah, Min!", kata Kangin menyerah dengan permintaan aneh Taemin. Dia sendiri jadi menyesal bertanya aneh juga pada cucunya. "Ayo belanja, pikirkan Mommy-mu lain kali saja!"

 **MEANIE**

"Mingyu!", panggil Soonyoung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Tumben sekali kau mau datang ke rumahku dua kali dalam dua hari ini", katanya sambil duduk disebelah Mingyu.

Sore ini di rumah Soonyoung masih bising. Lanjutan pesta semalam sampai detik ini belum selesai. Teman-teman Soonyoung sebagian pulang dan kembali saat malam tiba. Manusia-manusia penggila pesta dengan bebas keluar masuk rumah Soonyoung yang lebih mirip diskotik dari pada tempat tinggal.

"Bukankah besok ulang tahun perusahaanmu?", Mingyu berdehem saja. "Wah kau sudah memimpin cabang perusahaan itu selama 6 tahun dan woow, maju pesat"

"Bisnismu lebih maju dari bisnisku. Kekayaan yang kau dapat pertahunnya hampir 3x lipat dari yang kudapat"

"Ya walaupun pendapatanku lebih banyak darimu, tapi pengeluaranku sebanding", kata Soonyoung sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

Inilah bentuk pengeluaran Soonyoung yang sebanding dengan pendapatannya. Soonyoung gila party. Uang yang didapatkannya dari bisnis hampir separuhnya mengalir untuk membuat pesta pesta gila sesuai keinginannya.

"Kau akan datang ke pestaku minggu depan? Aku ulang tahun lagi", katanya sambil terbahak walau tak lucu. "Kau tak mau lihat aku menaklukkan Jun?"

"Kau ditolaknya berkali-kali, tapi tak jera juga" Soonyoung menyengir soal itu. Dari dulu dia mengejar Jun, tapi dari dulu juga dia ditolak. "Andai aku gay, aku bersedia menikahimu"

Soonyoung tertawa keras. Saat tawanya mereda, dia menepuk nepuk pundak Mingyu.

"Percaya padaku kau sudah jadi gay", katanya disambut kernyitan di dahi Mingyu. "Begini, kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Jun sedari dulu kan? Dan kau tahu juga aku ditolaknya sedari dulu. Itu karena aku punya saingan. Namanya Wonwoo"

"Apa hubungannya dengan aku jadi gay?"

"Dengarkan aku, sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu tapi mengingat semalam kau menikmatinya jadi kurasa aku patut dapat ucapan terima kasih darimu". Mingyu mendecak, penjelasan Soonyoung terlalu bertele-tele. "Ya ya ya, kau ini memang tipe orang tak sabaran. Kuceritakan dari awal. Aku menyukai Jun, tapi Jun menolakku karena dia menyukai orang lain. Wonwoo orang itu. Dan Wonwoo tak pernah merespon Jun sama sekali. Bukankah Jun itu orang bodoh, dia tak menyerah padahal Wonwoo tak pernah merespon perasaannya"

"Ya, dan kau sama bodohnya. Kau mengejar Jun terus padahal dia tak merespon perasaanmu"

"Ck!", sekarang Soonyoung yang berdecak. Memang iya dia belum menyerah mendapatkan Jun, karena menurut Soonyoung menyerah itu berarti kalah. "Lalu aku lewat belakang. Rencanaku kalau semalam aku bisa tidur dengan Jun, jelas dia jadi milikku saat itu juga"

"Aku tak akan tanya dengan cara apa kau merayu Jun agar mau tidur denganmu, karena sepertinya kau berhasil. Kulihat sudut bibir bawahmu pecah. Jun yang melakukannya kan?"

"Itu mauku, tapi kenyataannya tidak", kata Soonyoung sambil menghela nafas kecewa. "Semalam kutaruh obat perangsang diminumannya, tapi minuman itu diberikannya pada Wonwoo. Kuulangi pada gelas berikutnya, tapi kau mengambil dan meminumnya. Kuulangi sampai lima kali tetap saja dia terhidar dari minumanku", jelasnya sambil mengepal dan memukul ringan ke arah meja.

"Minumanku ada obat perangsangnya?", Soonyoung mengangguk. Pantas saja Mingyu bisa mabuk hebat, padahal dia cuma minum sedikit.

"Wonwoo mabuk, mabuk obat perangsang tepatnya. Jadi dari pada Jun membawanya dan menidurinya, aku mengambil alih Wonwoo. Kubawa dia dan kau juga ke hotel sebelah situ"

"Maksudmu?", tanya Mingyu yang mulai tak enak mendengar penjelasan Soonyoung. Kemungkinan namja semalam yang tidur dengannya itu namanya Wonwoo.

"Maksudku, Wonwoo sedang terangsang hebat. Kau juga. Dari pada Wonwoo tidur dengan Jun, lalu menghancurkan usahaku mendekati namja China itu, lebih baik kalau kau yang menidurinya. Bukankah kau menikmatinya?"

Jadi yang semalam itu ulahnya Soonyoung. Mingyu tidur dengan namja berpaha mulus yang namanya Wonwoo itu gara-gara Soonyoung menaruh obat perangsang diminumannya. Setan si Soonyoung ini. Tapi tidur dengan namja secara tak sengaja bukan berarti Mingyu gay. Lagian cuma sekali, tak membuktikan apa-apa.

"Jadi namja itu namanya Wonwoo?"

"Iya, dan sepertinya kau suka rasanya", ujar Soonyoung sambil tertawa lagi. "Sedikit ulasan kejadian semalam kenapa kau harus berterima kasih padaku". Soonyoung merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan smartphone bercover biru itu lalu mengutak atiknya. Soonyoung menyodorkan HP-nya pada Mingyu tepat layar itu menyorot sebuah video. "Aku cuma ambil 5 menit, karena aku tak mau ketinggalan Jun di pesta".

Mingyu memgambil HP itu, dan dengan penasarannya dia menyentuh tanda play di layar. Video awal menampilkan Mingyu dan namja yang namanya Wonwoo tadi telanjang di atas ranjang. Keduanya tumpang tindih yang kemudian dilanjutkan adegam ciuman terburu-buru. Mingyu mengecupi hampir seluruh tubuh Wonwoo. Secara acak, Mingyu menciumi dahi, lalu ke tulang selangka, naik lagi ke bibir Wonwoo. Kemudian setelah membuat deretan tanda merah di leher belakang Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung turun. Melebarkan kaki Wonwoo hanya untuk mengecupi pangkal pahanya. Wonwoo menggeliat-geliat dan mengeram hebat, sedangkan Mingyu dengan tergesa dan cepat mencium dan menjilati hampir sepanjang paha putih itu.

"Bagaimana? Bahkan itu selang tiga menit aku membaringkan kalian di ranjang. Obat ini benar-benar hebat kan?" Ini bencana bagi Mingyu tapi Soonyoung masih membahas kehebatan obat perangsangnya.

Mingyu kembali melihat ke lanjutan video itu setelah pindah fokus sejenak. Adegan berikutnya Mingyu bergerak cepat, tanpa foreplay atau perenggangan ringan dia langsung melakukan penetrasi pada Wonwoo. Awalnya sedikit kesulitan hingga Mingyu dalam video mengumpat-umpat. Dan terdengar tertawaan Soonyoung dalam video itu dan gambarpun bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerak tawa Soonyoung. Mingyu mendesah lega saat kira-kira dia berhasil masuk. Setelah berhenti beberapa detik, Mingyu serasa mendapat kekuatan super untuk memulai aksi gilanya. Lalu video dimatikan.

"Berikan ucapan terima kasih padaku!", pinta Soonyoung sambil tersenyum anggun.

"Terima kasih kau telah memberikan bencana padaku" Soonyoung tertawa lagi. "Aku meninggalkan uang di hotel saat dia mandi. Ku kira dia gigolo", ujar Mingyu agak santai.

"Gigilo kepalamu! Pantas saja dia menemuiku sambil marah. Dan kau lihat kan luka sobek dibibirku ini karena siapa?"

"Dia memukulmu?"

"Tidak, aku memukul diriku sendiri!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku dalam pengaruh alkohol saat Wonwoo datang. Dia memakiku, mengancamku banyak hal. Dan sampai akhirnya aku memukul diriku sendiri secara tak sadar, karena Wonwoo itu ternyata iblis. Dia tahu banyak rahasiaku", kata Soonyoung sambil memegangi bibirnya yang robek. "Ya, kuberitahukan alamat rumahmu saja dari pada dia membocorkan rahasiaku"

"Yang benar saja kau!", rutuk Mingyu menyadari bencana makin dekat.

"Semoga kau tak menampar dirimu sendiri juga!". Soonyoung menepuk pundak Mingyu lagi dan lagi. Soonyoung prihatin, tapi sebenarnya dia berharap insiden menampar diri sendiri terjadi juga pada Mingyu. Biar sama dengan Soonyoung, mereka kan teman.

 **MEANIE**

Mingyu menguap lebar yang ditutupinya dengan tangan saat memasuki rumah. Baru juga jam 9 malam, dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Mingyu lelah, terlalu banyak bekerja ditambah terlalu banyak berpesta. Dia berjalan malas menuju lorong kamarnya, tapi berhenti sejenak ketika mendapati pintu belakang terbuka lebar. Ada ribut-ribut di halaman belakang dan ada lampu-lampu menyala terang disana. Malam begini ada apa dihalaman belakangnya?

"Mingyu!", sapa Kangin memutus perhatian Mingyu pada halaman belakang.

"Ada apa dibelakang? Berisik sekali"

"Itu yang mau kubicarakan padamu". Kangin mengkode Mingyu agar mengikutinya kebelakang. "Besok ulang tahun Taemin, kau sudah siapkan kado untuknya?"

"Sekertarisku pasti sudah menyiapkannya"

"Kau ini, Taemin itu anakmu. Sekali kali kau sendiri yang membelikan kado untuknya kenapa? Mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai ayah?"

"Appa" Kangin berhenti dan mengalihkan fokus pada Mingyu. "Kau yang mengadopsinya, kenapa aku yang harus jadi ayahnya? Jadi jangan protes kalau aku tak becus jadi ayah yang baik"

"Yang penting kau mengakuinya anak itu sudah cukup, aku tak akan protes lagi", kata Kangin sambil tertawa renyah dan kembali berjalan ke halamam belakang. Mingyu memang begitu, dengan appanya sendiri saja tak punya sopan, apalagi dengan orang lain.

Dibelakang sedang dilakukan pemasangan dekorasi pesta. Pekerja-pekerja ribut dengan pekerjaan mereka. Yang paling nyaring adalah suara seseorang memerintah merintah secara kasar, bahkan sesekali memaki-maki. Mandor mungkin, atau bosnya. Gaya orang itu memegang kertas kertas dan bolpoin, menulis, mengecek kemudian menyuruh nyuruh pekerjanya. Si namja langsing itu, berkulit putih dan berambut legam, berdiri angkuh disekitaran anak buahnya. Dan sepertinya Mingyu pernah lihat perawakan dan wajah seperti itu.

"Bisa kau ikut pesta ini besok sebelum mengahadiri pesta ki kantor? Taemin akan sangat senang kalau kau ikut. Paling tidak kehadiranmu bisa membuktikan pada teman-teman Taemin kalau Daddy-nya sayang padanya"

"Akan ku usahakan!", jawab Mingyu seenaknya. Mingyu masih memandang ke arah namja berambut Hitam di sebelah jauh halaman. Dia penasaran soal namja itu, seperti pernah bertemu tapi dimana? Dan menit saat Mingyu memandang ke arah namja itu, si namja memandang balik. Tepat saat namja disana mengernyit, Mingyu baru ingat. Itu namja yang ditidurinya semalam, namja yang dikiranya gigolo yang ditinggalkannya saat mandi. Dia Wonwoo, namja yang dikatakan iblis oleh Soonyoung. "Appa, aku sangat mengantuk", pamit Mingyu saat Wonwoo mulai berjalan ke arahnya. "Aku akan istirahat dulu!", kata Mingyu hendak melangkah.

"Eh, Ming tunggu dulu", cegah Kangin sambil mencekal lengan Mingyu.

"Hallo Mr. Kim muda, kita bertemu lagi", sapa Wonwoo sinis.

"Wah kalian sudah saling kenal, barusan mau kukenalkan kalian" Wonwoo mengangguk pada Kangin. Mingyu diam saja, bedoa sedikit semoga Wonwoo tak bicara soal mereka tidur bersama lalu Wonwoo diperlakukan seperti gigolo oleh Mingyu. Hancur martabatnya kalau sampai itu terjadi. "Baguslah", kata Kangin lega. "Ming, Wonwoo yang punya party organizer ini. Eomma-nya itu, teman eomma-mu jaman masih muda dulu"

"Eomma-ku yang punya party organizer ini, aku cuma bekerja untuknya"

"Ah sama saja, Won" Kangin membawa kedua tangannya dipundak Wonwoo dan Mingyu. "Aku berharap kalian bisa jadi teman seperti eomma kalian. Berbincanglah sebentar, Appa akan menemui Taemin dulu!", pamit Kangin ke arah Mingyu. "Won, ahjussi masuk dulu!"

Kangin dapat anggukan dari Wonwoo lalu dia melenggang masuk rumah. Mingyu sebenarnya juga ingin buru-buru pergi. Rasanya tak nyamam berdua saja dengan Wonwoo dengan saling berhadapan seperti ini. Apa lagi saat ini Wonwoo memperlihatkan wajah bencinya pada Mingyu. Semoga saja Mingyu tak menampar diri sendiri sama seperti Soonyoung saat menghadapi namja langsing pemilik paha putih ini.

"Jadi kau benar-benar kabur dan meninggalkanku di hotel dengan segepok uang? Kau kira aku gigolo?"

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu!", jawab Mingyu pura-pura tak bersalah.

"Kuberitahu kalau begitu, aku buka gigolo", Wonwoo menurunkan tas-nya lalu mengambil amplop coklat yang dalamnya berisi uang dari Mingyu. "Kita lihat, seberapa hebat pengacaramu menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman penjara atas tindakan pelecehan dan pencemaran nama baik"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau melaporkanku ke polisi?", Wonwoo tersenyum sinis. "Dengar, ini antara kau dan aku saja. Kalau kau lapor ke polisi, yang malu bukan hanya aku tapi juga kau"

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting kau bisa menghuni salah satu kamar dibalik jeruji besi itu"

"Kau tak..."

"Aku punya buktinya", kata Wonwoo sambil mengacungkan amplop coklat itu di depan muka Mingyu. Disitulah diletakkan uang yang ditinggalkan Mingyu karena menyangka Wonwoo gigolo. "Video itu buktinya dan Soonyoung saksinya"

Yah, kenapa Soonyoung tak bilang kalau Wonwoo mengambil video itu juga. Kalau video itu jatuh ke tangan polisi, ditonton oleh orang lain martabat Mingyu sebagai manusia keren muka datar dan pembisnis hebat hancur sudah. Mungkin Mingyu akan dipenjara beberapa bulan dan kena denda yang tak seberapa. Kalau dia mau menyogok, diapun bisa bebas seketika. Tapi masalah pamornya sebagai orang lurus tercemar atas insiden itu.

"Aku bisa jelaskan!", kata Mingyu menyerah dengan ancaman Wonwoo. Kalau bisa dilakukan pemecahan masalah secara kekeluargaan, Mingyu akan lakukan apapun itu.

"Tidak perlu. Jelaskan saja nanti dipengadilan!", kata Wonwoo sambil menyerahkan amplop itu ke tangan Mingyu. "Gunakan hari bebasmu sebaik mungkin sebelum kau mendekam di penjara!". Wonwoo berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang kebingungan soal tuntutan Wonwoo barusan.

"Shit!", Soonyoung benar, Wonwoo memang iblis.

To be continue

Bagaimana Suka? Mau lanjut? Tergantung permintaan


	2. HAMPIR SAJA

Ehem! Oke sekilas intro dulu.

Banyak review kmarin yang tanya ini ff kak Julie. Dan memang ini ffnya kak Julie. Aku udah ijin dan di ijinkan. aku seorang athor juga, meskipun abal2 tapi tau buat sebuah karya itu gak gampang, jadi say no to bajak membajak oke..

Aku suka meanie, dan aku remake ini khusus untuk kalian yang suka meanie juga. Maaf atas kesalahan sumary yang hasil kopipaste itu hehe, aku udah edit. Jadi... selamat membaca!

* * *

 **Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh**

 ** _Kim Mingyu_**

 ** _Jeon Wonwoo_**

 ** _© Julie Khoyul_**

Happy reading!

* * *

 **-Hampir Saja-**

Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Dia belum mandi, sudah telanjang di kamar mandi tapi tiba-tiba ingat kalau sore tadi sekertarisnya bilang, GM-nya STproperty mengirim e-mail padanya. Email itu harus segera dikonfirmasi agar hubungan bisnis dua perusahaan segera terlaksana.

Baru saja keluar kamar mandi, mengedarkan pandangan mencari letak tas dan leptop kerjanya, Mingyu mendapati Wonwoo duduk bersila di ranjangnya. Mingyu jelas terkejut apalagi saat Wonwoo menyapanya dengan remeh. Wonwoo si iblis berpaha mulus itu datang untuk menghantui Mingyu rupanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menawarkan kebebasan!" Mingyu mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Dia berdiri di dekat ranjang tepat di depan Wonwoo duduk. "Kupikir waktu itu kita sama-sama mabuk. Jadi letak kesalahannya cuma pada keadaan kita saat melakukannya"

"Jadi kau baru sadar itu. Aku mabuk, kau mabuk, tidak ada unsur paksaan disini. Kau lapor polisipun tak ada gunanya"

"Ada. Tentu ada. Kau menganggapku gigolo, Tuan Kim. Meniduriku, meninggalkan uang dan pergi tanpa penjelasan. Itu termasuk tindak pidana", terang Wonwoo enteng. "Begini, aku tak mau basa basi sekarang. Aku datang menawarkan kebebasan untukmu, jadi kau boleh pilih masuk penjara atau terima tawaranku"

"Katakan penawaranmu. Kalau banyak merugikanku, aku tak sudi memilih apapun"

"Tidur dengaku secara sadar, apa itu merugikanmu?"

Apa maksud iblis ini? Mau menjebak Mingyu agar tuduhannya makin berat? Kalau sampai dua kali Mingyu tidur dengan Wonwoo, bisa makin lama dia dipenjara nantinya. Mingyu tak akan tertipu penawaran macam itu. Dia kira Mingyu bodoh sampai harus tak sadar jebakan iblis.

"Ini bukan jebakan. Kalau aku yang meminta secara sadar, berarti tak ada unsur paksaan. Tuduhan pelecehan yang ku layangkan juga akan gugur"

Benar juga, kalau Wonwoo yang meminta berarti tak ada unsur paksaan saat berhubungan. Tuduhan sebelumnyapun tak akan berlaku kalau mereka melakukannya lagi atas dasar permintaan Wonwoo. Bisa dianggap simbiosis mutualisme kalau mereka sama-sama menikmatinya nanti.

Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, tiba-tiba Wonwoo datang padanya dan minta ditiduri ulang? Bukankah itu janggal. Atau Wonwoo ketagihan dengan service memuaskan dari Mingyu kemarin malam, kalau itu boleh dibilang sebuah service? Dan jika benar, Wonwoo patut berbangga diri karena bukan hanya yeoja yang rindu sentuhannya, namja-pun juga.

Tidur dengan Wonwoo? Terdengar sedikit extrem, tapi Mingyu sudah menidurinya sebelum ini, bukankah tak akan jadi masalah kalau tidur dengannya sekali lagi. Toh yang kemarin semuanya masih samar-samar. Kalau bisa diulang secara sadar Mingyu bisa menilai apakah tidur dengan namja bisa dimasukkan dalam agenda hubungan seksualitasnya dihari-hari berikutnya. Atau kalaupun tak layak, tinggal coret kata namja sebagai partner tidurnya.

"Kau bisa menjamin tak ada acara lapor polisi?", tanya Mingyu memastikan dulu. Siapa tahu setelah tidur bersama lagi, Wonwoo masih berkeras melaporkannya ke polisi. Mingyu kan tak bisa membaca jalan pikiran Wonwoo, sekedar jaga-jaga kalau namja langsing itu berbohong jadi harus dipastikan.

Wonwoo merangkak mendekati tepi ranjang. Dia menyeringai kecil kearah Mingyu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke handuk Mingyu. Iblis itu menarik handuknya agar Mingyu ikut mendekat padanya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan simpul handuknya dan menyingkirkan kain itu dari sana.

Wonwoo bersiul kecil saat menatapi tubuh telanjang Mingyu.

"Jaminannya, kau bebas kalau aku puas!", katanya yang langsung ditanggapi Mingyu dengan tindakan.

Lagi pula, Mingyu ingin menyentuh paha putih mulus itu lagi.

Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo di ranjang, berbaring tak melakukan apapun seperti instruksi Wonwoo. Iblis itu memereteli bajunya sendiri, mempertontonkan paha putih yang ingin disentuh Mingyu. Kemudian dia duduk diperut Mingyu. Sesaat terdiam, saling memandang, saling menyeringai dan saling mengumpulkan nafsu agar hubungan kali ini bisa lebih hebat. Mingyu memandang keseluruhan tubuh Wonwoo, mulai dari bawah, paha itu, melewatkan bagian inti karena mereka sama-sama punya dan Mingyu tak tertarik melihat milik orang lain, lalu perutnya, kemudian dada. Damn it! Dada Wonwoo sama mulusnya dengan pahanya.

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya sekedar memastikan benarnya dada yang mulus juga berarti halus dan lembut. Dia menyentuhkan jarinya dibawah leher Wonwoo, lalu menyeretnya turun perlahan setelah telapak tangannya menempel dikulit putih itu. Iya, ini mulus, halus dan lembut. Sekali lagi Mingyu mengulang sentuhannya dari atas ke bawah, bawah lagi hingga terhenti saat Wonwoo menunduk terpuruk menempelkan badan mereka. Wonwoo mengecup singkap bibir Mingyu. Mingyu mau lagi, tapi Wonwoo menyodorkan perpotongan lehernya sebagai ganti. Mingyu menyesap aroma leher Wonwoo, bersamaan iblis itu mendesah didekat telinganya.

"Setelah ini, kau akan lebih lama mendekam di penjara!", kata Wonwoo disela desahannya.

"Sialan!", umpat Mingyu yang barusan mengigiti kulit leher Wonwoo.

Iblis tetap iblis. Wonwoo berbohong tadi, dia meminta ini agar Mingyu dapat hukuman lebih berat. Sebenarnya apa salah Mingyu pada Wonwoo? Apa sekali saja salah tak bisa dimaafkan? Kenapa Wonwoo ngotot sekali ingin memenjarakan Mingyu lebih lama? Kenapa?.

"Menyingkir dariku!", perintah Mingyu geram.

"Tidak sebelum ini selesai"

"Aku tidak sudi tidur denganmu!", bentak Mingyu mulai kalang kabut.

"Begitu ya? Tapi kita sudah terlanjur begini. Teruskan sajalah, konsekuensi kita tanggung nanti". Wonwoo menunduk lagi setelah tadi didorong oleh Mingyu. "Setelah ini kau boleh menuntutku juga. Atas tuduhan memaksa untuk ditiduri", katanya sambil tersenyum lalu memonyongkan bibir hendak mencium Mingyu.

Polisi akan tertawa kalau Mingyu melapor sedemikian. Mana ada orang menawarkan diri untuk ditiduri?

"Jangan mendekat!", perintah Mingyu sambil mendorong Wonwoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Wonwoo mendesah. Geli dan gelisah saat tangan Mingyu menempel di dadanya. Sialan kedua untuk Mingyu, Mingyu ikut terangsang karena desahannya. Mingyu buru-buru menarik tangannya kemudian memantapkan diri lagi. Kalau dia kalap kali ini, penjara menunggunya kemudian. Satu satunya jalan adalah mengenyahkan Wonwoo dari hadapannya. Saat Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya, Mingyu berpaling muka. Jangan sampai mereka saling menyentuh lebih dari ini.

"Jangan mendekat kataku!", perintah Mingyu lagi. "Enyah dari tubuhku!"

Mata Wonwoo sudah sayu, bagian bawahnya menegang. Mingyu bisa merasakannya karena kulit mereka saling menyentuh. Tapi ini keadaan buruk, benar-benar tak baik. Mingyu harus segera menjauhkan iblis itu dari tubuhnya karena dia juga ikut tegang. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, kalau Wonwoo tak segera dihentikan, dia pasti kalah. Berikutnya Wonwoo mengangkat dirinya sendiri. Mingyu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Wonwoo hingga dia terpaksa bangkit dan bersiap mencegah.

"Berhenti! Jangan lakukan!", tapi Wonwoo sibuk mengatur posisi. "BERHENTI. MENYINGKIR DARIKU!", bentak Mingyu sambil mendorong Wonwoo sekuatnya. Wonwoo jatuh dari ranjang menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk keras yang seketika melegakan hati Mingyu.

"Aduh Aduh!", rintih Taemin sambil tertatih bangkit dari lantai. Si kecil menggosok bokongnya dengan tangan kiri, dan kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. "Daddy, kau kenapa?"

Tadi ceritanya pagi-pagi Taemin bangun langsung masuk kamar Daddy-nya. Dia ingin membangunkan Minyu dan meminta ucapan selamat ulang tahun langsung dari Daddy-nya. Saat masuk dan naik ke ranjang dia melihat Mingyu yang tidurnya gelisah. Taemin dilema, dibangunkan sekarang atau nanti? Saat Taemin memutuskan membangunkan Daddy-nya, baru tangannya akan menyentuh Mingyu dia dilarang mendekat. Taemin mundur sekali, dia mundur lagi saat Mingyu memperingatinya agar tak mendekat lagi. Baru saat Mingyu berteriak, Taemin kaget. Dia sampai berjingkat hingga terjatuh ke bawah ranjang. Malang niat bokong dan kepalanya membentur lantai kamar.

Mingyu tersadar mendengar Taemin mengaduh. Dia mendapati dirinya terduduk di ranjangnya, banjir keringat di sekujur tubuhnya dan nafasnya memburu. Tangannya bahkan masih menghalau ke depan. Sedangkan Taemin berdiri di luar ranjang sambil mengusap kepala dan bokongnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Mingyu ditanya balik nanya.

"Dad, kau baru saja mimpi burung. Iya kan?"

Mimpi burung? Mingyu baru saja memimpikan Wonwoo, bukan memimpikan burung.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Mingyu lagi mengindahkan mimpi burung-nya Taemin. "Keluar!", usir Mingyu.

"Daddy, hari ini aku ulang tahun. Ucapkan selamat padaku!"

"Siapa yang mengijinkamu masuk kemari?", tanya Mingyu kasar. "Keluar!"

"Daddy, ucapkan selamat dulu baru aku keluar!"

"Keluar!", usir Mingyu lebih tegas.

"Dad,"

"Keluar!", perintahnya sambil memelototi Taemin.

"Iya, iya, aku akan keluar. Tapi ucapkan selamat dulu, Dad!", masih pintanya.

"Keluar!"

"Baiklah aku keluar", kata Taemin takut-takut sekaligus menyerah. "Dad,"

"Apa lagi?"

"Lain kali biarkan aku menemanimu tidur biar tidak mimpi burung lagi".

Taemin berjalan gontai ke arah pintu kamar. Pagi ini dia gagal meminta ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Daddy-nya, tapi dia belum menyerah. Taemin akan coba lagi tahun depan.

MIngyu menghembuskan nafas lega. Syukur kejadian tadi cuma mimpi yang artinya perkaranya dengan Wonwoo masih sebatas tuduhan pelecehan dan pencemaran nama baik secara tak sadar. Mingyu bisa meminta solusi dari Soonyoung atau teman-temannya yang lain soal ini. Pokoknya masalah ini jangan sampai diketahui publik apa lagi sampai Mingyu masuk penjara.

Membahas mimpi yang tadi, bagaimana bisa Mingyu jadi tak berdaya di depan Wonwoo. Padahal biasanya dia sangat tegas dan keras seperti saat dia mengusir Taemin kali ini, tapi kenapa tak mempan terhadap Wonwoo? Apa karena dalam mimpi?

"Taemin!" Taemin berbalik menatap Mingyu sebelum menutup pintu. "Selamat ulang tahun!", katanya yang langsung diikuti senyum kegembiraan dari Taemin. Tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut, Taemin harus segera berterima kasih karena hal langka barusan sebelum Daddy-nya kembali jadi Mingyu yang acuh seperti sebelumnya.

"Daddy.."

"Keluar!" Tu kan apa Taemin bilang. Daddy-nya Taemin baiknya musiman saja. Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting dia sudah dapat ucapan selamat dari Daddy-nya.

Taemin menutup pintu kamar Mingyu sambil tersenyum lebar. Tapi beda dengan Mingyu yang sekarang harus memasang wajah muram. Kalau Wonwoo tak bisa dihandle, Mingyu akan berakhir di penjara. Nah ucapan selamat ulang tahun tadi mungkin jadi penutup sebelum Mingyu berurusan dengan polisi. Kalau beruntung, Tuhan akan mengagalkan rencana pelaporan Wonwoo atas dirinya karena dia memulai berbuat baik pada anaknya sendiri. Semoga saja.

 **MEANIE**

Taemin minta ijin pulang sekolah lebih awal. Hari ini pesta ulang tahunnya jadi dia harus berdandan yang rapi agar saat teman-temannya datang nanti dia sudah sangat tampan. Tapi semenjak pulang sampai saat ini Taemin belum juga selesai bersiap, padahal teman-temannya sudah ada yang datang.

Taemin sedang membenahi dasinya di depan kaca saat Kangin masuk. Dia sibuk berkaca, memastikan dirinya tampan dan mempesona saat berada disekitaran teman-temannya.

"Min, kau lama sekali" Kangin meraih jas hitam kecil milik Taemin saat menghampiri cucunya itu di depan cermin. "Cepat pakai jas dan temui teman-temanmu"

"Sebentar Appa". Taemin membenahi jambulnya sebagai sentuhan akhir.

"Sepertinya Daddy-mu tak hadir lagi kali ini"

"Aku tahu"

"Tapi dia pasti sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu"

"Aku juga tahu"

"Daddy-mu sangat sibuk, mungkin tahun depan dia akan hadir di ulang tahunmu", kata Kangin menyemangati cucunya. Kangin tak mau kalau Taemin murung, karena tahun berulang dan Mingyu masih belum mau hadir di pesta ulang tahun anaknya.

"Tidak masahalah, Appa"

"Masalah!", tutur Kangin membenahi ucapan Taemin.

"Iya, masalah. Tidak masalah, Daddy sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku". Kangin mengernyit. Apa iya? "Eh, eh Appa. Tadi pagi saat aku masuk kamar Daddy, Daddy sedang mimpi burung"

Wah ternyata Mingyu sudah mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Taemin. Selain mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, dia juga menceritakan perihal mimpinya pada Taemin. Mungkin Mingyu mulai sadar kalau keberadaan Taemin bisa mengubah hidupnya yang datar jadi lebih berwarna.

"Mimpi burung?", Taemin mengangguk. "Daddy-mu menceritakan mimpinya padamu?", Taemin menggeleng. "Lalu dari mana kau tahu kalau dia memimpikan burung?"

"Jelas tahu Appa. Saat aku masuk, Daddy tidurnya sangat tidak bagus. Ckckckck!", terangnya sambil geleng-geleng. "Daddy keringatan banyak. Daddy bilang 'jangan mendekat'", cerita Taemin sambil menirukan gaya Mingyu tadi pagi. "Jangan mendekat!", ulangnya juga dengan kedua tangan menghalau ke arah Kangin. "Aku jadi kaget dan jatuh ke lantai", tuturnya sambil manyun.

Kangin mengangguk angguk paham. Itu bukan mimpi burung, tapi mimpi buruk. Bahasa Korea Taemin masih berantakan. Bahkan kosa kata yang dikuasainya terbolak balik. Taemin lebih suka belajar alphabet, dari pada hangul. Bahasa Inggrisnya bahkan lebih bagus dari pada bahasa Korea. Katanya juga hangul itu sulit, kenapa huruf cuma ada garis-garis, kotak dan bulat tapi susah dipelajari? Bahkan saat dia disuruh gurunya membuka halaman penuh hangul, dia bilang itu lebih mirip anyaman bambu dari pada sebuah teks. Dan Kangin sering dipanggil ke sekolah karena sampai sekarang Taemin belum lancar membaca.

"Bad dream?", tanya Kangin memastikan.

"Bad dream", ulang Taemin. "Daddy pasti mimpi ada hantu mengejarnya. Nanti malam aku akan menemaninya tidur, biar hantunya tak datang lagi", katanya sambil memakai jas yang disodorkan Kangin. "Kasihan Daddy ya Appa?"

Taemin membenahi jambulnya sekali lagi sebagai sentuhan paling akhir dari yang akhir. Kemudian dia bersiap menemui tamu-tamunya.

"Appa, aku akan temui teman-temanku. Nanti kado darimu taruh disitu ya!", pintanya sambil menujuk ranjang dan bersiap keluar.

"Min!"

"Ha?"

"Mimpi buruk, bukan mimpi burung" Taemin menggurungkan niat untuk keluar kamar. Dia berfikir sejenak, apa bedanya buruk dan burung? "Burung!", Kangin memperagakan gerakan burung terbang dengan kedua tangannya. "Buruk!", kemudian dia menunjukkan wajah ketakutan pada Taemin.

"Mimpi buruk?" Kangin sumringah akhirnya cucunya mengerti. "Iya itu maksudku tadi!", katanya sambil meringis sejenak dan keluar secepatnya. Taemin kan tak mau disalahkan.

 **MEANIE**

"Sedang apa kalian disini?", tanya Wonwoo pada segerombolan kanak-kanak yang bergurau dekat peralatan pesta.

"Sedang menunggu Taemin, hyung"

"Pestanya disebelah sana!", tunjuk Wonwoo pada arah lain. "Disini banyak barang berbahaya, mau kejatuhan barang-barang ini?", mereka menggeleng serempak. "Jatuh di kepala kalian lalu kepala kalian bocor, mau?", mereka menggeleng lagi. "Sana pergi!", usir Wonwoo dengan jijiknya. Wonwoo tidak benci anak-anak, dia cuma tak begitu suka. Lagi pula ditempat ini memang berbahaya. Disitu diletakkan banyak besi peralatan bongkar pasang properti pesta.

"Hyung, nanti Taemin keluar lewat sini kan?", tanya seseorang dari mereka.

"Mau lewat sini atau lewat manapun, kalian tetap tak boleh menunggu disini. Sana kembali ke tempat pesta!", usirnya lagi lebih digalakkan suaranya.

"Kalau Taemin keluar, bilang Minho menunggunya ya Hyung"

"Jonghyun juga", sahut seorang anak lain.

"Onew. Onew!", sahut seorang anak lagi mendata dirinya sendiri.

"Kau?", tanya Wonwoo pada anak terakhir.

"Key imnida!", jawabnya sambil menunduk hormat pada Wonwoo. "Aku menunggu Taemin juga, Hyung!", katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Sepertinya Key suka pada Wonwoo. Dia memandangi Wonwoo bak pangeran saja.

"Ya sudah, sana pergi!"

"Kau akan katakan pada Taemin kalau kita menunggunya kan, Hyung?"

"Yang penting kalian cepat pergi dari sini!".

Taemin yang mana? Wonwoo tak tahu dan tak mau tahu bocah yang namanya Taemin itu. Dia cuma mau anak-anak ini menyingkir dari properti pesta miliknya.

"Ok, Hyung. Kita pergi. Ayo!", komando Minho pada kawanannya.

"Hyung, terima kasih!", kata Key sebelum Onew menariknya mengikuti yang lain.

Wonwoo mendecih pada empat anak kecil barusan. Dia tak begitu suka anak-anak, bahkan untuk masa depan nanti dia tak berangan untuk punya anak. Kalaupun dia punya, biar anaknya diasuh baby siter saja. Dan baru boleh tinggal dengannya setelah besar. Anak kecil itu, berisik dan merepotkan. Yah kalau sekarang dia bekerja untuk party organizer yang kadang disewa untuk pesta ulang tahun anak kecil, bukan berarti dia harus mendekati anak-anak kan? Lagi pula semua pekerjaan dilakukan anak buahnya. Dia ada itu sebagai tukang perintah. Wonwoo itu bos.

Minho, Jonghyun, Onew dan Key serempak meninggalkan tempat barusan. Lama lama berada dekat Wonwoo membuat mereka ngeri. Memang lebih baik menunggu Taemin di halaman belakang dari pada di tempat tadi. Ada Hyung galak disana.

Mereka berhenti dan mangkal kembali di depan stan makanan. Ada kue besar disitu. Saat Jonghyun mau mencolek merasakan krimnya, Noona cantik yang lewat situ sambil membawa nampan, berhenti seketika. Dia menggerak gerakkan telunjuknya sambil bilang 'No No No', sampai Jonghyun menarik kembali tangannya dan menunduk minta maaf.

"Itu Taemin!", tunjuk Key ke arah mereka menunggu tadi.

"Taem!", teriak Minho kearah Taemin. "Disini!", katanya pula saat Taemin celingukan mencari arah datangnya suara.

"Wah kalian datang paling awal. Mana yang lain?", tanya Taemin setelah mendekat pada keempatnya.

"Belum datang", jawab Onew. "Taem, Taem, kado dariku ku taruh di meja sana. Nanti kalau kau buka dalamnya ada kotak pensil gambar ayam, itu dariku ya!", tuturnya diangguki Taemin. "Ayo, berterima kasih padaku Taem!"

"Terima kasih!", kata Taemin sambil menyalami Onew. "Kado darimu apa, Hyung!"

Minho meringis dulu kemudian mendekatkan mukanya pada Taemin. Dia celingak celinguk ke kanan ke kiri lalu berbisik pada Taemin saat tak ada orang lain selain mereka di dekat situ.

"Rahasia!", katanya lirih tapi masih didengar yang lainnya. "Aku tulis 'Rahasia Minho' di kadonya". Taemin manggut manggut. Jonghyun, Onew dan Key ikutan manggut manggut juga. "Dalamnya ada sepatu yang dulu kita lihat di toko eomma-ku. Kau ingat?"

"Yang warna ungu itu?". Minho gantian mengangguk. "Aku suka hyung. Terima kasih". Minho tersenyum puas kalau Taemin suka dengan pemberiannya. Tapi letak rahasianya dimana kalau Minho menyebutkan isi kadonya?

Sekarang giliran Jonghyun dimintai kado oleh Taemin. Jonghyun juga meletakkan kadonya di meja depan. Kalau isinya dia tak tahu. Kemarin dia bilang pada eomma-nya kalau Taemin ulang tahun hari ini. Jonghyun minta dibuatkan kado untuk Taemin nanti, jadi dia tak tahu apa isinya. Yang penting dia bawa kado kan.

Key menurunkan tas punggungnya. Dia mengeluarkan semua baramg yang ada di dalamnya. Ada buku gambar, pensil warna, kotak bekal, air minum dan beberapa snack. Tiba terakhir dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas gambar yang sudah digulungnya.

"Ini kado dariku, Taem!". Key menyerahkan gulungan itu lalu menyuruh Taemin membukannya.

Dalam kertas itu ada gambar buatan Key. Gunung kembar, ada jalan panjang menuju tengahnya. Ada sebuah rumah ditepi kanan jalan dan sawah-sawah ditepi kirinya. Di samping rumah kecil itu, Key menggambarkan tiga orang bergandengan. Mirip orang-oranga sawah, tapi Key menulisinya dengam nama Taemin disana. Dua orang dewasa diberi nama 'Daddy-nya Taemin dan Mommy-nya Taemin'. Gambar orang yang kecil ditengah-tengah diberi nama Taemin. Di atas kertas gambar itu, Key memberinya judul 'Taem's Family'

Taemin mengangguk angguk memberi reaksi.

"Bagus. Bagus", katanya sambil menggulung kembali kertas itu.

"Ulang tahunmu yang kemarin, kita tidak lihat Daddy dan Mommy-mu, Taem. Kalau hari ini, mereka ikut kan?"

Tahun lalu ulang tahun Taemin tidak dirayakan di rumah. Taemin dan tentunya dengan Kangin, mengajak keempat temannya ini makan di restoran. Kalau untuk kali ini, Taemin mau semua teman di sekolah datang ke rumahnya. Biar di rumahnya ramai. Tapi kalau ditanya tentang Daddy dan Mommy-nya, Taemin tak punya jawaban. Tiap kali ulang tahun, Daddy-nya kan selalu sibuk kerja. Kalau Mommy, dia belum punya.

"Daddy kerja, cari duit untuk membayar tagihan listrik"

"Oooooo!", koor keempatnya.

"Tagihan listrik itu apa, Taem?", tanya Onew kepingin tahu. Sebenarnya semunya juga tidak tahu. Taemin sendiri dengar kalimat itu dari pembantunya yang biasanya menyortir surat-surat tagihan.

"Ya pokoknya tagihan listrik", jawab Taemin tak mau repot2 berfikir. "Kalau Mommy, ada di dalam. Mommy sibuk!"

"Membayar tagihan listrik juga, Taem?", tanya Onew lagi.

"Iya. Mommy juga membayar tagihan listrik"

"Oooooo!", koor keempatnya lagi.

"Kalian tidak usah ketemu Mommy. Mommyku galak sekali!", tutur Taemin bermaksud agar teman-temannya tidak berminat melanjutkan pembicaraan soal Mommy ataupun ingin menemui Mommy-nya.

"Apa Mommy-mu tampan?", tanya Minho.

"Tampan"

"Apa Mommy-mu manis sekali?", tanya Jonghyun.

"Iya, Mommy manis sekali"

"Mommy-mu galak?", tanya Onew.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Onew"

"Berarti Hyung tampan yang tadi marah dengan kita itu Mommy-mu ya Taem", kata Key menyimpulkan kriteria Mommy-nya Taemin yang mirip dengan Hyung tampan tapi galak yang mengusir mereka barusan.

"Iya, itu Mommy-ku. Galak kan?" Sebodoh yang mana orangnya, yang penting teman-temannya berhenti membicarakan soal Mommy-nya. Taemin cuma tidak mau kalau taman-temannya tahu dia tak punya Mommy, nanti dia bisa dikira lahir dari batu atau dari pohon. "Kalian tidak usah bertemu Mommy lagi. Nanti dia marahi kalian lo!", kata Taemin mencoba menakut nakuti.

Keempatnya cuma mengangguk saja sih. Lagi pula tak ada alasan mereka mau menemui Mommy-nya Taemin lagi. Kecuali Key mungkin.

Kemudian teman-teman Taemin yang lain mulai berdatangan. Yang membuat Taemin sumringah, semua yang datang membawa kado. Bisa dibilang hari ini rumah Taemin banjir kado. Tahu kalau ulang tahun di rumah bisa semenyenangkan ini, Taemin sudah pasti dari dulu-dulu mau pesta yang seperti ini. Dia dapat banyak kado, rumahnya ramai, banyak makanan dan bermain-main sampai puas tidak ada yang memarahi. Tidak seperti ramai disekolah dimarahi guru, ramai di rumah di marahi Daddy-nya. Tapi saat ulang tahun begini Taemin dibebaskan bermain.

 **MEANIE**

Pesta ulang tahun Taemin berakhir sukses. Teman-temannya sudah pulang, sisa Minho dan Key saja disini. Key memang dijemput agak lambat karena orang tuanya kerja. Kalau Minho sengaja mau numpang makan malam dulu baru telpon appa-nya biar dijemput.

Properti pesta sudah hampir selesai dilepas. Pembersihan halaman belakang juga hampir selesai. Sebagai party organizer profesional, Wonwoo dan anak buahnya punya tugas hingga tempat pesta kembali bersih.

"Won!", sapa Kangin pada Wonwoo yang tengah mencopoti hiasan meja.

"Ya"

"Masih lama selesainya?"

"Sedikit lagi, ahjussi. Kenapa, kau mau pakai halaman sini lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mau menawarkanmu makan malam bersama. Setelah semuanya selesai tentunya"

"Kedengarannya bagus, tapi kalau anak buahku pulang duluan aku kesusahan pulangnya"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Disini juga ada sopir". Memang Kangin bisa mengantarkannya pulang, tapi Wonwoo tak begitu tertarik tawaran makan malam ini. Sudah pasti akan ribut karena ada anak-anak. Cucunya Kangin itu. "Kalau Mingyu pulang cepat dan ikut kita makan malam, dia bisa mengantarmu pulang juga!"

Mingyu? Manusia keparat itu? Namja yang telah menidurinya lalu meyangkanya sebagai gigolo? Tidak sudi Wonwoo harus makan malam dengannya, apa lagi diantarnya pulang. Wonwoo mau menyelesaikan pekerjaannya disini itu karena Kangin mengenal orang tuanya. Memang tidak begitu akrab, tapi eomma-nya dan istri Kangin adalah sahabat jaman mereka masih muda dulu. Bisa dibilang Wonwoo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengesampingkan dendamnya pada Mingyu, itu karena hubungan eomma-nya dengan eomma Mingyu sebelumnya.

Tunggu. Kalau Wonwoo ikut makan malam disini, kesempatannya untuk balas dendam makin lebar. Dia iyakan saja, sekalian nanti dia mau meneror Mingyu.

"Benar ya ahjussi, aku diantar pulang?"

"Pasti", kata Kangin sambil bergerak membatu Wonwoo mencopoti hiasan meja. "Eomma-mu sering cerita soal istriku tidak?"

"Tidak begitu sering, tapi sesekali dia cerita jaman mudanya dulu". Sebenarnya eomma-nya Wonwoo tak pernah sekalipun cerita masa mudanya. Selain sudah begitu lama, Wonwoo-pun tak akan sudi mendengarkan cerita yang bertajuk masa lampau. "Tentang Leeteuk ahjumma, kurasa aku pernah mendengar ceritanya dari eomma"

"Baguslah. Aku ingin dengar saja, katanya sebelum menikah denganku mereka berdua itu primadona di sekolah"

Heechul dan Leeteuk primadona sekolah? Mereka kan namja. Kalau melihat sekarang ini Heechul sadisnya minta ampun, jaman dulu pasti tak jauh beda. Lalu sisi primadonanya dimana? Eommanya Wonwoo cantik mungkin iya, tapi kan namanya primadona tidak dilihat dari segi cantiknya saja. Kelakuannya cantik juga, baru itu the real primadona. Wonwoo rasa appa-nya tertipu penampilan Heechul saat jatuh cinta lalu menikahi eomma-nya. Wonwoo sendiri melihat namja cantik berasa geli. Dia bahkan tak pernah berharap punya istri seorang namja. Kalau menjadi istri? Apa lagi itu, dia sangat tidak menginginkannya.

Berberes halaman belakang selesai. Anak buah Wonwoo sudah pulang sedari tadi. Wonwoo berpindah ke ruang tamu, berbincang dengan Kangin soal masa lalu eomma-nya dan almarhum istri Kangin. Taemin berada di kamarnya, membawa Minho dan Key sembunyi di sana dengan dalih membantunya membuka kado. Sesaat setelah Taemin tahu bahwa namja yang diketahui Minho dan Key sebagai Mommy-nya itu berada di rumahnya, segera dia menjauhkan teman-temannya dari hadapan Wonwoo. Takut Taemin ketahuan bohong karena mengaku punya Mommy.

Makan malam segera siap, Wonwoo digiring Kangin ke ruang makan. Taemin dan teman-temannya juga dipanggil untuk makan bersama. Taemin menolak awalnya, tapi Minho berkeras ingin makan. Dan akhrinya Taemin menyanggupi juga dengan syarat Minho dan Key tak menanyakan apapun soal Mommy-nya.

Saat Taemin dan gerombolannya menuju ruang makan, suara kedatangan Mingyu terdengar dari berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang saat Taemin memutuskan menghampirinya dulu.

"Daddy!". Mingyu melirik Taemin sejenak kemudian segera berpamitan dengan seseorang yang ditelponnya lalu mematikan Hp-nya. "UOoooo!", koor Taemin bersamaan teman-temannya saat melihat sopir keluarga membawa boneka beruang besar, sebesar Mingyu. "Itu kado untukku, Dad?", tanya Taemin yang sebelum dapat jawaban dari Mingyu langsung mengambil alih boneka beruangnya.

Taemin kesulitan menopang boneka beruang barunya. Tinggi dan besar boneka hampir tiga kali besar Taemin, tapi Taemin berkeras membawamya sendiri. Sopir keluarga itu melepaskan bonekanya atas permintaan Taemin. Baru dua langkah Taemin membawa bonekanya, dia terguling ke lantai ditimpa boneka berungnya sendiri.

"Aduh aduh, tolong aku! Daddy!", Mingyu cuma berdecak saja tanpa mau repot menolong anaknya. "Aduh, Minho hyung, Key, bantu aku!"

Minho dan Key masih sibuk berfikir, kalau Taemin saja tak bisa bergerak saat tertimpa bonekanya, berarti mereka juga tak bisa menolong. Dan merekapun sama sama tak mengambil tindakan. Ahjussi sopir keluarga menolong Taemin, segera diberdirikan bonekanya dan Taemin baru bisa bangkit dari lantai.

"Papa Bear besar sekali. Aku tak bisa membawanya sendiri. Ahjussi baik hati, bawa Papa Bear ke kamarku ya!", perintahnya menyerah dengan boneka beruang yang dinamainya Papa Bear.

Itu memang kado dari Mingyu, tapi Sekertarisnya yang menyiapkan. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tapi ya itu, kalau masalah hadiah diserahkan pada sekertarisnya, selalu ada barang-barang berlebihan dibelikannya. Dua tahun lalu Taemin dapat tujuh pasang sepatu, disuratnya ditulis agar Taemin bisa ganti sepatu tiap hari dalam seminggu. Tahun lalu sekertarisnya membelikan lukisan mahal yang didapat dari lelang. Bergambar merak yang kata Taemin meraknya sangat tampan, lalu dinamainya Mr. Peacock. Sekarang lukisannya dipajang di kamarnya. Kali ini dia dapat boneka beruang segede Mingyu. Tadi Mingyu sudah menolak membawanya pulang, namun sekertarisnya berkeras kalau dia ada janji hingga tak bisa mengatarkannya saat pesta tadi.

"Pesta sudah bubar kenapa kalian masih ada disini?", tanya Mingyu pada dua teman Taemim yang tersisa.

"Ini Minho Hyung, Dad. Yang ini Key. Mereka mau makan dulu baru pulang" terang Taemin memperjelas maksud Minho dan Key.

"Bukankah makanannya sudah siap, ayo kita makan!", ajak Minho yang memang tujuannya bertahan dirumah Taemin untuk numpang makan. "Daddy-nya Taemin, ayo kita makan!"

"Hyung tampan pasti sudah menunggu disana", sela Key yang langsung disuruh diam oleh Taemin.

"Aku tidak lapar!", kata Mingyu sambil meninggalkan anak-anak itu.

Taemin menggedikkan bahu. Kan memang seperti itu sifat Daddy-nya. Taemin yang sudah terlanjur kebal perlakuan dari Mingyu memilih mengkomandoni teman-temannya ke ruang makan. Saat sampai di sana Kangin dan Wonwoo sudah duduk dan bersiap makan. Kangin menanyakan Mingyu pada cucunya itu, dia tahu kalau Mingyu sudah pulang tadi.

"Daddy tak lapar, Appa!", jawab Taemin sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping Wonwoo, biar Minho dan Key paham kalau Wonwoo memang Mommy-nya Taemin.

Daddy? Jadi yang namanya Taemin ini anaknya Mingyu? Berarti Mingyu sudah berkeluarga. Kebetulan kalau begitu, Wonwoo bisa meneror Mingyu, merusak rumah tangganya sampai Mingyu berlutut minta ampun padanya.

"Daddymu tak mau makan dengan kita?", tanya Wonwoo

sok. Dan kebetulan Taemin butuh diakrabi Wonwoo. Taemin mengangguk saja.

"Biar aku paksa Daddy ikut makan!"

"Tidak usah, Min", cegah Kangin karena tahu Taemin tak akan berhasil membawa Mingyu.

"Bilang saja aku ikut makan dan menunggunya disini. Kalau tak mau, aku bisa datang ke kamarnya dan mengajaknya sendiri"

Dan benar apa yang dipikirkan Wonwoo, lima menit setelah seorang pembantu disuruh Kangin untuk memanggil Mingyu, sekarang orangnya sudah bergabung di ruang makan. Mingyu duduk bersebrangan dengan Wonwoo, memasamg wajah acuh seperti biasanya padahal otaknya dalam keadaan waspada. Mingyu sedang berpikir keras, bagaimana bisa Wonwoo masih disini sedangkan pekerjaannya harusnya selesai dari tadi sore? Percuma Mingyu keluar rumah pagi-pagi dan pulang lebih lambat untuk menghindari iblis ini, tapi akhirnya bertemu juga.

Acara makan dimulai setelah perut Minho berbunyi, Minho juga yang memimpin doa. Selain itu, Minho juga memimpin yang lain untuk mengambil makanan. Maklum Minho lapar sekali.

Key yang duduk disebelah kiri Wonwoo bergeming sedari tadi. Dia cuma memandangi Wonwoo sambil senyum senyum senang. Pikirannya begini, kenapa Mommy-nya Taemin sekeren ini? Tampan lagi. Coba dia juga punya Mommy yang sama tampannya, pasti Key akan sangat senang. Bukan dia tak suka eomma-nya sendiri, hanya saja eomma-nya Key tak sekeren Mommy-nya Taemin.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?", tanya Wonwoo menyadari Key tak bergerak mengambil makanan. "Mau kuambilkan?". Wonwoo mengambil piring Key, kemudian mengisinya dengan makanan lalu dikembalikan kehadapan teman Taemin itu. Wonwoo cuma mau menunjukkan pada Mingyu kalau dia bisa segalanya termasuk mengambil hati anak-anak.

"Terima kasih hyung tampan!".

Key tiba-tiba memeluk Wonwoo. Mendapati reaksi diluar pemikiran, Wonwoo segera mengenyahkan Key darinya. Dipeluk anak kecil, najis bagi Wonwoo. Lain Key yang gembira ria, Taemin manyun seketika. Dia baru tahu kalau punya Mommy itu sangat menyenangkan. Ada yang mengambilkan makanan kalau tak segera mengambil. Ada yang bisa dipeluk kalau sedang senang. Kalau Key saja bisa, Taemin juga harus bisa.

Taemin mengurungkan menyendoki makanan, dia juga mengembalikan ayam goreng dipiringnya ke tempat semula. Kangin tadinya heran melihat tingkah cucunya itu, tapi setelah mendapati Taemin pura-pura tak mau makan Kangin paham kalau cucunya itu sedang menarik perhatian Wonwoo. Pastinya Taemin iri dengan temannya.

"Mau kuambilkan juga?", tanya Wonwoo yang langsung diangguki Taemin. Nah ini baru Mommy-nya Taemin, tapi eh eh eh, kenapa sayur yang dimasukkan ke piringnya Taemin. Ayamnya dilewati oleh Wonwoo. Saat piring dikembalikan kehadapan Taemin, dia manyun lagi. Ada sedikit daging dan gerumbulan brokoli dan wortel di piringnya. "Kenapa dilihati saja, cepat dimakan. Atau mau kusuapi?". Taemin menggeleng kemudian segera mengambil sendok, menyendok makanannya dan memaksakan masuk mulutnya.

"Kau juga mau?", tawar Wonwoo saat Mingyu melirik ke arahnya. Mingyu buru-buru kembali fokus pada makanannya sendiri.

"Aku jadi ingat jaman dulu. Waktu Leeteuk masih ada, saat makan selalu terasa ramai"

"Sekarang juga ramai kan appa", Kangin mengangguk.

"Biar selalu ramai, aku akan sering datang kesini. Boleh kan Taem?", Taemin mengiyakan Minho.

"Aku juga akan sering ke sini. Ketemu hyung tampan lagi ya?", kata Key semangat. "Boleh kan Hyung tampan?"

"Siapa yang mau bertemu denganmu?", tanya balik Wonwoo dengan acuh. Memang benar, Wonwoo tak sudi bertemu anak-anak ini lagi.

"Keluargaku serasa utuh kembali, karena ada kalian!", tutur Kangin yang kemudian tertawa kecil.

Sehabis makan, Key dijemput orang tuanya. Sempat memeluk Wonwoo dua kali sebelum dia pulang, tapi berhasil disingkirkan Wonwoo. Minho, juga sudah pulang. Tadinya saat Taemin menyodorkan telepon padanya, Minho tak mau. Dia masih ingin ikut main dengan Taemin bersama boneka beruang. Kemudian karena dipaksa Minho menelepon appa-nya juga. Dan sekarang dia sudah pulang.

"Mingyu, antarkan Wonwoo pulang!", pinta Kangi

"Aku sibuk. Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan saat ini"

"Tidak apa-apa ahjussi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri", Wonwoo sedang menuju pintu keluar diantar Kangin dan Taemin. "Kantor polisi kan tidak begitu jauh dari sini, aku bisa jalan kaki kesana!"

Wonwoo akan ke kantor polisi? Untuk melaporkannya kah? Jahat sekali iblis itu, Mingyu tak mau mengatarkannya pulang saja dia mau melaporkannya kepolisi secepat ini. Mingyu belum siap berurusan dengan polisi. Dia segera bangkit dari sofa, meletakkan laptopnya dan segera beranjak.

"Tunggu disitu, aku ambil kunci mobil!"

"Tidak perlu, kau sibuk kan. Aku bisa pergi sendiri"

"Aku tidak sibuk. Jangan bergerak, disitu saja!", perintah Mingyu lagi kemudian berlari lari kecil menuju kunci mobilnya.

"Mingyu itu sebenarnya baik, dia cuma terlalu banyak pekerjaan saja. Betul kan Taem?"

"Hm",. Baiknya musiman menurut Taemin.

"Memangnya kenapa kau mau ke kantor polisi?"

"Itu tadi kubilang aku tak bisa pulang tanpa anak buahku, mobilku ada di kantor polisi. Tadi pagi saat perjalanan ke sini, aku menyerempet pembatas jalan dan seorang polisi yang melihat menyarankanku menitipkan mobil di kantor polisi. Lalu dia mengantarkanku kemari"

"Tapi tidak ada urusan besar dengan polisi kan?"

"Tidak, aku cuma tak fokus menyetir tadi pagi. Tidak menimbulkan cedera, jadi tidak ada urusan juga dengan polisi"

"O, baguslah kalau begitu", kata Kangin lega. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan aku bisa datang ke rumahmu?"

"Setiap akhir pekan, eomma dan appa di rumah"

"Ya nanti aku telpon mereka dulu kalau mau datang"

"Aku diajak kan, appa!"

"Tentu kalau kau mau"

Jelas Taemin mau, kan mulai saat makan tadi Taemin sudah bertekat mendekati Wonwoo. Teman-temannya terlanjur tahu, kalau Wonwoo itu Momny-nya, jadi Taemin harus berakraban dengan Wonwoo. Siapa tahu nanti Wonwoo bisa jadi Mommy-nya betulan.

Mingyu datang sedikit terengah, sempat tak menemukan kunci mobilnya di kamar tapi setelah itu dia baru ingat kalau dia selalu meletakkan kunci mobil di meja dekat telepon rumah.

"Ayo!", ajak Mingyu yang lebih dulu melenggang ke pelataran rumah.

"Daddy, aku boleh ikut?" Ide bagus, kalau Taemin ikut Wonwoo tak akan berbicara seenaknya saat diperjalanan nanti. Mingyu mengangguki permintaan Taemin.

Setelah acara berpamitan dengan Kangin, Wonwoo menyusul Mingyu dan Taemin masuk mobil. Dia duduk disebelah kemudi, di dekat Mingyu.

"Kalau kau tak berkenan, tak perlu mampir ke kantor polisi sekarang. Langsung saja ke rumahku". Wonwoo menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya saat Mingyu mencoba mengambil nafas untuk meredakan emosinya. Untuk saat ini, tujuan Wonwoo adalah membuat Mingyu berlutut minta ampun padanya.

 **To be continue**


	3. PARTNER

**Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh**

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **© Julie Khoyul**_

Happy reading!

 **-Partner-**

"Belok kiri!"

Mingyu menikungkan mobilnya ke kiri sesuai perintah Wonwoo.

Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Taemin ada di perjalanan menuju rumah Wonwoo. Seperti rencana sebelumnya, Mingyu dan Taemin mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Di perjalanan, inilah yang didapat Mingyu. Wonwoo cuma mengintruksikannya belok kiri, belok kanan, lurus, Mingyu sebal diperintah-perintah bak sopir. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Mingyu tak tanya langsung dimana alamat rumah Wonwoo. Kalau dia tahu kan beres, tinggal menuju ke sana tanpa harus dintruksi terus terusan oleh iblis disampingnya itu.

"Belok kanan!", kata Wonwoo terdengar mendadak di telinga Mingyu.

Mingyu menikung tajam karena tergesa dengan intruksi Wonwoo kemudian mengerem mendadak karena datang mobil lain dari arah berlawanan. Taemin yang tadinya duduk diam dibelakang kursi Wonwoo sampai terjerembab dan kepalanya terantuk kursi depannya.

"Aduh. Daddy, pelan-pelan!", protes Taemin sambil tertatih bangkit dari bawah kursi.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu!", perintah Mingyu.

Taemin lupa pakai sabuk pengaman. Saking girangnya bisa ikut Daddy-nya mengantarkan calon Mommy-nya pulang. Berasa keluarganya lengkap kalau Taemin bisa semobil dengan mereka. Taemin kemudian nurut, duduk kembali dikursinya, memasang sabuk pengaman lalu menggosok jidatnya yang masih terasa sakit.

Intruksinya mendadak, eh sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah tiga kali bilang untuk belok, tapi Mingyu dengar yang bagian akhir saja. Dia sedikit melamun tadi hingga segera menikung dan mengerem saat mereka hendak bertabrakan dengan mobil dari arah lain jalan. Mingyu tahu ini jalan dua arah, tapi mana dia tahu akan ada mobil datang dari arah lain.

"Sebenarnya dimana alamat rumahmu? Jangan memerintah seperti aku sopirmu!", tanya Mingyu kasar sambil kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau baru tanya sekarang setelah hampir terjadi kecelakaan?", jawab Wonwoo santai. Dia memandang Mingyu saja tak mau, lebih menarik isi HP-nya atau jalanan diluar dari pada muka Mingyu yang menyebalkan itu. "Jalan saja, rumahku masih jauh!"

"Katakan dimana alamatmu, aku tidak suka diperintah!"

Wonwoo mendecih sejenak, kemudian menyerah dan memberitahukan alamat rumahnya.

Suasana menjadi senyap saat Mingyu mengendarai mobilnya tanpa diperintah lagi. Dia tahu jalanan menuju alamat rumah Wonwoo. Dan lebih baik diam dari pada harus bicara dengan iblis yang ujung-ujungnya menjadi ketakutan tersendiri terhadap tuntutan Wonwoo. Tapi Mingyu beda dengan Taemin. Taemin disuruh diam itu sesuatu yang sulit. Dari sudut pandang bocah ini, keluarga harusnya saling bicara satu sama lain, tidak diam seperti sekarang.

"Dad!"

"Diam!". Rencana Taemin merubah suasana ternyata gagal. Lalu dia memutuskan diam dari pada dimarahi Daddy-nya.

Taemin bosan sekali semobil dengan mereka, beda dengan perasaannya diawal tadi. Mungkin karena Wonwoo belum resmi jadi Mommy-nya. Kalau sudah pasti suasannya tak akan seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya supaya Wonwoo bisa jadi Mommy-nya secepatnya?

Si kecil memandang ke arah Daddy-nya. Fokus sekali Mingyu menyetir, memandang ke depan lurus seakan tak mau melepas sedikitpun gambaran jalanan itu dari matanya. Memandang ke arah calon Mommy-nya, Taemin mendapati Wonwoo yang juga diam memandang ke sana kemari. Kadang kejalan di depan, kadang pemandangan tepi jalan, kadang Hp-nya dan terakhir Wonwoo melihat ke spion diatas kepalanya. Taemin ketahuan memperhatikan Wonwoo, dia cuma meringis membalas tatapan mengkerut alis dari Wonwoo.

"Waktu itu aku sedang mabuk", kata Mingyu membuka pembicaraan. Bukan Mingyu sekali, tapi dia mencoba menjelaskan agar tuduhannya bisa berkurang.

"Tidak usah dijelaskan, aku juga tahu itu"

"Kalau kau tahu, lalu kau masih bermaksud menuntutku?"

Wonwoo tak berminat membahasnya. Dia ditiduri namja disampingnya ini, bukankah itu memalukan. Bekas hari itu saat ini masih ada. Kalau Wonwoo sedang mandi, mengaca lalu mendapati kulit putihnya ternoda warna merah kehitaman dimana-mana, dia jadi ngeri sendiri. Bahkan setelah kejadian itu, bokongnya sakit sampai sekarang. Semalam dia harus tidur tengkurap. Kalau capek tengkurap, dia mengganjal bokongnya dengan bantal, efek kasurnya yang menurutnya tak begitu empuk. Yang paling membuatnya benci waktu itu, saat dia selesai mandi tak mendapati Mingyu dikamar hotel tapi menemukan segepok uang diatas bantal. Wonwoo bukan gigolo, itulah yang dibencinya dari pembahasan ini.

"Kejahatanmu bukan dibagian itu"

"Aku paham maksudmu. Tapi waktu itu aku tak tahu siapa kau. Bukan maksudku untuk melakukan pelecehan seksual padamu"

Taemin melirik bergantian pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Memandang Daddy-nya saat bicara, lalu beralih pada calon Mommy-nya saat membalas. Taemin tak mengerti dua orang dewasa itu sedang berbicara soal apa? Kejahatanlah, siapa yang jahat, Daddy-nya kah? Lalu pelecehan seksual, apa itu? Taemin dapat kosa kata baru, sebenarnya mau ditulisnya lalu nanti ditanyakan artinya pada Appa-nya di rumah, tapi dia tak bawa alat tulis. Mungkin ditanyakan langsung saja pada Daddy-nya.

"Pelecehan seksual itu apa, Dad?", tanyanya benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Jangan ikut campur!". Huh, ini tidak enaknya jadi anak Mingyu. Daddy-nya tampan, kaya dan pintar, tapi tak ada gunanya kalau keberadaan Taemin jarang sekali dianggapnya. "Itu bukan kemauanku, juga tak ada unsur paksaan. Kita cuma sama-sama tak sadar"

"Ya ya ya, aku mulai maklum soal yang itu. Tapi aku tak bisa terima perlakuanmu meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan". Wonwoo masih mengutik HP-nya saat bicara dengan Mingyu. Dia terlanjur dendam dengan namja disebelahnya ini, jadi walau seganteng apapun dia tak berpengaruh pada Wonwoo. "Aku tak sedang jual diri tapi kau meninggalkan uang disana. Kau menganggapku gigolo. Itulah yang akan jadi tuntutanku"

Taemin mengerjap ngerjap mendengar penuturan Wonwoo. Calon Mommy-nya ini bicara apa lagi?

"Gigolo itu apa, Mom?"

Taemin menunggu jawaban, siapa tahu kalau Daddy-nya tak mau jawab, sekarang calon Mommy-nya mau jawab pertanyaan darinya. Tapi, eh, Taemin tadi keceplosan. Suasana bertiga memang seperti keluarga, ada Taemin dan Daddy-nya, jadi Taemin berasa Wonwoo Mommy-nya juga.

Si kecil melirik ke arah Mingyu, takutnya Mingyu marah karena seenaknya memilih calon Mommy untuknya. Setelah tak ada reaksi dia beralih ke Wonwoo. Dari calon Mommy-nya dia juga tak dapat reaksi apapun. Mingyu masih memandang ke depan dan Wonwoo tak fokus kemanapun.

"Diam!", bentak Wonwoo mengintruksi Taemin.

Fiuhhh, baguslah kalau mereka tak sadar Taemin keceplosan memanggil Wonwoo Mommy. Dua orang itu sedang fokus dengan pembicaraan mereka rupanya.

"Kau tak perlu bertindak berlebihan soal itu. Kalau bisa diselesaian dengan jalan lain kenapa harus ada pelaporan segala"

"Jalan lain?", Wonwoo berfikir sejenak. "Mungkin kalau kau mau terjun bebas ke dasar lautan lalu tak kembali selamanya, aku akan mengurungkan niat untuk melaporkanmu", katanya enteng. Ini sama dengan permintaan bunuh diri. "Atau kau mau meminum sianida biar lebih mudah"

Mingyu terlihat fokus, tapi matanya yang memandang ke depan itu tembus entah kemana. Pikirannya sibuk dengan Wonwoo, permintaan mati sebagai nilai tukar pembatalan pelaporan dirinya ke polisi. Wonwoo pikirannya picik sekali, kenapa Mingyu harus dilaporkan polisi atau harus mati, padahal mereka melakukannya cuma sekali tak ada yang tahu juga kecuali Soonyoung. Kalau soal rasa sakit, nanti lama-lama juga sembuh. Mengganti dengan uang atau apapun, Mingyu sanggup memenuhinya. Dan soal sakit hati dengan anggapan gigolo itu, asalkan Wonwoo mau memaafkan Mingyu dan melupakan soal kejadiannya, semua pasti kembali baik. Lalu kenapa harus jadi serumit ini?

"Kau memintaku mati?"

"Tidak", jawab Wonwoo kalem. "Aku memintamu enyah dari dunia ini", tambahnya yang sebenarnya bermaksud sama. Maksudnya kalau Mingyu mati, malu yang dirasakannnya karena ditiduri namja akan lenyap.

Taemin benar-benar tak mengerti arah pembicaraan dua namja dewasa itu. Mendengar percakapan yang tak dipahaminya membuatnya mengantuk. Dua kali kepalanya jatuh kedepan, lehernya sampai sakit menahan berat kepala karena kantuk. Taemin tak tahu hal apa lagi yang dibicarakan Daddy dan calon Mommy-nya hingga suara tabrakan keras dan guncangan dalam mobilnya membuatnya kaget dan terbangun.

"Daddy,..", panggilnya pada Mingyu sambil mulai sesenggukan.

"Jangan menangis, tidak apa-apa!"

Memang tidak apa-apa. Mobil mereka menabrak mobil di depannya saat berhenti di lampu merah. Mingyu dan Wonwoo tadi berdebat kecil menjadikan Mingyu hilang fokus ke jalanan. Dia masih melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata tapi tak melihat lampu rambu rambu berubah merah saat masih berdebat dengan Wonwoo. Mobil mereka menabrak mobil di depan, lalu di depannya lagi dan lagi paling ujung. Empat mobil rusak walau tak parah. Untung mobil paling depan tak terdorong terlalu jauh, atau bisa jadi ditabrak mobil dari arah samping kalau itu terjadi.

Mingyu buru-buru turun, Wonwoo juga. Demikian pula dengan pengendara mobil di depan mereka. Mingyu menemui mereka untuk berunding. Saat Mingyu kembali, dia menaiki mobilnya lalu menepikannya bersamaan tiga mobil lainnya.

Taemin mengikuti gerak Daddy dan calon Mommy-nya. Dia ikut turun lalu membuntuti Wonwoo dan ikut duduk di tepi jalan, di dudukan dekat rumput-rumput. Taemin sudah selesai menangis, atau lebih tepatnya tak jadi menangis. Tadi sudah sesenggukan mau menangis, dia di bentak Daddy-nya untuk diam, tak jadi deh. Lagi pula Taemin mau menangis kan karena dia kaget, bukan karena luka kecelakaan.

Mingyu berunding kembali dengan pemilik mobil lain. Taemin bosan lagi, Daddy-nya lama, dan calon Mommy-nya walau duduk di dekatnya tapi tak mengajaknnya bicara sama sekali. Kan Taemin jadi bosan. Melihat ke arah Wonwoo, namja itu duduk begitu dekat dengan Taemin. Kalau seadainya Taemin bersandar ke tubuh Wonwoo, pasti asyik. Taemin menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo. Kemudian dia mulai mencondongkan badannya ke arah Wonwoo. Nanti kalau ditanya, alasannya mengantuk. Mencondong sedikit lagi, tapi belum sampai. Sedikit lagi sampai miring 45 derajat, tapi belum sampai ke badan Wonwoo. Apa kurang? Kemudian Taemin mencondongkan lebih banyak hingga dia terguling di rerumputan.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?", tanya Wonwoo yang melihat Taemin jatuh ke rerumputan.

Lah, Wonwoo ternyata sedang berdiri di dekat Taemin, pantas saja mencondong sedari tadi tubuhnya tak menempel juga pada Wonwoo.

Taemin meringis malu. Kemudian dia bangkit dan duduk rapi kembali.

"Aku mengantuk", katanya pura-pura. Matanya disipitkan dan mukannya dibuat malas, padahal setelah kejadian tabrakan barusan dia tak mengantuk lagi. "Daddy lama sekali", gerutunya.

Wonwoo mengawasi Mingyu di kejauhan. Manusia hitam itu kelihatannya akan lama. Tahu begini lebih baik dia pulang naik taxi saja tadi. Udara sangat dingin, tapi dia harus berlama-lama di luar. Wonwoo mendecih sejenak lalu duduk kembali di dekat Taemin.

"Tidur!", perintah Wonwoo saat Taemin memandanginya heran.

Taemin heran lagi. Apa dia disuruh tidur? Dimana? Dipangkuannya Wonwoo? Tapi kemudian dia paham kalau calon Mommy-nya itu meminjamkan tubuhnya untuk disandarinya. Tamin buru-buru mendekat, lalu bersandar di badan Wonwoo. Wuah, ternyata bersandar tidur di badan Mommy itu memang asyik. Taemin lalu mematenkan kalau dia memang butuh Mommy, dan Wonwoo saja yang jadi Mommy-nya. Besok-besok kalau sempat dia akan membujuk Daddy-nya untuk menjadikan Wonwoo Mommy-nya.

 **MEANIE**

"Hachuuuu!", Taemin menggosok hidungnya saat tidur. "Hachuuu!", kemudiam dia terbangun. Ada bulu-bulu masuk hidungnya, mukannya juga kegelian karena banyak bulu-bulu halus disitu. Saat Taemin membuka mata, menyipit, ada Papa Bear disampingnnya. Pantas ada bulunya.

Taemin melihat jam di sebelah Papa Bear, takut telat bangun dia kan harus sekolah. Tapi ternyata masih jam tiga pagi. Dia memutuskan tidur lagi, setelah memencet jam wekernya agar berbunyi besok pagi. Dia berbalik ke sisi lain, biar tak terkena bulunya Papa Bear lagi. Betapa terkejutnya Taemin saat melihat seseorang tidur disampingnya. Ini Wonwoo, calon Mommy-nya menemani tidur. Wonwoo tidur mengahadap Taemin sekarang ini, tak bergerak sama sekali, tandanya bagus. Taemin akan masuk ke pelukan Mommy-nya biar bisa tidur lagi, dari pada pelukan dengan Papa Bear lalu dia bersih-bersin, lebih baik pelukan dengan Mommy-nya.

"Mommy, Taemin peluk ya!", katanya pelan agar Wonwoo tak terbangun. Taemin meringis dulu sebelum pelan pelan melebarkan tangan Wonwoo lalu menelusup ke dalamnya. "Taemin suka Mommy". Kemudian dia balas memeluk Wonwoo dan sembunyi di dadanya untuk tidur.

 **MEANIE**

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Wonwoo menutup pelan pintu kamar Taemin. Mingyu juga membuntuti Wonwoo yang berjalan menjauh dari sana. Wonwoo menuju arah luar, hingga Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Wonwoo sebelum keluar rumah.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Mingyu yang langkahnya hampir sejajar dengar Wonwoo.

"Pulang", jawabnya tanpa berhenti.

"Kubilang akan kuantar pulang, jangan terburu-buru"

Wonwoo berhenti, berbalik dan hampir membuat Mingyu menabraknya. Mingyu mengerem langkahnya mendadak, terkejut sejenak saat tubuh mereka hampir bertubrukan, tapi kemudian dia mundur selangkah memberi jarak.

"Kuantar kau pulang!", kata Mingyu sedikit ragu.

Sebenarnya dia tak mau melakukan ini, tapi semalam sebelum dia tidur Mingyu menelepon Soonyoung. Dia minta saran bagaimana cara menghadapi Wonwoo. Mingyu cerita pada Soonyoung kalau dia diancam Wonwoo akan dipenjarakan, tapi dia tak bilang kalau Wonwoo ada di rumahnya. Lalu Soonyoung menyarankan agar Mingyu berbaik-baik pada Wonwoo untuk sementara. Setidaknya sampai Wonwoo melupakan tuntutannya atau sampai menemukan cara untuk membela diri.

"Kau mau mengantarku pulang? Dengan apa?" Mobil Mingyu beserta tiga mobil lain dibawa ke bengkel, Mingyu yang menanggung biaya pembenahannya. Semalampun mereka pulang naik taxi. Dan saat Wonwoo meminta diantar ke rumahnya dulu, Taemin terus menempel padanya. Memeluk Wonwoo erat saat tidur, dan merengek hendak menangis kalau Wonwoo berusaha melepaskannya. "Mau mengantarkanku pulang jalan kaki? Mobilmu di bengkel, Mr. Kim"

"Masih ada dua mobil lain disini. Aku bisa pakai mobil appa dulu", terang Mingyu memaksa Wonwoo percaya padanya.

"Kalau begitu, antar aku pulang sekarang!", perintahnya sambil berbalik kembali hendak keluar.

"Bagaimana kalau sarapan dulu?", tawar Mingyu. "Kau bisa mandi, lalu sarapan, mengantar Taemin ke sekolah dan baru kuantar kau pulang!", tambahnya makin terlihat bodoh.

Mingyu berusaha berbuat baik. Sebelum mengantar Wonwoo, menawarinya makan dan mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah. Siapa tahu kalau Wonwoo menangkap kebaikannnya, lalu dia mengurungkan niat untuk lapor polisi. Mingyu cuma tak tahu cara berbuat baik yang benar. Dipikirannya, baik adalah memberikan apapun, padahal di mata Wonwoo kebaikan Mingyu janggal besar.

Wonwoo mengindahkan Mingyu, lebih memilih melenggang pergi dari pada mendengar permintaan Mingyu yang terdengar memelas. Wonwoo tahu manusia hitam bermuka datar itu mencoba menarik perhatiannya agar kesalahannya dapat pengampunan darinya. Cih, demi apapun Wonwoo tak akan mengampuni Mingyu. Paling tidak Mingyu harus dapat penderitaan yang banyak dari Wonwoo.

"Aku pulang!"

Mingyu buru-buru mengejar Wonwoo, menghentikannya sebelum keluar pintu dan menariknya. Mingyu menggandeng Wonwoo, menariknya masuk dan melangkah menjauh dari pintu.

"Kubilang kuantar pulang!", katanya sambil membawa Wonwoo ke arah ruang makan. "Ayo ambil kunci mobil appaku!"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut, kutunggu kau didepan!", protes Wonwoo yang digandeng sekaligus diseret oleh Mingyu.

"Kuantar kau pulang", masih begitu jawaban Mingyu.

Kangin sedang membaca koran diruang makan saat Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghadapnya. Kangin mengernyit saja, apalagi saat melihat anaknya bergandengan tangan dengan Wonwoo. Bukankah baru kemarin lusa mereka kenalan, kenapa bisa sebegitu akrab? Eh, lagi pula pagi-pagi begini bagaimana bisa Wonwoo ada disini padahal semalam sudah diantarkan pulang?

"Pagi ahjussi!", sapa Wonwoo.

"Pagi!", balas Kangin agak ragu. "Ada apa ini? Bukankah semalam kalian pergi bersama, kenapa pagi begini sudah bersama lagi?"Kangin memandangi putranya dan Wonwoo kemudian beralih ke gandengan tangan mereka. Maksudnya memberi isyarat. Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga tahu itu, tapi Mingyu tak mau melepas tangan Wonwoo. Takut lari mungkin. "Kalian cepat akrab rupanya!"

Mingyu berdecak sebentar tapi menghiraukan pertanyaan Kangin

"Appa, mana kunci mobilmu. Aku pinjam!"Kangin menaikkan alisnya, masih tak tahu kemauan anaknya itu. "Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang!", tambahnya makin membuat Kangin tak mengerti.

"Kalau Wonwoo baru datang kenapa harus segera pulang. Ikut sarapan dulu, Woo!"

"Tidak, dia buru-buru!", jawab Mingyu mendahului Wonwoo. "Semalam dia belum jadi kuantar pulang karena mobilku rusak dijalan!"

"Kau tidur disini, Woo!", tanya Kangin heran. Kenapa dia tak tahu, jam berapa mereka kembali?

"Aku sudah akan pulang, tapi anakmu ini menyeretku kembali ke sini!"

Kangin terlihat terkejut. Dari ekspresinya hampir menandakan marah. Wonwoo senang kalau Mingyu sampai dimarahi appa-nya, tapi ternyata namja paruh baya itu tersenyum kemudian.

"Oh begitu. Lain kali menginaplah lebih sering. Aku dan Taemin terkadang kesepian dirumah sebesar ini. Cuma berdua tidak asyik kata Taemin". Ini sih maksudnya menyindir. Mingyu hampir tiap hari pulang malam, bahkan hari liburnya dihabiskan dirumah Soonyoung dari pada berkumpul dengan Appa dan anaknya dirumah. "Kalau begitu ikutlah sarapan dulu, kita tunggu Taemin pasti segera bergabung"

"Sudah kubilang dia buru-buru, appa. Berikan saja kunci mobilmu!"

"Kau ini!", Kangin melipat korannya kemudian meletakkannya di meja. "Jangan berlagak seperti suami yang kasar begitu", katanya sambil bergeleng kepala. Kangin meraih tas kerja di kursi sebelahnya. Merogoh saku bagian depan dan mengambil kunci mobil dari sana. "Aku akan berangkat dengan Taemin saja nanti", katanya pula sambil menyerahkan kunci pada Mingyu.

"Ahjussi, aku pulang!", pamit Wonwoo setelah Mingyu menerima kunci dari appanya. Wonwoo berharap pamitan kali ini tidak terulang yang artinya dia tak sudi kemari lagi. Bukan karena Kangin atau Taemin, tapi karena disini ada Mingyu. Dia memang akan membalas dendam, tapi tidak dengan berdekatan dengan Mingyu terus terusan.

Mingyu yang masih menggandeng tangan Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo sendiri yang tak merespon apapun soal gandengan tangan itu, segera mereka beranjak dari hadapan Kangin. Wonwoo masih tahu sopan, dia mau berpamitan, tapi Mingyu main pergi saja. Berterima kasih, atau sekedar basa basi pamitanpun tidak. Mingyu segera membawa Wonwoo keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Wonwoo sebentar dipelataran untuk mengambil mobil. Mingyu juga rela turun sejenak demi membukakan pintu mobil untuk Wonwoo. Jelas sekali kalau kebaikannya ada maksud.

"Kuharap kau tak lupa alamat rumahku. Dan tak lagi menabrakkan mobil saat lampu merah. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati", sindir Wonwoo pada Mingyu saat mereka sudah duduk dalam mobil.

"Kau memintaku mati semalam, padahal aku juga masih muda. Belum siap mati!"

Wonwoo memelototi Mingyu seraya bilang 'apa perlu kuingatkan dosamu agar kau boleh dibilang pantas mati walau masih muda?'. Dan kemudian Mingyu tak bicara lagi. Manusia arang itu memilih menyalakan mobil dan melajukannya ke jalanan.

 **MEANIE**

"Appa!", panggil Taemin yang memasuki ruang makan dengan penampilan berantakan baru bangun tidur.

Kangin yang kembali membaca koran setelah kepergian Mingyu dan Wonwoo menurunkan lagi korannya. Mengernyit kemudian melihat cucunya sedemikian jelek saat baru bangun tidur. Kangin melihat jam tangannya, tiga puluh menit lagi sekolah Taemin masuk dan cucunya belum bersiap.

"Kau baru bangun?" Taemin mengangguk sambil mendekat ke arah Appa-nya. Taemin menarik kursi meja makan, naik dan duduk disitu. "Kenapa tak segera bersiap?"

"Alarmku tak bunyi!", katanya sambil manyun. Taemin lagi dongkol, dia ingat betul jam tiga terbangun lalu menyalakan alarm sebelum tidur lagi dengan calon Mommy-nya. Atau jangan-jangan semalam cuma mimpi, mimpi terbangun jam tiga pagi, mimpi menyalakan alarm dan mimpi tidur dengan Wonwoo? Kan jadi telat bangun. "Semalam aku mimpi, appa!"

"Mimpi buruk?", tanya Kangin mengingatkan kejadian kemarin soal mimpi buruknya Mingyu.

"Mimpi tidak buruk", katanya sambil menggosok gosok mata sayunya. "Aku tidur dengan Mommy, tapi saat aku bangun tadi Mommy-ku hilang. Berarti itu mimpi kan Appa?"

Kangin mengangguk saja. Mungkin karena Taemin beberapa hari ini membicarakan soal keinginannya punya Mommy, sampai terbawa mimpi.

"Kau ada sekolah tidak? Cepat bersiap sana!", usir Kangin tak mau berlama-lama mendengar cerita cucunya. "Atau kutinggal!"

"Siapa yang mau ditinggal?", tanya seseorang yang baru masuk ke ruang makan.

Seseorang yang suka datang tak diundang lalu berheboh ria bersama Taemin. Temannya Mingyu yang hobinya berpesta, Soonyoung. Bak rumah sendiri namja satu ini datang dan pergi, tak tahu waktu, tak tahu tempat, pokoknya rusuh sekali kalau dia datang. Tiba-tiba Soonyoung nonggol dihadapan Kangin dan Taemin. Seenaknya menarik kursi dan duduk tanpa dipersilakan.

"Aku ikut makan ya!", katanya tapi sudah membalik piring dan bersiap mengambil makanan.

"Kau ini tak sopan sekali. Kurangi kebiasaan burukmu itu, Young!", tegur Kangin. Pasalnya sebagai orang tua di rumah ini tak pernah ada yang sopan padanya. Tidak Mingyu, Soonyoung, bahkan Taemin-pun tertular dari keduanya. "Mengucap salam, bertingkah sopan pada orang tua, dan jangan banyak berhura-hura!", tuturnya lagi. "Sikap burukmu itu menular ke Taemin!"

"Appa, kau bilang aku ini sudah seperti anakmu sendiri. Kenapa sikapku masih kau persoalkan?"

"Justru karena kau seperti anakku sendiri, aku wajib mengoreksi sifatmu!"

Nasibnya Soonyoung, kalau sedang merindukan orang tuanya saat berkunjung appanya dirumah sering menasehatinya. Mengkotbahkan ini itu agar Soonyoung berubah baik, sopan dan menghentikan kebiasaannya berpesta. Dan appa-nya yang disini juga sama. Punya satu appa sudah membuatnya pusing, sekarang punya dua appa lebih pusing lagi. Lain kali kalau datang ke rumah orang tuanya atau ke rumah Mingyu, jangan sampai ketemu dengan appa-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mingyu mana?", tanya Soonyoung mengalihkan Kangin dari acara nasehat menasehati. "Semalam dia meneleponku, katanya mobilnya rusak dan dibawa ke bengkel. Aku kemari menjemputnya dan akan mengantarkannya ke kantor!", katanya sambil memindahkan telur mata sapi ke piringnya. Kegiatannya ditiru Taemin. Bocah itu membalik piring dihadapannya kemudian mengambil satu telur mata sapi juga. Saat Soonyoung menusuk sosis dan membawa ke piringnya, Taemin juga ikutan. Tapi ketika dia akan melahap sosisnya persis seperti yang dilakukan Soonyoung, Kangin menginterupsi.

"Min, tinggalkan makananmu dan mandi dulu sana!", usir Kangin langsung menghentikan Taemin dari acara siap santap.

"Mandi dulu sana!", tiru Soonyoung mengusir Taemin juga.

"Uncle Young, kau mau dengar aku bercerita?". Tuh kan kebiasaan Taemin itu banyak menjiplak dari Mingyu dan Soonyoung, suka mengalihkan pembicaraan kalau lagi kepepet. "Semalam aku mimpi tidur dengan Mommy!"

"Aku sudah dengar, semalam kau mimpi tidur dengan Mommy. Sekarang pergi mandi sana!", usir Soonyoung dengan kejamnya. Taemin manyun lagi, tapi tak berniat beranjak dari dudukannya. "Mingyu mana, appa?", tanyannya ulang pada Kangin yang lagi-lagi harus menurunkan koran yang belum selesai dibacanya.

"Dia mengantar Wonwoo pulang!" Soonyoung berhenti mengunyah dan Taemin berhenti manyun. "Karena mobilnya rusak itu Wonwoo tak jadi diantarnya pulang semalam. Jadi tadi Mingyu membawa mobilku untuk mengantarkannnya pulang"

"Wonwoo? Wonwoo si iblis itu?", tanya Soonyoung disambut kerutan dahi oleh Kangin.

"Wonwoo? Wonwoo si Mommy-ku itu?", tanya Taemin meng-copy pertanyaan Soonyoung dan diubah dibagian kata Mommy. Kangin mengerutkan dahi lebih dalam.

Efek Soonyoung menyebut Wonwoo iblis lalu Taemin menyebut Wonwoo Mommy, Kangin jadi agak sesak nafas. Bisa bisanya dua namja yang kompak berheboh itu menyebut anak orang sedemikian. Dimata Kangin, Wonwoo anak yang sopan, berbicarapun ramah padanya. Kalau Wonwoo itu anaknya, Kangin akan lebih memilihnya dari pada Mingyu yang datar atau Soonyoung yang slengehan. Kalau dikatakan iblis, jelas tidak pantas. Ini lagi, Taemin menganggap Wonwoo Mommy-nya. Cucunya itu memang sedang ngebet ingin punya Mommy, tapi tidak harus seenaknya mengklaim Wonwoo jadi Mommy-nya.

"Iblis itu tidur disini, Appa? Pantas saja Mingyu resah sekali semalam". Soonyoung memasang muka prihatin untuk Mingyu tapi sebentar kemudian berpindah ekpresi saat mengisi ulang piringnya yang kosong dengan telur dan sosis yang baru.

"Mommy tidur disini, Appa? Berarti yang semalam bukan mimpi", tirunya dari kalimat Soonyoung.

"Sudahlah, aku tak paham kalian membicarakan apa". Sebenarnya paham, Kangin cuma tak mau membahas masalah apapun dengan dua mahkluk didepannya ini. Jadinya pasti akan kemana-mana. "Min, cepat mandi. Aku ada rapat dan kau akan telat nanti!"

"Aku diantar uncle Young saja, appa!"

"Siapa yang mau mengantarmu? Aku mau bekerja!", tolak Soonyoung.

"Bekerja tapi kau berpenampilan seperti preman saja", sindir Kangin.

Soonyoung mengamati tampilannya sendiri. Apa yang salah dengan tampilannya? Sudah memakai celana panjang, sudah memakai sepatu dan juga sudah memakai t-shirt. Tidak mirip preman? Kalau dia tak memakai setelah kerja dan jas tentu saja tak masalah, dia kan seorang bos. Suka-suka Soonyoung mau berpenampilan seperti apa. Soonyoung menggendikkan bahunya tak urus penampilan lagi lalu melanjutkan makan.

"Aku ini bos yang fashionable, appa!", dalihnya sambil memotong telur goreng dan melahapnya.

"Aku ada rapat Young, dan sangat terburu-buru. Kau antar Taemin sekolah setelah ini"

"Aku juga ada rapat, appa. Sangat terburu-buru!", dalihnya lagi sambil memasukkan paksa sisa telur kedalam mulutnya. Soonyoung tak mau direpotkan Taemin, mending cepat-cepat pergi.

"Tunda saja rapatmu", kata Kangin sambil bersiap pergi. "Makanlah yang banyak, lalu antar Taemin sekolah!", perintah Kangin secara halus. Kangin menepuk pundak Soonyoung sebagai serah terima tanggung jawab mengantar Taemin ke sekolah.

"Appa, tidak bisa begitu"

"Bisa, kau kan bos!", jawab Kangin sambil melenggang meninggalkan keduanya.

Taemin meringis senang saat bertatapan pandang dengan Soonyoung. Sebaliknya Soonyoung muram dititipi Taemin oleh Kangin.

"Cepat mandi sana!", usirnya dengan keji tapi dibalas senyuman saja oleh Taemin.

"Uncle Young, kau baik sekali. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mandi!", kata Taemin sembari turun dari kursi dan bergegas pergi untuk mandi.

 **MEANIE**

Sekolahnya Taemin sebenarnya tak jauh lagi, tapi Soonyoung berbelok ke arah jalan lain dari sekolah Taemin. Menikung ke kiri saat ada perempatan dan melaju lurus menjauh dari jalanan ke sekolah.

"Min!"

"Ha?"

"Kau pernah membolos?" Taemin menggeleng. "Kalau begitu membolos sekali saja tidak apa-apa. Kau ikut aku jalan-jalan!"

"Katanya kau ada rapat!"

"Rapatnya ku tunda. Aku kan bos!", katanya persis seperti ejekan Kangin tadi.

"Appa bilang tak boleh membolos. Nanti aku ketinggalan pelajaran dan tak jadi pintar". Taemin tiap hari masuk sekolah saja masih belum pintar, nah ini diajak Soonyoung membolos. Jelas tidak boleh. "Tapi kalau mau jalan-jalan dan beli es krim, tidak apa-apa"

"Alasan saja kau ini. Bilang saja kau mau es krim!", Taemin meringis maksudnya ditangkap Soonyoung. Dia bisa appa sih selain meng-copy Mingyu dan Soonyoung? Mana bisa sebagai senior, Soonyoung dibohongi Taemin? "Yang penting kan appa tidak tahu"

"Iya. Tapi nanti es krimnya dua ya!", pinta Taemin sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya ke arah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung memelankan laju mobilnya saat berada dikeramaian jalan pertokoan. Dia harus melihat ke kanan ke kiri, siapa tahu ada barang disalah satu toko itu yang bisa dibelinya. Atau restoran es krim untuk Taemin mungkin. Taemin ikutan melongok ke kanan ke kiri, tapi tak tahu apa yang dicarinya. Pokoknya dia ikutan gerak gerik Soonyoung. Sampai kemudian Soonyoung menyudahi acara melongok kanan kiri dan memutuskan mempercepat mobilnya meninggalkan jalanan pertokoan itu. Dia mau mencari ketempat lain saja.

"Uncle uncle. Itu mobilnya appa!", kata Taemin sambil menunjuk mobil yang barusan menikung disamping mereka lalu berhenti di depan sebuah cafe. Taemin tahu betul kalau itu mobil appanya, mereknya, modelnya dan plat nomornya. Berati yang ada didalamnya jelas Mingyu, kan tadi appanya bilang mobilnya dibawa Mingyu.

Soonyoung lagi-lagi memelankan mobilnya, lalu berhenti setelah terlewat agak jauh. Kemudian Soonyoung memundurkan mobilnya, memarkir sejajar dengan arah depan cafe. Heechul's mini cafe, begitu tulisan di plang atas pintunya. Cafe sekaligus kantor party organizer milik eommanya Wonwoo. Dari situ mereka bisa melihat mobil yang barusan ditunjuk Taemin. Benar, dari mobil itu keluar Mingyu dan Wonwoo dari pintu satunya. Mingyu terlihat buru-buru menikung ke arah Wonwoo, lalu melakukan perbincangan yang merubah mimik muka Wonwoo jengah. Memang Mingyu bicara apa dengan Wonwoo?

"Itu Mingyu dan iblis!", celetuk Soonyoung entah pada siapa.

"Itu Daddy dan Mommy!", celetuk Taemin tak kalah dari Soonyoung.

"Itu Wonwoo!"

"Iya, itu Wonwoo. Kau kenal dia, Uncle?"

"Dia itu iblis"

"Bukan iblis, dia Mommy-ku"

"Ngarang!"

"Calon Mommy-ku", ralat Taemin. "Uncle, kau bisa minta Daddy jadikan dia Mommy-ku tidak?"

"Tidak, aku tak mau berurusan lagi dengannya!", ujar Soonyoung yang masih fokus melihat interaksi Mingyu dan Wonwoo di depan cafe itu. Soonyoung bisa melihat Wonwoo berbicara seperti mengancam atau mengusir, dan akhirnya Mingyu masuk kembali ke mobil dan membawa mobil itu pergi dari cafe. "Kau lihat, Daddy-mu saja diusir Wonwoo. Mana mau dia jadi Mommy-mu? Lagi pula dia itu kejam. Iblis!"

Menit berikutnya, sebelum sempat Wonwoo melangkah seorang namja tampan keluar dari cafe dan menyambut kedatangan Wonwoo dengan senyumnya. Jun, namja yang digilai Soonyoung sedari dulu. Bagaimana bisa Jun ada di cafe itu? Bagaimana bisa, eh, eh Jun jadi sok akrab memeluk Wonwoo walau Wonwoo beringsut dan menolak. Soonyoung geram sekali, Jun bodoh itu masih saja keukeuh mengejar Wonwoo walau ditolak. Begitu terus lalu kapan Soonyoung bisa memenangkan hatinya Jun?

"Uncle, wajahmu jelek. Kenapa?", Taemin tak tahu arti wajah mengkerut dan meringis-ringis Soonyoung karena menahan marah pada kelakuan Jun dan Wonwoo.

"Min, kau lihat itu!" Taemin ikut arah pandang Soonyoung, dan mungkin dia akan dapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan, penyebab wajah Soonyoung jadi jelak. "Kau lihat china oleng itu!"

"Tak ada yang oleng, Uncle!"

"Ck!" Soonyoung salah bicara, Taemin kan bodoh.

"Itu, namja yang bersama Mommy-mu. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, Min". Barusan Soonyoung mengakui Wonwoo jadi Mommy-nya Taemin? Bukankah tadi dia menyangkal?

"Uncle tampan itu?"

"Iya, yang tampan itu. Dia mau merebut Wonwoo darimu dan Mingyu. Kau rela?" Taemin menggeleng. Sebenarnya dia tak tahu, apa alasan uncle tampan disana itu mau merebut Mommy-nya. Tapi dia mengangguk saja, siapa tahu Soonyoung yang benar. "Begini Min, aku akan membantumu jadikan dia Mommy-mu"

"Tadi kau tak mau!"

"Aku kasihan padamu, masa sampai segini besar kau tak punya Mommy. Kau pasti belum pernah merasakan enaknya tidur dengan Mommy"

"Sudah, semalam"

"Semalam cuma mimpi!" Cuma mimpi ya? Tapi berasa betulan. Lagi pula Wonwoo memang tidur di rumahnya kan?. "Aku akan membujuk Daddy-mu. Bagaimanapun caranya Daddy-mu itu harus menikahi Wonwoo. Harus!", katanya ditekan dikata harus. Ya kan, kalau Mingyu menikahi Wonwoo, jalannya mendekati Jun akan makin lebar. "Tapi dengar apa kataku. Kau harus menempel terus pada Mommy-mu"

"Kan aku harus sekolah, harus pulang ke rumah, harus makan di rumah, harus ketemu Appa dan Daddy di rumah. Kalau harus menempel Mommy, mana bisa?"

"Kau kira menempel padanya harus seperti surat dan perangko? Tidak! Kau cukup sering datang ke cafe itu dan mendekati Wonwoo". Taemin mengangguk-angguk entah paham atau tidak.

"Perangko itu apa, Uncle?"

"Yak! susahnya bicara denganmu!" Soonyoung mendengus dulu. Diam sejenak untuk berfikir, mencari penjelasan lebih simple untuk diutarakan pada Taemin. "Kita pikirkan lain kali saja. Sekarang kita jalan-jalan dulu!", putus Soonyoung yang tak menemukan kalimat terbaik untuk menerangkan pada Taemin.

"Jadi perangko itu apa?"

"Itu PR, simpan pertanyaan itu dan tanyakan pada Wonwoo kalau dia sudah jadi Mommy-mu". Wah benar juga. Ide briliant. Taemin akan mencatat kosa kata baru pada bukunya dan nanti kalau Wonwoo sudah jadi Mommy-nya pasti dia mau menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, tidak akan membentak seperti tadi malam. Taemin yakin kalau Wonwoo akan baik padanya kalau sudah sah jadi Mommy-nya nanti.

"Kita toss dulu, Uncle. Kata Onew, kalau berteman harus toss dulu. Ayo toss!", ajak Taemin sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Soonyoung harus toss dengan anak kecil? Bau kencur? Harus berpartner dengan bocah banyak tanya disampingnya ini? Bodohlah, toh kalau Mingyu jadi menikahi Wonwoo, Jun dengan mudah bisa didapatkannya. Soonyoung juga rela meninggalkan kegilaannya dengan pesta, menjadi baik dan sopan seperti tutur kata kedua appa-nya asal bisa mendapatkan Jun. Demi Jun, Soonyoung memutuskan ikut toss dengan Taemin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Fiyuh~ Aku kembali..

Terlalu banyak sider disini :)


	4. KEDUA

**Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh**

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **© Julie Khoyul**_

Happy reading!

 **-Kedua-**

Hingar bingar pesta membisingkan telinga Mingyu malam ini. Akhir pekan ini Soonyoung mengadakan pesta, ulang tahunnya yang kesekian di tiga bulan terakhir. Rumah Soonyoung penuh sesak dengan teman-temannya yang datang minum gratis dan ikut ngedance. Manusia-manusia tak bermutu menurut Mingyu, tapi dia sendiri termasuk salah satunya. Mingyu duduk di pantry dapur, menunggu Soonyoung yang katanya mau membicarakan sesuatu hal padanya.

Soonyoung datang dengan dua gelas minuman, menyodorkan salah satunya pada Mingyu lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau mau membicarakan apa denganku?"

"Kau ini maunya serba cepat saja". Soonyoung meneguk isi gelasnya sebelum kembali bicara. "Kuperkenalkan dulu, teman baruku". Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya kehadapan Mingyu. Dia menunjukkan botol kecil terikat tali di pergelangan tangannya. "Ini son of earthquakes!", katanya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Gempa bumi tidak beranak", sahut Mingyu yang sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Son of earthquakes, Mingyu! Earthquakes!", ulang Soonyoung.

"Aku tahu". Mingyu tidak bodoh kalau soal bahasa Inggris. Tentu saja dia tak akan tertarik, mana ada bencana alam semacam gempa bumi punya anak? Lalu anaknya dijinakkan Soonyoung dan dimasukkan botol. Setan juga tahu itu mustahil. Kalau semua bencana alam bisa beranak pinak, habis dunia ini diterjang bencana. "Tapi gempa bumi memang tidak beranak"

"Ini Earthquakes, Mingyu. Son of earthquakes!", jelas Soonyoung masih ngeyel dengan earthquakes-nya. "Aku pernah menjelaskan padamu soal ibu dari segala macam obat, kan?", Mingyu menggeleng. "Pernah, kau lupa!" Atau Soonyoung yang lupa. Mingyu memang tak pernah dijelaskan soal Earthquakes oleh Soonyoung.

Earthquakes adalah ibu dari segala macam obat. Turunan pertama dari obat ini adalah semua jenis racun, turunan keduanya adalah obat perangsang, yang ketiga adalah penawarnya. Dan son of earthquakes yang diperkenalkan Soonyoung kali ini turunan ke dua. Obat perangsang. Dia membelinya seminggu yang lalu, saat dia mengajak Taemin membolos itu. Setelah hatinya mendongkol melihat Jun yang sok akrab dengan Wonwoo, terbesit ide seperti pesta minggu lepas. Dia kemudian mengajak Taemin mampir ke toko obat-obatan rahasia dan membeli barang itu.

"Turunan pertamanya racun dan yang kedua obat perangsang!", jelasnya menggebu agar Mingyu lebih paham.

"Oh, jadi itu obat perangsang?" Mingyu langsung bisa menebak, karena belakangan ini Soonyoung getol mengoleksi obat-obatan macam itu untuk menahklukkan Jun. "Kau mau taruh dalam minuman Jun lagi lalu berharap dia mau tidur denganmu?". Soonyoung langsung sumringah maksudnya tertangkap dengan jelas oleh sahabatnya itu. "Kau tak akan berhasil. Dan awas saja kalau obat itu nyasar ke minumanku lagi!"

"Tenang saja. Kali ini aku taruh hanya didua gelas. Dan aku yakin 90% akan berhasil!"

Mingyu menggeleng saja mendapati sahabatnya tak pernah lelah mengejar Jun. Makin ditolak, makin getol Soonyoung berusaha. Semakin sering gagal, semakin sering juga dia mencari cara-cara baru mendekati Jun. Padahal masih banyak orang lain yang sama kerennya dengan Jun dan menyukai Soonyoung. Soonyoung malah tutup mata. Matanya disumpal bayangan wajah Jun. Jun, Jun terus yang dibahasnya. Mingyu yang mendengarnya saja bosan, bosan karena mendengar kegagalan Soonyoung lebih tepatnya.

"Yang ini beda merek dari yang kemarin lusa, tapi kasiatnya lima kali lebih dahsyat dari yang itu!", terang Soonyoung meng-copy penjelasan penjualnya sambil lebih mendekat pada Mingyu. Takut rencananya ketahuan orang lain, lalu gagal lagi. "Nanti kubuat dua minumam berisi obat ini. Satu untuk Jun dan satu untuk Wonwoo"

"Untuk Wonwoo?", tanya Mingyu sambil mengerut heran.

"Wonwoo akan datang hari ini, dan Jun pasti akan menempel padanya. Kalau aku buat cuma satu gelas Jun yang minum, Wonwoo pasti membantunya pulang". Seacuh-acuhnya Wonwoo memang tidaklah mungkin membiarkan Jun mabuk dan terkapar disini. Dia pasti akan mengantarkan namja China itu pulang, tepat seperti teori Soonyoung. "Kalau minuman itu meleset dan diminum Wonwoo, Jun yang keenakan. Lalu rencanaku gagal lagi. Makanya kubuat dua sekalian. Kalau mereka berdua sama-sama mabuk dan terangsang, aku ambil alih Jun dan Wonwoo kuserahkan padamu"

"Kenapa harus aku lagi?"

Memabukkan Wonwoo masuk dalam rencana Soonyoung juga. Sebenarnya kalau Jun mabuk lalu Soonyoung langsung mengambil alihnya, Wonwoo tak akan keberatan. Tapi takutnya setelah itu Jun tetap mengejar Wonwoo, masih sia-sia usahanya. Jadi Soonyoung memabukkan keduanya, menyerahkan Wonwoo pada Mingyu. Soonyoung, demi kelangsungan usahanya mendapatkan Jun dan dalih membantu Taemin menjadikan Wonwoo mommy-nya, dia akan menghasut Mingyu. Menyuruh Mingyu meniduri Wonwoo lagi tentunya. Masa Mingyu tega membiarkan Wonwoo menggeliat geliat kepanasan, kelenjotan didepannya begitu saja? Jadi itulah yang akan dihasutkan Soonyoung pada Mingyu lalu menyuruh Mingyu menikahi iblis itu. Dari pada dipenjara karena dua kali meniduri anak orang.

"Kau kan pernah menidurinya. Sekali lagi tidak masalah"

"Itu kan secara tak sadar. Gara-gara kau juga", protes Mingyu. Dia masih bermasalah dengan Wonwoo dan sekarang Soonyoung mau menambahkan masalah diantara mereka.

"Ayolah, kau ini temanku kan? Bantu aku, Mingyu!", pinta Soonyoung sok memelas. "Kau cukup bawa Wonwoo kehotel, bantu dia lepaskan hasratnya. Tiduri dia secukupnya. Kalau dia sudah lelah dan tertidur, kau bisa meninggalkannya. Beres kan!"

"Aku bukan orang yang tak bertanggung jawab!". Bukannya dia meninggalkan Wonwoo diacara pertama mereka?

"Kau sudah melakukankan dulu!"

"Itu karena aku tak tahu", jawab Mingyu mulai gerah bicara dengan Soonyoung. Membicarakan Wonwoo bikin hati Mingyu was was saja. Mengingat Wonwoo, langsung terbayang dinginnya ruangan dibalik jeruji kantor polisi. Seram. "Aku tidak mau!", tolak Mingyu.

"Lalu kau maunya bagaimana? Menidurinya lagi dan menungguinya tidur sampai bangun lalu mengaku kalau kau membantunya melepaskan hasrat ingin bersenggama? Kau akan masuk penjara lebih cepat dan keluar lebih lama?"

"Maksudnya aku tak mau membantumu. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan iblis itu lagi lebih dari saat ini"

Ini waktu yang ditunggu Soonyoung. Mingyu memang pintar, tapi saking pintarnya Soonyoung dengan mudah bisa menghasudnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu jalan terbaik menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Wonwoo". Mingyu mulai antusias kalau soal penyelesaian masalah dengan Wonwoo. "Meniduri Wonwoo lagi bisa membawa keuntungan ganda bagimu!"

"Aku tak paham maksudmu. Kesialan ganda lebih tapatnya"

"Bukan. Makanya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!", protes Soonyoung yang mendapati Mingyu makin penasaran tapi sok jaim tak mau dengar. "Kalau Wonwoo bisa hamil, tiduri dia, hamili dia!"

"Kau gila!"

"Ck! Aku belum selesai!", bentak Soonyoung sambil menepuk lengan Mingyu keras. "Kalau Wonwoo hamil, dia bisa apa? Membawamu ke meja hijau? Memenjarakanmu dengan semua tuduhan pemerkosaan dan lain hal? Tidak mungkin!", jelas Soonyoung menggebu-gebu tapi dia pastikan cuma mereka yang dengar pembicaraan ini. "Masak iya dia mau bapak dari anaknya dipenjara? Kalau dia hamil larinya tetap akan padamu. Kau cukup tanggung jawab dan menikahinya. So easy, kan?"

"Kau memang gila, Young. Aku harus menghamilinya lalu menikahinya. Bersamanya sebentar saja hampir membuatku gila, apa lagi harus hidup selamanya dengannya"

"Dari pada dipenjara. Kau pilih mana?" Mingyu mulai terpengaruh. Nampaknya otak cerdasnya tak berfungsi saat mengahadapi dilema soal Wonwoo. Dan Soonyoung terlalu licik untuk memanfaatkan keadaan. "Menurut yang kudengar, sejahat jahatnya orang diluaran hatinya selalu punya sisi baik. Aku yakin Wonwoo akan patuh padamu kalau kau sudah menikahinya!"

Mingyu mulai berfikir saran Soonyoung. Idenya gila seperti yang mencetuskan, tapi kalau hasil akhirnya happy ending tak ada salahnya dilakukan. Cuma meniduri Wonwoo, bukan hal yang sulit. Mingyu punya banyak pengalaman tidur dengan yeoja, dengan Wonwoo juga sudah pernah, cuma perlu mengulang kan. Dan setelah semua berhasil, Mingyu bisa melambaikan tangan untuk kantor polisi.

"Kalau sudah kulakukan dan dia tak hamil?"

"Kau cuma perlu memuntahkannya didalam"

"Aku juga tahu itu!" Soonyoung terlalu meremehkan Mingyu. Soal hamil menghamili, Mingyu sudah paham. Dulu dia juga dapat pelajaran biologi dan hebatnya langsung praktek dengan teman sekelasnya setelah tamat bab reproduksi itu. "Kalau sekali ini tak jadi?"

"Yaaaa", Soonyoung bingung juga. Kalau sekali tak jadi, Mingyu harus melakukannya lebih sering. Tapi masalahnya, meniduri Wonwoo resikonya besar apa lagi harus bolak balik menidurinya. Dengan cara apa membujuk Wonwoo agar mau ditiduri Mingyu sampai hamil? Masa harus mengobatinya terus? Pasti akan ketahuan kalau semuanya Soonyoung yang merancang lalu berakhir dengan Soonyoung menampar diri sendiri lagi? Oh tidak! "Begini saja, kita berikan dosis obat berlebih pada Wonwoo. Kau bisa menidurinya sampai besok, sampai lusa, sampai seminggu kalau perlu!", saran Soonyoung mulai menyeleweng jauh. "Ok, ok, rencanaku aneh. Sangat aneh. Tidak usah sampai seminggu, cukup tiduri dia seperti kau menidurinya sebelumnya tapi kali ini kerahkan semua tenagamu untuk membuatnya hamil"

Mingyu mencibir Soonyoung. Dia jadi ragu, sahabatnya itu sehat rohaninya atau tidak? Memberi obat perangsang saja belum tentu berhasil, ini sudah harus mengerahkan semua tenaga untuk membuat Wonwoo hamil. Soonyoung mimpi terlalu panjang.

"Aku akan cari jalan lain tanpa harus menikahinya"

Yah yah yah, kalau Mingyu menolak hancur sudah rencana Soonyoung.

"Ok ok. Lupakan semua kata-kataku tadi. Cukup lakukan sesuai maumu. Kalian tidur bersama, kau puas, Wonwoo puas dan selesai. Masalah hamil atau tidak, tak perlu dibahas sekarang. Kalau Wonwoo hamil, kau mujur. Kalau tak hamil, ya lewat jalan lain". Mingyu agaknya sudah tak tertarik, tapi Soonyoung masih berusaha. "Mencoba tidak ada salahnya!" Dan Mingyu masih tak merespon. Bikin Soonyoung ketar ketir takut gagal saja. "Mingyu?"

"Ya, ya. Aku coba!"

Fiuhhhh, Mingyu terhasud juga akhirnya.

 **MEANIE**

Seperti yang diprediksi Soonyoung, Wonwoo yang datang ke pestanya terus ditempeli Jun. Meski iblis itu tak merespon sama sekali dan memilih bercengkrama atau melakukan hal lain, tapi Jun setia menguntit dan meniru semua gerak gerik Wonwoo. Jun terus mencoba menarik perhatian Wonwoo, mengajak bicara walau tak ditanggapi, melakukan skinship walau selalu ditampik Wonwoo. Tak pernah ada lelahnya demi seorang Jeon Wonwoo agar mau melihat kearahnya.

Soonyoung sudah menyiapkan dua gelas minuman yang berisi obatnya. Seorang pelayan juga disiagakan agar mengatar minuman itu pada Jun dan Wonwoo saat mereka cuma berdua saja. Waktu yang ditunggu Soonyoung tiba, Wonwoo sedang sendiri dan Jun mengikutinya. Soonyoung segera memerintah pelayannya untuk mengantarkan minuman itu pada mereka. Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang mengamati proses pemberian minumam itu bisa melihat jelas pelayan suruhannya menuju target. Tepat didepan Wonwoo dan Jun, si pelayan menyodorkan nampan berisi dua gelas itu. Kebetulan wine merah kesukaan Wonwoo, langsung diambilnya segelas. Tapi sayang, saat Jun mau melakukan hal sama, seseorang lewat dan mengambil gelas itu duluan. Si pelayan mau melarang, tapi orang itu sudah melenggang jauh.

Tak ada waktu lagi, Mingyu segera diutus Soonyoung untuk melarang Wonwoo meminum wine-nya saat itu juga. Dia sendiri sibuk mencari-cari gelas untuk membuat minuman baru bagi Jun. Ah, tapi gagal. Belum sempat Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo, iblis itu sudah meneguk habis minumannya. Belum sempat Soonyoung menemukan gelas baru, Wonwoo sudah menunjukkan reaksi obatnya. Obatnya memang benar-benar hebat, tapi waktunya tak tepat. Kalau begini Jun yang keenakan bisa mendapatkan Wonwoo secara cuma-cuma.

"Won, kau kenapa?", tanya Jun sangat khawatir. Jun mendengar Wonwoo berdehem saja sudah khawatir, sekarang malah melihat Wonwoo terengah engah, mulai kepanasan sampai banjir keringat. "Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Jun lagi sambil modus memegang tangan Wonwoo.

"Tenggorokanku sakit!", jawab Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang tiba-tiba serak.

Wonwoo bukan cuma merasakan sakit ditenggorokannya. Sekujur tubuhnya juga sakit. Sakitnya tak bisa dijelaskan. Mirip seperti saat dia tak sengaja minum obat perangsang tempo hari, tapi yang kali ini lebih dasyat. Tubuhnya panas kemana-mana, Wonwoo ingin bertelanjang lalu menyeburkan diri ke kolam saking panasnya. Dia juga merasakan badannya meremang, terasa kesemutan dan bergetar hebat. Saat Jun dengan sengaja mengusap lengan Wonwoo sampai ke atas dengan dasar pura-pura perhatian, tapi Wonwoo suka. Dia menginginkan yang seperti itu. Bukan, maksudnya tubuh Wonwoo yang menginginkannya. Tubuhnya, kulitnya disekujur badan ingin disentuh seperti itu.

"Aku ingin minum air dingin", pinta Wonwoo yang menganggap dirinya sendiri demam. Otaknya tiba-tiba melambat untuk memikirkan hal yang lain. "Aku ingin minum air dingin", ulangnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya ke lengannya.

"Akan kucarikan. Kau tunggu disini!"

Jun untungnya tak paham reaksi seperti itu dihasilkan dari obat perangsang. Namja China itu beranjak mencarikan air dingin untuk Wonwoo. Berfikir bahwa Wonwoo sakit, kalau dia menolongnya siapa tahu setelahnya akan dapat balasan cinta.

Seperginya Jun, Soonyoung segera menyeret Mingyu kehadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo berada antara sadar dan tidak, ketika Soonyoung mencekalinya, memeriksa keadaannya, iblis itu terpuruk ke badan Soonyoung. Wonwoo jadi iblis jinak tapi kasar, merangkul Soonyoung sekuatnya, mengendus-endus bau tubuh Soonyoung dan hampir menjilat lehernya kalau Soonyoung tak segera mendorong kepala Wonwoo. Soonyoung kan maunya Jun, bukan Wonwoo. Aih, Wonwoo menjijikan.

Soonyoung kesulitan melepaskan diri dari Wonwoo, Mingyu diam saja melihat interaksi tarik ulur Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Mingyu cuma tak ingin ikut campur, tapi semenit kemudian acaranya berdiam diri musnah. Soonyoung berhasil lepas dan mendorong Wonwoo pada Mingyu, yang sekarang Wonwoo jadi menempel erat ditubuh namja kurang pencahayaan itu. Wonwoo melakukan hal sama seperti pada Soonyoung tadi. Pada Mingyu dia malahan sampai meraba-bara dan melenguh tak karuan. Mingyu dan Soonyoung merinding mendengar erangan Wonwoo, tapi demi agar Jun tak ketemu Wonwoo, dia menyuruh Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke hotel sebelah. Demi lolos dari jerat hukum, Mingyu terpaksa mengikuti ide sahabatnya itu.

Mingyu menjauh dengan Wonwoo dan Jun segera datang. Soonyoung harus melancarkan cara lain. Dia segera mengacak sedikit rambutnya, mencium nafasnya sendiri yang beres kalau berbau alkohol. Kemudian dia menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit, lalu memulai aksi. Soonyoung sedang akting mabuk, berjalan kecil-kecil sempoyongan menyongsong arah datangnya Jun. Soonyoung pura-pura tak lihat tubuh besar Jun, menabrak tubuh itu tapi tetap meletakkan kepalanya di dada Jun.

"Aku mabuk!", kata Soonyoung gelendotan. Mana ada orang mabuk mengaku mabuk? Tapi bodohnya Jun percaya. "Jun, aku mabuk!", katanya lagi sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya kebadan Jun.

Jun bingung harus bagaimana. Soonyoung itu pemilik pesta, sebagai tamu disini Jun berkewajiban membantunya, tapi Wonwoo juga sedang butuh bantuannya sekarang ini. Jadi bantu Soonyoung dulu baru Wonwoo atau Wonwoo dulu baru Soonyoung?

"Young, apa yang bisa kubantu?", tanya Jun cepat-cepat. Mungkin memang membantu Soonyoung sebentar lalu membantu Wonwoo. "Young, katakan harus bagaimana?"

"Eumm!" Soonyoung pura-pura tak kuat berdiri dan bersiap jatuh lalu dengan tanggap Jun segera meraih tubuhnya. Tubuh Soonyoung dirapatkan pada tubuh Jun, ditopang dengan kedua lengan Jun yang melingkar kuat dipinggang Soonyoung. "Jun, aku mau peluk!", pinta Soonyoung sambil berdoa, semoga berhasil.

"Aku sudah memelukmu, Young!". Jun mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Soonyoung sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan dipunggung Soonyoung. Soonyoung sendiri mesem-mesem dibalik layar. Tahu mudah seperti ini menahklukkan Jun, kenapa dia tak lakukan dari dulu.

"Aku mau cium juga!", pintanya lebih berharap. "Aduh kepalaku! Kepalaku pusing!", rutuk Soonyoung makin menjadi main dramanya. Dia bahkan mengambil kesempatan mengosok gosokkan wajahnya didada Jun.

"Kuantar kau kekamarmu saja ya!"

Ya itu yang diinginkan Soonyoung sedari dulu. Dia dan Jun dikamar.

"Iya, antar aku kekamar. Tapi cium aku dulu!" Soonyoung kebelet banget. Pengen disentuh Jun, pengen dicium namja China ini.

Jun sudah memajukan bibirnya untuk menyambut bibir Soonyoung yang siap memonyong sedari tadi. Hampir menempel, tapi tiba-tiba Seokmin mengintrupsi mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?", tanya Seokmin langsung membatalkan niatan Jun mencium Soonyoung.

"Kebetulan, Min. Soonyoung sedang mabuk, dan aku ada urusan mendesak. Kau mau membantuku?"

"Bantu apa? Mana-mana, serahkan padaku?" Seokmin ini salah satu orang keren yang keberadaannya tak digubris Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung minta cium"

"Oh, benarkah? Serahkan padaku!" Jun belum menyerahkan Soonyoung, tapi Seokmin sudah main tarik saja. Soonyoung tak mau Seokmin, jadi dia berpegangan erat dibadan Jun, tapi dia kalah. Dari depan didorong Jun, dari belakang ditarik Seokmin hingga akhirnya mau tak mau tubuhnya berpindah kepelukan Seokmin. "Selesaikan urusanmu secepatnya, aku handle Soonyoung!"

"Setelah itu ajak Soonyoung ke kamar!" Perintah Jun terdengar manis ditelinga Seokmin. Pastilah, Seokmin siap kapanpun membawa Soonyoung ke kamar. "Terima kasih, Min. Aku pergi dulu!"

Jun menjauh dan Seokmin segera menyiapkan diri meladeni Soonyoung. Mencium Soonyoung kan? Lalu membawanya ke kamar. Seokmin memajukan bibirnya tapi kemudian didorong telapak tangan Soonyoung. Soonyoung meronta dari pelukan Seokmin sampai dia berhasil lepas.

"Young, kau mabuk!"

"Siapa yang mabuk?", bentak Soonyoung keras.

"Yah, sudah selesai mabuknya ya? Padahal aku belum menciumu. Kita belum ke kamar, Young", ratap Seokmin yang saat itu dipelototi Soonyoung. Seokmin mendekat lagi, ingin memeluk Soonyoung.

"Awas menyentuhku, kupotong lehermu!", ancamnya.

"Young, kau mabuk!"

"Aku tidak mabuk!"

"Kalau begitu kau mabuk saja ya, Young. Aku ingin menciumu. Ke kamar juga denganmu", pinta Seokmin memelas. Dia terlanjur kepengen ciuman dan kekamar dengan Soonyoung.

"Orang gila!", sahut Soonyoung sambil melenggang pergi tapi mengawasi Seokmin agar tak mengikutinya.

"Young, Soonyoung!", panggil Seokmin yang mulai menjauh dan tak direspon.

 **MEANIE**

Setelah memasuki salah satu kamar hotel, Mingyu menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang bersama Wonwoo. Wonwoo susah dilepas dari tubuhnya. Menempel terus dan menggerayangkan tangannya ke tubuh Mingyu. Bukannya Mingyu risih atau geli, tapi masih di depan umum tak enak dilihat orang. Kalau sudah dalam kamar begini kan tak masalah.

Mingyu berhasil menghidar, dia bisa bangkit dan membiarkan Wonwoo menggeliat geliat di ranjang. Mingyu modar mandir di ruangan sambil menggosok perutnya. Tadi di lobi, saat mereka ceck in Wonwoo mengigit perutnya sampai Mingyu memekik kesakitan. Resepsionis sampai menoleh padanya, tapi yeoja cantik itu segera kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Pegawai di hotel ini sudah biasa melihat kejadian pasangan bertingkah aneh. Teman-teman Soonyoung suka bermalam disini, jadi tidak aneh kalau ada kejadian seperti ini lagi.

Mingyu masih berfikir, ini harus dimulai dari mana? Bahkan dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Meniduri Wonwoo secukupnya lalu pergi bergitu saja atau menidurinya sampai seminggu hingga Wonwoo hamil? Pikiran Mingyu sedang kacau, berfikir, berfikir, tapi tak mendapatkan jalan terbaik. Mingyu memutuskan meninggalkan Wonwoo tanpa menyentuhnya. Sebenarnya gila kalau sampai dia berfikiran meniduri Wonwoo lagi. Menuruti Soonyoung memang punya tujuan bagus, tapi resiko kegagalannya tinggi. Wonwoo itu namja, karena tak semua namja bisa hamil, belum tentu juga Wonwoo hamil setelah ditidurinya ulang. Kan percuma Mingyu harus seminggu berjibaku mengerahkan tenaga mengerjai Wonwoo kalau ternyata Wonwoo tak bisa hamil. Salah salah hitungan masuk penjaranya lebih lama.

Wonwoo masih menggeliat dan mengerang minta tolong ketika Mingyu melihatnya hendak keluar. Kasihan memang, tapi demi kebaikan mereka Mingyu harus bisa tegas ambil tindakan. Dan tindakan tegasnya adalah menutup pintu. Bukan keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu dari luar, tapi menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Mingyu merasa tersentuh dengan lolongan memohon bantuan dari Wonwoo. Bulu kuduknya merinding, macam ada mahkluk kasat mata meniup tengkuknya saat Mingyu mendengar lenguhan panjang dari iblis itu. Dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini, masak tega Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja. Lagi pula, Mr. Kim dibawah sana tak keberatan dimintai bantuan.

Tak mau berlama-lama Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo di ranjang. Tak mau berlama-lama juga, dia menelanjangi Wonwoo. Saat melihat tubuh putih polos dengan bekas-bekas kehitaman yang sudah memudar itu menggeliat dan menendang nendang kearahnya, Mingyu tak meneguk ludah. Mingyu tak tertarik tubuh Wonwoo, sumpah. Dia berasa biasa saja melihat Wonwoo telanjang. Iya Mingyu tak tertarik, tapi Mr. Kim kecilnya yang tertarik. Bahkan sekarang sedang meronta ingin keluar. Mingyu segera memereteli pakaiannya lalu memulai prosesi pemanasan. Persetan dan periblis soal Wonwoo bisa hamil atau tidak, soal berapa lamakah dia akan dijatuhi hukuman oleh hakim. Pikirkan soal itu nanti, soal ini harus didulukan. Kebutuhan mendesak dan tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Karena Mingyu tak mau berlama-lama, tak lama juga sampai disini. Sampai ditengah tengah acara gerak maju mundur, naik turun. Wonwoo mengerang sedari awal, dan Mingyu yang dikatai manusia kurang pencahayaan irit bicara dingin bagai es itu juga mengerang. Ternyata melakukannya secara sadar lebih mengasyikkan dan Mingyu segera menambahkan namja ke daftar partner sex-nya. Masalahnya, kalau suatu hari nanti Mingyu jadi menikahi Wonwoo, apa bisa dia punya partner lain? Bisa dimutilasi Wonwoo dia. Itu juga bisa dipikirkan nanti, yang perlu dibahas sekarang selesaikan ronde ini dulu. Secukupnya, sesuai hubungan timbal balik dan baru membahas soalan soalan yang lain setelahnya.

Saat bibir mereka saling memanggut, seperti berbagi gula-gula kapas lewat mulut. Memang tidak manis, tapi lembut dan dingin sejuk, membuat Mingyu ingin lagi, ingin lagi sampai dia merasa cukup. Saat Kulit mereka saling menyentuh, basah dan melekat karena keringat masing masing, jadi seperti main becekan di halaman tanah liat. Mingyu ingin terus menyentuhkan kulit kulit mereka hingga menciptakan kecipakan basahan lebih banyak di badannya. Ini gila, Soonyoung gila, Wonwoo juga gila tapi Mingyu mulai menyukai yang berbau gila.

Mingyu mendesis lega dipenghujung acaranya. Dia kemudian menjatuhkan diri diatas Wonwoo. Mingyu belum lelah, eh sedikit. Dan tidur bersama namja harus menggunakan dua kali, hampir tiga kali lipat tenaganya. Bersamaan Mingyu mengatur nafas, dia melirik ke jam digital di HP-nya. Dia heran saja, sepertinya tadi lama sekali tapi ternyata masih berjalan satu jam. Rencananya, sekali saja cukup. Mingyu akan segera membersihkan diri kemudian pergi begitu saja. Setelah melihat jam-nya barusan, masih satu jam berarti dia masih punya banyak waktu kalau hanya untuk sampai besok pagi. Mendapati Wonwoo yang belum mati gaya, sepertinya satu dua ronde lagi Wonwoo dan Mr. Kim kecilnya setuju setuju saja.

Sepuluh menit namja muka datar itu memberi waktu Wonwoo bernafas normal sebari dirinya sendiri menyiapkan tenaga baru yang lebih besar. Setelah lewat sepuluh menit itu, Mingyu segera angkat jangkar dan kembali berlayar. Mingyu memulai dengan mengecup dahi Wonwoo dua kali, kemudian bergerak dekat telinganya.

"Aku akan tanggung jawab setelah ini. Tak akan lari seperti waktu itu. Jadi berikan satu dua ronde lagi untukku!", pinta Mingyu yang kemudian disusul dengan lidahnya masuk telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo menjawab dengan teriakan keras tapi serak, efek tenggorokannya sakit, telinganya geli dan bergelebuk diaduk aduk lidah Mingyu.

Perintaannya Mingyu jelas, tanggapannya Wonwoo juga lugas. Semacam deal kedua belah pihak. Detik detik tak pernah terlewat sia-sia setelahnya. Keduanya mengunakan waktu seefisien mungkin, atau memamg mereka sedang terburu-buru saja. Kembali bercumbu, saling mencium satu sama lain, menggesek gesekkan kulit sekeras mungkin. Lalu menerjang ombak bersama lagi.

Selesai ronde kedua, berhenti sejenak mengatur nafas dan bersiap ke ronde ketiga. Ronde ketiga usai, dan sepertinya belum cukup untuk Mingyu. Permintaan Mingyu tadi cuma satu dua ronde tambahan, jadi Mingyu perlu mengajukan permintaan ulang. Satu dua ronde lagi, kalau memungkinkan tiga sekalian. Wonwoo yang jelas tak sadar mengiyakan, mengangguk dan menyuruh Mingyu cepat cepat, jadi permintaan kali ini dianggap deal lagi. Lalu mereka memulai lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi, sampai Mingyu tak perlu meminta saat persetujuan yang lama kadaluarsa. Dan kenapa Mingyu dan Wonwoo tak punya rasa capek walau sampai beronde-ronde? Darah muda mereka berperan terlalu banyak dalam hal ini.

 **MEANIE**

Taemin memasuki cafe yang minggu lalu disarankan Soonyoung untuk dikunjungi. Pulang sekolah, dia meminta sopirnya berhenti disini. Dia menyuruh sopirnya pulang dan menjemput setelah lewat tiga jam. Sekarang, Taemin sedang melonggok ke dalam counter pelayan. Ada dua pelayan disitu, tapi tak peduli kehadiran Taemin. Taemin kan juga manusia, tapi tak dianggap.

"Noona!"

"Eh, adik kecil. Kau mencari Mommy-mu ya?", tanya seorang pelayan yang anggapannya kalau ada anak kecil sendirian pasti sedang kehilangan ibunya. Tapi kebetulan, Taemin kesini memang sedamg mencari calon Mommy-nya. "Mommy-mu yang mana?", tanya pelayan itu lagi sambil membukakan jalan counter untuk Taemin masuki.

Taemin diangkat seorang lainnya. Dia dinaikkan keatas meja dan disuruh melihat kesekeliling cafe. Taemin menurut, tapi dia tak menemukan wajah Mommy-nya disekitaran situ. Kalau jam pulang sekolah begini, harusnya calon Mommy-nya itu ada disini seperti yang Soonyoung katakan.

"Mommy-ku kenapa tak ada ya?"

"Waduh!", seru seseorang itu. "Mommy-mu ciri-cirinya?"

"Tinggi sekali", kata Taemin sambil mendepakan tangannya kesamping. Salah sih perumpamaannya, harusnya keatas dan bawah. "Putih, cantik. Tapi Key memanggilnya Hyung tampan. Onew bilang Mommy-ku galak, tapi aku suka Mommy"

Dua pelayan itu saling berpandangan. Mengartikan ciri-ciri dari Taemin itu susah. Orang tinggi dan putih disini banyak. Terus Mommy-nya bocah ini laki-laki atau perempuan? La dia bilang cantik tapi tampan. Tak gampang cari orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu di cafe ini. Tapi kata galak diakhir tadi mengingatkan mereka pada seseorang.

"Kenapa kalian bengong disitu?" Yang punya suara ini maksud mereka tadi. "Jangan melamun saat jam kerja!", bentak Heechul yang baru muncul dari dalam ruang kerjanya.

Dua pelayan itu hormat sejenak pada Heechul, kemudian memberi jalan pandang agar melihat Taemin disitu. Heechul mendecih mendapati anak kecil berdiri di meja pantry-nya. Itu meja untuk jualan, bisa bisanya seorang anak kecil berdiri dengan sepatu kotornya disitu.

"Anak siapa ini?", tanya Heechul sambil menunjukkan muka bengis dan menuding satu persatu pelayan itu. "Anakmu?", sepelayan satu menggeleng. "Berarti anakmu!"

"Bukan!', sangkal pelayan kedua sambil geleng geleng dadah dadah agar lebih dipercaya. "Ini anak hilang, Hyung. Sedang mencari Mommy-nya!"

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Heechul kasar pada Taemin.

"Taemin, anaknya Daddy dan Mommy", jawab Taemin terlalu masuk akal. "Ahjussi cantik, kau lihat Mommy-ku? Mommy tinggi, putih, cantik. Key memanggilnya Hyung tampan dan kata Onew Mommy-ku galak. Tapi aku sayang Mommy!", terangnya persis seperti tadi.

Heechul menurunkan kemurkaannya. Kata-kata Taemin yang menyebutnya cantik tadi meluluhkan hati Heechul.

"Kau sudah cari kesekeliling, ada tidak Mommy-mu?", tanya Heechul yang sekarangpun sudah menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Tidak ada, ahjussi cantik. Mommy kemana ya?"

"Memangnya aku beneran cantik?", tanya Heechul keluar jalur pembicaraan. Kata-kata cantik memang ampun untuk menghindari segala bentuk kekejaman Heechul. Pelayan-pelayannya sudah membuktikannya lebih dulu.

"Lebih cantik dari Mommy, tapi ahjussi nanti kalau ketemu Mommy jangan bilang-bilang ya. Mommy-ku cantik juga kok", terang Taemin yang membuat Heechul terkekeh.

"Kau mau makan kue tidak?"

"Kue?" Heechul mengangguk. "Ada es krim juga?" Heechul mengangguk lagi. "Mau-mau, tapi es krimnya dua ya!", pintanya selalu sama jumlah kalau soal es krim.

"Beres. Ayo ikut aku kedalam!"

"Tapi aku cari Mommy!"

"Biar noona-noona ini yang mencarikan Mommy-mu. Kita makan kue dan es krim didalam". Taemin mengangguk semangat. Es krim itu segalanya untuk Taemin.

"Noona, carikan Mommy-ku ya. Nanti kalau sudah ketemu, beri tahu aku didalam sedang makan kue dan es krim dengan ahjussi cantik!"

"Cari sampai ketemu!", perintah Heechul sambil membentak dua pelayannya. Kedua mengangguk pasrah. Nasib memang, harus punya bos galak, diperintah perintah seenaknya. Mencari seseorang dengan kriteria tak jelas, kapan ketemunya? Bahkan sekedar namapun mereka tak tahu.

Setelah menggendong Taemin, bocah itu dibawa Heechul ke ruangannya. Lama sekali dia tak merasakan mengasuh anak kecil. Heechul sebenarnya sangat menyukai anak-anak. Dulu juga dia sangat menyayangi Wonwoo, tapi karena sekarang Wonwoo sudah besar, mereka lebih sering berdebat dari pada bercengkrama akrab seperti saat Wonwoo kecil dulu.

Taemin benar-benar diajak Heechul makan kue, lalu makan es krim. Mereka bahkan ngobrol kesana kemari, soal hal-hal tak jelas. Heechul suka sekali dengan pembawaan Taemin, dan Taemin senang bisa punya tempat bercerita panjang lebar tanpa ditegur dan diacuhkan. Sampai saat Heechul memperkenalkan anggota keluarganya lewat foto yang dipajangnya di meja, Taemin langsung memekik girang. Mommy-nya ketemu.

"Ini Mommy, ahjussi!"

"Ini Wonwoo!"

"Iya, ini Mommy!

"Ini Wonwoo, anakku!"

"Wonwoo itu Mommy-ku!"

Heechul mengamati gambar dirinya, Hangeng dan Wonwoo di pigura itu. Wonwoo itu anaknya, dan setahu Heechul Wonwoo tak sedang dekat dengan siapapun. Dia juga belum pernah melihat perut Wonwoo melembung karena hamil, jadi tidak mungkin anaknya itu orang yang dimaksudkan Taemin.

"Anakku belum menikah, apa lagi punya anak"

"Kalau begitu aku mau jadi anaknya, boleh?"

"Dia masih muda, belum mau punya anak. Kau jadi anakku saja lah!" Bukan belum mau sebenarnya, mungkin Wonwoo malah tak akan pernah mau punya anak. Heechul tahu Wonwoo itu benci anak-anak. "Aku bisa jadi Mommy-mu!"

"Aku punya Appa, tapi tak punya Eomma. Aku juga punya Daddy. Ini Mommyku", tunjuknya pada foto Wonwoo "Ahjussi cantik jadi Eomma-ku saja ya!" Oh, jadi begitu. Taemin ini tak punya ibu, pantas dia ngeyel mengakui Wonwoo jadi Mommy-nya.

"Baiklah, aku jadi Eomma-mu sekarang. Panggil aku eomma, ok!"

"Tapi eomma, aku juga mau Mommy", katanya terdengar sedih ditelinga Heechul. Pasal yang jadi walinya kan Daddy-nya bukan Appa-nya, jadi Taemin butuh seorang Mommy juga. "Eomma, aku mau Mommy boleh?", pintanya lagi.

Heechul punya anak atau cucu seperti Taemin senang-senang saja, tapi Wonwoo mana mau jadi Mommy-nya Taemin. Dia sendiri sudah sreg diakui Taemin jadi eomma-nya, kalau Heechul tak memberi harapan pada Taemin takutnya bocah ini tak mau lagi menganggapnya eomma. Masalah Wonwoo bisa diaturnya nanti, yang penting Taemin senang dulu berada didekatnya.

"Aku tak yakin dia mau jadi Mommy-mu, tapi asal kau menurut padaku aku akan bantu!"

"Benar, eomma?" Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. "Eomma baik sekali!", tutur Taemin sambil memeluk Heechul. "Aku akan menuruti eomma. Aku tak akan nakal, janji!"

"Bukan begitu. Kau cukup menurutiku saja. Masalah nakal, tidak apa-apa. Anak kecil diperbolehkan nakal asal tidak nakal pada orang tua". Heechul teringat Wonwoo. Wonwoo diperbolehkan nakal sedari kecil, tapi sayangnya sampai besar kenakalannya tak hilang juga. Selentingan yang sering Heechul dengar, Wonwoo itu dijuluki iblis dan itu turunan dari Heechul sendiri. Tapi Heechul tak merasa nakal apa lagi sampai dijuluki iblis. Orang-orang saja yang sirik padanya.

"Oooo!". Ternyata Soonyoung benar. Sekali datang kesini, Taemin sudah dapat eomma baru. Bahkan eomma-nya mau membantu jadikan Wonwoo Mommy-nya. Padahal Taemin cuma meminta, langsung dituruti. Memang enak punya Eomma. Dan sebentar lagi dia juga akan punya Mommy. "Eomma, es krimnya dua lagi boleh?" Heechul mengangguk. Tuh kan, enak punya Eomma.

 **MEANIE**

Wonwoo tidak buruk. Kalau sedang diam terpejam begini terlihat manis sekali. Mingyu tidak mengada-ada, atau sekedar membaik baiki Wonwoo karena dari kemarin sore sampai pagi tadi dia menghadiahi service memuaskan padanya, ini kenyataan. Sekarang Wonwoo tidur berhadapan dengan Mingyu. Dari dua jam yang lalu Mingyu bangun, melihat Wonwoo yang masih tertidur dia merencanakan kabur lagi. Setelah bangkit dari ranjang, Mingyu mengurungkan niatannya. Dia cuma pergi ke kamar mandi lalu kembali berbaring disebelah Wonwoo. Dan selama sejam dia melihati wajah tidur Wonwoo. Awalnya terlihat sadis, jelek dan kejam hingga akhirnya nampak manis dimata Mingyu.

"Uhuk!"

Wonwoo terbatuk sekali, kemungkinan dia akan terbangun. Mingyu belum siap menghadapi Wonwoo yang berbeda sifat saat bangun, tidur dan saat terangsang. Mingyu lebih suka bagian Wonwoo terangsang saja. Lah ini kalau bangun, lalu Wonwoo marah dan membunuhnya bagaimana? Atau kalau Wonwoo langsung lari kekantor polisi, mengisi berkas pelaporan untuk Mingyu, mampus dia. Mingyu segera memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tidur. Nanti saat Wonwoo meminta penjelasan, Mingyu tinggal bilang, dia mabuk, tidak sadar, beres. Memang dasar Daddy-nya Taemin, kelakuan bapak dan anak sama persis, sama sama tak mau disalahkan.

Wonwoo mengeluh dalam gerakan bangunnya, begerak-gerak lambat tapi kemudian gerakannya menghilang. Mingyu mengintip, melirik ke arah Wonwoo dan didapatinya iblis itu cuma berganti posisi tidur. Wonwoo membelakanginya. Lega saat tahu acara tatap muka dengan Wonwoo tertunda lagi. Saat Mingyu membuka penuh matanya, sebuah tamparan keras jatuh di kepalanya. Siempunya tangan, Wonwoo. Sejak kapan Wonwoo sudah berbalik lagi menghadapnya.

Plaaaakkk

Plaaaakkk

Wonwoo mengulang dua kali tamparannya ke pipi Mingyu.

"Jangan pukul lagi, akan kejelaskan!", cegah Mingyu sambil mencekali tangan Wonwoo yang akan mendarat lagi di pipinya. "Aku mabuk, aku mabuk. Sumpah!"

"Dua kali kau memperkosaku, Mingyu!", erang Wonwoo sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Dia ingin menampar Mingyu lagi. "Bajingan. Lihat setelah ini, kau akan membusuk dipenjara"

"Tunggu dulu! Aku mabuk, kau mabuk, kalau kita berhubungan badan berarti ini tidak sengaja"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku dan kau? Kalau kau mabuk, tiduri saja orang lain. Jangan aku!", bentak Wonwoo yang tangannya berhasil lepas dan berhasil menampar kepala Mingyu.

Sekujur tubuh Wonwoo sakit. Mati rasa. Tak ada anggota tubuhnya yang bisa digerakkan dengan normal kecuali tangan dan mulutnya. Bibirnya saja perih. Ada luka pecah dibagian bibir bawahnya. Rasanya mau mati saja, tapi Wonwoo tak mati. Bingung jadinya, dia mau melapor ke kantor polisi tapi bergerak saja sakit minta ampun.

"Aku paham, makanya aku tak lari seperti tempo hari", bujuknya. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, minta apapun padaku, tapi jangan lapor polisi"

"Sayangnya, aku akan lapor polisi"

"Polisi tak akan menanggapi laporanmu kalau kenyataannya kita berhubungan secara tak sadar!", terang Mingyu lagi sambil menangkap tangan Wonwoo yang akan ditamparkan ke mukanya lagi.

"Walau kau tak bersalahpun, aku bisa menuntutmu agar dihukum seumur hidup. Atau hukuman mati sekalian"

"Kau tak bisa begitu!", kata Mingyu gugup. Masalah penjara lagi akhirnya jadi ketakutan Mingyu. Iblis ini walau sudah tak bisa bergerak ternyata masih saja kejam.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku tahu caranya". Wonwoo mencoba bergerak bangkit, tapi sakit sekali. Sedikitpun posisinya tak bergerak. "Kau akan dapat keringanan hukuman kalau mau menuruti semua kataku!", bentak Wonwoo karena sakit yang dirasakannya tiada tara.

"Katakan, apapun akan kulakukan!" Mingyu cuma belum sadar, menuruti semua kata-kata Wonwoo sama dengan menjadi budaknya. Tapi yah, Mingyu paranoid soal jeruji besi, mungkin memang lebih baik begini.

"Pijat punggungku!", perintah Wonwoo hampir terdengar seperti tangisan. "PIJAT PUNGGUNGKU!", teriaknya saat Mingyu tak merespos.

Mingyu lalu menurut. Dia meloncat kesisi belakang Wonwoo dan mulai memijat di sekitar punggung dan pinggang Wonwoo. Mingyu sempat memejam sejenak saat menyentuh bagian kulit pinggang Wonwoo yang memerah. Kenapa bisa ada kiss mark sampai disitu juga? Berarti semalam dia memang kalap. Dan benarkah setelah ini dia akan mendapatkan keringanan hukuman dari Wonwoo?

 **MEANIE**

Taemin menguap beberapa kali, sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. Dia baru saja menuruti perintah Heechul. Menelepon eomma barunya itu sebelum pergi tidur. Heechul bercerita dongeng sebelum tidur, sampai keasyikan dan Taemin tertidur setengah jam disamping meja telepon. Saat terbangun, Heechul segera menyuruh Taemin pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Makanya dia menguap terus saat berjalan ke kamarnya.

Dipandangan Taemin yang sempit karena kantuk, samar samar dia melihat pintu kamar Daddy-nya terbuka sedikit. Dari celah itu ada cahaya, menandakan Daddy-nya sedang didalam sana. Tumben Daddy-nya sudah pulang jam segini. Biasanya Mingyu pulang hampir tengah malam. Taemin jarang menjumpai Daddy-nya pulang cepat. Walaupun mengantuk, dia penasaran ingin mengintip.

Si kecil mendekat pelan-pelan ke pintu kamar Mingyu. Dari sana Taemin mendengar suara selain Daddy-nya. Siapa orang yang diajak pulang oleh Mingyu? Saking penasaran, Taemim sampai kehilangan kantuknya. Semangat sekali untuk mengintip. Taemin mengintip lewat celah, tapji tak kelihatan orang lain. Dia cuma menangkap Daddy-nya mondar mandir mengerjakam sesuatu. Lalu Taemin menjejalkan kepalanya masuk. Melongok kanan kiri, kemudian matanya langsung melotot, senyumnya langsung terkembang. Ternyata menuruti perintah Heechul itu membawa berkah. Taemin tadi minum susu sesuai perintah Heechul, kata eomma barunya itu kalau Taemin menurut, Wonwoo bisa segera jadi Mommy-nya. Baru sekali dia menuruti Heechul dan voila, Mommy-nya ada di kamar Daddy-nya.

"Dad!", sapa Taemin masih dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Mingyu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang kearah sembulan kepala Taemin. Wonwoo yang duduk bersandar di ranjang juga memandang kearah Taemin.

"Sedang apa disitu?", tanya Mingyu kasar.

"Aku mengantuk", jawab Taemin asal.

"Taemin, tidur disini!", kata Mingyu, entah permintaan atau perintah. Kalau Taemin tidur dengan mereka, Mingyu akan selamat dari Wonwoo. Setidaknya dia punya waktu istirahat dan tidak terus terusan diperintah Wonwoo karena ada Taemin. Kehadiran Taemin itu, ada gunanya. "Mau atau tidak?"

Mau dong. Masa Taemin menolak kesempatan tidur bareng Daddy dan Mommy-nya. Seumur umur ini tawaran pertamanya tidur dengan Mingyu. Taemin tak mungkin bisa menolak. Wonwoo sudah melotot pada Mingyu karena tak setuju ada anak kecil disampingnya. Wonwoo tak suka anak kecil, tapi protes tanpa katanya diabaikan Mingyu. Taemin juga sudah merangkak naik ranjang lalu merebah di sampingnya. Masih dengan cengirannya, si kecil terus memandangi Wonwoo.

"Apa?", tanya Wonwoo sama kasarnya dengan Mingyu. Taemin sudah terbiasa menghadapi Mingyu, berarti akan terbiasa juga menghadapi Wonwoo.

"Aku mengantuk!", katanya sambil menyudahi menyengir. Taemin kembali beraksi. Menyipit-nyipitkan matanya. Mengedip-ngedip bak orang mengantuk kemudian menguap lebar. Dia kan anaknya Mingyu, jadi sama pintarnya soal berpura-pura.

"Kau juga butuh istirahat". Mingyu berharap Wonwoo berangkat tidur juga. Capek sedari tadi disuruh mondar mandir oleh iblis itu. Setidaknya kalau Wonwoo mengistirahatkan badannya, perintah padanya pun juga diistirahatkan.

Wonwoo mencibir Mingyu, dia memang belum ingin tidur, tapi dia butuh merebah. Dan Mingyu siap membantunya merebah di pembaringan. Taemin melihat Daddy dan Mommy-nya akrab begitu cuma bisa terbengong. Mommy-nya mau tidur saja sampai dibantu Daddy-nya, tapi baguslah keinginannya punya keluarga lengkap bisa segera terkabul. Itu pasti karena dia menuruti perintah Heechul minum susu tadi. Besok-besok, Taemin akan menuruti eomma barunya itu lagi.

"Pejamkan matamu!", perintah Wonwoo yang juga sudah berbaring bersebelahan dengan Taemin.

Taemin menurut. Dia menggeser-geser badannya, menempel pada Wonwoo kemudian merangkulkan tangannya ke perut Wonwoo. Wonwoo risih ditempel Taemin lagi, tapi dia biarkan. Dia tak bisa bergerak bebas, mau apa lagi selain pasrah. Mingyu, dia tak ambil pusing. Dia mau mandi setelah seharian jadi budaknya Wonwoo. Tenaganya terkuras banyak untuk meladeni semua kemauan iblis itu. Mulai dari memijit tadi siang, bersusah payah membawa Wonwoo dari hotel ke sini, sampai disini diperintah melakukan ini itu. Capek sekali.

"Jaljayo, Mommy!", ucap Taemin yang kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan muka di samping perut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo? Gantian bengong.

Mingyu? Sama. Dia berhenti melangkah ke kamar mandi dan terbengong di depan pintunya.

Taemin salah tafsir, Mingyu yang hari ini resmi jadi budaknnya Wonwoo. Bukan Wonwooyang resmi jadi Mommy-nya Taemin.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

Aku tau ini molor dari jadwal seminggu sekali, jadi maafkan aku~

.

.

Mind to review? **15 review dan chapter depan ASAP?**


	5. TANDA TANDA

**Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh**

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **© Julie Khoyul**_

Happy reading!

 **-Tanda Tanda-**

Wonwoo sedang merebah di sofa depan TV. Dia menelentangkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang itu sambil memijit mijit kepalanya. Wonwoo tidak sakit kepala, tapi karena terlalu banyak berfikir soal kejadian kemarin kepalanya jadi terasa berat. Dipijit sedikit, siapa tahu bayang-bayang kegiatan tidurnya dengan Mingyu terhapus dari otaknya.

Iya, Wonwoo memang terangsang hebat saat itu, tapi dia tidak mabuk. Jadi kegiatan saling cium, saling gesek dan melenguh lenguh itu bisa diingatnya dengan jelas. Satu lagi adegan yang paling dia benci, ketika dia dan Mingyu saling berpelukan erat lalu mengerang sepanjang panjangnya diakhir gerakan mereka. Itu sesuatu yang tak ingin diingat Wonwoo , tapi tak bisa dilupakan. Tubuhnya tak bisa dikontrol saat itu, wajar kalau otaknya menolak tapi mulutnya mengiyakan. Dia sedang terangsang, itu pasti karena Soonyoung meletakkan obat-obatan lagi diminuman pestanya. Wonwoo sudah merencanakan untuk buat perhitungan dengan teri sialan itu, tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat.

Soal pemerkosaan yang kemarin, Wonwoo menganggapnya berlebihan. Yang pertama dulu, dia tak ingat dengan jelas awal mulanya. Begitu juga rasanya, cuma akhirnya bokongnya sakit sampai dua tiga hari. Tapi yang kemarin dia bisa ingat jelas. Dia dibawa ke hotel, ditelanjangi, dan diperkosa. Memang Wonwoo yang minta, tapi kalau secara tak sadar berarti masih disebut pemerkosaan. Saat itu terasa menakjubkan. Enak. Sangat enak malahan. Tapi Mingyu berlebihan, mentang mentang enak dan Wonwoo tak menolak, lalu sampai pagi hampir siang si arang itu tak berhenti bergerak. Enak ya enak, tapi harus pikirkan akibatnya. Kalau Wonwoo sampai sakit sedemikian, enakpun dia tak sudi untuk mengulang.

Yang jadi pertanyaan, apa Wonwoo mau mengulang kalau tak terasa sakit?

Kriingg Kriingg

Bunyi telepon dekat sofanya membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo . Ini rumahnya Mingyu , untuk apa dia repot-repot bergerak demi mengangkat telepon. Mereka punya pembantu juga. Lagi pula, Wonwoo tak ingin posisi rebahnya yang sudah nyaman terganggu.

Kriingg Kriingg

Tapi dia terusik yang lalu terpaksa bangkit dengan susah payah untuk meraih telepon didekatnya.

"Taem, tadi kenapa tak masuk sekolah. Saem cantik memberi PR matematika lo!", kata Jonghyun tanpa memberi waktu Wonwoo bicara. "Tapi aku akan kerjakan nanti malam. Besok kau datang pagi-pagi, boleh menyalin punyaku kok!"

Dulu sekali setiap ada ulangan, Kangin selalu menanyakan hasil ulangan Taemin. Kangin sampai bangga pada cucunya itu saat dia bilang nilai ulangan matematikannya sepuluh. Tapi hilang juga bangganya saat pengasuhnya Taemin tanya nilai ulangan teman-temannya. Minho dan Onew juga dapat sepuluh, Jonghyun dapat lima tapi Key dapat lima belas yang artinya nilai ulangan matematika Taemin itu sepuluh kecil. Grup-nya Taemin ini bukan anak-anak bodoh sebenarnya, mereka cuma tidak pintar.

Kenaikan kelas, tiga bulan yang lalu guru matematika mereka ganti. Gurunya cantik sekali dan Jonghyun suka. Jonghyun pernah bilang pada Saem cantik kalau dia sudah besar nanti akan menikahinya. Saem cantik memberi syarat, Jonghyun harus bisa dapat nilai seratus saat ulangan matematika. Dan mulai hari itu Jonghyun belajar dan nilai matematikanya membaik. Tapi sampai sekarang belum juga dapat nilai seratus. Nah karena Jonghyun teman yang baik, kalau dia dapat nilai sembilan puluh di ulangan matematika, empat temannya yang lain juga akan dapat nilai sama. Kan mencontek Jonghyun. Tapi ya itu, cuma di matematika saja nilai mereka bagus.

"Eh, sudah dulu ya Taem. Aku mau belajar matematika. Besok jangan lupa berangkat pagi-pagi!", pamitnya yang kemudian menutup telepon.

Wonwoo mendecih ikut menutup telepon. Jadi, Taemin, anaknya Mingyu itu tukang mencontek pekerjaan temannya? Bodoh berarti. Lalu si bodoh itu mengakuinya sebagai Mommy? Mimpi saja kalau Wonwoo mau menerima anak bodoh sepertinya.

Setelah meletakkan telepon ke tempatnya, Wonwoo ingin merebah kembali. Pelan-pelan dia meletakkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menyelonjorkan kakinya. Wonwoo mulai memijit pelipisnya lagi, karena setiap kali dia tak melakukan apa-apa, pikirannya selalu melayang ke kejadian pemerkosaan dirinya. Heran juga sebenarnya, saat ditiduri pertama kali Wonwoo merasa sangat terlecehkan. Dia marah dan memang berniat melaporkan Mingyu ke polisi. Atau kalau tidak dia mau Mingyu sama menderitanya dengan keadaan Wonwoo saat itu. Tapi yang kemarin, marah memang, badannya sakit itu yang membuatnya marah. Selebihnya dia merasa tak ada yang salah. Yang harusnya Wonwoo melaporkan Mingyu kepolisi seperti apa yang dikatakannya, tapi dia malah minta dipijit lalu dirawat di rumah Mingyu sampai bisa beraktifitas dengan lancar lagi. Salahnya dimana ini?

Kriingg Kriingg

Kriingg Kriingg

Wonwoo berdecak lagi. Setelah melihat sekeliling tak ada orang yang datang mengangkat telepon, dia bangkit. Tertatih lagi sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa. Wonwoo meraih telepon dengan kasar, membawanya ke pangkuannya lalu mengangkatnya.

"Taemmmmm!", teriak bocah dari sebrang. "Tadi kau tak masuk sekolah. Kenapa?", tanya bocah itu. Ada nada khawatir dari sana, tapi kemudian hilang tergantikan suara ceria. "Eh eh Taem, ahjumma nanti sore masak ayam, tidak? Aku sedang di tokonya eomma, nanti saat pulang aku main ke rumahmu ya! Masakan ahjumma enaaakkk sekali, tidak seperti masakan eomma-ku. Boleh ya, Taem!". Siapa sih yang suka numpang makan di rumahnya Taemin? Ini Minho. Si bocah yang mengaku sayang sekali dengan ahjumma tukang masak di rumahnya Taemin. Lebih tepatnya sayang dengan masakan yang dibuat ahjumma.

"Kau bisa datang lebih cepat kalau mau. Stok ayam disini habis, kalau kau datang lebih cepat aku bisa menyembelihmu lalu menyuruh ahjumma memasakmu!", kata Wonwoo kasar.

"Eh, bukan Taemin ya?" Minho sedang berfikir sekaligus ketakutan. Yang paling galak di rumahnya Taemin itu kan Mommy-nya. "Mommy-nya Taemin ya?"

"Apa? Mau kumasak untuk makan malam kau?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi. Aku nanti pulang dengan eomma lalu mampir ke restoran beli ayam", terang Minho yang takut diancam disembelih dan dimasak oleh Wonwoo . "Mommy-nya Taemin, Minho dipanggil eomma", pamitnya cepat-cepat. "IYA EOMMA, MINHO DISINI!", teriak Minho pura-pura menyahut eomma-nya, padahal tak ada yang memanggilnya. Kemudian teleponpun ditutup.

Wonwoo menutup kasar teleponnya lalu meletakkan dimeja disampingnya. Dia berdecak untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Anak-anak benar benar menyebalkan. Seperti barusan, mengganggu acara istirahatnya saja. Berisik dan semua yang dikatakan tak masuk akal. Benar kalau Wonwoo tak menyukai anak-anak karena anak-anak itu mengganggu.

Wonwoo sudah posisi setengah merebah saat telepon kembali berdering. Dan jangan sampai saat dia mengangkatnya lalu anak-anak yang ada di line telepon, atau Wonwoo akan membanting telepon rumah ini.

Kriingg Kriingg

"Kalau kau cari Taemin, tak ada. Dia memancing ke laut!", kata Wonwoo kasar agar siapapun diseberang telepon segera menutup telepon kalau memang benar tujuannya mencari Taemin.

"Hyung tampan ya?", tanya seseorang. Suaranya anak kecil, sudah pasti temannya Taemin. Dan temannya Taemin yang memanggilnya Hyung tampan itu Key, bocah yang sok akrab dengannya tempo hari. "Aku tak jadi cari Taemin, aku cari Hyung tampan saja". Benarkan dia sok akrab. "Hyung, hyung tampan, kapan aku boleh main ke rumah hyung tampan lagi?"

"Jangan pernah main kesini lagi. Rumah ini jadi rusuh kalau ada kalian!", tolak Wonwoo masih sama kasarnya seperti tadi.

"Oooo tak boleh ya. Kalau begitu hyung tampan main ke rumahku saja!", usul Key tanpa ada takut dibentaki Wonwoo . "Eh eh hyung tampan, eomma punya vocher ke salon lo. Banyak sekali, sampai satu laci. Eomma bilang aku boleh ambil, hyung tampan mau juga?"

Wonwoo ditawari pergi kesalon? Kalau Heechul pasti mau, tapi Wonwoo , walau anaknya Heechul dia alergi dengan namanya salon. Spa, meni pedi, luluran, apa itu? Wonwoo tak suka kegiatan berbau bau perempuan seperti itu. Demi apapun Wonwoo tak akan sudi pergi ke salon.

"Nanti kita pesan es krimnya yang rasa jeruk. Aku suka rasa jeruk, Hyung tampan suka rasa apa? Coklat, strowberry atau anggur?"

Apa disalon juga jualan es krim?

Ceritanya eomma-nya Key suka sekali ke salon. Vocher diskon ke salonnya memang sampai memenuhi laci. Setiap kali ada waktu senggang eomma-nya Key selalu pamit ke salon. Pulangnya Key dibawakan es krim. Dan begitu juga hari hari seterusnya, kalau eomma-nya Key ke salon pulangnya selalu bawa es krim. Pahamnya Key kalau salon itu adalah toko jualan es krim.

"Dengar, jangan datang kesini, aku tak sudi datang kerumahmu juga. Dan aku tak suka pergi ke salon serta makan es krim", terang Wonwoo sambil membesarkan suaranya.

"Woo, Hyung tampan tak suka es krim. Coklat mau?", tanya Key pantang menyerah. "Hyung tampan,..."

Tuut tuut

Tuut tuut

Wonwoo menutup telponnya. Eneg bicara dengan anak kecil. Membicarakana PR lah, numpang makan lah, malah ada yang mengajaknya ke salon beli es krim. Dikira ajakan kencan apa? Dengan namja seganteng Jun saja dia menolak diajak jalan apalagi dengan anak kecil yang kerjaannya sok akrab padanya. Gila saja kalau Wonwoo mau melakukan itu.

Pelan pelan lagi Wonwoo merebah sambil menggerutu. Sekalian dia berharap jangan ada telepon lagi, apa lagi dari teman-tannya Taemin. Kalau sampai ada, dia akan larang Taemin berteman dengan dengan siapapun kalau pada akhirnya teman-temannya itu mengganggunya.

Kriingg Kriingg

Harapan Wonwoo tidak terkabul, masih ada telepon masuk ketika tubuhnya sudah kembali nyaman merebah ke sofa. Ya ya, dia akan angkat, tapi ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Semoga bukan anak kecil lagi. Wonwoo muak mendengar suara anak-anak.

"Kau cari Taemin?", tanya Wonwoo to the point.

"Iya". Nah kan, suara anak kecil lagi. Kelihatannya harapan-harapan Wonwoo tak ada yang terkabul disini. Suara anak kecil, beda dari tiga suara sebelumnya. Berapa banyak sih teman Taemin disekolah? Jangan-jangan teman satu sekolah akan menelepon semua hari ini. "Taemin ada?"

"Kau mau mecontekkan PR matematikamu padanya?", tanya Wonwoo kasar. "Atau kau mau numpang makan disini? Sini datang secepatnya biar kusembelih dan kumasak kau untuk makan malam". Bocah diseberang cuma berjengit kaget tanpa berkata apapun. Galak sekali orang yang berbicara ini.

"Mommy-nya Taemin?"

"Ya, kenapa?" Oh, pantas galak. Onew jadi takut. "Jangan menelepon lagi, jangan datang kesini lagi, jangan mencontekkan apapun pada Taemin, dan jangan kesini cuma mau numpang makan!", omel Wonwoo pakai nada paling tinggi.

Duh, apa salahnya Onew digalaki Mommy-nya Taemin? Onew menelepon kan cuma mau tanya, kenapa Taemin tak masuk sekolah hari ini? Kalau tahu yang angkat telepon Mommy-nya, dia tak usah telepon tadi.

"Jangan coba-coba merayu pakai vocher ke salon dan beli es krim. Kau kira aku akan baik padamu?"

Klotak

Tuut tuut

Tuut tuut

Telepon barusan diteletakkan dengan kasar dari seberang. Onew tidak kuat mendengar omelan Mommy-nya Taemin. Terlalu galak kalau kata Onew.

Wonwoo mendecih untuk yang kesekian. Dari empat telpon barusan dia menyimpulkan, Teman-teman Taemin itu bodoh, berisik, mengganggu dan lebai. Kenapa Mingyu sebagai Daddy membiarkan anaknya berteman dengan anak-anak macam itu? Apa tidak ada anak-anak yang lebih berkwalitas di sekolah Taemin? Bapak dan anak, sama-sama tidak berguna.

Saat hendak merebah Wonwoo mendapati Taemin meringis lebar disamping sofa. Bocah itu membawa hotpack yang barusan dipanaskan. Taemin menawarkan diri untuk merawat Wonwoo . Kan Taemin tahunya Wonwoo sakit, sedari tadi mengeluh badannya sakit, pinggangnya sakit, tulang-tulangnya sakit. Taemin memijit Wonwoo atas kemauannya sendiri, tapi sebentar saja tangannya sudah capek, lalu pembantunya mengusulkan hotpack barusan untuk ditempel ke pinggang Wonwoo .

"Katamu hari ini libur, kenapa teman-temanmu menelepon kalau kau tak masuk sekolah?", tanya Wonwoo kasar. "Kau membolos!"

Taemim meringis makin lebar. Taemin tak salah kok, kan seperti kata uncle-nya, dia harus menempel pada Mommy-nya. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Daddy-nya pergi dia juga sudah minta ijin tak sekolah. Daddy-nya malah menyuruh Taemin menjaga Mommy yang sedang sakit. Taemin tak salah dong.

 **MEANIE**

"Mingyu !"

"Hn!"

Tengah hari begini Mingyu dan Soonyoung sedang tidur tiduran di ranjang king size di rumah Soonyoung . Mereka bukan baru memadu kasih hingga berakhir happy di pembaringan. Walau Mingyu pernah bilang kalau seumpama dia jadi gay lalu cuma Soonyoung orang yang akan dinikahinya, demi apapun itu Soonyoung tak sudi menikah dengan Mingyu . Boleh semua orang bilang Mingyu itu tampan, tapi Jun jauh lebih tampan. Kalaupun didunia ini tak ada Jun dan laki-laki lain selain Mingyu dan dirinya, Soonyoung akan memilih menjadi lurus saja. Menikah dengan yeoja tidak ada salahnya.

Mingyu bergerak memiringkan tubuh menghadap sahabatnya. Dia merentangkan tangan kirinya untuk disusupkan dibawah kepala Soonyoung . Soonyoung sendiri juga merebah dekat badan Mingyu . Romantis ya, tapi najis dimata Soonyoung . Ini Mingyu , pecahan es dari kutub tapi berkulit segelap malam yang dengan tanpa sengaja jadi sahabat karibnya. Bukan Jun , si namja tampan berbadan atletis asal tirai bambu idaman hati Kwon Soonyoung. Najis pokoknya, tapi yang najis ini sering jadi bagian acara Mingyu kalau sedang numpang dan tidur seranjang dengan Soonyoung .

"Kau tak kerja, kau tak pulang. Memang ada apa di rumahmu?"

Pagi-pagi sekali, sekitar setengah lima Mingyu sudah memenceti bel rumah Soonyoung . Tak segera dibuka lalu dia menelepon HP sahabatnya itu sambil masih memencet bel. Iya jelas Soonyoung marah besar, dia sedang enak-enaknya tidur dan Mingyu datang disaat seperti itu. Dengan pakaian rapi bos kantor, Mingyu menyelonong masuk rumah lalu menuju kamar Soonyoung . Soonyoung sampai lupa mau marah saat melihat Mingyu melepas jas, sepatu, melonggarkan ikat pinggang dan berakhir merebah di kasur Soonyoung . Saat sahabatnya itu bertanya, Mingyu bilang numpang tidur karena dia kepagian berangkat kerja. Biasanya orang-orang kesiangan, tapi Mingyu kepagian. Dia itu bos yang hebat atau bagaimana sih?

"Aku kabur dari Wonwoo "

"Wonwoo ada di rumahmu?"

"Di kamarku!", jawab Mingyu lebih tepat. "Rencanamu waktu itu meleset dan gagal total. Aku menidurinya, menungguinya dan berakhir jadi budaknya". Terang Mingyu sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke perut Soonyoung

"Budak seks? Hebat sekali!", puji Soonyoung yang juga menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu dari perutnya. "Itu namanya berhasil, bukan gagal"

"Ck!" Soonyoung ini malah bercanda siang-siang begini. "Aku akan dituntutnya seumur hidup dipenjara, atau dihukum mati sekalian. Kau tak lupa dia itu iblis kan?". Soonyoung mengangguk paham. "Dia akan memberiku keringanan hukuman kalau aku mau menuruti semua kemauannya. Ya kuturuti saja, tapi ternyata dia menjadikanku budak. Disuruh memijit, membawa makanan, menuntunnya kesana kemari dan diperintah-perintah terus olehnya"

"Kenapa kau mau saja? Kau pastinya tahu kalau pemerkosaan hukumannya tak sampai seberat itu". Eh, Soonyoung lupa. Barusan bukankah dia mengangguki kalau Wonwoo itu iblis dan iblis bisa melakukan apapun yang tak mungkin bisa jadi mungkin. Atau dia punya rencana baru? "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dia memilihmu jadi budaknya kalau kau bisa dipenjarakannya dengan mudah?"

"Mungkin dia mau menyiksaku"

"Salah!", tegas Soonyoung . "Kupikir ada sesuatu selain balas dendam penyiksaan". Mingyu mengernyit tapi tak mampu menembus pemikiran Soonyoung . "Mungkin dia mulai kecanduan dengan sentuhanmu. Dia merasa puas dan ingin selalu dapat service darimu, atau yang memungkinkan lagi Wonwoo mulai jatuh cinta padamu"

Impossible. Itu kata yang tercetus dibenak Mingyu . Sebenarmya dibenak Soonyoung juga, tapi ini masalah kelangsungan usahanya mendapatkan Jun . Sampai mati juga Soonyoung tak akan berhenti mengejar Jun . Satu satunya penghalang terbesar adalah keberadaan Wonwoo . Memusnahkan Wonwoo jelas tak mungkin, salah-salah dia sendiri yang dimusnahkan iblis itu. Jadi Soonyoung mencari jalan lain. Mencomblangkan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo . Apa Jun masih akan mengejar Wonwoo kalau iblis itu sudah menikah? Apa lagi kalau Mingyu berhasil menghamilinya. Dengan perut menggembung isinya bayi, lalu berjalan kesana kemari, memerintah merintah, mengancam dan melakukan kekerasan karena ngidam memukul orang. Apa Jun masih akan tertarik? Tentu saja tidak. So, Mingyu adalah kunci keberhasilan Soonyoung .

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin!", tegas Mingyu sambil menarik Soonyoung lebih menempel ke badannya. Mingyu kenapa ya? Memang biasanya sok mesra pada Soonyoung , tapi tidak sampai sebegininya. Pake acara peluk-peluk Soonyoung , bahkan mau mendusal dusal ke leher Soonyoung . "Dia pasti mau balas dendam padaku!"

Soonyoung mendorong kepala Mingyu jauh-jauh dari lehernya. Geli sih, lehernya diusap-usap dengan muka Mingyu begitu. Soonyoung juga menggeser badannya sendiri mundur hampir setengah meter. Kalaupun Soonyoung mau, bukan Mingyu orangnya tapi Jun . Kalau seperti ini Mingyu bukan yang biasanya, jangan-jangan manusia segelap malam ini sedang kangen mengelus tubuh Wonwoo ? Dan karena Wonwoo sedang dalam mode marah dan tak mau disentuh akhirnya Mingyu lampiaskan disini. Ih, jangan sampai Soonyoung jadi korbannya.

"Boleh kutanya?", kata Soonyoung sambil menampik tangan Mingyu yang memulur lagi ke perutnya. "Bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan Wonwoo ?"

"Enak!", jujurnya si muka datar ini.

"Nah itu!", kata Soonyoung sambil memukul perut Mingyu yang mencoba mendekat padanya. "Itu kuncinya!". Mingyu menatap lekat pada Soonyoung , dia mendengarkan tapi sambil membayangkan. Kenapa Soonyoung jadi mempesona sekali hari ini? Entahlah kenapa otak Mingyu konslet siang ini. "Kau tahu dia bisa hamil?" Mingyu menggeleng. "Biarkan dia tetap di rumahmu kalau begitu. Korek informasi tentang Wonwoo soal dia bisa hamil atau tidak. Minta bantuan semua orang dirumahmu kalau perlu"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kalau memang Wonwoo bisa hamil, ini kesempatan besarmu. Meniduri Wonwoo akan semakin mudah kalau dia tinggal seatap denganmu. Bahkan sekamar pula". Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk lengan Mingyu , sebenarnya untuk mencegah tangan Mingyu bergerak melingkari badannya tapi sekalian sebagai bentuk dukungan agar Mingyu semangat menahklukkan Wonwoo . "Bersabarlah sedikit, mengalah padanya, lakukan saja apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi pelan-pelan juga kau harus mendekati hatinya, buat dia terbuai dan mau tidur denganmu lagi. Pokoknya service dia sebaik mungkin!", tutur Soonyoung mantap.

Kesempatan mempersatukan Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang besar kalau mereka sudah tinggal serumah dan bahkan tidur seranjang. Kalau soal Mingyu , Soonyoung bisa menghasudnya. Mingyu cuma perlu menjinakkan Wonwoo , meniduri iblis itu sampai hamil, menikah dan masalah selesai. Tapi proses itu harus dimulai dari menghasud Mingyu . Mingyu boleh dibilang mahkluk tanpa ekspresi, lalu Soonyoung harus menghasudnya supaya merayu Wonwoo ? Susah, tapi Soonyoung pasti bisa.

"Kalau dia terpedaya rayuanmu, bisa kau hamili, yang untung siapa? Kau juga kan?" Mingyu mengangguk walau tak yakin. "Lalu nikahi dia. Kau terhindar dari penjara dan perbudakan. Simple kan?" Mingyu mengangguk lagi. "Tadi katamu enak, kau tak mau coba lagi apa?" Mingyu mengangguk juga.

Memperdaya Mingyu sukses. Tapi Soonyoung heran, kenapa mudah sekali? Sebelum sebelumnya walau tetap berhasil, Mingyu masih sempat protes. Yang kali ini Mingyu cuma mengangguk angguk saja, kan mencurigakan. Soonyoung memulurkan tangannya, menempelkan telapak tangan itu ke dahi Mingyu . Dia merasakannya sejenak, tapi tak panas. Soonyoung beralih mencekali nadi pergelangan Mingyu , tapi denyutnya normal. Lalu dia menggeser tangannya, meraba dada Mingyu dan meletakkan tepat diatas jantungnya, detakan dari dada Mingyu juga teratur. Lalu kenapa dengan Mingyu hari ini?

Soonyoung masih belum menarik tangannya saat Mingyu menumpukkan telapak tangannya sendiri diatas tangan Soonyoung . Mingyu mulai memandamg Soonyoung , matanya berbinar, berkilau seperti sedang jatuh cinta. Soonyoung baru sadar, bukan tubuhnya Mingyu yang sakit, tapi otaknya. Wah, kalau mereka bersama lebih lama lagi di atas ranjang ini, dia bisa jadi santapan Mingyu .

"Aku ada rapat sore ini dan malamnya Jun akan main kemari. Jadi kau harus pulang sebelum Jun datang!", perintah Soonyoung sambil menarik tangannya lalu bangkit dari ranjang.

"Aku akan pulang tengah malam"

"Tidak bisa, kau akan menggangguku disini. Oh, dan jangan keluyuran diluar. Maksudku lebih baik kau pulang. Taklukkan Wonwoo lebih cepat lebih bagus". Perintah Soonyoung sambil menyiapkan segala keperluan kerjanya. "Ingat, kau harus menghamili dan menikahi Wonwoo !" Mingyu mengangguk.

Soonyoung masuk kamar mandi setelahnya. Sampai bersiap pergi, Soonyoung masih mendapati Mingyu tak bergerak dari ranjang. Bahkan dari keluar kamar mandi sampai sekarang Soonyoung siap berangkat, Mingyu memandanginya terus seperti pengen banget menjamah tubuhnya. Soonyoung kan jadi takut melihat perubahan sifat Mingyu . Padahal tadi pagi saat dia datang sikapnya masih normal, tapi semenjak bangun tidur barusan ini jadi aneh. Tiba-tiba Mingyu jadi nafsu padanya, manusia muka datar yang biasanya acuh itu jadi patuh padanya, itu kan menakutkan.

Apa karena Mingyu depresi diancam Wonwoo dan dijadikan budak?

Sebenarnya Soonyoung tak ada rapat dan juga tak ada kunjungan dari Jun . Boro-boro Jun mau mengunjunginya secara pribadi, diundang pesta saja, kalau Wonwoo tak datang China oleng itu juga tak datang. Tapi demi kelangsungan hidupnya yang terancam oleh sahabatnya sendiri, lebih baik dia menghindar. Ketika Soonyoung berpamitan pergi, Mingyu mengantarkannya sampai pintu depan kemudian memeluk Soonyoung dan mencium keningnya.

"Nanti kukunci pintunya saat aku pulang. Hati-hati dijalan ya, Young!", tutur Mingyu bak suami melepas kepergian istrinya.

Nah kan, Mingyu aneh.

Soonyoung bergidik sebentar kemudian berjalan cepat ke mobilnya dan segera pergi dari rumahnya sendiri.

 **MEANIE**

Kangin baru pulang kerja, masuk rumah langsung dihadang cucunya. Taemin pake apron bunga-bunga, apronnya ahjumma yang suka masak. Dilipat lipat jadi kecil lalu dipasang ke tubuh Taemin. Selain diikat ke belakang pinggangnya, juga diberi pin biar tidak lepas. Maklum apronnya jauh lebih besar dari tubuh Taemin.

"Appa, ahjumma masak makanan kesukaan appa. Memasak kesukaanku. Memasak kesukaan Daddy dan juga Mommy. Cepat Appa mandi, nanti kita makan sama-sama!", perintah Taemin seenak jidatnya. Tak tahu sopan sekali, orang tua diperintah-perintah. "Masakannya hampir siap"

"Memang ada acara apa, ahjumma kau suruh masak sebegitu banyak?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya, Mommy yang minta!"

Kangin menghela nafas capek. Dia baru pulang kerja dan cucunya ini bertingkah lagi. Kangin tahu Taemin lagi ngebet ingin punya Mommy, tapi kalau terus-terusan tak baik juga bagi kesehatan jiwa cucunya itu. Kalau begini, dia memang harus secepatnya bicara pada Mingyu . Anaknya itu perlu segera mencari Mommy untuk Taemin.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?", tanya Kangin ketika mendapati Taemin mengambil ancang-ancang pergi.

"Aku akan panggil Mommy"

"Memanggil dimana?"

"Di kamar Daddy", jawab Taemin kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa mau berlama-lama bicara dengan Appa-nya.

Kangin menggeleng lemah. Keadaannya kenapa jadi sangat tidak bagus begini? Cuma gara-gara ingin punya Mommy, cucunya jadi bertingkah aneh. Nanti Kangin akan panggil dokter. Taemin harus dicek kesehatannya, harus segera ditangani dokter khusus agar kekhawatiran Kangin soal cucunya segera mereda.

Setengah jam setelahnya, Kangin duduk di meja makan. Dia sudah mandi, berganti pakaian rumah dan siap bersantap makan malam. Tinggal menunggu Taemin yang sekarang tengah dipanggil pembantunya. Kalau Mingyu , tak perlu ditunggu. Mingyu jarang sekali ikut makan malam bersama mereka.

Dari jauh suara Taemin berceloteh heboh entah dengan siapa. Pembantunya sudah kembali, lalu Taemin bicara dengan siapa? Hingga Taemin semakin dekat dengan ruang makan, Kangin bisa melihat seseorang digandeng cucunya. Itu kan Wonwoo , dia sedang apa disini?

Wonwoo digandeng Taemin ke meja makan. Sebenarnya dia bisa jalan sendiri, Taemin berkeras menggandeng Wonwoo . Katanya dia menjalankan amanat dari Daddy-nya. Mingyu menyuruh Taemin menjaga Wonwoo , jadi dia laksanakan perintah itu. Wonwoo sudah membentak Taemin tadi, tapi tak mempan hingga akhirnya dia kembali pasrah ditempeli Taemin seharian ini.

"Malam ahjussi!", sapa Wonwoo sambil berjalan lambat mendekat ke meja.

"Malam Appa!", sapa Taemin meniru Wonwoo . Aish, telat. Ketemu juga dari dari, kenapa baru menyapa sekarang?

Kangin menyahut pelan sapaan keduanya. Dia sedang berfikir, kenapa Wonwoo ada disini? Bukan dia tak suka Wonwoo ada disini, tapi keadaannya sekarang lain. Datang digandeng Taemin, walau bisa berjalan tegap tapi masih lambat lambat melangkah. Wonwoo juga hati hati saat duduk, pelan-pelan seperti takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Sepertinya Wonwoo ada masalah dengan punggungnnya, atau pinggangnya, atau kalau dugaan Kangin benar Wonwoo ada masalah dengan bokongnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau datang kesini, Won"

"Kemarin sore. Ahjussi belum pulang dari kantor dan aku tak keluar kamar setelahnya". Kangin mengangguk angguk paham.

"Mommy sakit, Appa", terang Taemin menambahi. "Punggungnya sakit. Pinggangnya sakit. Kakinya sakit. Tangannya sakit. Iya kan, Mom?". Wonwoo melirik Taemin tajam. Gemas pengen menempeleng bocah ini. Kalau Kangin salah paham, menganggap Wonwoo diperkosa Mingyu bagaimana? Walau memang benar kejadiannya begitu, tapi Kangin tak perlu tahu. Kan malu. "Mommy, kepalanya sakit juga atau tidak?"

Kangin paham sekarang, dugaannya benar adanya. Ini pasti ulah Mingyu . Kalau dihitung, mereka kenal kan belum lama ini. Tapi mereka cepat sekali akrab. Atau memang Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah akrab sejak lama mengingat saat akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun Taemin waktu itu mereka bilang saling kenal. Waktu itu juga Mingyu memaksa mengantar pulang Wonwoo , paginya masih gandengan tangan terang terangan di depan Kangin dan sekarang sudah ke masalah yang lebih dalam lagi. Atau apa memang Mingyu dan Wonwoo ada hubungan sejak dulu ya? Ya bagus juga kalau Mingyu tahu tugasnya untuk cari Mommy bagi Taemin. Kelihatannya Wonwoo juga tak keberatan jadi Mommy-nya Taemin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik baik saja!"

"Tadi Mommy bilang pinggungnya masih sakit?", tanya Taemin membuyarkan kepura-puraan Wonwoo . Ini jadi alasan baru bagi Wonwoo untuk membenci anak kecil lebih dalam. Anak kecil itu suka mencampuri urusan orang dewasa. "Nanti kalau Daddy pulang, pasti Mommy dipijit lagi!"

Alamat kejadian pemerkosaan dirinya terbongkar didepan Kangin gara-gara bocah banyak omong ini. Lagian Taemin tahu dari mana kalau semalam Wonwoo dipijit Mingyu padahal dia sedang tidur? Tengah malam, Wonwoo minta dipijit lagi karena pinggangnya benar benar nyeri. Dia sampai tak bisa tidur barang sejenak hingga terpaksa membangunkan Mingyu dan minta dipijit. Tapi saat itu Taemin tidur, tidak lihat acara pijit pijitan tengah malam itu.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti kalau Mingyu pulang biar dia memijitmu lagi. Kita makan sekarang dan kau cepat istirahat setelah ini!", ujar Kangin menyudahi bongkar aib Wonwoo oleh cucunya sendiri.

Kangin paham soal beginian. Dulu dia juga pernah muda. Bahkan kejadian menikahi Leeteuk secepatnya itu karena Leeteuk sudah berbadan dua. Jaman dulu kan beda dengan jaman sekarang, kalau Kangin dan Leeteuk belum begitu mengenal yang namanya safety riding, eh maksudnya keselamatan saat berhubungan badan. Hingga sampai kesekian kalinya Kangin tanam saham tanpa sadar sahamnya berkembang pesat. Suatu hari saat Kangin pulang, eommanya menyambut dengan senyum manis didepan pintu. Manis, manis kemudian jadi pahit saat Kangin menerima tamparan, jambakan dan makian dari eommanya. Apa lagi saat itu Kangin dihajar eommanya didepan rumah, tetangganya sampai ada yang keluar melihatnya. Mana Kangin tahu kalau Leeteuk barusan datang kerumah bersama orang tuanya? Mana Kangin tahu kalau Leeteuk hamil saat itu? Soal hamil dan menikah, diluar sekenario Kangin. Tapi sebulan kemudian mereka menikah, belum ada enam bulan kemudian lahirlah Mingyu . Malu sih waktu itu, tapi kan kejadiannya sudah lewat. Beruntung juga kalau disini tak ada yang tahu soal masa muda Kangin.

Jaman sekarang kan beda, mau apa juga semua terjamin keamanannya. Jadi keterlaluan kalau sampai kejadian Kangin dulu terulang dimasa sekarang. Apa lagi kalau terulang oleh anaknya sendiri. Kan jadi gagal mematahkan pepatah soal buah yang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya itu. Tidak tahu ya kalau Mingyu maunya begitu. Mau cari gampang menikahi Wonwoo dengan menghamilinya dulu.

"Appa, Daddy kapan pulang? Belum selesai rapatnya?", tanya Taemin disela acara makan mereka.

"Rapat?" Kangin bos besar si perusahaan, kalau ada rapat sekecil apapun jelas dia tahu, hari ini tak ada rapat. Tadi dia juga ke kantor anak cabang yang dipimpin Mingyu . Dia datang mengantar surat kesepakatan kerja dengan perusahan tetangga, tapi Mingyu tak ada di tempat. "Tidak ada rapat hari ini"

"Ada. Daddy bilang rapat ke kota jauh", terang Taemin sebisanya menjelaskan persis seperti yang Mingyu bilang tadi pagi.

"Luar kota"

"Iya, kotanya jauh. Daddy ada rapat disana!" Taemin ngeyel walau tahu yang jadi bos itu Kangin bukan dirinya.

"Tidak ada rapat, Min"

"Ada. Appa sana yang tidak tahu. Daddy rapat di kota jauh sana!"

Semalaman tidur dengan Daddy dan Mommy itu nyaman sekali, tapi Taemin terbangun pagi-pagi. Saat matanya masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri, Taemin lihat bayangan bergerak gerak di kamar itu. Daddy-nya sedang merapikan kemeja. Taemin tanya kenapa masih gelap begitu Daddy-nya sudah bersiap-siap kerja. Mingyu malah meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir, menyuruh Taemin berkata pelan. Iya Taemin menurut, kan Mommy sedang sakit dan butuh banyak istirahat. Jadi Taemin tak boleh bicara keras agar Mommy tak bangun.

Mingyu bilang dia ada rapat di luar kota, harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Taemin percaya, dia juga patuh saat Mingyu bilang harus jaga Mommy saat Daddy pergi kerja. Taemin kan sudah merasa keluarganya lengkap, cuma butuh pengesahan saja. Trus Mingyu menyuruhnya tidur lagi, tapi Taemin tak mau takut terlambat bangun ke sekolah. Kemudian dia mau tidur lagi asal Mingyu memperbolehkannya membolos hari ini, alasannya demi menjaga Mommy. Mingyu pergi setelah menyetujui permintaan Taemin, mengelus kepala anaknya itu dan mengecup pipi Wonwoo . Anggap saja itu pamitan.

Dari depan terdengar percakapan Mingyu dan pembantunya. Mingyu tumben pulang sore. Sebenarnya bukan tumben, tapi terpaksa. Soonyoung menelepon Mingyu supaya pulang saat ini juga karena sahabatnya itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Jun katanya. Soonyoung tak mau diganggu, makanya Mingyu terpaksa pulang.

"DADDY, AYO MAKAN!", teriak Taemin menggema kesudut sudut rumah.

"Min, jangan berteriak!", tegur Kangin.

"Biar Daddy dengar, Appa", bantahnya. "DADDY!", teriaknya lagi.

"Stttt!", perintah Wonwoo yang langsung dituruti Taemin. Taemin tak jadi melanjutkan teriakannya setelah mendapat aba-aba diam dari Wonwoo . "Jangan berteriak teriak di dalam rumah!", perintah Wonwoo agak kasar, tapi Taemin mengangguk sambil nyengir. Biasanya Kangin juga bilang begitu, tapi tak digubris. Taemin baru diam kalau Mingyu yang turun tangan memarahinya. Dengan Wonwoo , Taemin bisa menurut.

"Daddy, rapatnya sudah selesai? Ayo makan. Ada ayam goreng kesukaan Daddy. Eh?". Taemin baru ingat, Daddy-nya tak pernah pilih-pilih makanan. Tadi dia ditanya Wonwoo soal makanan kesukaan penghuni rumah, Taemin tak tahu makanan kesukaan Daddy-nya. Karena dia hafalnya makanan kesukaan Minho, Taemin ngarang kalau kesukaan Daddy-nya ayam goreng sama dengan Minho.

"Aku tidak lapar", jawab Mingyu datar.

"Kau benar-benar baru rapat? Rapat apa?", tanya Kangin bikin Mingyu cemas. Dia memang ada rapat dengan Soonyoung , membicarakan Wonwoo tentunya.

Mingyu melirik pada Wonwoo untungnya iblis itu fokus menghabiskan makanan di piringnya.

"Dengan Soonyoung ", jawabnya singkat. "Soonyoung minta bantuan sedikit"

"Ke kota jauh kan, Dad?", tanya Taemin ikut-ikutan.

"Ke luar kota"

"Tadi aku ke kantormu, kau tak ada jadi ku telpon Soonyoung . Dia bilang kau ada di rumahnya sedangkan dia sendiri di kantornya"

Kangin memang appa tak berperasaan, Mingyu kan cuma beralasan rapat bukan beneran rapat. Dia pergi pagi-pagi agar tidak diperbudak Wonwoo dipagi hari. Ini malah dijelaskan sampai detail. Wonwoo saja sampai meninggalkan makanannya demi menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Mingyu sempat beradu pandang dengan Wonwoo , dari situ Mingyu tahu iblis itu curiga. Kalau sampai dia tahu Mingyu pura-pura rapat agar bisa menghindarinya, tak tahu apa yang akan dihukumkan Wonwoo padanya setelah ini.

"Itu aku sudah pulang dan Soonyoung kembali ke kantornya. Aku mengerjakan sisanya di rumah Soonyoung ", jawab Mingyu sambil tergesa menghampiri tempat duduk Wonwoo . "Kau sudah selesai makan kan?", jelas dipiring Wonwoo masih ada separuh lebih makanan, dan Mingyu tanya soal selesai makan. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

"Belum selesai"

"Dibawa ke kamar saja!"

"Biarkan Wonwoo habiskan makanannya dulu. Kalau kau tak ingin ikut makan, kenapa kau tak pergi duluan nanti Wonwoo menyusul"

"Tak bisa, Appa. Ini penting". Iya penting, penting menghindarkan Wonwoo dari Kangin. Kalau Kangin bercerita panjang lebar soal Mingyu hari ini, habis dia. Habis dihukum mati polisi atau jadi budak seumur hidup. "Ayo. Nanti ahjumma akan bawakan makanan lagi untukmu"

"Tak usah, aku habiskan ini dulu", tolak Wonwoo .

"Penting!", kata Mingyu sambil mencekal tangan Wonwoo . Wonwoo ditarik berdiri kemudian digandeng Mingyu .

"Aku ikut, Dad!"

"Tak usah. Kau disitu saja!", Taemin manyun berseberangan dengan Kangin yang melongo.

Mingyu berjalan pergi dari ruang makan dengan Wonwoo . Digandeng, jalan pelan-pelan, bahkan pinggul Wonwoo dilindungi dengan tangan Mingyu saat hendak menyenggol tepian sofa. Padahal sofa kan empuk, sebegitu protektifnya Mingyu pada Wonwoo .

"Daddymu kenapa, Min?", tanya Kangin yang heran melihat Mingyu berubah mendadak.

"Daddy tidak kenapa napa", jawab Taemin yang kembali dengan ayam gorengnya.

"Maksudnya kenapa Daddymu jadi baik begitu?", bicara dengan Taemin kan selalu bikin orang senewen kalau tak terbiasa.

"O, Daddy kan sayang Mommy. Jadi harus baik"

"Baguslah, dan kelihatannya keinginanmu akan segera terwujud, Min"

"Terwujud itu siapa, Appa?"

"Terkabul"

"Terkabul ya?", kata Taemin manggut manggut sok mengerti. "Appa, appa. Aku juga sayang Mommy. Kau juga harus sayang Mommy, Appa. Biar Mommy dibaiki Daddy dan tak pergi dari rumah. Nanti kalau Mommy pergi, aku tak punya Momny lagi"

"Habiskan makananmu dan semua orang diaini akan sayang Momny-mu!"

Taemin menurut, malahan mengambil sepotong paha ayam goreng lagi. Dia sedang bahagia, Daddy-nya jadi baik. Sudah punya Momny. Appa-nya dan seluruh orang di rumah ini menyukai Mommy-nya. Dan yang paling membuatnya senang lagi, dia bisa tidur diantara Daddy dan Mommy-nya.

"Appa, appa. Minho hyung, suka ayam goreng lo!"

 **MEANIE**

Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo ke ranjang. Setelah mendudukkan di kasur, Mingyu mengangkat kedua kaki Wonwoo ke kasur juga. Dia meletakkan bantal dibelakang punggung Wonwoo , supaya iblis itu tak kesakitan bersandar di bedhead. Selimut tebal juga dipasangkan Mingyu menutupi kaki Wonwoo hingga pinggangnya. Pokoknya saat ini Mingyu berusaha memperlakukan Wonwoo spesial. Seperti saran Soonyoung, dimulai dari perlakuan spesial agar Wonwoo mau dihamilinya.

Dimata Wonwoo , Mingyu hari ini aneh. Sebelumnya sudah aneh, hari ini lebih aneh lagi. Masak Wonwoo diperlakukan seperti orang sakit betulan. Iya dia sakit, tapi sakit yang ini beda dengan sakit yang lainnya. Gara-gara perlakuan Mingyu ini, Wonwoo yakin kalau Kangin sudah tahu duduk permasalahan sakitnya Wonwoo . Kangin pasti tahu kalau Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidur bersama sebelum ini. Makin benci saja dia dengan Mingyu . Manusia hitam ini sama menyebalkannya dengan bocah banyak omong di ruang makan sana. Ya maklum, bapak sama anak.

"Aku akan jelaskan", kata Mingyu tak ada ujung pangkalnya.

"Jelaskan apa?"

"Soal yang tadi". Memangnya tadi ada apa? "Punggungmu masih sakit kan? Aku akan mandi sebentar, setelah itu nanti kujelaskan sambil kupijit punggungmu"

Ya ampun, Wonwoo jadi tidak tega menyuruh nyuruh Mingyu . Apa Mingyu stres gara-gara diancamnya masuk penjara? Atau takut diperbudak olehnya?

"Tidak usah. Aku akan merebah saja!", tolak Wonwoo kasar, tapi sebenarnya kasihan.

"Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk merawatmu", kata Mingyu penuh perhatian. Mingyu lalu duduk ditepian ranjang, berhadapan dengan Wonwoo . "Aku salah, biarkan aku menebusnya!", katanya pula sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo .

Wonwoo menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, memang tidak ada apa-apa, dia cuma menghilangkan rasa penasaran, heran dan gugup berhadapan dengan Mingyu kali ini. Mingyu aneh. Mingyu berubah baik, tidak berarti baik juga untuk Wonwoo .

"Won!", dan ini pertama kalinya Mingyu menyebut namanya. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab seandainya kau hamil!"

"Ehemmmm!", Wonwoo berdehem mencoba tak mempercayai omongan Mingyu barusan. "Tidak perlu. Aku namja yang tak bisa hamil", katanya. "Memang aku benci sekali padamu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir buang waktu sekali kalau harus melaporkanmu kepolisi. Menyelidikan lah, sidang lah, terlalu bertele tele. Jadi biar aku tak melaporkanmu, lakukan saja apa yang kuminta. Setelah aku sembuh dan bokongku tak sakit lagi, aku akan pergi dari sini"

"Kau tak mau kunikahi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih"

"Kau tak bisa punya anak tak masalah, kita sudah punya Taemin", desak Mingyu sambil menggenggang erat tangan Wonwoo dibawa ke dadanya. "Kita bisa menikah secepatnya. Aku janji tak akan memaksamu, kalau kau mau saja kita lakukan pelan-pelan agar bokongmu tak sakit seperti ini lagi"

Maksudnya?

"Hah, kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu!", tegas Wonwoo dengan menarik tangannya dari Mingyu . "Kau mulai gila, Mingyu "

"Iya, gila karenamu!", kata Mingyu mantap. Mingyu bergerak cepat mencium bibir Wonwoo menjadikan si empunya bibir berjingkat kaget dan segera mengusap usap bibirnya dengan tangan.

"Jangan menciumku!", protes Wonwoo mulai galak.

"Sudah terlanjur!"

"Kau gila, Mingyu "

"Dan sudah kubilang juga itu karenamu"

Mingyu menaiki ranjang. Mendekat pada Wonwoo dan merayap diatasnya. Mingyu sepertinya ingin memperkosa Wonwoo lagi.

"Kau mau apa?", tanya Wonwoo . Dia resah sekali kalau-kalau Mingyu menjamahnya lagi. Dia masih merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit, Mingyu mau memperkosanya lagi. Wonwoo mau mundur, tapi dia kan sudah bersandar dengan bedhead. Wonwoo mau bergeser kesamping, tapi apa dayanya. Bergerak saja susah, apalagi harus bergeser dengan Mingyu yang menumpang diatas tubuhnya. Mana bisa? "Mingyu , mulai dari sekarang aku memaafkanmu. Tidak ada lagi kantor polisi, tidak ada lagi kusuruh-suruh. Jadi kau juga bisa lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Won, aku akan pelan-pelan!"

Matilah Wonwoo malam ini, dia menolak sekeras apapun Mingyu tak menggubrisnya. Wonwoo mau berteriak, tapi enggan. Ini rumah orang, malam-malam pula. Lagian siapa juga yang mau menolongnya kalau tahu Mingyu mau menidurinya, pasti akan dikira mengganggu. Duh, sulitnya Wonwoo . Jadi iblis itu tak menyenangkan, pada saat butuh bantuan seperti ini jelas tak mungkin dia memohon pertolongan pada Tuhan. Mana mau Tuhan menolong iblis sepertinya?

Wonwoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Diciumi Mingyu dia cuma menghalau dan menyingkirkan muka Mingyu dengam tangannya, tapi dia tak bisa menghindar. Tetap saja bibir Mingyu mendarat di wajahnya. Terkadang meleset ke pipi, hidung dan kemana-mana karena ditampik terus oleh Wonwoo . Tapi sudahlah, melawanpun juga tak ada gunanya. Mingyu tak akan berhenti sebelum puas, jadi Wonwoo pasrah saja.

Mingyu mendekatkan bibirnya saat ini. Mendekat ke arah bibir Wonwoo yang membuka mengatup bagai mulut ikan koi karena harus mengambil nafas. Wonwoo capek mengelak sampai menghirup udara tak cukup dengan hidungnya saja. Dan ketika bibir Mingyu sampai di permukaan bibir Wonwoo , menggesek sebentar dan lalu...

"Daddy! Mommy!" Hah, dua bibir gagal terpaut. Mingyu geram, tapi Wonwoo sedang.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Mingyu pada Taemin yang dengan seenaknya masuk dan mengganggu acara Mingyu .

"Kau mau tidur disini, kan?", Taemin mengangguki pertanyaan Wonwoo .

"Aku mau menemani Mommy, Dad. Biar Mommy cepat sembuh. Iya kan, Mom!" Wonwoo gantian mengangguk.

"Kemari, temani aku tidur!"

Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu menjauh dan meraih Taemin yang mendekat padanya. Wonwoo pelan-pelan merebah diikuti Taemin disampingnya. Dia memeluk bocah itu, mendekapnya erat dan menepuk nepuk punggungnya. Selamat, selamat. Wonwoo diselamatkan Taemin dari Mingyu .

"Ayo tidur, pejamkan matamu!". Masih belum terlalu malam sih, tapi lebih baik cepat tidur dari pada harus melihat Mingyu .

"Jaljayo Mommy!"

"Jaljayo!", balas Wonwoo sambil memejam kuat agar lekas tertidur

Mingyu ? Dia bingung. Kok bisa Wonwoo akrab dengan Taemin. Ini baru jam delapan malam, mereka sudah berpelukan mau tidur. Bagus sih Wonwoo dan Taemin akrab, tapi mendadak sekali. Sepertinya baru terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres, apa ya? Perasaannya saja mungkin. Mingyu memang perlu mandi dan mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin, akhir-akhir ini kepala terasa berat semejak kejadian dia tidur dengan Wonwoo pertama dulu.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

Meniru note ka Jul dengan sedikit impropisasi(?)...

 _Apa Mingyu tertekan karena diperbudak Wonwoo?_

 _Atau Mingyu ternyata punya rasa terpendam pada Soonyoung tapi juga menginginkan Wonwoo?_

 _Kasihan... Mingyu jadi sarap!_

 _._

 **Maaf kalau banyak typo. Tolong mengertilah, dan kalau bisa kasih tau dimana letaknya. Aku gak sempet baca ulang. Ini udah malem dan sumpah aku ngantuk, jadi babay.**

.

Mind to review again?

Sumpah aku udah berusaha se secepat mungkin untuk update ini ;)

.

Terima kasih banyak yang udah review... makasihhh~ kalian penyemangat buat aku.


	6. CLUES

**Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh**

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **© Julie Khoyul**_

Happy reading!

 **-Clues-**

Ini kali keempat Mingyu datang pagi-pagi ke rumah Soonyoung dalam sepuluh hari terakhir. Kali pertama yang waktu itu, Mingyu tiba-tiba berubah mesum pada Soonyoung. Kali kedua Mingyu datang masih dengan alasan sama, menghindari Wonwoo. Mingyu menerobos masuk juga ke kamar Soonyoung , memereteli baju kantornya lalu tidur begitu saja di ranjang. Soonyoung sempat khawatir kalau-kalau Mingyu masih dengan sifat tempo harinya hingga dia tak ikut tidur. Tapi setelah sekian lama dia memperhatikan Mingyu , hilang juga kekhawatirannya. Mingyu tak bergerak sama sekali dalam tidurnya, Soonyoung -pun mulai berani tidur di sebelah Mingyu .

Mingyu bangun tepat jam masuk kantor. Dia mandi di kamar mandi Soonyoung , memakai setelan kantornya lagi lalu berpamitan pada Soonyoung untuk kerja. Tidak ada yang janggal sampai situ, Mingyu telah sembuh dari kegilaannya. Bahkan dia meminta Soonyoung ke kantornya untuk makan siang bersama secara wajar.

Kejanggalan baru dirasakan Soonyoung siangnya. Seperti yang Mingyu minta, Soonyoung datang ke kantor Mingyu untuk mengajak sahabatnya itu makan siang. Sampai disana Soonyoung mendapati Mingyu tertidur dimejanya. Sekertarisnya juga cerita kalau semenjak datang pagi tadi sampai detik itu Mingyu cuma tidur. Melewatkan perjumpaan dengan klient, mengabaikan tanda tangan berkas dari bawahan-bawahannya sampai menunda meeting dengan manager keuangan mereka. Saat diajak ke restoran, Mingyu bilang tak lapar. Dia cuma mau menemani Soonyoung makan saja. Memang kalau seharian kerjaannya tidur, jelas dia tak akan lapar. Tapi lagi-lagi Mingyu tidur. Di restoran, dimana semua orang sibuk mengisi perut termasuk Soonyoung , Mingyu tertidur disitu.

Sepulang kerja, Mingyu menyempatkan mampir ke rumah Soonyoung . Dia numpang tidur lagi. Mingyu beralasan terlalu capek diperintah Wonwoo hingga dia butuh banyak istirahat. Padahal Wonwoo tak lagi memerintahnya, dia sendiri yang mengerjakan banyak hal untuk Wonwoo . Mingyu tidur sore disitu, jam delapan malam dia bangun dan pamit pulang. Tidak banyak interaksi dihari itu, masih Mingyu yang dulu hanya saja Mingyu banyak tidur.

"Ini apa?", tanya Soonyoung yang barusan disodori plastik besar.

"Keripik!" Soonyoung juga tahu itu keripik, barusan dia melihat kedalam kantong plastiknya. Tapi untuk apa Mingyu datang jam empat pagi begini lalu memberinya sekantong keripik? "Kemarin aku membeli banyak keripik, dan itu bagianmu!", terang Mingyu santai, sesantai bisasnya mereka bercakap cakap.

"Tapi kenapa harus jam empat pagi kau mengantarkannya kemari? Siang sedikit kan bisa"

"Ingin saja!" Ingin saja Mingyu bilang? Jam empat pagi mengantar keripik kerumah Soonyoung cuma karena ingin? Mingyu memulai kegilaan lain rupanya.

Kali ketiga Mingyu datang, lebih pagi lagi. Jam tiga namja muka datar itu memencet bel rumah Soonyoung , kemudian menelepon si empunya rumah karena tak segera dibukakan. Mengira Mingyu sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya, Soonyoung jadi santai saja menghadapi Mingyu . Tapi baru dia mengangkat telepon, belum sempat menyapa, Mingyu sudah lebih dulu membentaknya. Mingyu memaki Soonyoung sekeras kerasnya saat itu. Soonyoung jadi kaget, dia buru-buru bangun dan membuka pintu untuk Mingyu .

Mingyu masuk dengan kasar, menyenggol Soonyoung sampai oleng hendak jatuhpun tak ada rasa menyesal. Dia langsung ke kamar Eunyuk, memereteli bajunya seperti hari kedatangan sebelumnya lalu bersiap tidur. Mingyu juga berpesan pada Soonyoung , jangan mengganggu tidurnya. Soonyoung dilarangnya berisik juga. Dan saat Mingyu dan Soonyoung sama sama tertidur, tak sengaja tangan Soonyoung mengenai Mingyu . Mingyu langsung bangun dan marah-marah sampai Soonyoung ketakutan.

Siangnya, sekertaris Mingyu melapor pada Soonyoung kalau Mingyu berubah galak hari itu. Mingyu memarahi hampir semua bawahan yang berpapasan dengannya karena alasan sepele. Baju tidak rapi, menunduk kurang Mingyu , lipstik terlalu tebal, meja kurang lurus, sampai officeboy-pun kena marah juga. Menyapu dan mengepel kurang bersih, Mingyu bilang. Soonyoung langsung mengurungkan niat mengajak Mingyu makan siang, dia lebih memilih kembali ke kantornya dari pada bertemu Mingyu lalu dibentaki juga seperti anak buahnya.

Soonyoung tak sempat mengelak ketika sore harinya Mingyu datang lagi ke rumahnya. Mingyu tidak numpang tidur, tapi numpang marah-marah. Sepanjang sore Mingyu memarahi Soonyoung terus. Salah apa Soonyoung padanya, padahal dia tak berucap sepatah katapun? Saat itu Mingyu juga menelepon kerumah, memastikan keadaan Wonwoo . Memarahi Taemin saat bocah itu yang angkat dan memarahi Wonwoo juga karena lambat menerima telepon darinya. Untung sehari dimarahi Mingyu berakhir di jam delapan malam saja.

"Aku pulang sekarang!", pamit Mingyu sambil berbalik ingin pergi.

"Mingyu !", Mingyu menoleh. "Kau merasa ada yang aneh denganmu tidak?", tanya Soonyoung seketika membuat Mingyu kembali kehadapannya.

Mingyu memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri, mengamati bagian-bagian tubuhnya atas bawah sampai belakang juga. Tak ada yang berubah menurut Mingyu . Dia hanya menggunakan piama tidur saat ini, tidak seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya dia datang dengan pakaian kerja.

"Tidak ada yang berubah dariku. Apa mukaku berubah?"

"Bukan tubuhmu, bukan mukamu juga. Tapi sifatmu!", terang Soonyoung . "Kau ingat datang kemari pukul setengah lima pagi waktu itu?" Mingyu mengangguk. "Kau jadi sedikit mesum!", kata Soonyoung blak blakan. Dia berani bilang begitu karena sepertinya hari ini Mingyu terlihat normal.

"Aku mesum?", Mingyu mengernyit. "Jangan bercanda. Bukankah kau yang mesum, selalu ingin tidur dengan Jun sampai rela melakukan semua hal untuknya". Benar, tapi masalah yang dibahas sekarang bukan hubungan Soonyoung dan Jun , tapi Mingyu dan penyebab kegilaannya.

"Kau tak tahu saja soal itu". Mungkin karena terlalu depresi, Mingyu jadi lupa. "Kalau kedatangan kedua kau masih ingat? Yang kau tidur sepanjang hari itu?"

"Sudah kujelaskan padamu kalau waktu itu aku capek. Aku butuh istirahat, itu saja"

"Dan soal yang kau marah-marah tempo hari?"

"Karena pikiranku sedang kacau"

"Gara-gara Wonwoo ?" Mingyu mengangguk.

Kejadian semua ini disebabkan iblis itu. Wonwoo mengancam akan memenjarakan Mingyu . Seenaknya dia bilang akan melapor untuk hukuman seumur hidup atau hukuman mati, jelas Mingyu depresi. Mingyu semasa kecil terpengaruh untuk takut dan tak berurusan dengan polisi, patut kalau sebegini besar masih menganut paham bahwa polisi itu menakutkan. Bukan salah siapa-siapa dia jadi seperti itu, karena Mingyu sendiri tak mendapat pengertian positif soal polisi karena eomma-nya meninggal sedari dia kecil. Tapi kalau sampai sekarang Mingyu masih takut polisi itu kebangetan, dia kan sudah mampu membedakan baik dan benar.

Untuk meringankan hukuman, Wonwoo menawarkan Mingyu agar jadi budaknya. Jelas Mingyu akan mengikuti Wonwoo . Mingyu takut dipenjara, dan dia tertekan jiwa raganya karena aksi perbudakan dari Wonwoo , begitulah alasan sifat Mingyu berubah-ubah akhir-akhir ini. Mingyu depresi, ada sebagian syaraf otaknya yang tidak berfungai sempurna.

"Mingyu , kau masih yakin bisa menahklukkan Wonwoo ?", tanya Soonyoung khawatir. Sebagai teman dia tak tega melihat Mingyu jadi gila. Sebenarnya dia juga tak mau kalau punya teman gila.

Soonyoung berfikir ulang. Apa perlu dia membujuk Mingyu agar berhenti merayu Wonwoo ? Toh kalaupun Wonwoo melaporkannya kepolisi, Soonyoung bisa bantu cari pengacara hebat agar Mingyu dapat hukuman seringan ringannya. Soonyoung akan tetap jadi teman walau Mingyu mantan nara pidana. Soonyoung rasa, Taemin dan Kangin juga akan tetap jadi bagian keluarga Mingyu . Mingyu kan cuma memperkosa, tidak membunuh, jadi tak bahaya. Palingan hanya satu dua orang akan menghindari Mingyu karena takut diperkosa. Lebih baik begitu dari pada jadi gila dan sudah pasti semua orang menjauhinya.

Tapi, kalau Soonyoung berhenti menghasud Mingyu , Mingyu berhenti merayu Wonwoo , Mingyu dipenjara, Wonwoo kembali ke rumahnya lalu Jun kembali mengejarnya. Kalau Jun gencar mengejar Wonwoo , dia sendiri akan kesulitan mendapatkan Jun . Soonyoung kan suka Jun , dia tak bisa hidup tanpa mengejar Jun . Dan dia hanya bisa berhenti kalau Jun sudah menikahinya. Jadi Soonyoung harus memilih Mingyu atau Jun ?

"Aku akan menikahinya!", jawabnya mantap.

"Kau menyukai Wonwoo ya?"

"Tidak. Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku menikahinya!"

"Kalau aku tak menyuruhmu menikahinya lagi?", tanya Soonyoung .

"Aku akan tetap menikahinya. Aku tak mau masuk penjara"

"Kalau Wonwoo tak melaporkanmu kepolisi dan membiarkan kau bebas?"

"Aku akan menikahinya!", jawabnya makin keras dan mantap.

Mingyu mungkin suka berubah ubah sifat, tapi asal badannya sehat dan tak gila dalam waktu dekat, Soonyoung masih akan memotifasinya untuk menikahi Wonwoo . Beberapa kali lagi dia akan menghasud Mingyu , kalau kondisi kejiwaan Mingyu memburuk, dia akan berhenti. Tapi kalau hasilnya baik, tak ada salahnya dilanjutkan. Mingyu dapat Wonwoo , dia dapat Jun . Itu kan adil. Lagi pula tekad Mingyu menikahi Wonwoo itu terlihat sudah bulat, tak perlu alasan lain untuk menikahkan mereka. Kalau soal cinta bisa dicari sambil jalan.

"Kau yakin sekali, butuh bantuan?" Mingyu menggeleng sejenak. "Aku masih punya sisa obat yang waktu itu kalau kau mau menghamilinya!", tawar Soonyoung mulai menghasud.

"Kalau soal menidurinya, aku memang masih mau. Tapi tak perlu obat, aku usaha sendiri nanti"

"Hubungan natural akan jadi kehamilan natural juga", celetuk Soonyoung sambi manggut manggut. Dia menepuk pundak Mingyu bangga karena semangatnya.

"Dia namja yang tak bisa hamil!". Soonyoung terkejut, susah kalau begitu menikahkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo . "Bisa hamil atau tidak aku akan menikahinya!" Kekeuh sekali Mingyu bilang.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya, Mingyu !"

"Tidak!" Tidak paham maksudnya. Mingyu tidak paham ambisinya menikahi Wonwoo karena perasaan cinta.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau mau menikahinya meski dia tak bisa hamil?"

"Ya mau menikahinya saja", jawab Mingyu tak memuaskan Soonyoung . "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Nanti siang kujemput kau di kantormu. Kita jemput Taemin lalu makan siang".

"Eh, Mingyu !", panggilnya saat Mingyu menjauh. Soonyoung masih punya banyak pertanyaan.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti siang!", balas Mingyu sambil terus melangkah.

 **MEANIE**

"Nanti pulang sekolah aku dijemput kan, Dad?"

"Hn"

"Nanti pulang kerja Momny dijemput juga kan, Mom?"

"Tidak perlu!", tolak Wonwoo .

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah Taemin. Mingyu duduk dikursi kemudi, Wonwoo disampingnya dan Taemin dibelakang. Taemin mengoceh kesana kemari, bercerita hal-hal yang tak penting dan berakhir tanpa tanggapan dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo .

Empat hari ini Wonwoo bekerja kembali, demikian juga Taemin. Dia sudah masuk sekolah lagi. Paginya mereka berdua diantar Mingyu . Karena Taemin pulang siang, dia dijemput sopir. Kalau Wonwoo , Mingyu yang menjemput setelah dia pulang kantor. Wonwoo sudah baikan sebenarnya, tapi tak diijinkan pulang dulu oleh Mingyu . Mengingat perkataan Soonyoung untuk menahan Wonwoo lebih lama di rumahnya dan ambisinya untuk menikahi Wonwoo , Mingyu rela mengantar jemput Wonwoo . Dia juga mengakrabkan diri dengan Heechul, paham kata kalau mau merebut hati Wonwoo harus memenangkan hati keluarganya juga. Heechul senang saja, apa lagi saat tahu Mingyu itu Daddy-nya Taemin. Heechul mengincar Taemin, jadi bisa dibilang tukar anak. Heechul memberikan Wonwoo , Mingyu mengijinkan Heechul ikut mengasuh Taemin.

"Ada pesta yang harus ku urus". Party organizer-nya di booking seseorang minggu ini. Walaupun sudah ditangani Heechul dan anak buahnya, Wonwoo mau membantu. Mereka diorder untuk membuat pesta pernikahan, jadi butuh persiapan dan tenaga lebih.

"Kau tak pulang hari ini?", tanya Mingyu agak khawatir kalau Wonwoo nantinya tak pulang untuk selamanya. Tapi bukankah kata 'pulang' disini ambigu? Rumah Wonwoo jelas-jelas yang bersama Heechul dan Hangeng. Dia tinggal di rumah Mingyu hanya numpang selagi dia sakit. "Kalaupun selesai kerja tengah malam, aku bisa menjemputmu", tawar Mingyu .

"Aku akan tidur di rumahku saja"

"Mommy tak pulang, nanti aku tidur dengan siapa?". Mingyu juga punya pikiran sama. Kalau Wonwoo tak pulang ke rumahnya, nanti dia tidur dengan siapa? "Mom, aku ikut ke rumah Mommy ya!". Kalaupun boleh, Mingyu juga akan meminta hal sama seperti Taemin. Tapi tak etis, masak harga dirinya dipertaruhkan untuk merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Aku akan sibuk"

"Aku bisa bantu"

"Tak usah!", tolak Wonwoo kasar. "Kau perlu sekolah biar isi otakmu bertambah". Taemin itu sudah bodoh, membolos lagi. Hampir seminggu dia tak masuk sekolah alasannya sama, menemani Mommy di rumah biar cepat sembuh. Dan dia baru masuk sekolah empat hari ini barengan dengan Wonwoo kembali kerja.

"Pulang sekolah aku boleh ke tempat Mommy, kan?"

"Jangan, kau akan mengganggu pekerjaanku!"

Taemin jadi sedih, setelah ini tak ketemu Mommy entah untuk waktu berapa lama. Mingyu juga sedih sebenarnya, tapi muka datarnya menutupi itu.

"Kapan pekerjaanmu selesai?", Mingyu butuh kepastian, karena nanti dia berniat langsung memboyong Wonwoo kembali ke rumahnya setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

"Setelah pestanya selesai tentunya"

"Kapan itu?"

"Pesta pernikahannya dua minggu lagi, setelah itu kesibukan akan berkurang. Tapi tak tahu kalau kita dapat orderan baru"

Dua jam saja lama, apa lagi dua minggu. Belum kalau setelah pekerjaan ini selesai lalu Wonwoo dapat pekerjaan baru, kapan Wonwoo bisa kembali kerumahnya kalau begitu?

"Apa kau tak bisa pulang ke rumahku tiap hari?" Wonwoo melirik ke arah Mingyu . Dia menterjemahkan artian kalimat barusan, apa Mingyu telah menganggapnya sebagai istri betulan? Atau niatan menikahinya kemarin itu benar-benar akan dilakukan Mingyu ? "Aku bisa mengantar jemputmu tiap hari, tidak jadi soal jam berapapun kau mau pergi dan pulang". Atau Mingyu melakukannya karena takut dipenjarakan?

"Kau tak merasa dirimu sendiri aneh?". Mingyu mengernyit sejenak kemudian menggeleng.

Ini kali kedua dia mendapat pertanyaan sama. Tadi pagi dari Soonyoung , sekarang dari Wonwoo . Tapi Mingyu benar-benar tak merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah darinya, apa lagi sampai menjadi aneh. Jadi mesum seperti Soonyoung bilang, dia tak merasa mesum. Tidur seharian, marah-marah dan sejak kemarin Mingyu membeli berbagai snack yang lalu dibagi-bagikan pada penghuni rumah. Soonyoung juga dapat tadi pagi, kan. Kalau dipikir lagi itu aneh, tapi ada sesuatu tak jelas mendorong Mingyu melakukannya. Bahkan dia sendiri juga merasa hatinya lebih melow dari sebelum sebelumnya. Tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Tidak", bohong Mingyu . "Tapi Soonyoung bilang aku sedikit mesum kemarin itu. Lalu suka tidur dihari berikutnya dan marah-marah tempo hari". Wonwoo membenarkan itu. Dia pernah mau diperkosa Mingyu lagi, pernah melihat Mingyu tidur seharian seperti orang mati dan juga pernah dimarahi tanpa sebab.

"Kemarin dan hari ini kau membagikan keripik ke semua orang", tambah Wonwoo . "Apa itu kebiasaanmu dari dulu?" Mingyu menggeleng lemah. "Berarti kau aneh. Mungkin itu tanda-tanda kau akan jadi gila", Wonwoo tak serius mengatakannya, tapi suasana hati Mingyu jadi buruk karenanya.

"Kalau Daddy gila, aku ikut Mommy saja!", kata Taemin memperburuk suasana hati Mingyu .

"Aku tidak sudi memeliharamu!". Dan Taemin ikutan buruk suasana hatinya.

"Mommmm!", rengek Taemin.

"Won!", hampir mirip, tapi Mingyu tidak merengek.

Wonwoo jadi seperti dihadapkan pada namja kembar beda wajah dan umur. Wonwoo tak ada rasa apapun pada Mingyu , tapi tak menolak saat Mingyu pura-pura tak sengaja memeluknya saat tidur. Wonwoo tahu Mingyu sengaja, tapi dia biarkan. Dia juga tak menolak diperlakukan seperti istri walau dia tak mengakui dirinya istri Mingyu . Lalu hubungannya dengan Taemin juga hampir sama. Wonwoo tak pernah mengakui Taemin bagian hidupnya, tapi dia tak menolak dipanggil Mommy, dia juga tak menolak dikuntit Taemin setiap hari. Wonwoo rasa dirinya sendiri juga mulai aneh, menyangkal tapi tak menolak.

"Aku tak akan nakal, Mom!", janji Taemin

"Aku tak akan memperkosamu!". Ini janji teraneh yang pernah diucapkan Mingyu , tapi dia mantap mengucapkannya. Toh kalau dia sedang ingin, minta saja secara halus. Kalau dulu Mingyu tak tega melihat Wonwoo kelenjotan karena terangsang, apa Wonwoo tega kalau keadaan itu berbalik ke arah Mingyu ?

"Sudah sampai", kata Wonwoo mengaba Mingyu

"Hah?"

"Sudah sampai sekolah Taemin!", terangnya lagi. Mingyu seketika menghentikan mobilnya, tapi halaman sekolah terlewat beberapa meter.

"Kau melewatkan sekolahku, Dad", protes Taemin

Tadi Mingyu salah fokus, jalanan ke sekolah jadi jalanan ke rumah Wonwoo . Dia tak tega mengantar Wonwoo kalau akhirnya berpisahan. Jadi ingin membawa Wonwoo kembali ke rumah lalu menguncinya di kamar saja.

Mingyu memundurkan mobilnya sampai ke halaman depan sekolah. Memarkir dekat pintu gerbang yang ada empat anak menunggu kedatangan mereka. Itu teman-teman Taemin. Sebelum berangkat Taemin menelepon keempatnya untuk menunggu di gerbang, Taemin mau membagikan keripik dari Daddy-nya. Entahlah, Mingyu tiba-tiba teringat membeli keripik untuk mereka juga. Padahal nama satu persatu bocah-bocah itupun Mingyu tak tahu.

Taemin keluar mobil sambil kesusahan mengangkat kantong keripiknya. Tidak berat, tapi besar. Kan jadi susah dibawa. Wonwoo berdecak melihat Taemin, kemudian mengalah untuk membantu.

"Mommy-nya Taemin!", ujar Jonghyun yang melihat Wonwoo keluar dari pintu depan.

Minho kaget, Onew juga. Minho masih ingat diancam disembelih lalu dimasak oleh Wonwoo . Dia akhirnya bersembunyi dibelakang badan Jonghyun. Onew takut dibentaki Wonwoo lagi, kan Mommy-nya Taemin galak. Dia bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Key, tapi Key malah menghampiri Wonwoo .

"Hyung tampan mengantar sekolah Taemin lagi", kata Key sambil tersenyum cerah. "Hyung, hyung tampan. Aku rindu hyung tampan lo!", tambahnya sambil nemplok ke badan Wonwoo .

Taemin manyun, itu Mommy-nya tapi tiap ketemu, Key selalu memeluknya. Harusnya cuma Taemin yang boleh memeluk Mommy.

Wonwoo menyingkirkan Key, segera membantu Taemin mengelurkan keripiknya lalu kembali masuk mobil. Key tak kenal menyerah, dia mau ikut masuk mobil. Seketika Mingyu melotot saat bocah itu hampir mengikuti Wonwoo duduk.

"Eh, ada Daddy-nya Taemin!", katanya sambil nyengir. "Daddy-nya Taemin, kapan Hyung tampan boleh pergi ke salon beli es krim denganku?"

"Keluar!", bentak Mingyu galak. "Keluar!", bentak Mingyu sekali lagi saat Key tak beranjak.

"Pergi ke sekolah sana. Belajar yang baik!", kata Wonwoo kasar, tapi tak sekasar Mingyu .

Key menyerah, dia akan belajar yang baik seperti yang Wonwoo perintahkan.

"Hyung tampan, Key berlajar yang baik dulu ya!", pamitnya sambil memeluk Wonwoo lagi kemudian bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Mingyu dan Wonwoo melaju pergi. Keripik dari Mingyu juga sudah dibagi-bagi pada Minho cs. Tapi Taemin masih manyun tak dapat pelukan dari Mommy.

"Taem, kenapa?", tanya Minho sok cemas.

"Aku belum dipeluk!", jawabnya sesuai yang dimanyuninya.

"Key, Taemin belum dipeluk!", adu Minho ke Key pasalnya yang barusan membuat adegan berpelukan itu Key.

"O, kau mau kupeluk juga?" Key langsung memeluk Taemin, tapi yang dipeluk makin manyun. "Mau lagi? Eh ayo ayo peluk Taemin!" Ajak Key yang langsung diikuti yang lainnya.

Taemin mau dipeluk Mommy, bukan teman-temannya.

 **MEANIE**

Mingyu , Soonyoung dan Taemin sedang di dalam mobil. Perjalanan pulang setelah makan siang bersama. Mingyu mau mengadu pada Soonyoung soal kepergian Wonwoo . Soonyoung sendiri ada tekad kembali menghasud Mingyu . Kalau Taemin, dia tak punya tujuan apapun. Lebih enak makan keripik yang entah kenapa di jok belakang mobil Daddy-nya ada sekantong keripik lagi. Hobi baru Mingyu sejak kemarin ini, membeli keripik tapi tak dimakannya.

"Nih!" Soonyoung menyodorkan sebotol kecil cairan aneh pada Mingyu .

"Apa itu, Ucle?", tanya Taemin mendahului Mingyu .

"Min, kau duduk yang manis disitu. Jangan ikut bicara sebelum aku dan Daddy-mu selesai membahas masalah". Taemin mengangguk angguk.

"Kalian akan rapat?"

"Iya, jadi kau diam. Mengerti!" Taemin mengangguk lagi, lalu memulai diam dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan keripik.

"Apa ini? Obat perangsang? Sudah kubilang aku bisa sendiri"

"Bukan!", kata Soonyoung sambil mengacung-acungkan botol kecilnya. "Kau bilang Wonwoo tak bisa hamil kan?" Mingyu mengangguk. "Ini adalah obat penyubur. Dengan ini, rahim Wonwoo akan subur dan siap kapanpun ditempati bayi"

"Wonwoo tak bisa hamil, mungkin dia tak punya rahim. Diberi satu galon obat penyuburpun, dia tetap tak bisa hamil"

"Memangnya kau tahu dari mana Wonwoo tak bisa hamil?", tanya Soonyoung sambil menurunkan tangannya yang capek karena tak segera disambut Mingyu .

"Dia yang bilang"

"Nah itu", kata Soonyoung merasa punya celah. "Memang kau percaya dia bilang begitu? Bisa jadi Wonwoo berbohong padamu"

"Tak ada gunanya dia berbohong padaku"

"Tak ada gunanya juga dia jujur padamu"

Benar. Jujur atau bohong, tak ada gunanya bagi Wonwoo . Status Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak jelas. Mereka bukan suami istri, mereka tak pacaran dan Wonwoo juga bukan Mommy kandung Taemin, bisa saja Wonwoo berbohong waktu itu.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan kalau begitu", lanjut Soonyoung yang paham kebimbangan Mingyu . "Kau bisa memulai menidurinya lagi"

"Aku sudah berjanji tak akan memperkosanya"

"Mingyu , Mingyu ", decak Soonyoung sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Mingyu . "Apa definisi pemerkosaan itu?"

KRAUK KRAUK KRAUK

Soonyoung dan Mingyu menoleh bersamaan pada Taemin. Taemin terlalu keras mengunyah keripiknya. Dipelototi dua orang dewasa, Taemin cuma tersenyum kemudian memelankan kunyahannya.

Kriuk kriuk kriuk

"Kalau Wonwoo tak mau dan kau memaksa menidurinya, itu baru disebut pemerkosaan yang sebenarnya", terang Soonyoung setelah kembali ke perbincangan. "Apa Wonwoo menolakmu saat itu?"

"Tidak, dia yang minta. Tapi itu kan karena obat darimu!"

"Yang penting intinya kau tidak memaksa dan dia tidak menolak"

Mingyu tahu Soonyoung licik, tapi kalau memang definisi pemerkosaan itu seperti yang dikatakan Soonyoung , Mingyu mau mencoba lagi. Mingyu mau dan Wonwoo tak menolak. Dia butuh Wonwoo hamil agar mudah dinikahinya.

Soonyoung mengacungkan lagi botol kecilnya dan kali ini diterima Mingyu . Baru Mingyu menyimpan botol itu, Soonyoung sudah mengacungkan botol lain.

"Apa lagi ini?"

"Ini sisa obat yang waktu itu", terangnya. "Aku tidak yakin Wonwoo akan suka rela tidur denganmu. Kalau kau mau tak disebut pemerkosa, gunakan ini!", paksa Soonyoung sambil menjejalkan botol obat perangsang ke tangan Mingyu .

Mingyu menerimanya juga. Dia memang maunya berhubungan dengan Wonwoo secara sadar, tapi kalau Wonwoo menolak saat Mingyu benar-benar butuh, obat ini akan berguna. Selesai menyimpan obat keduanya, Soonyoung menyodorkan botol baru. Botolnya lebih besar dari sebelumnya, tapi isinya berbentuk pil bulan cairan.

"Kau seperti penjual obat saja, Young!"

"Demi kebahagiaanmu aku rela jadi penjual obat!", jawab Soonyoung semangat. Ini juga demi kebahagiaannya. Tadi pagi dia sudah mantapkan memilih Jun dari pada Mingyu . Mingyu cuma sahabat, tapi Jun masa depannya. Jadi menghasud Mingyu untuk menikahi Wonwoo itu jalannya sekarang. Toh tak ada ruginya kalau Mingyu menikah dengan Wonwoo . Mingyu punya istri, Taemin punya Mommy dan Kangin punya menantu. Tak rugi kan? "Ini obat kuat!"

"Aku menusuknya sampai muntah darahpun sanggup, untuk apa kau memberikan obat kuat padaku?" Mingyu bukan tersinggung, tapi dia memang percaya soal kemampuannya itu.

Soonyoung terkekeh mendapati sahabatnya yang terlalu percaya diri. Iya, ini Mingyu yang dulu, Mingyu yang over confident. Soonyoung percaya Mingyu mampu, tapi dia terlanjur membeli obat ini. Tidak mungkin dipakainya sendiri. Soonyoung mau memakai apapun kalau itu nantinya berhubungan dengan Jun . Dan dia tak mau membawa obat ini pulang.

"Mingyu , dengarkan aku. Obat ini memiliki khasiat ganda. Bukan sekedar obat kuat yang membuat namja mengalahkan lawannya saja. Obat ini juga membantu memperbaiki kwalitas benih yang akan kau tanamkan pada ladang subur Wonwoo ". Soonyoung ngasal, tapi berhasil menggoyahkan pemikiran Mingyu . "Begini tepatnya. Wonwoo subur, dia mau, dan benihmu sehat. Hamil, kan?"

"Tidak perlu" Mingyu bilang tidak, tapi ragu.

"Perlu!", sahut Soonyoung memaksa. "Maksudku, kalau rahim Wonwoo subur, sel telur matang dan siap dibuahi tapi kwalitas benihmu buruk, bisa tidak Wonwoo hamil?" Mingyu mulai berfikir searah dengan Soonyoung . Benar Soonyoung bilang, tapi bisa juga Soonyoung cuma menghasudnya seperti sebelumnya. Mingyu memang pintar, jenius malah. Tak ada orang meragukan kecerdasannya, tapi dihadapan Soonyoung dia bukan siapa-siapa. Apa karena Soonyoung sahabatnya, jadi dia tahu kelemahan Mingyu ? "Ambil saja. Untuk jaga-jaga kalau sekali dua kali tak berhasil, baru gunakan ini"

Mingyu mengalah juga. Dia menerima obat ketiga itu lalu menyimpannya bersama dua lainnya.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkan obat itu. Ratu setanpun bisa kau hamili dengan bantuan obat itu", kata Soonyoung jelas bohongnya. "Setelah ini tinggal praktek. Lakukan secepatnya agar Wonwoo bisa segera kau nikahi"

"Ya, tapi masalahnya Wonwoo tak pulang ke rumahku lagi mulai hari ini". Soonyoung melotot. Wonwoo tak pulang ke rumah Mingyu berarti Jun akan mendekatinya lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kan sudah kubilang kalau kau harus menahannya di rumahmu sampai dia berhasil kau hamili!", marah Soonyoung . "Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya Wonwoo harus kau ajak pulang. Tiduri dia sesering mungkin dan buat dia hamil secepatnya!", marah Wonwoo pada Mingyu .

"Kau bilang aku aneh, nyatanya kau sendiri juga aneh". Mingyu tak tahu, kemudahan jalannya mendapatkan hati Jun itu tergantung dari usaha Mingyu menjauhkan Wonwoo dari namja China itu.

"Aku sedih mendengarnya, Mingyu "

"Aku juga sedih, Ucle!", sahut Taemin tak tahan disuruh diam sedari tadi.

"Husss, sudah kubilang diam. Jangan ikut bicara sebelum kita selesai rapat!", bentak Soonyoung dan langsung diangguki Taemin. "Mingyu !"

"Ya, ya. Aku juga sedih. Tapi aku gagal memaksanya pulang ke rumahku"

"Bujuk lagi sampai dia mau pulang bersamamu!", paksa Soonyoung . "Aihhh, kau ini. Mau menikahinya tapi tak sanggup menjaganya. Kalau Wonwoo diambil orang bagaimana?"

"Uncle, ucle!", serobot Taemin lagi.

"Min, sudah kubilang diam dulu!"

"Itu toko tempat kita beli es krim dulu, ucle", tunjuk Taemin diluaran mobil. Taemin tak tahan ingin makan es krim.

"Lain kali saja. Kubelikan satu toko sekalian kalau Wonwoo bisa jadi Mommy-mu!"

"Sudahlah, kita beli es krim dulu", kata Mingyu menengahi duel Soonyoung dan Taemin. Soonyoung mau menolak, dia butuh kesediaan Mingyu membawa Wonwoo pulang bukan malah beli es krim. Ini menyangkut Jun , tak boleh main-main "Aku akan menelepon Wonwoo sore ini. Akan kubujuk biar dia mau pulang!"

"Mingyu , kau harus berhasil ya!". Mingyu malas meladeni Soonyoung kalau akhir kisahnya dihubungkan dengan Jun . Tapi demi nama persahabatan dia mengangguk.

Mingyu menikungkan mobilnya ke halaman toko es krim. Temin minta dua es krim sebenarnya, tapi Mingyu pesan empat. Taemin bahkan menjuluki Mingyu adalah Daddy paling baik sedunia saat ini, lalu gelarnya segera dicabut setelah Mingyu memberikan dua es krim padanya. Satu disodorkan ke Soonyoung . Satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Soonyoung bingung saat disodori es krim oleh Mingyu , dia lebih bingung lagi ketika melihat sahabatnya itu memakan es krimnya. Sejak kapan Mingyu suka es krim? Persamaan sifat antaranya dan Mingyu yang tak ditiru Taemin adalah Soonyoung dan Mingyu tak suka ea krim. Tak suka kue dan tak suka keripik seperti yang Mingyu beli akhir-akhir ini.

"Makan Young, ini tidak beracun!". Mingyu masih aneh ternyata.

 **MEANIE**

"Hankyung oppa, apa kabar?", sapa salah seorang pegawai yang sengaja menyongsong kedatangan Hangeng ke toko. "Aduh Oppa, lama sekali tak main kemari. Kita semua merindukanmu!', rayunya dengan genit.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baik, sebaik keadaan Oppa! Ngomong-ngomong Seungkwan makin besar makin tampan saja", pujinya pada keponakan Hangeng yang berdiri dibelakang.

"Heh, yeoja genit. Jangan mengganggu suami orang. Kembali bekerja atau kupecat kau!", teriak Heechul sambil tergopoh menghampiri mereka.

Pelayan itu nyengir dulu pada Heechul, tersenyum pada Hangeng, mencolek Seungkwan, kemudian baru pergi.

"Aku heran pelayan jaman sekarang kenapa bisa genit semua. Kau juga, Han. Jangan diam saja kalau digeniti mereka!"

"Bagaimana pelayan tak genit kalau bosnya juga genit?", sindir Seungkwan .

"Anak panda, tutup mulutmu!", bentak Heechul tapi ditanggapi cibiran oleh Seungkwan . "Han, kenapa kau bawa dia kemari? Lepaskan saja dia di rumah, tidak akan ada yang menculiknya!" Dikira Seungkwan itu hewan apa, pakai acara dilepas segala.

"Aku kemari untuk melihat perkembangan tokomu, Eomma. Jauh-jauh dari China berlibur kemari, kau tak menghargai pengorbananku. Aku ini keponakanmu, mengorbankan tabunganku untuk beli tiket pesawat dan liburan kemari. Hargai itu, Eomma!"

"Kalian ini sama lebainya!", pangkas Hangeng. "Chulie, kau sibuk hari ini?", tanya Hangeng sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi Heechul sekilas. "Aku mau mengajakmu dinner. Sudah lama kita tak makan berdua"

"Aku tak diajak?"

"Kau makan malam dengan Wonwoo saja"

"Kau ini selalu tahu cara membuatku senang. Aku jadi makin mencintaimu!", tutur Heechul disusul sebuah kecupan didaratkannya ke bibir suaminya.

Kisah cinta Heechul dan Hangeng itu berbanding terbalik dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin. Persahabatan Heechul-Leeteuk terpisah karena Heechul mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke China. Bukan berarti kalau ikut pertukaran pelajar, Heechul itu pintar. Ini pertukaran pelajar dibidang kebudayaan. Heechul dipilih kesana dengan beberapa teman lain untuk mempelajari kebudayaan China. Nah disana itu dia ketemu Hangeng. Heechul jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi sayangnya Hangeng tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Segala cara dilakukan Heechul agar Hangeng tertarik padanya, tapi tak ada hasil. Ibarat kata, walau Heechul telanjang sambil nge-dance cacing didepan Hangeng, Hangeng tak tertarik sama sekali. Prinsipnya, laki-laki menikah dengan wanita itu mutlak.

Heechul itu namja yang pantang menyerah. Hangeng boleh tak menyukainya saat itu, tapi dia pasti akan menikah dengan Heechul. Dan suatu hari Heechul mengabarkan dirinya hamil. Membawa banyak bukti kehamilan dan mengatakan kalau Hangeng yang menghamilinya. Hangeng sudah menyangkal sedemikian rupa, tapi apa dayanya kalau gosip dirinya menghamili siswa pertukaran pelajar sudah menyebar luas. Saking liciknya, Heechul pura-pura menangis dan pasrah kalau Hangeng tak mau bertanggung jawab dihadapan orang tuanya. Orang tua Hangeng iba dan akhirnya memaksa anaknya menikahi Heechul. Dan Wonwoo lahir empat tahun setelah kejadian pura-pura itu. Alasan kenapa Hangeng tak menceraikan Heechul walau tahu Heechul berbohong, ya itu karena Heechul mampu membuat Hangeng jatuh cinta padanya sebelum Hangeng sadar telah dibohongi Heechul.

"Eomma, Wonwoo hyung rajin sekali", celetuk Seungkwan yang melihat dikejauhan ada Wonwoo sedang berdiskusi dengan anak buahnya.

"Karena dia anakku, jadi dia rajin. Tidak seperti kau, pemalas!"

"Karena dia anakmu juga, Wonwoo hyung kerja sambil membentak bentak anak buah!". Memang begitu pemandangannya sekarang. Wonwoo dikejauhan sana tengah berdiskusi sambil membentak tentunya.

Wonwoo kebetulan menoleh kearah mereka, kemudian dia datang setelah Hangeng memanggilnya.

"Tumben Appa kesini, mengajak meteran berjalan pula!", sapa Wonwoo yang langsung membuat Seungkwan cemberut. Seungkwan itu calon designer, bukan meteran berjalan. Iya sih dia selalu bawa-bawa meteran kalau bepergian, tapi kan wajar karena Seungkwan calon designer.

"Kau sama saja dengan Eomma. Aku jauh-jauh kemari, tapi cuma untuk diejek. Anak pandalah, meteran berjalan lah. Huh!", Seungkwan sewot.

"Kalian ini kalau bertemu selalu saja saling mengejek. Kenapa tak saling menyapa baik-baik, berpelukan,..."

"Tidak sudi!", potong Seungkwan cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hyung. Tiga hari aku disini aku tak melihatmu. Kemana saja kau?"

"Dia tinggal di rumah calon suaminya", jawab Heechul yang langsung menimbulkan tatapan curiga Hangeng dan Seungkwan.

"Calon suami?", tanya Hangeng. Dia barusan pulang dari bisnis di China, dan membawa Seungkwan kemari. Makanya dia tak tahu soal Mingyu .

"Calon suamimu payah ya Hyung? Kau jadi kurusan dari terakhir kali kulihat. Pasti kau tak diurusi betul-betul olehnya. Tinggalkan saja Hyung, cari pasangan orang China saja. Orang China baik semua"

"Orang China memang baik semua, kecuali kau dan Jun!", ledek Wonwoo balik. "Aku baru sakit, tak bisa makan banyak. Lagi pula aku ini langsing, bukan kurus", sangkalnya. "Dan ingat Mingyu itu bukan calon suamiku"

"O, namanya Mingyu !", kata Seungkwan sambil manggut manggut. "Baba, calon menantumu namanya Mingyu "

"Meteran berlajan ini susah sekali diajak bicara"

"Eh, aku baru saja membuat desaign baju. Kau mau kubuatkan satu, Hyung?"

"Kau juga pernah bilang begitu dulu. Mengukur sana sini, sekarang mana bajunya?"

"Hehe!", tawa garing Seungkwan . "Dananya habis, Hyung. Tapi kali ini kau benar-benar akan kubuatkan", kata Seungkwan sambil mengeluarkan meteran baju dari sling bag-nya. "Nanti patungan beli kain ya, Hyung!"

Seungkwan punya hobby desaign, cita-citanya jadi desaigner. Sekarang saja dia jadi mahasiswa desaign semester 2. Tiap ketemu orang, diukur tubuhnya dan dijanjikan dibuatkan baju, tapi saking banyaknya yang dijanjikan dana untuk beli bahannya tak cukup. Kalau ada sepuluh orang dijanjikan, dua orang saja yang dibuatkannya baju. Alhasil dia selalu diomeli orang.

"Tu kan, badanmu menyusut setengah inchi", kata Seungkwan sambil mengukur bagian badan dan lengan Wonwoo . Dia lalu berpindah kepinggang Wonwoo . "Pinggangmu juga mengecil". Seungkwan mengukur sisi kanan dan kiri perut Wonwoo dengan tangannya. "Hyung, perhatikan makanan yang masuk perutmu. Kau kan tak suka olah raga, perutmu memberi tanda mudah mengalami pembuncitan kalau kau tak jaga makanan. Kau lihat!", perintah Seungkwan yang diikuti Wonwoo , Heechul dan Hangeng. Seungkwan meratakan kain yang menempel diperut Wonwoo . "Membuncit satu inchi, kau tidak pantas jadi model"

"Kalau kau kemari untuk mengejekku, kembali ke negaramu sana!"

"Cih!" Seungkwan berdecih tapi kembali mengukur di pinggul Wonwoo . "Nah, kau memang tak pantas jadi model, Hyung!', sorak Seungkwan keras. "Pinggulmu melebar dua inchi. Haaahh!", protes Seungkwan sok jadi designer betulan.

"Bicara sekali lagi, kupenggal kepalamu!', ancam Wonwoo kasar.

"Ih, iblis!", gerutu Seungkwan pelan agar tak terdengar Wonwoo .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

.

Kembali meniru notenya ka Jul..

Sudah tahu kenapa Mingyu berubah sifat kemarin?

# naik turunin alis #

.

Engak kok, ini gak bakal jadi Ming-Young (perasaan kaya nama cewe?) iya apapun itulah antara soonyoung sama mingyu. Kan kata soonyoung juga najis. Hahahaha

.

Maaf kalau masih ada typo, jujur aku gak baca ulang lagi. Kasih tau aja ya hehe.

.

Makasih reviewnya. Muach-muach~

.

Banyak responnya jadi aku semangat. Ingat! Banyak yang suka, bearti update cepet huahahahaha

.

Bentar lagi tahun baru, meanie gak ada niatan cipokkan gituh yah di depan kamera? *ups

.

Otak udah mulai error, jadi BAY!


	7. JATUH CINTA VERSI MINGYU

**Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh**

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **© Julie Khoyul**_

Happy reading!

 **-Jatuh cinta Fersi Mingyu-**

Soonyoung menyarankan untuk menelepon Wonwoo setiap hari, setiap jam kalau perlu. Dan bila Wonwoo tak mau pulang ke rumah Mingyu , Soonyoung juga mengusulkan agar sahabatnya itu menyambangi rumah, tempat kerja atau tempat dimanapun Wonwoo berada. Menunggui Wonwoo sampai selesai lalu mengajaknya pulang. Kalau cara itu tak berhasil, Soonyoung menyuruh Mingyu untuk menculik Wonwoo. Mingyu setuju cara-cara itu, masalahnya mulut Mingyu bilang setuju tapi raganya tak segera bergerak. Mana bisa Wonwoo mau diboyongnya ke rumah kalau Mingyu diam saja?

Sepulang kerja jam delapan lewat, Mingyu langsung pergi ke ruang makan. Menurut kebiasaannya sepuluh hari terakhir, Mingyu keruang makan, berbasa basi sejenak dengan Kangin dan Taemin kemudian menyeret Wonwoo ke kamar. Hari ini juga, ada Kangin dan Taemin duduk disitu, tapi tak ada Wonwoo. Lalu siapa yang akan diseretnya ke dalam kamar? Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang dimulai dari ruangan ini.

Setelah gelisah sedari sore, malamnya juga begitu. Mingyu tak bisa tidur, bayang-bayang Wonwoo terus mengganggunya. Mingyu yang merebah di kasur memandang kesana kemari, kearah sudut-sudut kamar, dan disetiap arah pandangnya selalu ada Wonwoo berdiri disana sambil melambai ke arahnya. Mingyu tahu itu cuma bayangan, jadi dia menahan diri untuk menghampirinya. Dia lebih memilih menarik gulingnya, memeluknya dan memejam erat. Tadinya dia berharap bisa lekas tertidur kalau dia memejamkan mata dan memeluk guling, tapi guling yang tak sehangat badan Wonwoo itu malah membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

Mingyu rindu Wonwoo.

Kalau orang modern bilang, yang dirasakan Mingyu sekarang karena dia terkena magic. Tapi orang kuno bilang, Mingyu kena pelet. Yang benar, dia sedang jatuh cinta, Mingyu jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertidur tak lebih dari tiga jam, dan sekarang telinganya mendengar sayup sayup namanya disebutkan oleh suara yang sepuluh hari kemarin hadir di kamarnya. Wonwoo pulang kah? Mingyu tergeragap kealam sadar, tapi baru sejenak dia membuka mata lebar, arah pandangnya mengabur. Mingyu memejam kemudian, mengingatkan diri sendiri agar tak mengulang kesalahan sama. Jangan membuka mata terlalu lebar sesaat setelah bangun tidur.

Namja muka datar itu pelan-pelan membuka mata, memicing, melirik kesana sini tapi pandangannya tetap kabur. Mingyu memaksa membuka mata lebar setelahnya, tapi yang didapatnya matanya perih dan makin tak bisa melihat jelas. Dia juga baru sadar kalau kepalanya berdenyut. Mula-mula dipelipisnya, kemudian merambat ke ubun-ubun hingga memenuhi seluruh bagian kepalanya. Berdentum dentum, ditusuk tusuk dan seperti dicabut cabut rambutnya, sakit sekali menurut Mingyu .

Berawal dari mata, kepala dan sekarang badannya. Mingyu merasakan tak enak badan, hawa tubuhnya naik dan energinya menguap. Perutnya bergejolak, diaduk aduk dan diremat kuat kemudian didorong naik ke tenggorokan. Mingyu mengais sisa-sisa kekuatannya untuk duduk. Kemudian isi perutnya yang telah sampai pangkal tenggorokan memaksanya berlari ke kamar mandi. Sempat berhenti dua kali karena kehilangan keseimbangan, Mingyu sampai di depan wastafel. Dia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoooeeekkk Hoooeeekkk"

Lutut Mingyu lemas setelah berhasil memuntahkan isi perutnya. Mingyu jarang makan beberapa hari terakhir dan sekarang isinya harus dikeluarkan.

"Hooeeekkk Hoooeeekk"

Disaat Mingyu harusnya menjalankan misi untuk membawa Wonwoo kembali ke sini, dia malah sakit.

 **MEANIE**

"Dokter, bagaimana? Apa temanku baik-baik saja? Apa dia terkena penyakit parah? Dia tak akan mati dalam waktu dekat kan, Dok?", tanya Soonyoung cemas. Cemas setengah mati.

Bayangkan kalau Mingyu mati. Mingyu sahabat Soonyoung sedari dulu, boleh dibilang sudah jadi saudara. Kalau Mingyu mati, Soonyoung kehilangan sahabat. Taemin kehilangan Daddy. Kangin kehilangan anak dan Wonwoo kehilangan calon suami. Yang lebih menakutkan lagi, kalau Mingyu mati, tak ada yang akan menghamili dan menikahi Wonwoo, lalu Jun akan berdekatan dengan iblis itu, dan Wonwoo akan membalas perasaan Jun . Oh, Soonyoung juga akan mati saat itu juga.

"Dokter, jangan biarkan temanku mati sekarang. Dia belum menghamili Wonwoo!". Si dokter mengernyit mendengar penuturan barusan. "Maksudku, temanku itu punya istri namanya Wonwoo. Rumah tangga mereka sedang tidak baik. Kemungkinan mereka bisa berpisah sebentar lagi, Dokter", terang Soonyoung berbohong total. "Begini Dok, kalau temanku menghamili Wonwoo otomatis mereka akan menunda perpisahan mereka. Mungkin dalam penundaan itu mereka mampu menumbuhkan rasa cinta mereka yang hilang"

"Oh!", seru si dokter paham.

"Dokter lihat!", Soonyoung menggiring Taemin kehadapan dokter. "Ini Taemin, anak mereka. Masih kecil kan, Dok? Kasihan kalau orang tuanya berpisah sedangkan anaknya masih sekecil ini", tambahnya sambil memasang muka sedih.

"Aku sudah besar, uncle", tolak Taemin dikatai kecil. Taemin memang susah diajak kompromi.

"Kau tak mau Momny-mu pulang?", Taemin mengangguk. "Kau tak mau punya saeng?", Taemin mengangguk lagi. "Nah kan, Dok. Dia masih butuh kedua orang tuanya". Si dokterpun ikut mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Uncle, uncle, saeng itu siapa? Temannya Mommy ya?"

Dokter tertawa sedangkan Soonyoung muram. Harusnya tadi dia membahas skenarionya dulu dengan Taemin, kalau begini kan dia yang malu.

"Saeng itu teman yang nanti keluar dari perut Mommy-mu!". Taemin mencoba percaya, menatap dokter di depannya seakan meminta pembenaran. Si dokter tersenyum dan mengangguk, berarti benar penjelasan Soonyoung barusan. "Kau tak mau punya teman lagi?"

"Aku sudah punya teman. Minho hyung, Jonghyun, Onew dan Key. Key memanggil Mommy Hyung tampan. Kata Onew Mommy galak, Dokter. Tapi aku sayang Mommy!", terang Taemin menyimpang jauh dari pembahasan.

Si dokter tertawa lagi dan Soonyoung juga muram lagi. Kalau saja Taemin bukan keponakannya, Soonyoung sudah melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana. Tekanan darah bisa naik kalau bicara dengan Taemin itu.

"Saeng itu anak Mommy-mu juga. Teman yang bisa kau ajak bermain setiap hari di rumah!", terang dokter membuat Taemin mengangguk angguk. "Nanti Mommy-mu hamil, perutnya membesar dan saeng-mu keluar dari sana"

Taemin paham, tapi...

"Kalau perutnya Mommy jadi besar, nanti Mommy jelek. Aku tak usah punya saeng saja. Aku tak mau saeng, Dokter". Dan si dokter lagi-lagi tertawa. "Uncle, aku tak mau saeng ya?", pintanya memohon pada Soonyoung .

"Memangnya kau ini muncul dari mana? Kau juga keluar dari perut Mommy-mu!", terang Soonyoung kasar. Dia geram dengan Taemin. Susah sekali membuat bocah satu itu cepat paham. "Saat Mommy-mu hamil kau, perutnya besar. Dan waktu itu Mommy-mu juga sangat jelek, itu karena kau ada dalam perutnya"

Taemin tak percaya. Masak dia ada diperut Mommy-nya. Mana cukup? Perut Mommy-nya kecil dan dia besar begitu. Tapi Taemin pikir mungkin dia dulunya juga sangat kecil hingga bisa masuk perut Mommy. Lebih tepatnya kalau ditanyakan dokter, dokter kan pintar.

"Dokter, dulu aku juga dari perut Mommy?" Si dokter mengangguk. "Berarti Mommy perutnya besar?" Dokter mengangguk lagi. "Mommy jelek dong!", kali ini dokter tersenyum geli.

"Sebenarnya kalau sedang hamil, perutnya besar itu tidak jelek. Malah terlihat cantik", terang si dokter dengan telaten. "Coba nanti tanyakan pada Daddy-mu", Taemin ber 'Oh' panjang di depan dokter. "Jadi kau mau punya saeng, tidak?"

"Mommy jadi cantik? Mau mau", katanya semangat menimbulkan kelegaan dihati dokter dan Soonyoung . "Uncle, nanti belikan es krim ya. Kalau tak dibelikan, aku tak mau punya saeng!"

"Aish, kenapa aku harus punya keponakan sepertimu?"

"Es krimnya dua!", pintanya masih dengan jumlah sama seperti sebelumnya.

Soonyoung segera menarik Taemin kebelakangnya. Melibatkan Taemin dalam pembicaraan memang bukan pilihat tepat. Bocah itu banyak protes, cerewet dan menjengkelkan. Tapi dia juga satu-satunya lawan imbang bagi Soonyoung .

"Jadi bagaimana, Dok?"

"Mr. Kim baik-baik saja", kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum maklum. Biasanya memang ada keluarga pasien yang paranoid dengan kematian. "Dia cuma kurang makan dan kurang istirahat, selebihnya semua baik. Mr. Kim bisa menginap disini dan besok sudah boleh pulang", tutur dokter itu yang kemudian pamit setelah mempersilahkan Soonyoung masuk ruang rawat Mingyu .

Setelah Mingyu muntah-muntah pagi tadi, dia kehabisan tenaga dan berakhir merebah dilantai kamar mandi. Dia tidak pingsan, tapi tak mampu bergerak lagi. Taemin yang iseng mengintip Daddy-nya menemukan Mingyu pertama kali. Taemin menangis sesengukan sambil berlari keluar kamar Mingyu . Dia berteriak teriak memanggil noona pengasuhnya, ahjumma tukang masak, sopir keluarga dan juga appa-nya sampai mereka datang kearahnya. Taemin bercerita masih sambil menangis. Dia ketakutan melihat Mingyu wajahnya pucat dan mengigil di kamar mandi. _'Aku takut, Daddy jadi putih dan bergerak gerak!'_ Dan itu awal mula Mingyu sampai di rumah sakit sekarang ini.

"Min, ayo jenguk Daddy-mu!', ajak Soonyoung lalu mengandeng Taemin dan menuntunnya masuk ke kamar inap Mingyu .

Mingyu tampak pucat dan rapuh dimata Soonyoung . Lingkar hitam disekeliling mata Mingyu menandakan namja itu benar-benar sakit. Kalau tadi dokter tak bilang Mingyu baik-baik saja, Soonyoung sudah pasti menyangka kalau Mingyu terkena penyakit kronis dan sebentar lagi mati.

"Daddy!"

"Mingyu!"

"Hn", tapi dokter benar. Dari jawaban panggilan Soonyoung saja, Mingyu tampak baik.

"Kupikir kau akan mati!"

"Kau berharap aku mati?"

"Tentu saja tidak", jawab Soonyoung seperti yang dirasakannya. "Kau belum menghamili Wonwoo, belum menikahinya, jadi kau tak bisa mati sekarang", dan selalu itu alasan Soonyoung memotivasi Mingyu selama ini. "Kalaupun malaikat akan mencabut nyawamu sebelum kau dan Wonwoo menikah dan punya banyak anak, aku rela memohon pada malaikat agar kau dilepaskan dari maut". Soonyoung bicara sok hebat saja, tapi dia serius soal ini.

"Dokter bilang apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja". Soonyoung percaya dokter tadi sekarang. Mingyu memang baik-baik saja. "Lagi pula, kalau kau mati Taemin mau ikut siapa?"

"Kalau Daddy mati, aku ikut Mommy, uncle", serobot Taemin sambil susah payah naik ke kursi dekat ranjang Mingyu . Taemin dipelototi Soonyoung dan Mingyu, tapi dia cuma tersenyum. "Kan aku sayang Mommy", belanya.

Mungkin dalam benak Taemin, mati itu suatu hal yang sepele. Kalau ditanya soal kematian, Mingyu juga tak mungkin mau mati semuda ini. Bukan karena Kangin atau Taemin, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Soonyoung tadi, dia belum menghamili Wonwoo dan menikahinya. Dan dua hal itu jadi ambisi terbesar Mingyu saat ini.

"Tadi dokter menyuruhku bertanya pada Daddy, apa Mommy jadi cantik kalau perutnya besar?". Mingyu mengernyit kemudian pindah fokus pada Soonyoung .

"Oh, tadi kita membicarakan kalau Wonwoo hamil anakmu", terang Soonyoung sedikit berbeda versi. "Coba bayangkan, Wonwoo si iblis yang galak minta ampun itu bisa kau hamili. Perutnya membesar, lalu berjalan kesana kemari dengan sebelah tangan ditopangkan kepinggang. Dia mengomel seharian, memaki-makimu dan memerintah"

Mingyu membayangkan juga. Wonwoo hamil, hamil anaknya. Itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Kalau perutnya membesar, berarti Wonwoo benar-benar berjasa pada Mingyu karena mau susah payah membawa anaknya dalam perutnya. Sedangkan bila Wonwoo mampu berjalan kesana kemari, mengomel, memakinya, berarti bayi dan ibunya sehat. Namanya orang hamil itu sentisif dan selalu mau dimanja. Jadi Mingyu tak keberatan kalau diperintah perintah Wonwoo saat iblis itu mengandung anaknya.

"Tentu saja. Wonwoo akan sangat cantik kalau dalam perutnya ada anakku", kata Mingyu mantap.

Perasaan Soonyoung barusan menyebutkan yang jelek-jelek soal Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu menganggapnya cantik? Dia jadi yakin sekarang kalau sahabatnya ini benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Wonwoo. Bagus sih, rencananya menjauhkan Wonwoo dari Jun akan lebih mudah. Tapi bahaya atau tidak ya? Kalau Mingyu bisa menjinakkan iblis itu, berarti semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Tapi kalau Mingyu yang berhasil dijinakkan Wonwoo, pasti masa depan Mingyu kacau.

Ah, masa bodo. Yang penting Mingyu dan Wonwoo menikah.

"Nah kau dengar, Min", Taemin mengiyakan. "Jadi kau mau saeng tidak?", Taemin mengiyakan lagi. "Mingyu , kau dapat dukungan satu lagi!"

"Iya, tapi belikan aku es krim dulu!"

"Iya, iya, nanti kubelikan. Sekarang kau diam dulu, kita akan rapat!", perintah Soonyoung yang langsung diangguki Taemin. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu sakit parah. Sebenarnya kenapa denganmu?", Soonyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Mingyu setelah dia mendudukkan diri ditepian ranjang.

"Dokter sudah pasti bilang penyebabnya padamu"

"Iya, tapi kenapa? Kau punya uang banyak kalau hanya untuk memborong makanan dan meledakkan perutmu. Kau juga seorang bos yang bisa kapan saja tak masuk kerja hanya untuk tidur?"

"Masalahnya, uang dan jabatanku tak ada hubungannya dalam hal ini. Aku tak napsu makan, dan tak bisa istirahat barang sejenakpun", terangnya.

Soonyoung tahu ini gara-gara Wonwoo.

"Gara-gara Wonwoo yang memperbudakmu atau gara-gara Wonwoo yang meninggalkanmu?"

Mingyu tak menjawab karena dia tak tahu jawabannya. Kalau soal perbudakan, sepertinya lebih tepat Mingyu yang memperbudak dirinya sendiri di depan Wonwoo. Sedangkan alasan kedua, soal Wonwoo yang meninggalkannya juga tidak tepat. Dia sudah membuat banyak rencana dengan Soonyoung untuk membawa Wonwoo kembali, jadi ditinggalkan Wonwoo juga bukan penyebab Mingyu jadi sakit.

Soonyoung itu sahabat Mingyu sedari dulu, dia paham apapun soal Mingyu melebihi pemahaman Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri. Soonyoung cukup mengorek informasi yang tak mungkin disembunyikan Mingyu darinya, baru dia menyimpulkannya.

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan dengan Wonwoo di rumah?"

Yang biasa dilakukan Mingyu , pulang jam delapan malam, ke ruang makan lalu memaksa Wonwoo masuk kamar. Empat hari terakhir ini, Mingyu pulang sore, menjemput Wonwoo di Heechul's mini cafe lalu makan malam bersama di rumah dan masuk kamar. Jadi yang sangat biasa terjadi antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah adegan masuk kamar.

"Tidur bersama", jawab Mingyu seadanya. "Aku memijit kakinya sebelum tidur, bicara dengannya sampai dia tidur dan memeluknya saat tidur", tambahnya.

Soonyoung melongo sejenak. Apa tidak ada kegiatan lain antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo diluar kata tidur? Dan memijit kaki, berbicara serta memeluk saat tidur itu atas kemauan Wonwoo atau Mingyu ? Soonyoung mulai dapat gambaran. Kalau Wonwoo yang minta, berarti Wonwoo mulai menyukai Mingyu. Tapi kalau Mingyu yang suka rela melakukannya, berarti Mingyu lah yang menyukai Wonwoo. Dan bisa dibilang, Mingyu jatuh cinta dengan iblis itu. Dan kalau Mingyu yang jatuh cinta duluan, masa depan Mingyu terancam suram. Tapi Soonyoung sudah memutuskan masa bodo dengan keadaan Mingyu kedepannya kan.

"Sekarang katakan padaku kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya", jawab Mingyu cepat.

"Tapi kau merindukannya!", perintah Soonyoung lagi.

"Tapi aku merindukannya", tiru Mingyu persis seperti perintah Soonyoung .

Soonyoung ingin tertawa tapi ditahan dulu. Mingyu itu hebat dalam pekerjaan, tapi buruk dalam percintaan. Ya walau Soonyoung sendiri juga buruk, tapi dia tahu soal cinta dan sebangsanya. Seperti perasaannya pada Jun itu cinta. Tapi Mingyu walau dulu pernah gonta ganti pasangan, namja muka datar itu tak mengerti soal perasaan cinta.

"Young!", Soonyoung mendengarkan. "Aku ingin bertemu Wonwoo!", kata Mingyu sedih. Suaranya sedih, tapi mukanya datar saja.

"Uncle, aku ingin bertemu Mommy!", kata Taemin ceria. Wajahnya sendu tapi suaranya ceria. Bakat Taemin ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan Mingyu .

"Ck, kalian membuatku iba saja. Apa yang harus kulakukan coba?"

Soonyoung berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia ingat. Tadi Kangin minta diberi tahu keadaan Mingyu , kalau dokter sudah selesai memeriksanya. Kangin di kantornya sekarang ini, sedangkan Taemin membolos sekolah lagi. Soonyoung yang memintakan ijin, yang ijinnya kali ini Taemin menemani Daddy-nya yang sakit, biar cepat sembuh.

"Eh, aku harus kabari appa kalau kau baik-baik saja, Mingyu ". Soonyoung mengambil smartphone-nya, mendial nomer Kangin kemudian menempelkan hp ditelinganya sambil menunggu diangkat. "Appa, kau tak perlu cemas sekarang. Mingyu tidak sakit parah dan tidak akan mati!"

 **MEANIE**

"Huaaaaaaa Huaaaaaaa!", Taemin berhenti sejenak. "Huaaaaaaa Huaaaaaa!", lanjutnya.

"Stop stop! Sudah berapa kali kubilang bukan begitu akting nangis yang benar!", marah Soonyoung pada Taemin.

Sekarang ini Soonyoung sedang melatih Taemin akting. Akting nangis yang nantinya digunakan untuk mendatangkan Wonwoo ke rumah sakit. Soonyoung tadi dapat ide, Taemin disuruhnya menelepon Wonwoo sambil menangis dan mengabarkan kalau Mingyu sakit dan sekarang terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit. Masak iya, Wonwoo tak mau menengok Mingyu, apa lagi kalau Taemin menambahkan kata 'Daddy hampir mati'. Tapi sedari tadi latihan nangis, nada tangisan Taemin lebih mirip jeritan mengusir setan. Mana Wonwoo percaya kalau begini terus?

"Salah lagi ya?"

"Kau tak bakat jadi artis. Langsung telpon sajalah. Bilang pada Mommy-mu, dia harus kemari sekarang juga", perintah Soonyoung sambil menyodorkan hp pada Taemin.

Taemin meraih smartphone Soonyoung tapi terdiam lama sambil memandangi layarnya. Bukan Taemin tak bisa memakai Hp, tapi dia tak tahu nomor telepon Mommy-nya. Yang dia hapal nomor telpon appa-nya, nomor telpon rumah, nomor telpon Soonyoung dan nomor telepon teman-temannya saja. Eh, tapi baru-baru ini dia hafal nomor telepon eomma-nya. Heechul kan eomma-nya Wonwoo, kalau menelepon Heechul nanti pasti disampaikan pada Wonwoo.

Taemin kemudian mendial nomor Heechul, meletakkan handphone Soonyoung ditelingannya dan menunggu sebentar.

"Huaaaaaaa Huaaaaaaa!", tangis Taemin memulai aksi saat Heechul menyapa dari sebelah sana. "Huaaaaaaa Huaaaaaaa!"

 _"Eh, siapa yang menangis ini?"_ , tanya Heechul galak tapi juga khawatir. Suaranya seperti Taemin, tapi nomor yang digunakan tidak dikenalnya.

"Eomma, ini Taemin", jawab Taemin setelah berhenti pura-pura menangis.

 _"Taemin? Kenapa kau barusan menangis? Dimana kau sekarang?"_ , tanya Heechul benar-benar panik. Padahal tangisan pura-puranya Taemin sudah berhenti, suaranya juga tak ada sedih-sedihnya, tapi Heechul terlanjur cemas. Taemin itu cucu kesayangannya, kalau ada apa-apa dengan Taemin jelas Heechul akan cemas. _"Taemin?"_

"Aku di rumah sakit dengan Daddy dan Uncle Young"

 _"Sedang apa kau disana? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Dirumah sakit mana kau sekarang?"_ , tanya Heechul makin panik.

"Tadi pagi Daddy jadi putih dan bergerak gerak. Kata Uncle Young, Daddy mau mati, tapi tak jadi mati", terangnya dengan santai.

 _"_ Mingyu _sakit? Sakit apa, tidak kecelakaan kan?"_ , Heechul cemasnya kalau Mingyu kecelakaan dengan Taemin. Taemin masih bisa meneleponnya berarti dia baik-baik saja, tapi bisa jadi bocah itu juga terluka. _"Tadi kau menangis, kau tidak terluka kan, Min?"_ , Taemin menggeleng walau tak bakal diketahui Heechul.

"Uncle Young menyuruhku...", Soonyoung langsung merebut smartphone dari tangan Taemin kemudian mematikannya.

"Kau mau bilang apa ha?", marah Soonyoung

"Aku mau bilang pada eomma, kalau aku akting menangis. Daddy, mau mati tapi tak jadi mati. Nanti biar emma kasih tahu Mommy, uncle"

Bagaimana Soonyoung tak geram kalau Taemin mau mengatakan dia yang menyuruhnya pura-pura menangis? Kalau ketahuan, dia bakal digorok Heechul, bahkan Wonwoo juga akan ikut menggoroknya. Belum juga menikah dengan Jun , sudah mati digorok keluarga Wonwoo karena mengajari Taemin berbohong. Selain Mingyu yang tak mau mati muda, Soonyoung juga.

Taemin diajari akting lagi oleh Soonyoung . Kali ini aktingnya tanpa adegan menangis. Soonyoung cuma menyuruh Taemin memelas agar Wonwoomau datang berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Tapi hampir sejam, akting Taemin masih saja gagal. Padahal dia juga harus mengajari Mingyu akting kesakitan kalau Wonwoo datang kemari.

"Anakmu ini benar-benar tak bisa akting". Soonyoung menyerah sekarang. Dia memilih mendudukkan diri di dekat Mingyu dan membiarkan Taemin latihan sendiri.

"Kan sudah kubilang dia tak bisa diandalkan!"

Mingyu masih berbincang dengan Soonyoung , membahas strategi baru membawa Wonwoo kembali ke rumah. Sedangkan Taemin juga masih berlatih di sebelah jauh mereka, saat dikoridor menggema suara Heechul berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Taemin. Heechul mendobrak pintu ruang rawat Mingyu , menjeblakkan pintunya lebar sampai ketiga orang didalamnya terkaget.

"Taemin, mana Taemin?", tanya Heechul sambil pasang muka antara marah, cemas dan panik.

Di belakangnya ada Wonwoo yang baru masuk dengan langkah gontai. Wonwoo sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba diseret Heechul lalu dibawanya ke rumah sakit ini. Heechul cuma menjelaskan kalau Mingyu sekarat, mau mati. Taemin juga terluka parah karena mereka berdua kecelakaan. Wonwoo sama sekali tak percaya, tapi kekuatan mana yang bisa menandingi perintah Heechul? Akhirnya dia disini, dan benar kan Mingyu dan Taemin tak apa-apa.

Taemin mengacungkan tangan memberi tanda keberadaannya. Heechul yang melihatnya langsung menubruk bocah itu. Memeluknya lama sekali, lalu memeriksa setiap inci tubuh Taemin kalau-kalau ada luka. Kemudian Heechul menciumi Taemin karena lega cucunya itu tak terluka barang sedikitpun.

"Yang sakit itu Daddy bukan aku, eomma", terang Taemin yang sekarang berada digendongan Heechul. "Mommy, aku rindu Mommy!"

Wonwoo pura-pura tak dengar. Heechul membawa Taemin mendekat padanya sampai Taemin memulurkan tangan minta dipelukpun, Wonwoomengabaikannya. Berakhir Taemin manyun tak ditanggapi Mommy-nya. Kemudian dia memilih memeluk leher Heechul di gendongan namja cantik itu.

"Sudah kubilang mereka baik-baik saja. Sia-sia kau menyeretku kemari, eomma", protes keras Wonwoo.

"Tidak sia-sia. Kau lihat Mingyu sakit, sebagai calon istrinya tunjukkan perhatianmu padanya!" Soonyoung menghitung satu lagi orang memihak pada Mingyu. Makin lebar jalan Mingyu menikahi Wonwoo. Makin lebar juga jalan Soonyoung mendekati Jun .

"Aku tidak sudi jadi istrinya!"

Soonyoung selesai berkomat kamit dihadapan Mingyu . Barusan dia mengkodekan giliran Mingyu untuk akting sakit dan Mingyu mengangguk angguk tanda memahami perintah Soonyoung . Heechul dan Wonwoo mendekat keranjang Mingyu. Ketika Soonyoung bertatap pandang dengan Wonwoo, hawanya jadi tidak enak. Rasa-rasanya dendam Wonwoo pada Soonyoung masih sangat besar soal obat perangsang itu, jadi Soonyoung harus segera undur diri dari pada darahnya ditumpahkan Wonwoo disini.

"Beruntung kalian datang. Sebenarnya aku ada pekerjaan, jadi aku mohon pamit duluan!" Wonwoo mendecih karena tahu Soonyoung mau kabur. "Tadi Taemin minta es krim, aku tak bisa belikan sekarang. Aku benar-benar buru-buru. Bisa tolong belikan untuknya, eomma?", pinta Soonyoung ke Heechul. Dia harus mengakrabkan diri dengan Heechul juga, karena bagaimanapun Heechul bisa jadi partnernya menjodohkan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo .

"Kau mau es krim?", Taemin mengangguk. "Ayo kita beli sekarang!"

"Sekalian aku keluar, kuantar kalian ke toko es krim", tawar Soonyoung sambil mengedip ngedipkan mata ke arah Mingyu . Soonyoung memberi waktu sahabatnya itu untuk berduaan dengan Wonwoo maksudnya. Semoga saja aktingnya Mingyu tak separah Taemin.

Heechul setuju, Taemin juga. Apa sih yang bisa menghalangi Taemin untuk menolak ajakan beli es krim? Dan Heechul senang bisa menuruti permintaan Taemin. Setelah berpamitan dengan Mingyu mereka bertiga siap berangkat, tapi Wonwoo ikut melangkah keluar saat ketiganya berjalan. Baru setelah itu Heechul memarahi Wonwoo . Menyuruh anaknya itu menunggu Mingyu .

"Kita cuma beli es krim, sebentar juga kembali. Kau masih calon istri saja tak mau menemani calon suami yang sedang sakit, kalau kau sudah jadi istrinya lalu kau akan biarkan Mingyu mati saat sakit?", omel Heechul yang langsung disambut tawa tanpa suara Soonyoung dibelakang punggung Heechul. "Kau disini saja, belajar jadi istri yang baik!"

Dan setelah mengomel panjang lebar, Heechul berhasil mendudukkan Wonwoo disamping ranjang Mingyu . Sedangkan Heechul bersama Taemin dan Soonyoung keluar membeli es krim.

 **MEANIE**

"Won, kau baik-baik saja?"

Terbalik. Harusnya Wonwoo yang tanya begitu pada Mingyu . Bukankah Mingyu yang sakit?

Wonwoo diam saja. Hatinya dongkol barusan diomeli Heechul. Diomeli eomma-nya memang hal biasa, tapi kalau dirinya disebut sebut istri yang tak baik, hati siapapun juga akan dongkol. Wonwoo bisa jadi istri baik, menemani Mingyu saja kan? Dia mampu kok. Masalahnya, dia kan belum dinikahi Mingyu . Eh, maksudnya dia bukan istrinya Mingyu . Jadi kenapa harus repot-repot jadi baik dengan menunggui Mingyu yang sedang sakit?

"Aku sakit", kata Mingyu sambil meraih tangan Wonwoo . Mingyu membawa tangan Wonwoo ke dahinya, tapi sayangnya Mingyu tidak sedang demam. Ya suhu badannya normal lah. "Won, aku sakit", ulangnya sambil mengalihkan tangan Wonwoo ke pipinya.

Wonwoo mau menarik tangannya, tapi Mingyu keburu membawa telapak tangannya ke dada. Menempelkan tepat dijantungnya dengan tangannya sendiri bertumpuk diatasnya. Seperti kejadian dengan Soonyoung dulu, tapi sumpah, Mingyu tak ingat kejadian kala itu. Entah maksudnya kali ini apa, mau menunjukkan kalau dadanya berdetak kencang saat berada di dekat Wonwoo mungkin. Atau mau memberitahu kalau hatinya itu memilih Wonwoo .

"Aku sakit, Won", masih kata Mingyu .

Tadi pagi Mingyu memang sakit. Matanya, kepalanya, badannya juga perutnya. Wajahnya pucat dan ada kantung mata besar dibawah kedua matanya. Tapi itu tadi pagi, beberapa jam yang lalu tepatnya. Sekarang, Mingyu baik-baik saja. Wajahnya putih normal, penglihatannya sudah jelas, badannya terasa segar bugar dan perutnya tak sakit. Aneh sih, padahal setelah ditetapkan dokter sebagai pasien yang kurang makan dan kurang istirahat, Mingyu belum juga makan dan tidur. Tapi kesehatannya pulih mendadak tepat saat Wonwoo menampakkan muka diruangan ini barusan.

"Kau tidak sakit, Mingyu "

"Aku sakit, Won!".

"Kau tidak demam, kau tidak pucat dan jantungmu berdetak normal. Kalau memang kau sakit, sakit apa ha?". Wonwoo marah ceritanya, dia sedang dongkol dengan Heechul dan Mingyu menambahinya dengan bersandiwara sakit. "Jangan menipuku!"

"Aku benar-benar sakit!", Mingyu pura-pura merintih. Wajahnya di setting sendu. Ingin memelas pada Wonwoo , tapi gagal. Hidup jadi orang lempeng, bermuka datar, mengagalkan aktingnya. Mingyu dan Taemin sama-sama tak bisa akting rupanya.

Wonwoo menarik kasar tangannya. Dia menggeser kursinya lebih jauh dari ranjang Mingyu menjadikan Mingyu mengernyit tak rela. Mingyu bangkit lalu duduk diranjangnya. Dia memang sudah baikan, jadi tak ada gunanya juga berpura-pura sakit. Tapi Mingyu perlu menjelaskan kalau tadi pagi dia benar-benar sakit. Mingyu tidak bohong, barusan saja bohong sedikit.

"Won, jangan jauh-jauh!", pinta Mingyu .

Mingyu turun dari ranjangnya, menghampiri Wonwoo lalu menarik iblis itu berdiri. Tadinya Wonwoo menolak, tapi Mingyu memaksa. Wonwoo menurut saat kemudian dia dibawa ke ranjang dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Mingyu .

"Banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan, dan kau pura-pura sakit agar aku kemari. Kau menyita waktuku saja!", marah Wonwoo lagi. "Kau mau apa?", tanyanya galak.

Mingyu tidak menjawab dulu. Biasanya kan tiap malam dia bicara pada Wonwoo sambil memijitnya. Semalam dia tidak memijit Wonwoo , dan Wonwoo punya banyak pekerjaan. Pasti capek. Kemudian Mingyu membawa tubuh Wonwoo berbaring walau jelas-jelas Wonwoo menolak. Menelentangkan kaki iblis itu diranjang lalu memulai mimijitnya.

"Kenapa kau memijitku disini, kau kira aku pasien?", protes Wonwoo tapi dia tak bergerak menolak. "Mingyu !"

"Aku akan jelaskan!"

"Aku tidak minta penjelasan apapun"

"Tadi pagi aku sakit, kau muncul aku jadi sembuh". Hatinya Mingyu selalu jadi melow kalau ada Wonwoo . Dan Mingyu ingin melakukan banyak hal pada calon istrinya ini, perbudakan diri sendiri seperti biasanya.

"Memang aku peduli?"

"Won!". Sebenarnya Mingyu ingin bilang kalau kesembuhannya itu karena keberadaan Wonwoo didekatnya. Wonwoo itu obat atas sakit yang diderita Mingyu , tapi Mingyu tak pandai mengatakannya. Jadi beginilah yang dilakukan Mingyu . "Besok aku boleh pulang, kau pulang kerumahku juga ya!", pinta Mingyu , jauh dari sifat Mingyu sebelum bertemu Wonwoo .

Soonyoung benar, Mingyu tidak mencintai iblis ini, tapi dia rindu berat. Atau memang beginilah rasanya jatuh cinta itu? Tidak berbuanga bunga seperti perasaan cinta yang digambarkan dibuku-buku, Mingyu juga tak merasakan seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya. Apa setiap orang memiliki definisi rasa cinta yang berbeda-beda? Lalu definisi dari Mingyu , rasa cinta itu adalah mata jadi buram dipagi hari, kepala pusing, badan mengigil dan perut melilit lalu muntah-muntah. Wah, berarti rasa cinta fersi Mingyu sangat menyakitkan.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus kembali kerumahmu?"

 _'Untuk kuhamili lalu kunikahi lah!',_ dan jawaban itu cuma ada diangan angan. Intinya Mingyu mau Wonwoo hamil anaknya, lalu mereka menikah dan hidup bersama selamanya. Seperti dongeng sih, tapi itu kemauan Mingyu . Hidup dengan Wonwoo selamannya.

Kalau Mingyu terus terang ingin hidup dengan Wonwoo selamanya, pasti Wonwoo akan menolak, jadi cara satu-satunya harus dengan menghamilinya. Kalau mau menghamilinya, Mingyu harus menidurinya. Pertama-tama harus tahu dulu, Wonwoo itu namja yang bisa hamil atau tidak. Nanti dia bisa cari informasi itu dari Heechul. Kalau Wonwoo tak bisa hamil, cukup menidurinya berulang. Seperti kata Soonyoung , suatu yang dilakukan berulang membuat jadi kecanduan. Seperti Soonyoung yang kecanduan berpesta, Taemin yang kecanduan es krim dan dirinya sendiri yang kecanduan Wonwoo . Eh, jadi yang kecanduan duluan itu Mingyu ? Ya pokoknya, Wonwoo juga harus kecanduan.

Kalau Wonwoo bisa hamil, gampang, tiduri dia berulang sampai perutnya membesar. Soal janjinya yang tak akan memperkosa Wonwoo , dia bisa minta secara langsung. _'Won, ayo kutiduri!'._ Kalau Wonwoo tak mau, dia sudah siap segala obat yang diberikan Soonyoung kemarin. Yang penting kan dia mau dan Wonwoo tak menolak.

Dari sini entah bagaimana mengatakannya, Soonyoung telah membantunya sebegitu banyak walau dia tahu ujung-ujungnya demi Jun . Tapi bagi Mingyu , Soonyoung adalah sahabat paling pengertian.

"Taemin membutuhkanmu sebagai Mommy!", lalu ditambahkan 'dan aku membutuhkanmu sebagai istri', dalam angan-angan lagi.

"Aku bukan Mommy-nya!". Maka dari itu Mingyu ingin menikahi Wonwoo , biar Wonwoo bisa jadi Mommy-nya Taemin.

"Appa membutuhkanmu sebagai menantu".

"Aku bukan menantunya!".

Nah kan, biar Wonwoo bisa jadi Mommy dan menantu, dia harus mau hamil dan dinikahi Mingyu . Tapi kenapa permasalahannya jadi rumit begini? Wonwoo tak mau, itu masalahnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu...". Mingyu ragu untuk melengkapi kalimat barusan. Mingyu membutuhkan Wonwoo untuk ditiduri, untuk dihamili, untuk dinikahi, untuk dijadikan Mommy-nya Taemin dan menantunya Kangin lalu untuk diajak hidup selamanya.

"Tapi aku tak butuh kau!", tolak Wonwoo sambil beringsut menepi.

Wonwoo menepi, Mingyu jadi dapat tempat untuk merebah. Namja muka datar itupun melakukannya. Dia merebah disebelah Wonwoo , berdempetan dan menyinggung badan Wonwoo . Mingyu melakukan prosesi yang seharusnya semalam dilakukannya dengan Wonwoo . Dia memeluk Wonwoo . Walau awalnya tangan Mingyu dilempar menjauh , tapi dia tak menyerah, ketularan semangat juang Soonyoung tampaknya. Terus dia berusaha memeluk Wonwoo hingga iblis itu yang menyerah.

"Aku merindukanmu!", kata Mingyu . "Nanti kau pulang ke rumahku ya?". Mingyu mengadaptasi cara Taemin meminta es krim, dan semoga bisa berhasil. "Won?", tanya Mingyu sambil mengeratkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo . Dia menjalarkan lengannya kebagian perut Wonwoo , mengelus mgelus disitu, siapa tahu dengan begitu Wonwoo mau mengabulkan permintaannya. "Won?"

"Ya, ya, ya, nanti aku pulang ke rumahmu!", jawab Wonwoo terpaksa. Diiyakan dulu, biar Mingyu tak terus mendesaknya. Urusan benar tidaknya dia pulang ke rumah Mingyu , itu dipikirkan nanti dulu.

Wonwoo tahu sekarang, Mingyu memang sakit. Bukan tubuhnya tapi otaknya. Mingyu yang pertama kali ditemuinya dulu bukan seperti ini. Kira-kira apa yang menyebabkan namja muka datar ini mulai gila? Tidak mungkin karena tekanan darinya soal dilaporkan ke polisi. Tidak mungkin juga soal perbudakan yang dilakukannya. Wonwoo kan sudah membebaskan Mingyu dari dua hal tersebut, lalu karena apa?

"Selamat pagi Mr. Kim. Saya antarkan sarapan untuk anda". Seorang suster masuk tanpa melihat kesekeliling. Dia mendorong troly makanannya ke arah ranjang Mingyu tapi segera berhenti ketika mendapati Mingyu peluk-pelukan dengan entah siapa itu. "Eh, ada Nyonya Kim. Selamat pagi!", sapa suster itu kikuk. Yang lagi berduaan dengan Mr. Kim pastinya Mrs. Kim, kan? "Maaf mengganggu? Saya cuma mengantar makanan". Suster cepat-cepat mengangkat nampan berisi makanan Mingyu , meletakkannya dimeja dekat ranjang kemudian segera menarik troly-nya keluar.

Wih, yang sedang bermesraan itu Mingyu dan Wonwoo tapi yang malu lalu segera menghindar malah suster rumah sakit.

"Won!"

"Menyingkir dariku!", printah Wonwoo sambil mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh. "Cepat makan makananmu, atau aku pergi dari sini!", ancamnya dengan mode iblis. Barusan sudah luluh, sekarang mode iblisnya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

.

.

Maaf lama, ternyata aku sibuk.

.

Kalau masih ada typo maafkan diriku yang penuh dosa ini.

.

Maacih buat kalian yang selalu ninggalin jejak di setiap chap. *kechup manja satu-satu*

.

Chap depan di usahakan ASAP.

.

Ingatkan aku kalau ini ff gak update2 lagi dalam waktu dekat.

.

See u

.

Mind To review again?


	8. WONWOO BERMASALAH

**Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh**

 _Kim Mingyu_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

 _ **© Julie Khoyul**_

Happy reading!

 **-Wonwoo Bermasalah-**

Ini sudah berjalan sebulan lebih lima hari seperti yang Mingyu hitung. Semenjak Mingyu masuk rumah sakit saat itu, Wonwoo mengiyakan untuk diajak pulang ke rumah Mingyu , tapi sampai saat ini Wonwoo belum memenuhinya. Semenjak saat itu juga, keadaan Mingyu memburuk. Bukan penyakit kronis lalu dia akan mati cepat, tapi tiap bangun pagi Mingyu selalu mengalami sakit kepala hebat. Terkadang dia muntah-muntah juga. Sakitnya cuma disaat dia bangun tidur dipagi hari dan akan hilang setengah jam kemudian.

Setelah hilang sakitnya, Mingyu akan bersiap kerja. Mandi, berpakaian kantor, melewatkan sarapan dan kemudian berangkat begitu saja. Dia akan menyempatkan mampir ke Heechul's mini cafe sekedar melihat Wonwoo . Atau kalau Wonwoo belum datang, dia akan menyambangi rumah Wonwoo lalu ikut sarapan disana. Siangnya juga begitu. Jam istirahat, Mingyu memutuskan menemui Wonwoo . Sekedar melihat juga, sekalian membujuk iblis itu agar mau kembali ke rumahnya. Dan segala bujukan Mingyu selalu berakhir dengan pengusiran oleh Wonwoo . Untungnya Soonyoung membekali Mingyu dengan kata-kata luar biasa agar Mingyu tak kehilangan semangat. 'Semakin sering kau menemui Wonwoo , semakin besar peluang mendapatkannya!' Dan itulah motivasi Mingyu untuk tak menyerah dan terus datang menemui Wonwoo .

Sorenya, setelah jam kantor habis, Mingyu akan muncul kembali di hadapan Wonwoo . Niatannya mengajak Wonwoo makan malam, lalu nantinya dilanjutkan pulang ke rumahnya, tapi lagi-lagi Mingyu ditolak. Malahan dia yang ikut makan malam di tempat Wonwoo . Selesai makan, Mingyu akan diusir lagi. Hangeng sampai iba, melihat Mingyu diusir anaknya setiap hari. Kalau Heechul sih, ada Taemin dia akan bantu, kalau tak ada dia tak ambil pusing.

"Young!", baru saja Soonyoung terpejam dan suara Mingyu kembali membawanya kealam sadar. "Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Bagaimana apanya?", sahut Soonyoung yang sedang dongkol tidurnya terganggu hampir setiap malam.

Malam ini seperti beberapa malam sebelumnya, setelah tak bisa tidur, menelepon Wonwoo tak diangkat, Mingyu akan pergi ke rumah Soonyoung. Mencari solusi bagi Mingyu , tapi jadi pengganggu bagi Soonyoung. Mingyu akan ikut berbaring disebelah Soonyoung, kemudian terus bicara menanyakan bagaimana, bagaimana dan bagaimana lagi. Semuanya soal cara membawa Wonwoo kembali ke rumahnya. Memang Soonyoung berikrar membantu Mingyu dalam hal itu, tapi tidak dengan mengganggu tidurnya dihampir setiap malam. Soonyoung butuh istirahat, dia butuh tenaga baru untuk bekerja besok, butuh stamina untuk menyusun pesta pestanya yang akan datang. Dan dia juga butuh menenangkan otaknya agar bisa mencari jalan lain menahklukkan Jun . Kedatangan Mingyu ini benar-benar menyita waktu istirahatnya.

"Wonwoo tak menjawab telepon dariku", adu Mingyu sambil menerawang ke plafon kamar Soonyoung .

"Lalu?"

"Aku jadi tak bisa tidur, Young"

"Hn?"

"Kalau malam aku susah tidur, besok pagi kepalaku akan sakit. Perutku juga sakit dan aku akan muntah-muntah lagi". Tapi walaupun Mingyu bisa tidur, pagi harinyapun juga akan terjadi hal sama. "Seperti katamu, badanku jadi makin ringan"

"Kau kurus dan tak terurus", celetuk Soonyoung antara sadar dan tidak.

"Iya. Kemarin aku menimbang berat badan di ruang kesehatan di kantor. Berat badanku turun 5 kg dalam sebulan ini", kata Mingyu sambil menghela nafas berat. "Dokter masih bilang aku tak sakit apapun saat cek up seminggu lalu. Dia bilang aku cuma kurang istirahat dan kurang makan"

Mingyu memang jarang makan dan kurang istirahat. Yang paling dibenarkan dari perkataan dokter adalah Mingyu terlalu keras berfikir. Dokter menyuruhnya istirahat bukan untuk mengistirahatkan badannya saja, tapi juga pikirannya. Mingyu sendiri tak mengerti kalau dia terlalu banyak berfikir, menurutnya dia tak memikirkan apapun. Hanya Wonwoo saja. Apa itu juga termasuk pemikiran berat?

"Terus?"

"Terus dokter menyuruhku mengistirahatkan badan dan pikiranku". Soonyoung juga menyarankan begitu. Mengejar Wonwoo boleh boleh saja, tapi harus menjaga kesehatan badan juga. "Jangan-jangan dokter menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

Soonyoung membuka matanya lebar kemudian mengernyit. Impossible kalau dokter berbohong, Mingyu sendiri tahu kalau Mingyu sedang berfikir berat. Soal Wonwoo . Menghamili Wonwoo dan menikahinya. Tapi sebelum semua terjadi, Wonwoo tak mau berdekatan sama sekali dengan Mingyu . Itu yang jadi penyebab Mingyu jadi kurusan dalam sebulan ini.

"Kau memang sakit, Mingyu "

"Jangan bercanda!", tegas Mingyu . "Aku tak mau mati sebelum menikahi Wonwoo dan hidup bersama dengannya sampai tua"

"Ya itu penyakitmu!", kata Soonyoung santai.

Mingyu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Soonyoung. Untuk ukuran orang jenius harusnya dia paham pembahasan ini, tapi sejenius apapun bisa jadi idiot karena cinta.

"Kau sadar tidak kalau kau mulai gila?", Mingyu menyimak dulu. Disebut gila oleh Soonyoung, berarti sahabatnya itu punya penjelasan. "Kau berubah semenjak Wonwoo mulai tinggal dirumahmu. Dan sekarang saat Wonwoo sudah pergi, perubahanmu lebih banyak lagi"

Itu karena dulu Mingyu takut dipenjarakan. Dan pikiran serta badannya memberontak saat diperbudak Wonwoo .

"Itu karena..."

"Karena kau mencintainya!', potong Soonyoung.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya"

Mingyu menggeleng-geleng menolak pendapat Soonyoung. Mingyu perlu pencerahan soal cinta. Dia harus dituntun untuk memahami perasaannya sendiri pada Wonwoo . Soonyoung akan lakukan itu, demi sahabat karibnya dan demi Jun tentunya.

"Kau takut dipenjara kan?"

"Semua orang pasti takut dipenjara!" Mingyu memang berubah, tapi sifat tak sabarannya masih saja ada.

"Apa Wonwoo masih mengancam memenjarakanmu?", Mingyu diam, berarti tidak. "Dan tentunya kau tak diperbudak lagi karena dia sudah pulang". Bahkan Mingyu tak diperbudak saat Wonwoo masih di rumahnya. "Saat Wonwoo ada disampingmu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Apapun. Apapun yang sekiranya dia butuh, aku akan lakukan", Soonyoung mengangguk. Berarti Mingyu jadi budak atas kemauannya sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan saat dia tak disampingmu?"

Saat Wonwoo tak disamping Mingyu ?

Mingyu pulang setelah makan malam dari rumah Wonwoo , lalu dia akan pergi ke ruang makan untuk mengenang Wonwoo yang pernah duduk disana. Sambil bertanya tanya, kapan Wonwoo bisa duduk disitu lagi? Selanjutnya dia masuk kamar dan mencoba menghubungi Wonwoo sebelum tidur. Kalau tak bisa tidur, Kibun akan memeluk gulingnya. Membayangkan Wonwoo dipelukannya atau Wonwoo di sudut sudut kamarnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dan bila semuanya tak berhasil membuatnya istirahat, dia akan ke rumah Mingyu untuk konsultasi soal Wonwoo.

Jadi kalau Wonwoo tak disampingnya, otaknya akan terus memproses semua hal tentang Wonwoo .

"Kau menginginkannya?", Mingyu mengangguk. "Kau merindukannya?", dia juga mengangguk. "Kau mencintainya?", Mingyu masih mengangguk.

"Tidak!", jawab Mingyu membenahi anggukannya. Mingyu kelepasan mengangguk dipertanyaan yang diajukan Soonyoung soal cinta.

"Mingyu ," Soonyoung memiringkan tubuhnya juga kearah Mingyu . Dia memandang Mingyu lekat, seakan serius akan mengatakan sesuatu. "Perasaan pada seseorang yang selalu kau pikirkan sepanjang hari, yang kau rindukan setiap saat dan yang kau inginkan untuk disampingmu selamanya, itu namanya cinta"

Mingyu tahu teorinya. Dia tahu pembahasan soal cinta. Tapi dia tak tahu kalau dirinya sendiri jatuh cinta.

"Percaya padaku, kau telah jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo ". Mingyu masih mendengarkan, karena sepertinya Soonyoung benar. "Kau cukup mengakui kau mencintainya lalu ungkapkan perasaan itu pada Wonwoo . Awalnya memang seperti ini, dia akan terus menolak. Tapi asal kau tak pernah menyerah menunjukkan besarnya cintamu padanya, dia akan luluh. Aku yakin itu"

"Aku harus bilang cinta padanya?", tanya Mingyu sangat ragu.

"Cuma itu alasan masuk akal yang akan membuat Wonwoo jatuh kepelukanmu!". Mingyu berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Dia hanya perlu melakukan hal sama yang dilakukannya dalam sebulan ini ditambah mengucapkan cinta setiap bertemu Wonwoo . "Kau bisa kan? Kalau tak yakin, aku akan melatihmu cara mengatakan cinta yang romantis"

"Aku bisa, ini mudah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kau perlu istirahat agar besok pagi saat menemui Wonwoo , kau dalam keadaan fit". Soonyoung mendorong Mingyu merebah dan dia sendiri juga merebah. Kemudian Soonyoung menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua. "Mingyu , semangat untuk besok. Semoga berhasil. Jaljayo!"

"Jaljayo, Young!"

Berbekal kata cinta untuk besok pagi, Mingyu memejamkan matanya kemudian melenakan pikirnya ke alam mimpi. Soonyoung sendiri segera memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah lain. Dia juga memejamkan mata, tapi sebelum tertidur dia sempat tersenyum, bahkan hampir terkikik. Barusan, Soonyoung berhasil menghasud Mingyu lagi. Semakin Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo , semakin besar pula peluang Soonyoung mendekati Jun.

 **MEANIE**

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Wonwoo kasar.

"Mengajakmu sarapan, Hyung!"

Wonwoo baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia terkaget saat melihat Seungkwan meringis lebar di depan pintu. Sebulan yang lalu Seungkwan sudah kemari, dan sekarang calon desaigner ini ada di Korea lagi. Uang dari mana yang digunakannya untuk membeli tiket pesawat? Jangan-jangan Seungkwan membohongi orang tuanya agar diberi uang lagi.

"Ck!", Wonwoo berdecak kesal tapi kemudian masuk kembali ke kamarnya tanpa menutup pintu. "Makan dulu sana, aku tidak lapar!", tolak Wonwoo sambil mondar mandir menyiapkan keperluan kerjanya.

"Hyung, kau lebih gemuk dari sebulan yang lalu", kata Seungkwan Wonwoo dari depan pintu.

"Kau bilang aku kurus waktu itu, lalu ku turuti saranmu memakan makanan bergizi"

Seungkwan mendekat pada Wonwoo , mengamati tubuh Wonwoo dari dekat. Dia juga mengira-ngira, lalu menghitung diawang-awang. Entahlah apa yang sedang dihitungnya, mungkin anggaran beli kain membuatkan baju untuk Wonwoo akan bertambah kalau Wonwoo makin gemuk. Atau dia berusaha menghitung selisih berat badan Wonwoo sekarang dengan sebulan yang lalu?

"Sebentar-sebantar!" Seungkwan menuntun Wonwoo ke depan kaca besar dekat lemari. Dia mengacakan tubuh Wonwoo disitu. "Kau tahu, Hyung"

"Tidak", potong Wonwoo .

"Tubuhmu jauh lebih gemuk dari sebelum kau kurus". Wonwoo mendecih malas "Maksudnya, sebulan yang lalu kau sangat kurus. Sekarang kau sangat gemuk"

"Aku tidak gemuk!", protes Wonwoo . "Pergi sana, mengganggu saja kau ini!", usirnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi untuk ukuran seorang model, kau terlalu gemuk Hyung". Seungkwan dongkol dengan Wonwoo , karena sebenarnya dia mau menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai model gratisannya kelak kalau dia sudah punya uang banyak. "Lihat ini!'. Luhat melingkarkan kedua telapan tangannya ke lengan Wonwoo . "Kau gemuk sekali!", Seungkwan histeris. "Oh My Gosh, Wonwoo Hyung. Bahkan tanpa meteranpun aku tahu tubuhmu melar lebih dari 2 inchi", katanya sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke perut Wonwoo . "Please, Hyung! Please! Sekarang kupaksa kau untuk diet dan olah raga!"

"Apa urusanmu kalau aku gemuk?", tanya Wonwoo kasar sambil menyingkirkan tangan Seungkwan yang mengukur-ukur tubuhnya. "Yang penting aku tidak gemuk dan buncit seperti mantan kekasihmu itu!"

Dulu Seungkwan pacaran dengan teman sekelas. Mantannya itu gemuk sekali dan perutnya boleh dibilang membuncit besar. Dan walau usia Seungkwan dan dia sama, mantan pacaranya itu jadi kelihatan tua dan jelek. Tapi kan dulu Seungkwan cinta. Setelah Seungkwan kenal dunia fashion, matanya terbuka lebar. Dia tak peduli cinta-cintaan lagi. Pacarnya tak sesuai dengan hobi desaign Seungkwan , ya dia minta putus.

"Masa lalu tak usah diungkit!", sahut Seungkwan kasar juga. "Tapi kau tak malu apa, badan Heechul eomma lebih bagus dari badanmu. Kau anaknya, ingat!"

"Lalu? Aku peduli?"

"Terserah kau lah, Hyung!", kata Seungkwan menyerah. "Ayo sarapan saja. Kung Kung menunggu di ruang makan!", lanjutnya sembari melangkah pergi.

Kung Kung? Kakeknya Wonwoo yang dari China itu? Ada di rumah Wonwoo ? Kapan datangnya?

"Eh, eh, meteran berjalan. Kapan Kung Kung datang ke sini?"

"Tadi malam saat kau sudah tidur. Dan Kung Kung yang membayari tiketku kemari. Jangan kau kira aku membohongi orang tuaku ya!"

"Bilang pada Kung Kung, kalau aku sudah pergi kerja!"

Seungkwan berhenti melangkah sebelum keluar pintu. Dia berbalik sejenak dan mendapati Wonwoo seakan enggan bertemu kakeknya.

"Kung Kung tadi sudah masuk kamar ini. Dia lihat kau masih tidur. Dan satu jam kemudian, tepatnya saat aku berdiri di depan pintu tadi, itu karena Kung Kung menugaskanku membangunkanmu dan mengajak sarapan". Wonwoo tak merespon. "Kung Kung jauh-jauh dari China untuk menengokmu, dan kau tak mau menemuinya. Cucu macam apa kau ini? Cepat temui dia!"

Kung Kung sangat menyayangi Heechul. Bahkan dari anak-anaknya, Heechul yang diutamakan. Heechul juga sangat sopan didepan mertuanya itu. Walau dia galak dan kasar pada semua orang, tapi Heechul sangat menghormati mertuanya. Dan Wonwoo pasti diomelinya kalau melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan pada kakeknya. Wonwoo harus mau dipeluk dan dicium kakeknya. Dia harus menurut apa kata kakeknya. Wonwoo juga harus lakukan apapn yang diminta kakeknya. Dan Heechul yang mewajibkan itu, kalau tidak dia sudah pasti tega mencakar anaknya sendiri.

"Ternyata Mingyu Hyung tampan ya!", tiba-tiba sekali Seungkwan sumringah.

"Siapa?"

"Calon suamimu!", terangnya. "Dia sedang berbincang dengan Kung Kung dan Baba di ruang makan!"

Astaga, Mingyu datang lagi?

 **MEANIE**

Wonwoo sudah memasang wajah cerah saat menemui kakeknya di ruang makan. Dari pada dicakar dan dipukuli, lalu dimaki-maki oleh eomma-nya karena dianggap tak hormat pada kakeknya, Wonwoo memilih pura-pura tersenyum. Sebenarnya bukan dia benci pada kakeknya, Wonwoo cuma malas bertemu saat ini. Yang lebih malas lagi kalau kakeknya meminta ditemani, lalu diberi nasehat sampai bosan. Ya ya, maksudnya memang baik, tapi Wonwoo tak suka hal-hal berbau ceramah.

"Pagi Kung Kung, Appa!", sapanya sambil mendekat kearah meja makan. Ada Mingyu juga disitu, tapi Wonwoo sedang bosan melihat wajah Mingyu .

"Pagi Won!". Mingyu mengawasi Wonwoo dari tadi, tapi tak disapa juga. Jadi dia menyapa duluan.

"Hn!", jawab Wonwoo lalu mendekat pada Kakeknya.

Kung Kung senang sekali melihat cucunya sebesar ini. Setiap tahun memang Kung Kung datang ke Korea, dan tahun kemarin Wonwoo terlihat masih kecil. Sekarang Wonwoo sudah terlihat besar dan dewasa. Perubahannya mirip seseorang yang Kung Kung sayangi selama ini, siapa ya? Kung Kung sedikit lupa.

Wonwoo berpelukan sebentar dengan Kung Kung. Setelah mendapat satu kecupan didahinya, dia duduk di kursi sebelah kakeknya.

"Kau sudah besar, Won. Kung Kung merindukanmu!", kata Kung Kung setelah membalas sapaan Wonwoo . Kung Kung mengelus pundak Wonwoo sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku sudah besar dari dulu. Kung Kung juga datang kesini tiap tahun, kenapa baru menganggap aku besar sekarang?"

Kung Kung tertawa sedangkan Hangeng dan Mingyu tersenyum saja. Tidak lucu sih, tapi demi menghormati orang tua mereka tersenyum.

"Won, Kung Kung suka dengan calon suamimu ini. Dia ini hebat dalam berbisnis". Eh, siapa maksud Kung Kung? "Mingyu , kalau ada kesempatan aku ingin membuat kerja sama bisnis denganmu"

"Tentu saja!", jawab Mingyu mantap. Dia sudah dianggap calon cucu menantu oleh Kung Kung, jadi sebisa mungkin buat orang tua itu senang.

Wonwoo mengernyit tidak suka.

Jadi Mingyu yang dianggap calon suami Wonwoo ? Kenapa sih semua orang percaya Mingyu itu calon suaminya? Iya memang dia dan Mingyu pernah tidur bersama, dua kali pula. Iya memang sekarang Wonwoo tak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi. Dia sebenarnya juga suka kejadian dua kali ditiduri Mingyu itu, meski tak mengakuinya, tapi tidak harus dia dinobatkan jadi calon pasangannya Mingyu . Kapan dia bilang ke semua orang kalau Mingyu adalah calon suaminya?

"Mingyu bukan suamiku!", bantah Wonwoo mulai lagi sebalnya. Ada kata yang tertinggal. "Maksudnya..."

"Kung Kung tahu kalian belum menikah. Tadi aku bilang masih calon"

"Dia bukan calon suamiku, Kung Kung!", bantah Wonwoo lagi sambil merajuk bak anak kecil.

Kung Kung, Hangeng dan Mingyu saling pandang. Kenapa dengan Wonwoo ? Tiba-tiba sekali Wonwoo yang kalem tapi jahat bak iblis merajuk dan cemberut seperti anak kecil?

"Bukan ya?", tanya Kung Kung ragu. "Tapi kata Hangeng dan Seungkwan dia calon suamimu"

"Itu kata Heechul, Baba!", balas Hangeng. Lalu Heechul tahu dari mana? "Mingyu , kau calon suami anakku kan?"

Maunya Mingyu begitu, tapi Wonwoo sepertinya tak mau. Tapi bukannya kemarin kemarin saat Hangeng dan Heechul menganggap Mingyu menantu, bahkan disebut bolak balik sebagai calon suami Wonwoo , iblis itu tak marah. Lalu kenapa sekarang marah? Di depan Kung Kung pula.

"Mingyu , katakan pada mereka kau bukan calon suamiku!", perintah Wonwoo sambil menudingkan garpu ke arah Mingyu . "Appa, dia bukan calon suamiku. Ingat itu!", katanya pula pada Hangeng. Kemudian Wonwoo mau menudingkan garpu ke arah kakeknya, tapi urung. Kalau Heechul melihatnya, garpu itu bisa pindah menancap ke tenggorokannya. Wonwoo masih sayang nyawa. Tapi dia merasa sakit hati saat Kung Kung mengatakan kalau Mingyu calon suaminya. "Kung Kung, Mingyu bukan calon suamiku!", katanya sambil mengeram dan memelas.

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kemarin kau tidak protes saat Mingyu kusebut sebagai calon suamimu"

"Kapan? Kapan, Appa?", tanya Wonwoo sedih. "Aku tak pernah bilang dia calon suamiku". Hangeng mengedip takjub. Masak Wonwoo lupa, atau pura-pura lupa? "Kalian menyakiti hatiku, aku tak mau makan dengan kalian!"

Wonwoo melempar garpunya ke meja. Dia mendorong kursi kemudian beranjak dari ruang makan. Berjalan terburu-buru sampai menyenggol Seungkwan yang baru datang mengambil meterannya. Dibelakang Seungkwan ada Heechul yang baru datang juga.

"Mau kemana kau? Ikut sarapan dulu!", paksa Heechul sambil menghadang Wonwoo .

"Eomma, katakan pada mereka, Mingyu bukan calon suamiku!", perintahnya kasar. "Aku sakit hati karena mereka, Eomma!".

Wonwoo melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan keluarga dan sarapan paginya. Dia akan ke kamar saja. Dia sedang benci melihat mereka semua di ruang makan. Hati Wonwoo tiba-tiba sakit saat Kung Kung mengatakan Mingyu sebagai calon suaminya.

"Han, anakmu kenapa?", tanya Kung Kung cemas.

"Tak tahu, Baba", jawabnya masa bodoh. "Wonwoo kenapa, Lu? Apa dia cerita masalahnya padamu?". Hangeng melempar pertanyaan ke Seungkwan .

"Yah, kenapa tanya aku. Mana aku tahu! Paling paling sedang akting". Tahunya Seungkwan kan Wonwoo tak ingin bertemu Kung Kung hari ini. "Eomma, Wonwoo Hyung kenapa?". Sekarang Seungkwan melempar pertanyaannya pada Heechul.

Heechul mengeram sebentar karena tingkah Wonwoo barusan, tapi segera mengedikkan bahu dapat pertanyaan dari Seungkwan . Memang dia tak tahu ada apa dengan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu !" Dan sepertinya Heechul berancang ancang melempar pertanyaan pada Mingyu . "Ada apa dengan Wonwoo ?"

Mingyu kenal Wonwoo belum genap dua bulan, dan selama yang dia tahu Wonwoo akan kasar dan galak padanya. Kalau kejadian seperti barusan, ini pertama kalinya dia lihat. Mingyu cuma bisa menggeleng.

"Aku juga tak paham!", jawab Mingyu bingung.

Barusan mendengar suara Heechul, Kung Kung jadi ingat. Orang yang sangat disayanginya melebihi anak, cucu dan istrinya sendiri adalah Heechul. Kung Kung sayang sekali dengan Heechul, dan Wonwoo mirip dengannya. Kung Kung sebenarnya tahu kalau dulu Heechul cuma pura-pura hamil, tapi dari pertama melihat Heechul, Kung Kung suka karena Heechul bersikap baik padanya dan istinya. Makanya Kung Kung pura-pura marah lalu memaksa Hangeng menikahi Heechul.

Suatu hari Kung Kung mendapati Heechul berubah sikap padanya juga pada semua orang. Heechul yang tadinya galak dan kasar pada orang, jadi manis dan manja. Dia yang tadinya sopan dan menghormati Kung Kung, jadi memusuhinya. Hari berganti sampai hampir dua bulan, Kung Kung baru sadar kalau Heechul mengalami perubahan bentuk tubuh. Dia terlihat makin besar dan dewasa. Tepatnya Heechul lebih gemuk dari sebelum sebelumnya. Seketika itu Kung Kung bercerita pasa istrinya, lalu istrinya membawa Heechul ke dokter. Dan ternyata Heechul hamil.

Apa Wonwoo juga begitu?

"Wonwoo hamil ya?", tanya Kung Kung sedikit hilang cemasnya.

Hangeng menggeleng tanda tak tahu, kemudian dia melempar pandang pada Seungkwan . Seungkwan menunjuk mukannya dengan telunjuknya sendiri, kemudian dia mencebikkan bibir dan mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda sama-sama tak tahunya dengan Hangeng. Berikutnya Seungkwan menoel Heechul, Heechul kan eomma-nya, pernah hamil juga, harusnya dia tahu. Sayangnya Seungkwan belum lahir saat Heechul hamil dulu, jadi dia tak paham. Heechul hamil saja, dia sendiri tak tahu, apalagi kalau orang lain yang hamil.

"Mingyu , Wonwoo hamil tidak?", tanya Heechul beralih tanya ke Mingyu . Menghamili Wonwoo itu kemauan Mingyu , tapi mana bisa Wonwoo hamil padahal dia belum menidurinya selama lebih dari sebulan ini? "Kau menidurinya dalam waktu dekat ini?". Mingyu menggeleng. Kan kejadiannya memang sudah lama. "Berarti dia tidak hamil"

Mereka memutuskan mengabaikan Wonwoo . Paling paling benar kata Seungkwan , Wonwoo sedang akting ngambek karena tak ingin bertemu Kung Kung atau Mingyu . Sebodo Wonwoo tak mau makan, nanti lapar pasti makan sendiri. Kung Kung dan lainnya segera sarapan. Hangeng harus bergegas karena hari ini ada pekerjaan ke luar kota. Kung Kung akan ikut dengannya. Heechul sendiri akan segera ke cafenya. Kalau tak segera berangkat, bisa jadi anak buahnya yang genit genit itu mengganggu pelanggannya kalau tak diawasi. Seungkwan , tak ada pekerjaan. Dia makan karena waktunya sarapan saja. Mungkin dia akan ikut Heechul dan Wonwoo ke cafe, mengukur-ukur tubuh anak buah Heechul lalu menjanjikan mereka sebuah baju.

"Mingyu hyung!", panggil Seungkwan ditengah acara makan mereka. "Kau benar tak meniduri Wonwoo hyung dalam waktu dekat ini kan?". Mingyu menggeleng. "Tapi kalau dalam waktu jauh?" Mingyu berfikir sejenak. Dalam waktu jauh, jelas dia belum kenal Wonwoo . Jelas juga mereka tak tidur bersama. Mingyu lalu menggeleng. Awalnya Seungkwan mengangguk-angguk paham, memang benar Wonwoo cuma akting, tapi sedetik kemudian dia bertanya lagi. "Tapi kau pernah menidurinya kan, Hyung?". Pertanyaan kali ini disambut semua orang yang ada disitu. Mingyu jadi grogi dipandangi keluarga Wonwoo . Kalau dia mengaku, nanti dipenjarakan tidak ya? Tapi siapa tahu kalau dia mengaku, keluarga Wonwoo mau membantunya meluluhkan hati Wonwoo . "Tidak?", tanya Seungkwan penasaran. Sebentar kemudian Mingyu tersenyum sopan mewakili jawabannya. "Pernah, ya!", sorak Seungkwan gembira.

Tandanya Wonwoo memang harus diajak kerumah sakit untuk periksa.

 **MEANIE**

Taemin baru saja menelepon Heechul, dia akan berangkat tidur sekarang. Taemin berjalan terseok seok kekamarnya. Dia mengantuk, sangat mengantuk. Tadi di sekolah ada pelajaran olah raga, saking senangnya Taemin tak berhenti main kejar-kejaran dengan teman-temannya. Sekarang badannya capek, dan jadi sangat mengantuk. Tapi karena dia sayang Eomma barunya, dia menelepon Heechul dulu sebelum berangkat tidur. Barusan dia juga minum susu sesuai anjuran Heechul.

Suara pintu depan dibuka saat dia hendak berbelok ke lorong kamarnya. Taemin menengok sebentar, tapi tak ada orang. Menengok kedua kalinya, Taemin melihat Mingyu berjalan ke arahnya. Yang tak biasa Daddy-nya pulang dengan Mommy. Taemin sumringah, dia tak jadi memgantuk.

"MOMMY, AKU DISINI!", teriak Taemin mengkode Wonwoo .

Setelah lebih dari sebulan tak bertemu, akhirnya Daddy-nya bisa membawa Mommy-nya kembali. Menuruti Heechul minum susu, buahnya bagus juga. Tahu begini, dia akan minum susu jauh jauh hari biar Mommy-nya cepat pulang. Kan sekarang Mommy-nya pulang setelah dia menuruti Heechul. Akhir pekan besok, Taemin akan menginap di rumah Heechul, menemani eommanya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Mommy, aku rinduuuuu sekali!", katanya setelah Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan mendekat. Taemin juga mendekati Wonwoo , kemudian dia memeluk Wonwoo , sebentar saja tapi kemudian disingkirkan oleh Wonwoo .

"Jangan peluk-peluk!", perintah Wonwoo kasar.

Taemin manyun, tapi kemudian meringis menunjukkan gigi giginya. Mommy-nya masih seperti yang kemarin, suka memarahinya. Tapi Taemin tetap sayang Mommy.

"Mom, aku mengantuk!", katanya sambil akting mengantuk. Tapi bukankah Taemin tak bisa akting? "Aku boleh tidur dengan Mommy lagi, kan?", pintanya sambil menyipitkan mata. Kemudian menguap. Kemudian pura-pura sempoyongan tak tahan kantuk.

"Untuk apa kau mau tidur denganku? Tidur di kamarmu sendiri!", tolak Wonwoo kemudian melenggang duluan meninggalkan Taemin dan Mingyu .

"Dad, aku mengantuk!". Dia berakting juga di hadapan Mingyu . Siapa tahu kalau Wonwoo menolaknya, namun Mingyu mengijinkannya. Tapi Taemin belum beruntung, Mingyu ternyata segera membuntuti Wonwoo tanpa berkata apapun.

Setelah sarapan tadi pagi, Hangeng dan Kung Kung berangkat ke luar kota. Heechul dan Seungkwan pura-pura berangkat ke cafe numpang mobil Mingyu . Mereka memaksa Wonwoo ikut serta, dan tak memperbolehkan Wonwoo menolak. Dan dalam perjalan yang harusnya berkelok kelok menuju cafe, mobil dijalankan lurus saja seperti perintah Heechul sebelumnya. Kemudian mereka berhenti di sebuah klinik. Saat Wonwoo tanya kenapa mereka berhenti di situ, Seungkwan menjawab untuk memeriksakan kesehatan Wonwoo . Wonwoo tersinggung, dia pikir Seungkwan dan Eomma-nya menyangka Wonwoo sakit apa? Kemudian Wonwoo marah-marah. Dia juga menyatakan kekecewaannya pada Seungkwan dan Heechul. Wonwoo bilang dia juga sakit hati dengan perlakuan keduanya. Lalu dia menyeret Mingyu , mengajak Mingyu meninggalkan Heechul dan Seungkwan di depan klinik itu.

Wonwoo bilang tak mau pulang karena orang seisi rumahnya jahat padanya. Wonwoo mau berputar-putar keliling seol saja. Kalau bisa kelilingi Korea sekalian. Dia juga menyebut alamat rumah Jun untuk disinggahi, tapi Mingyu segera membawa Wonwoo keliling saja. Menyusuri jalanan sampai Wonwoo hilang galaunya, asal jangan ke rumah Jun . Dan sejam yang lalu Wonwoo mengeluh mengantuk, pada akhirnya dia minta pulang ke rumah Mingyu .

Wonwoo meletakkan sebelah kakinya ke pangkuan Mingyu dan Mingyu memijitnya. Kali ini bukan kemauan Mingyu memperbudak diri sendiri, barusan saja Wonwoo kembali mengancam memenjarakan Mingyu kalau tak mau menuruti perintahnya. Saat Mingyu mempertanyaan peryataan Wonwoo yang dulu, yang dia sudah melepas Mingyu dari tuduhan dan perbudakan, Wonwoo menyangkal. Dia bilang itu wujud toleransi agar Mingyu siap menghadapi perintah-perintah Wonwoo berikutnya. Mingyu hampir-hampir mengeluh, tapi segera siaga menuruti perintah Wonwoo sesaat iblis itu menyebutkan kata penjara.

"Sebelah situ!", tunjuk Wonwoo dengan dagunya. Mingyu berpindah memijit ke pergelangan kaki Wonwoo . "Mingyu , kalau ada orang tanya soal kau ini calon suamiku atau bukan, kau harus menyangkalnya mengerti?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sakit hati", katanya sambil menepuk dadanya berkali kali. "Kau tahu, Mingyu ? Aku sakit hati", katanya lagi.

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah kaki yang lain kepangkuan Mingyu . Kemudian mengitruksikan Mingyu memijat yang kaki itu.

"Keras sedikit!", perintahnya.

Mingyu memijit lebih keras.

"Mingyu !" Mingyu melirik Wonwoo . "Kau tahu, aku banyak bekerja akhir-akhir ini. Badanku sakit, kakiku pegal dan meteran berjalan itu mengataiku gemuk. Tidak punya perasaan dia itu. Dia bilang aku tak pantas jadi model. Yang benar saja, aku bekerja keras, capek dam dia mengataiku. Aku benar-benar benci padanya". Wonwoo mendengus sebal mengingat Seungkwan mengatainya gemuk tadi pagi. "Lebih baik aku tak usah punya sepupu kalau harus dapat perlakuan seperti ini", omelnya.

Apa Wonwoo sedang curhat pada Mingyu ? Hari ini kenapa Wonwoo aneh sekali. Jadi sensitif, jadi cerewet, jadi jutek dan judes. Kenapa ya? Apa karena Kung Kung datang ke Korea?

"Mingyu !", Mingyu melirik lagi. "Aku tidak gemuk kan?", Mingyu menggeleng. Gemuk fersi Mingyu itu seperti manager keuangan di kantor Appa-nya, Mr. Shindong. "Aku pantas jadi model kan?", Mingyu mengangguk lagi. Mingyu bahkan tak tahu kriteria yang pantas jadi model itu seperti apa. "Mingyu , besok pagi temani aku jogging. Aku harus diet dan olah raga. Setelah ini akan kusumpal mulut meteran berjalan itu kalau sampai menghinaku lagi!"

Wonwoo beringsut menjauh dari Mingyu . Dia menata posisi hendak tidur. Setelah merebah, dia memeluk guling disitu. Mingyu terabaikan, dia masih terduduk di sebelah Wonwoo tanpa melakukan apapun. Apa maksudnya Wonwoo , masak dia dibiarkan tanpa sepatah katapun. Setidaknya Wonwoo mengkodekan kalau pekerjaannya selesai dan Mingyu boleh tidur.

"Mingyu !", jadi tugas Mingyu memang belum selesai. "Mana Taemin, kenapa tidak kemari?"

"Tadi kau suruh dia tidur"

"Aku mau tidur dengannya. Panggilkan dia!", perintahnya sambil melempar guling kearah Mingyu .

"Tadi kau tak mau tidur dengannya"

"Itu tadi, sekarang aku mau tidur dengannya. Panggil dia kemari!", perintahnya lagi. "Cepat!"

Mingyu bergerak juga. Dia turun dari ranjang, berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar Taemin. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan Taemin yang mukannya semrawut tapi masih tersenyum. Taemin sudah tidur tadinya, Mingyu masuk dan memaksanya bangun. Ketika Mingyu bilang dia boleh tidur dengan Mommy-nya, Taemin tak hiraukan kantuknya lagi.

"Mommy!"

"Cepat kemari!", perintah Wonwoo . "Kenapa kau tak datang kesini ha? Kau tak mau tidur denganku?". Tadi bukannya Wonwoo menolak Taemin, kenapa sekarang marah?

"Aku mau tidur dengan Mommy!", katanya sambil naik ke ranjang. Taemin merebah di depan Wonwoo kemudian masuk ke pelukan Wonwoo . "Aku sayang Mommy!"

"Tutup matamu dan cepat tidur!"

"Jaljayo Mommy!"

"Jaljayo!" Wonwoo jadi seperti ibu ibu betulan. "Mingyu !"

"Hn?"

"Kau juga cepat tidur!", Mingyu segera ambil tempat dibelakang Wonwoo . Turuti Wonwoo saja, dari pada Wonwoo pergi dari rumahnya lagi. "Aku benar saat menyatakan tak suka kalau kau disebut sebagai calon suamiku"

"Kenapa?"

"Peluk aku! Heran sekali denganmu, calon suami dari mana kalau kau tak bisa memperlakukan calon istri dengan baik"

Wonwoo aneh, tapi Mingyu menurut juga. Besok dia akan diskusikan ini dengan Soonyoung . Mingyu pasti tahu keadaan Wonwoo . Dia juga pasti punya solusinya.

"Eh, kau diam lagi?"

"Harus bagaimana, aku sudah memelukmu?"

"Ucapakan selamat tidur dulu baru boleh diam!". Mingyu bingung. "Jaljayo Wonwoo , begitu! Bahkan Taemin lebih mengerti etika saat tidur dengan orang dari pada kau"

"Jaljayo, Wonwoo !"

"Nah begitu!", kata Wonwoo sambil menyambut tangan Mingyu diperutnya. "Jaljayo!", balasnya lalu mulai tidur.

Sabar, Mingyu cukup menunggu sampai besok pagi dan dia akan dapat jawabannya dari Soonyoung . Dia berhasil membawa Wonwoo kembali ke rumahnya, tapi dia juga dapat masalah baru. Soonyoung yang bisa memecahkan masalah seperti ini.

 **MEANIE**

"Auuuu!", Mingyu memekik tapi kemudian dibekap tangan Wonwoo .

"Jangan keras-keras!", perintahnya sambil menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau mencubitku"

"Kau kubangunkan dari tadi tak mau bangun". Mingyu mengalah. Dia menengok ke jam di dekatnya, setengah tiga pagi. Kenapa Wonwoo membangunkannya?. "Aku lapar!"

"Kita sudah makan sebelum pulang"

"Aku lapar lagi, ambilkan aku makanan!"

"Besok saja!"

"Sekarang!", perintah Wonwoo sambil melotot. Dia bilang mau diet dan olah raga, lalu kenapa jam segini mau makan? "Aku mau sereal. Multi grain dengan raisin. Aku tak mau susu dingin, panaskan dulu sebelum kau tuang ke serealnya!"

Multi grain sereal dengan susu panas, apa lagi tadi? Multi grain sereal saja Mingyu belum pernah lihat, apa di dapurnya ada? Lalu diletakkan dimana? Haduh, Mingyu harus menuruti perintah yang baginya tak masuk akal itu. Dipagi buta pula. Mau tak mau Mingyu beranjak dari ranjang.

"Cepat, aku sangat lapar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

.

.

Tidak terlalu lama kan hehe

.

Udah taukan sekarang Mingyu kenapa?


	9. DEMI WONWOO

**Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh**

 _Kim Mingyu_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

 _ **© Julie Khoyul**_

Happy reading!

 **-Demi Wonwoo-**

"Auuuu!", pekik Mingyu . Terjingkat kaget kemudian terpaksa bangun. "Kenapa kau mencubitku lagi?", tanyanya sedikit kesal. Mingyu menggerutu sambil menggosok lengannya yang baru dicubit Wonwoo .

"Sudah tiga kali kupanggil, kau tak mau bangun", jawab Wonwoo santai.

Bukan Mingyu tak mau bangun. Setengah tiga pagi, Wonwoo mengeluh lapar, lalu minta makanan aneh yang Mingyu sendiri belum pernah melihatnya. Setengah jam Mingyu pergi kedapur, dia kembali ke kamar tanpa membawa apapun. Mingyu tak tahu dimana pembantunya meletakkan makanan, apa lagi sendok, piring, mangkuk dan segala peralatan dapur itu. Dia biasa ke dapur kan cuma mengorder bukan mengambil makanan sendiri, jadi kalau Mingyu kembali tanpa hasil itu sudah wajar.

Wonwoo tak marah saat Mingyu kembali tanpa makanan yang dimintanya. Dia bilang, Mingyu hutang semangkuk multi grain sereal dengan susu panas jam setengah tiga pagi. Suatu saat Wonwoo akan menagihnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, Wonwoo memperbolehkan Mingyu tidur tapi dia sendiri tidak. Wonwoo tak mengantuk, lagi pula sebentar lagi sebelum matahari terbit dia harus jogging dan mulai berdiet. So Wonwoo cuma menunggu pagi sambil rebahan saja.

"Kita harus jogging, ini sudah jam lima, Mingyu . Ayo bangun!", paksa Wonwoo sambil menyibakkan selimut Mingyu .

"Kenapa harus jogging?"

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau si meteran berjalan itu mengataiku gemuk. Aku perlu jogging dan diet"

"Itu kan kata Seungkwan. Sebenarnya kau tidak gemuk, tidak perlu jogging segala"

Mingyu kembali menarik selimutnya, demikian Wonwoo kembali menyibakkannya. Wonwoo mencubit Mingyu sekali lagi, dan Mingyu menjerit sekali lagi juga.

"Kubilang bangun, temani aku jogging!", perintahnya sambil melotot kearah Mingyu .

Semenjak Wonwoo tak ada di rumahnya, sekitar sebulanan ini, Mingyu sangat merindukannya. Dia ingin Wonwoo kembali ke rumahnya, bagaimanapun caranya Mingyu akan tempuh. Tapi mulai kemarin, tepatnya saat Wonwoo menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke rumah ini, Mingyu kehilangan gairahnya yang meluap-luap itu. Dia senang, dia bahagia Wonwoo mau dibawanya pulang, tapi sikap Wonwoo yang suka memerintah itu menghilangkan mood Mingyu .

"Kau bangun sekarang atau kucubit lagi?", ancamnya masih sambil memelototi Mingyu .

"Iya iya, aku bangun"

Mingyu malas bangun. Dia capek, mengantuk tepatnya, dan harus menemani Wonwoo jogging. Demi apa juga dia harus mau? Seumur-umur yang namanya jogging, Mingyu belum pernah melakukannya. Kalaupun tubuhnya bagus, itu karena dia terlalu banyak kegiatan yang harus mengurus pekerjaan diluaran. Sebenarnya kalau Wonwoo mau banyak bergerak saja, tidak perlu ada jogging dan diet, tubuhnya akan bagus dengan sendirinya.

Wonwoo masih mengawasi Mingyu . Mulai dari Mingyu bergerak perlahan-lahan, bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi. Wonwoo harus menjaga fokus matanya pada Mingyu , bisa jadi namja bermuka datar itu tak menurutinya kalau dibiarkan tanpa pengawasan. Setelah Mingyu , menutup kamar mandi dari dalam, Wonwoo mengalihkan fokus. Gilirannya membangunkan Taemin. Taemin juga perlu olah raga, biar badannya tidak kecil terus.

Taemin diguncang Wonwoo dalam tidurnya. Awalnya cuma berbalik posisi kemudian tidur lagi. Diguncang kedua kalinya, bocah itu membuka matanya. Taemin mengerjap ngerjap dan refleks mencari jam disekitaran situ. Dia menemukan jam dan melihat jarum pendeknya masih diangka lima, berarti masih pagi. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk tidur. Dia mengeratkan selimut ditubuhnya serta kembali tidur.

"Taemin!", panggil Wonwoo sambil mencubit lengan bocah itu.

"Auuhh!", Taemin spontan bangun.

"Bangun!", perintahnya.

"Masih jam lima, Mom", gerutunya sambil menggosok lengan seperti Mingyu tadi.

"Kau perlu olah raga, biar sehat". Taemin sudah sehat kok, Wonwoo saja yang maunya begitu. Kalau dia jogging sendirian, mana asyik? Pagi-pagi begini, udara dingin pula, kalau sendirian kan jadi malas. Kalau ada teman, selain Wonwoo jadi semangat, acara mengecilkan badan lewat jogging dan diet akan lebih menyenangkan. "Bangun sekarang dan ikut aku jogging!"

"Kenapa joggingnya pagi-pagi? Aku temani Mommy jogging sepulang sekolah saja"

"Jogging yang baik itu pagi hari", terang Wonwoo . "Cepat bangun dan bersiap!", Taemin manyun yang akhirnya harus dipaksa dan ditarik Wonwoo agar bocah itu bangun.

"Mom,", rengek Taemin. Dia tak mau bergerak di udara dingin seperti ini.

"Kau tak mau menurut padaku?"

"Bukan!", sangkal Taemin sambil menggeleng. Appa, Daddy, pengasuhnya dan seluruh orang yang dikenalnya tak pernah meyuruhnya bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk jogging.

"Lalu kenapa tak mau bangun? Kau tak menurut pada Mommy-mu ini?", Taemin menggeleng lagi. "Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau, jangan anggap aku Mommy lagi!"

Taemin terkejut. Dia sayang Mommy-nya, sangat sayang. Tak mungkin dia tak menuruti Mommy. Taemin cuma tak mau bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk jogging. Di luar sedang dingin-dinginnya dan itu waktu yang tepat untuk tiduran sampai jam bersiap sekolah tiba baru dia akan bangun. Tapi demi Mommy, Taemin akan penuhi. Taemin tak mau Mommy-nya pergi lagi.

"Mommy, aku sayang Mommy!", katanya sambil beringsut mendekati Wonwoo . "Mommy jangan pergi lagi ya. Mommy tetap jadi Mommyku kan?", tambahnya sambil berusaha memeluk Wonwoo . Wonwoo menepis tangan Taemin yang membuat bocah itu manyun lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus mau punya anak yang tak menurut padaku?", tolak Wonwoo kasar.

"Aku menurut, Mom. Aku ini anak baik, akan menurut pada Mommy", Taemin mencoba memeluk Wonwoo lagi. Dia takut kehilangan Mommy. Baru juga semalam Mommy-nya pulang, masak mau pergi lagi cuma gara-gara dia tak mau ikut jogging. Sebagai anak baik, Taemin memang harus menuruti Mommy-nya. "Mommy, aku akan menurut pada Mommy. Mommy tak akan pergi kan? Aku masih jadi anakmu kan?", tanyannya lagi sambil memeluk Wonwoo yang kali ini tak ditolak.

"Asal kau segera bersiap ikut aku jogging!"

"Iya, ayo jogging, Mom!", kata Taemin semangat. Demi Mommy-nya.

 **MEANIE**

Acara joggingnya sukses. Wonwoo gembira bisa jogging pagi tadi, berbanding terbalik dengan Mingyu dan Taemin. Wajah bapak-anak itu muram sedari berangkat jogging. Demi Wonwoo , cuma itu alasan mereka mau keluar rumah diudara dingin pagi hari.

Saat sarapan, Wonwoo mengurangi porsi makannya. Dia memperbanyak makan buah. Tadi Wonwoo memakan dua buah jeruk, menurutnya sesuatu yang berasa asam akan cepat menurunkan berat badannya. Dia akan langsing kembali kalau bisa jogging dan diet ketat. Wonwoo bahkan mengorder mangga yang belum terlalu masak pada pembantu Mingyu . Dia juga memesan agar dibuatkan salad untuk sarapannya besok pagi.

Masalahnya, yang sedang diet itu Wonwoo , imbasnya ke semua orang di rumah Mingyu . Kangin yang awalnya terkejut kehadiran Wonwoo di rumahnya lagi, makin terkejut saat dia disodori jeruk oleh Wonwoo . Bahkan saat Kangin masih ragu-ragu dengan tawaran itu, Wonwoo langsung mengupaskan jeruknya. Memereteli satu persatu, meletakkannya dipiring dan menyodorkannya didepan Kangin. Terpaksa Kangin memakannya. Begitu pun pada Mingyu dan Taemin, mereka juga menghadapi menu yang sama. Bedanya, Wonwoo menawarkan secara baik-baik pada Kangin, tapi menawarkan secara kasar pada Mingyu dan Taemin. Bahkan sengaja dipaksa agar dua orang itu mau memakan jeruk pemberiannya. Susah susah Wonwoo mengupaskan untuk mereka, masak mereka tak mau menghargai jerih payah Wonwoo itu?

Setelah sarapan ala kadarnya plus buah jeruk, Kangin segera berangkat ke kantor. Taemin diantar sopirnya ke sekolah. Dan Mingyu juga berangkat, alasannya ke kantor tapi sesuai rencananya semalam dia harus mendiskusikan kembalinya Wonwoo ke rumahnya pada Soonyoung . Soonyoung yang bisa memecahkan semua masalah seperti ini, menurut Mingyu . Kalau Wonwoo , dia tak ingin pergi kemanapun. Dia sedang sakit hati dengan keluarganya, jadi dia tak akan menemui mereka dulu.

"Oh, jadi begitu?", Soonyoung manggut manggut kemudian meyangga dagunya dengan tangan mewakili pose berfikir. "Kira-kira kenapa?", tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Mingyu berada di rumah Soonyoung sekarang. Mingyu mencegah Soonyoung berangkat ke kantornya, memaksa sahabatnya itu mendengarkan ceritanya dan memberikan solusi padanya. Kalau sebelumnya dia menggebu membawa Wonwoo kembali ke rumahnya, sekarang setelah rencananya berhasil Mingyu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Berfikir untuk melancarkan idenya meniduri, menghamili dan menikahi yang dulu saja tak sempat gara-gara mendapati tingkah aneh Wonwoo . Mingyu perlu saran baru dari Soonyoung , apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini?

"Kau benar-benar tak punya gambaran lain selain yang barusan kau ceritakan?", Mingyu menggeleng. Menurut Mingyu , semua sudah diceritakannya pada Soonyoung sampai detail. "Apa dia sedang menstruasi?", tebak Soonyoung yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Mingyu . "Baiklah baiklah, menstruasi tidak masuk daftar", ralat Soonyoung cepat-cepat.

"Badanku pegal, Young", eluh Mingyu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruang tamu. "Perutku sedikit sakit", tambahnya sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Karena baru pertama jogging dan makan buah masam dipagi hari, lama-lama kau akan terbiasa. Jogging itu menyehatkan dan buah banyak vitaminnya"

"Aku sudah sehat dan tak perlu vitamin", sangkal Mingyu . Mingyu memang sehat, tepatnya kembali sehat. Pagi tadi dia tak pusing dan tak mual seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari ini walau dia merasa pegal-pegal dan sakit perut, tapi badannya ringan. Dia semangat beraktifitas di luaran lagi. "Pagi ini aku tidak sakit kepala lagi"

"Nah itu, karena kehadiran Wonwoo pastinya. Wonwoo membawa dampak baik pada kesehatanmu", kata Soonyoung kembali memprovokasi. "Kalau menurutku, turuti saja apa kemauannya. Aku yakin iblis itu bisa menangkal penyakit-penyakit yang akan datang padamu"

Soonyoung mulai lagi. Dia getol kalau soal menjodohkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo , masih dengan alasan sama. Jun. Wonwoo adalah rival terberatnya untuk mendapatkan Jun. Karena menyingkirkan Wonwoo jelas tak mungkin baginya, Soonyoung hanya bisa menggunakan cara ini. Menjodohkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo , toh kalau mereka jadi suami istri yang untung mereka juga kan. Kalaupun ada yang rugi, ruginya pasti di Mingyu . Mingyu yang akan menghadapi tingkah menakutkan Wonwoo , tapi Soonyoung yakin lama-lama Mingyu akan terbiasa.

"Maksudku, walau Wonwoo itu jahat bak iblis, dia tahu cara menjaga orang lain. Cuma caranya saja yang sedikit extream. Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri, Mingyu !"

"Young!"

"Sudahlah, jangan protes dulu sebelum tahu hasilnya nanti", kata Soonyoung sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Mingyu . Dia menguatkan Mingyu agar sabar menghadapi Wonwoo . "Kau ikuti kemauannya dulu sambil melihat perkembangan selanjutnya. Pantau apa saja yang terjadi padanya lalu kabarkan padaku. Kalau kau punya banyak informasi, kita bisa mencari tahu penyebab Wonwoo jadi sensitif seperti ceritamu tadi"

Mingyu memang menceritakan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba jadi seperti perempuan. Disinggung sedikit soal Mingyu sebagai calon suami, Wonwoo langsung merajuk dan membenci keluarganya sendiri. Tapi anehnya, walau Wonwoo tak mau Mingyu dikatakan sebagai calon suami, dia sendiri sekarang tinggal di rumah Mingyu . Tidur sekamar dengan si muka minim ekspresi itu, dan berlagak seperti istri di rumah. Mingyu menyebutnya aneh, tapi Soonyoung menyebutnya sensitif.

Menurut Soonyoung sifat seperti itu ada pemicunya. Kalau perempuan bisa jadi karena menstruasi atau mood swing karena hamil. Soal dua hal ini Soonyoung belum yakin bahkan hampir tak yakin. Karena Wonwoo itu namja, sama sepertinya dan Mingyu juga.

Kalau namja tiba-tiba sensitif, Soonyoung berfikir kearah cinta. Mungkin sebenarnya Wonwoo mencintai Mingyu , tapi karena malu dengan keluarga jadinya dia sok menolak lalu membenci keluarganya. Bisa juga Wonwoo dalam mode bosan dikuntit Mingyu terus tanpa kejelasan perasaan Mingyu sendiri padanya. Mingyu pasti belum menyatakan cinta pada Wonwoo , makanya Wonwoo jadi sensitif begitu.

"Mingyu !"

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah melakukan saranku waktu itu?", tanya Soonyoung seketika membuat Mingyu mengernyit. Mingyu lupa atau sedang memproses pertanyaan Soonyoung ? Pasalnya terlalu banyak saran yang diajukan Soonyoung selama pengejaran Mingyu pada Wonwoo . "Yang kusuruh kau menyatakan cinta!"

"Oh", sahut Mingyu kalem.

"Oh apa? Sudah atau belum?"

"Belum!", tuh, benar. Soonyoung menghela nafas beratnya, kecewa. "Belum kukatakan tapi Wonwoo sudah dengan sendirinya minta tinggal di rumahku", bela Mingyu . "Aku tak perlu repot-repot mengatakan cinta padanya"

"Tapi kau tahu tidak, bisa jadi karena kau tak pernah mengatakan cinta padanya, lalu dia jadi seperti itu?". Mingyu mengedikkan bahu tak mau tahu. Yang penting bagi Mingyu , Wonwoo sudah di rumahnya. Masalah mengatakan cinta itu belakangan. Toh kalau sudah menikah, punya anak, ucapan cinta tak akan berlaku lagi, menurut Mingyu . "Begini jelasnya, selama kau mengejar ngejar Wonwoo , dia selalu menolakmu kan? Itu karena kau terkesan tak serius"

"Aku serius! Kau juga tau itu?"

"Aku tau kau serius, tapi Wonwoo tak berpikiran sama dengan kita. Kau terus-terusan mengejarnya hanya untuk kau tiduri, kau hamili lalu kau nikahi. Orang terhormat manapun tak mau diperlakukan seperti itu, Mingyu !"

"Kau lupa kalau itu saran darimu?"

Memang saran dari Soonyoung . Soonyoung tak keberatan bagaimanapun cara yang dilakukan Mingyu untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo , termasuk untuk menghamilinya baru dinikahi, tapi sepertinya cara itu tak berhasil kali ini. Sekarang Soonyoung pindah haluan, memasukkan unsur cinta agar hubungan Mingyu -Wonwoo lebih cepat terealisasi.

"Ya, memang. Tapi hubungan seperti itu kadang berawal cepat dan berakhir cepat pula. Sekedar hamil dan menikah tak selalu menjamin kehidupan keluargamu kelak bahagia", terang Soonyoung mirip penasehat bijak. "Kau tahu apa yang terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan?"

Mingyu awalnya menggeleng, tapi kemudian menjawab.

"Kebersamaan?"

Dan sekarang giliran Soonyoung yang menggeleng.

"Cinta!", jawab Soonyoung mantap. Seperti dirinya yang mencintai Jun . "Kebersamaan tanpa cinta akan menyebabkan kejenuhan. Orang bisa menjadi bosan tanpa cinta, bisa menjadi putus asa karena cinta. Begitu juga pada kasusmu dan Wonwoo "

Soonyoung benar, apa artinya kebersamaan tanpa cinta? Sebuah kebahagiaan berpasangan adalah ketika bisa mencintai dan dicintai oleh pasangan. Omong kosong kalau ada orang memilih satu dari yang mencintainya atau dicintainya, jelas lebih baik memilih gabungan keduanya bukan? Selalu ada pilihan terbaik dalam cinta. Kalau tak mendapatkannya, harus mencoba menumbuhkannya sendiri.

Kebahagiaan sebenarnya adalah bisa mencintai dan dicintai, tapi itu khusus untuk didalihkan Soonyoung pada Mingyu kali ini. Soal cinta Soonyoung sendiri, asal bisa mendapatkan Jun dengan cara apapun, itu adalah kebahagiaan bagi Soonyoung . Cinta bisa dinomor sekiankan olehnya, yang penting dia dapat Jun dulu.

"Wonwoo bosan karena setiap saat kau mengabsenkan mukamu di depannya. Dia mau kepastian, Mingyu . Tidak hanya sekedar bertatap muka lalu dia akan luluh sendiri. Aku rasa Wonwoo bukan tipe namja yang mudah ditahklukkan"

"Kau menyuruhku mengatakan cinta padanya?"

"Tidak. Memerintahmu lebih tepatnya", ralat Soonyoung . "Kau mau mendapatkan Wonwoo , jiwa dan raganya?", tentu saja. Mingyu mau Wonwoo menjadi miliknya secara utuh. Tapi tidak harus bersusah susah seperti sebelumnya kalau bisa. "Kuncinya cinta. Katakan cintamu padanya dan aku yakin dia akan bertekuk lutut padamu"

Wonwoo akan bertekuk lutut pada Mingyu kalau dia mau mengatakan cinta pada iblis itu? Mingyu tidak yakin. Sekedar kalimat, aku mencintaimu, menurut Mingyu tak begitu ampuh dibanding usahanya sebulan ini. Sebulan dia datang dan pergi dari hadapan Wonwoo demi membujuknya agar mau kembali ke rumahnya, ini benar-benar pengorbanan Mingyu yang luar biasa. Kalau dibandingan dengan kalimat cinta, jelas jauh lebih hebat. Iya memang Mingyu paham soal pengungkapan cinta, seperti film-film romantis yang pernah tidak sengaja ditontonnya, kalimat cinta selalu membuat pasangam terkagum kagum. Tapi Mingyu masih sangsi kalau Wonwoo juga akan bereaksi sama seperti di film-film itu.

"Aku tidak mencintainya!" Seketika Soonyoung mendecih. Kemarin mereka membahas soal cinta, dan Mingyu sudah setuju kalau perasaannya dideskripsikan cinta oleh Soonyoung . Sekarang menolak lagi. Mau sampai seribu tahun juga Mingyu tak akan berhasil menguasai hati Wonwoo kalau begini caranya. "Kau tak percaya sekali, Young. Aku tidak mencintainya, tapi aku butuh dia jadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku"

"Aku berani menebak kalau Wonwoo tak akan sudi jadi istrimu, apalagi jadi ibu dari anak-anakmu. Kau hamili paksapun, dia pasti tak mengakuimu sebagai ayah dari anaknya. Bisa juga dia akan gugurkan anakmu sebelum lahir", kata Soonyoung dengan kejamnya. "Aku malah lebih yakin lagi kalau Wonwoo akan segera pergi dari rumahmu sebelum sempat kau menyentuhnya". Mingyu jadi tak nyaman mendengar penuturan barusan.

"Baiklah, aku mencintainya. Akan kukatakan padanya aku mencintainya!", kata Mingyu terpaksa. Mingyu selalu percaya Soonyoung , bisa jadi kenyataan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Dia tak mau kehilangan Wonwoo , itu intinya. Dan kalau mengatakan cinta adalah kuncinya, Mingyu akan lakukan. "Nanti sepulang kerja akan kukatakan padanya!", tegasnya mantap.

Soonyoung melirik Mingyu curiga dan tak yakin.

"Besok saja, hari ini aku berencana pulang telat!", ralatnya setelah menyadari lirikan Soonyoung .

Soonyoung mencibirnya kemudian.

"Nanti kalau ada waktu, aku tak yakin besok akan senggang untuk bicara dengan Wonwoo " ralatnya lagi.

Soonyoung belum sempat menprovokasi, ketika dia mau bicara handphone-nya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk. Soonyoung tak pernah terlalu tertarik menanggapi panggilan telepon selain Jun, Mingyu dan orang tuanya. Tapi kali ini dia mengernyit ketika memeriksa peneleponnya. Di handphone-nya ada nama Mingyu , sedangkan Mingyu sendiri sedang duduk disampingnya.

Soonyoung memperlihatkannya pada Mingyu hingga Mingyu ikut mengernyit dan kemudian mencari-cari handphone-nya. Mingyu mengedikkan bahu pertanda memang handphone-nya tak ada ditangannya sekarang ini. Jadi mungkin si penelepon adalah pembantunya Mingyu , mengabarkan handphone Mingyu yang tertinggal. Kalau Kangin jelas ada di kantornya, Taemin ada di sekolah. Ya tentu itu pembantunya Mingyu .

"Ya, Ahjumma!", sapa Soonyoung .

"Young!", eh, suaranya laki-laki. Berarti ahjussi supir keluarga Mingyu . Tapi ahjussi tak pernah memanggil tanpa embel-embel tuan muda. Berarti bukan ahjussi. "Aku Wonwoo !", nah bukan ahjussi.

Tapi, Wonwoo ?

"Eh, Won. Kau mau bicara dengan Mingyu . Ini Mingyu ada disini", kata Soonyoung sok akrab tapi jelas tak mau bicara dengan Wonwoo. "Mingyu sedang duduk di sebelahku. Kuberikan telepon ini padanya"

"Tidak usah, aku ingin bicara denganmu!", cegah Wonwoo membuat perasaan Soonyoung seketika jadi tidak enak.

"Sebenarnya aku sibuk sekali, Won. Ada berkas-berkas yang harus kuteliti dan kutanda tangani secepatnya", dalih Soonyoung sambil pura-pura tertawa canggung. "Kau bicara pada Mingyu , nanti dia akan sampaikan padaku"

"Aku mau bicara denganmu langsung", jawab Wonwoo dari seberang. "Cuma sebentar!"

"Bisa kalau cuma sebentar. Kau mau biacara apa?", sahut Soonyoung cepat-cepat. Dia masih takut berhadapan dengan Wonwoo . Soal menghadapi iblis itu, Soonyoung cuma berani dari belakang.

"Belikan aku satu pack multi grain sereal yang beratnya 600 gr. Dalamnya ada raisin. Satu pack susu low fat isi 1 liter. Antar ke rumahku nanti sore!" Kemudian telepon tiba-tiba diputus dari arah Wonwoo .

Soonyoung masih meloading permintaan paksa barusan. Dia memang selamat karena Wonwoo bicara cuma sebentar, tapi maksudnya apa Wonwoo minta barang seperti tadi? Sereal apa tadi? Susu juga? Terus bagian, 'antar ke rumahku' tadi rumah yang mana? Rumahnya Wonwoo sendiri atau rumah Mingyu ?

"Mingyu , Wonwoo minta sereal padaku", terangnya walau masih bingung.

"Setengah tiga pagi tadi, dia minta sereal itu padaku. Karena aku tak tahu mungkin dia lalu minta padamu!"

"Kenapa kau tak cerita pada soal itu?"

"Penting?"

Penting sekali. Hal sekecil apapun bisa jadi jawaban untuk sebuah masalah. Mingyu bilang sudah cerita semuanya, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak menceritakan bagian Wonwoo disangka hamil, lalu minta pulang ke rumahnya saat akan diperiksakan ke klinik. Mingyu juga tak cerita soal Wonwoo yang mengeluh lapar pukul setengah tiga pagi kemudian memaksa Mingyu mengambilkan makanan. Sereal tadi, walau akhirnya tak terpenuhi karena Mingyu tak tahu makanannya.

"Wonwoo bersikap seperti wanita. Sensitif. Menolakmu tapi mau tinggal denganmu", tutur Soonyoung mengurutkan kejadian kejanggalan Wonwoo . "Lapar tengah malam,"

"Setengah tiga pagi!", potong Mingyu membetulkan.

"Ck! Iya setengah tiga pagi", ulang Soonyoung . "Lapar, setengah tiga pagi. Minta makanan yang aneh-aneh. Ngotot jogging kemudian pagi-pagi makam jeruk. Masih mengorder mangga muda pula", lanjutnya. "Hah, aku tahu sekarang!", tegas Soonyoung setelah menemukan jawaban.

"Apa?"

"Wonwoo pasti sedang akting. Dia sedang mengetesmu, seberapa pedulinya kau padanya. Selayak apa kau untuk dipertahankannya. Jadi menurutku, Mingyu , untuk sementara lakukan semua hal yang dia minta. Nyatakan kau mencintainya bukan hanya diperbuatan tapi juga di perkataan. Buat Wonwoo cinta mati padamu, dan kau akan bisa menguasainya!"

"Aku harus diperbudak lagi?"

"Demi Wonwoo ", Mingyu masih tak yakin walau dia memang sudah jadi budak Wonwoo , tapi dia tak mau secara resmi dianggap budak. "Demi Wonwoo , Mingyu !", paksa Soonyoung menggebu sambil mengepalkan tangan mendukung sahabatnya.

"Demi Wonwoo !", balas Mingyu yang seketika mendapat tepukan haru di pundak oleh Soonyoung .

Baguslah, dalam keadaan apapun Soonyoung masih bisa mengompori Mingyu . Soonyoung tak bermaksud buruk, dia cuma mau melihat Mingyu bahagia punya pendamping hidup. Dan dampak positifnya dia juga akan bahagia kalau Jun terlepas dari Wonwoo , kemudian dia sendiri mencoba masuk di hati Jun . Impas kan?

 **MEANIE**

"Young, kenapa kau mengendap-endap begitu?", tanya Kangin. Soonyoung terkejut tapi kemudian menyengir lebar.

Kangin baru saja pulang kantor, baru juga turun dari mobil. Mau masuk rumahnya, tapi belum sempat membuka pintu, pintu sudah dibuka dari dalam. Soonyoung yang muncul dari dalam, mengendap endap keluar sambil celingukan ke belakang. Kangin heran, biasanya Soonyoung masuk rumah nyelonong saja, pulangpun walau sering tidak pamit Soonyoung tak pakai acara mengendap-endap segala. Seperi maling.

"Eh, Appa. Kau sudah pulang?", tanyanya balik masih sambil cengar cengir. "Aku mau pulang dulu!", pamitnya yang kemudian dengan santai melenggang melewati Kangin.

"Eh, eh, eh kau mau kemana? Tidak sopan sekali!"

"Aku buru-buru, ada pekerjaan di rumah", alasannya. Barusan dia melenggang santai, sekarang bilang ada kerjaan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengendap-endap tadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Akting, appa", dalihnya. "Aku buru-buru, sampai jumpa lain waktu!", pamitnya lagi.

"Kau tidak ikut makan malam dulu?", tanya Kangin yang lagi-lagi menghalangi niatan Soonyoung pergi.

Kangin tak tahu sih, Soonyoung sangat terburu-buru, terburu-buru kabur dari Wonwoo maksudnya.

Tadi sore sesuai permintaan Wonwoo , Soonyoung membawa sereal dan susu. Wonwoo menerimanya dengan muka cerah ceria, bahkan dia sampai menunjukkan senyum untuk Soonyoung walau tak berterima kasih. Tapi kebaikan Wonwoo sampai disitu saja, sebentar kemudian Soonyoung disuruhnya menemani nonton. Bagus kalau nonton film, Wonwoo mengajak Soonyoung nonton serial drama. Ingin muntah rasanya saat Wonwoo bilang pemain dramanya cantik sekali, kemudian memaki-maki pemeran utama pria karena karakter yang dibawakannya tak sesuai kemauan Wonwoo . Wonwoo bukan yang menulis skenario, bukan juga sutradara, seenaknya memaki-maki adegan di tv. Yang dimaki-maki adegan di tv, tapi pelampiasaannya pada Soonyoung . Wonwoo bilang, aktor jelek, bodoh berakting, adegan jelek dan makian lainnya, tapi arah jari telunjuk Wonwoo menuding pada Soonyoung , mana Soonyoung tak berasa mau muntah?

Nonton drama bersambung setelah satu jam, penderitaan Soonyoung juga bersambung. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo menyelonjorkan kakinya di pangkuan Soonyoung , lalu mengkodenya untuk memijat. Soonyoung sudah mau melempar kaki Wonwoo itu, tapi kemudian batal setelah Wonwoo mengancam akan melaporkan tindak kejahatan Soonyoung pada Jun . Soonyoung sebenarnya tak pernah melakukan kejahatan, tapi nama Jun dibawa-bawa sangat berpengaruh bagi Soonyoung . Kalau sampai Jun menyangka Soonyoung memang pernah melakukan kejahatan, pasti namja China itu akan menjauhinya. Akan percuma saja usahanya selama ini menjodohkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo agar Jun jauh dari iblis itu. Dengan terpaksa Soonyoung menyanggupi perintah Wonwoo . Baru kali ini Soonyoung disuruh memijat orang, kakinya pula.

Yang membuat Soonyoung memutuskan kabur itu karena telinganya merasa panas. Tiga jam duduk dengan Wonwoo , si iblis tak berhenti bicara. Mengomel tepatnya. Mulai dari serial drama tadi, lalu menceritakan kerluarganya sendiri yang sekarang dibencinya, lalu menyebutkan meteran berjalan yang menjanjikan baju padanya tapi sampai sekarang belum ada hasilnya. Kemudian soal Kung-Kungnya yang datang membawa bencana padanya. Memangnya Soonyoung paham apa yang diceritakan Wonwoo ? Siapa meteran berjalan? Siapa Kung-Kung? Kan, Soonyoung jadi pusing. Belum lagi saat dia diminta paksa mengakui kalau Mingyu itu jelek, bodoh, tidak berprikemanusiaan, seenaknya sendiri, kurang ajar dan banyak lagi cacian untuk Mingyu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo . Soonyoung cuma mengangguk angguk, bukan bermaksud membenarkan tapi pura-pura membenarkan karena dia berada dibawah ancaman.

Barusan Soonyoung diajak makan jeruk. Soonyoung yang mengupas, memereteli, tapi Wonwoo yang memakannya. Ini namanya bukan mengajak, tapi makan sendiri dengan bantuan Soonyoung . Lama lama Soonyoung jadi berfikir, Wonwoo balas dendam betulan atau memang terjadi keanehan diotaknya? Dari sini saja Wonwoo yang galak jadi makin jahat. Bukam cuma Mingyu , Soonyoung juga diperbudak.

Dan saat jeruk yang harusnya dimakan Wonwoo habis, iblis itu mau makan buah yang lainnya. Diambilkan apel oleh pembantunya, dia menolak. Diambilkan anggur, dia juga menolak. Diambilkan strowberry, Wonwoo masih menolak dan berakhir mengomeli pembantunya karena dianggap tak mengerti kemauan Wonwoo . Wonwoo pergi sendiri ke dapur untuk mengambil buah, dan kesempatan Soonyoung kabur terbuka lebar

"Aku akan makan malam dengan teman. Bisnis tak bisa ditunda, Appa!", terangnya yang sudah pasti bohong.

Soonyoung akan beranjak saat mobil yang ditumpangi Taemin masuk halaman rumah. Tadi Taemin main ke rumah Minho dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Baru pulang malam begini. Tapi Taemin sudah minta ijin sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi.

"Ucle, kau mau pulang? Aku bawa kue dari toko-nya Eomma". Taemin barusan mampir sebentar ke cafe-nya Heechul. Mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengabarkan kalau akhir pekan ini dia akan menginap di rumah Heechul. "Kau tak mau?"

"Aku tak suka kue"

Soonyoung tak suka kue, Taemin tahulah. Biasanya kalau Soonyoung dapat kue dari manapun, jatuhnya tetap ke tangan Taemin. Pura-pura lupa saja si Taemin.

"YOUNG! SOONYOUNG!", teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah. Suara Wonwoo itu sedang mencari Soonyoung .

"Uncle, kau dicari Mommy!"

"Wonwoo mencarimu, Young!"

Mendengar suara Wonwoo , Soonyoung geragaban. Harus segera pergi kalau tak mau ditelan Wonwoo hidup-hidup.

"Aku buru-buru, Appa. Aku buru-buru, Min!", katanya salah tigkah karena bingung mau bagaimana menghadapai Wonwoo . "Katakan saja pada Wonwoo , aku ada rapat penting!", pintanya.

"SOONYOUNG!", teriak Wonwoo dari dalam rumah lagi.

"UNCLE YOUNG DISINI, MOM. DIA BURU-BURU, ADA RAPAT PENTING!", teriak balik Taemin.

"YOUNG, KEMBALI KESINI. AWAS KALAU KAU SAMPAI LARI!", ancam Wonwoo dari dalam rumah.

Ah si Taemin ini, harusnya bilang itu setelah Soonyoung pergi dari sini. Baru juga mulai melangkah, gara-gara Taemin memberitahukan keberadaannya, Soonyoung jadi gagal kabur kan.

 **MEANIE**

Saat memasuki kamar, Mingyu mendapati ruangannya gelap. Pasti Wonwoo sudah tidur. Sekarang jam sebelas lebih, hampir tengah malam sudah pasti semua orang tidur. Paling juga Appa-nya masih betah membaca berkas perusahaan di kamarnya. Mingyu melangkah pelan-pelan kedalam kamar. Setelah meletakkan tas kerja dan jas-nya, dia duduk di sofa berniat melepas sepatu.

"Dari mana kau?", tanya Wonwoo diikuti lampu nakas dimenyalakan.

"Kau belum tidur?", tanya balik Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo masih duduk di ranjang sambil mengawasinya.

"Kutanya, dari mana kau?", ulangnya kasar.

"Dari kantor?"

"Ini jam berapa, Mingyu ? Hampir tengah malam dan kau baru pulang?". Wonwoo mendecih kejam. "Kau sengaja mau mengabaikanku, kan?", tambahnya masih dengan nada kasar.

"Aku dari kantor, banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini". Memang Mingyu dari kantor, hari ini banyak hal perlu diurus olehnya.

"Pembohong!" Nampaknya sekarang giliran Mingyu yang akan diomelinya. "Kalau memang kau berada di kantor, kenapa tak bilang padaku tadi pagi? Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaiakan hari ini dan kau akan pulang telat?", tu kan Wonwoo mengomel. "Kau mau alasan apa lagi?"

Mingyu selesai melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Dia menghela nafas mencoba maklum, karena mungkin Wonwoo sengaja berbuat begini untuk balas dendam. Mingyu akan menurut dulu seperti saran Soonyoung tadi pagi.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan menungguku, jadi aku tak bilang akan pulang telat", jawabnya kalem agar Wonwoo percaya. Mingyu mendekat pada Wonwoo , maunya dia akan menjelaskan lagi tapi Wonwoo melarangnya mendekat.

"Berhenti disitu!", perintahnya. "Kau bau dan aku tak suka bicara dengan orang bau. Pergi mandi sekarang!", perintahnya lagi. "Kau ingat ya, aku masih belum selesai bicara denganmu jadi mandilah cepat-cepat tapi harus bersih!", katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mengusir Mingyu agar cepat pergi ke kamar mandi.

Mingyu menurut juga. Dia pergi mandi, selesai dengan cepat seperti perintah Wonwoo tadi. Sekarang dia sudah segar, memakai piama dan duduk di dekat Wonwoo . Dia sedang melakukan pekerjaan yang sama dengan Soonyoung tadi sore. Sedang memijit kaki Wonwoo . Wonwoo mengeluh kakinya pegal sekali. Menurut Wonwoo , Soonyoung tak becus memijit, makanya dia mau dipijit ulang oleh Mingyu .

"Kau tadi ada meeting katamu?", Mingyu mengangguk. "Dengan siapa?"

"Meeting akhir bulan saja, tentu dengan Appa dan staff kantor", jawab Mingyu masih berusaha kalem.

"Sekertarismu juga ikut?"

"Tentu, dia yang mengurus semua jadwalku jadi dia harus ikut"

"Dia cantik?"

Ini bukan sekedar pertanyaan, ini introgasi. Sedari Mingyu selesai mandi, memulai memijat sampai detik ini Wonwoo masih bertanya terus. Kalau jawabannya tak sesuai mau Wonwoo , dia akan protes kemudian memarahi Mingyu . Mingyu iya-iya saja, masih menganut prinsip menurut pada Wonwoo sesuai saran Soonyoung . Jadinya dia tak membantah sama sekali apa yang diomelkan Wonwoo padanya

"Tidak. Sekertarisku namja"

"Apa? Namja?", tanya Wonwoo tak percaya. Mingyu jawab benar, tapi Wonwoo tak suka. "Pecat dia!", perintahnya seenak jidat.

"Kenapa? Dia bekerja dengan baik. Belum ada kesalahan berarti selama dia bekerja denganku lebih dari lima tahun ini"

"Kau tak menghormatiku, Mingyu !", marah Wonwoo lagi. "Kalau aku suruh pecat, ya pecat dia!", perintahnya mutlak. "Kalau kau tak mau memecatnya, besok aku akan datang ke kantormu. Biar aku yang memecatnya!"

Kenapa Mingyu harus menghormati Wonwoo ? Kenapa Mingyu harus memenuhi permintaan Wonwoo untuk memecat sekertarisnya? Kenapa juga Wonwoo sampai mau pergi ke kantor Mingyu untuk memecat pegawainya? Wonwoo masih belum punya status jelas dikeluarga Mingyu . Menikah juga belum, pacaranpun tidak. Mingyu dikatakan sebagai calon suami Wonwoo , Wonwoo menolak. Lalu atas dasar apa Wonwoo menguasai semua milik Mingyu ?

"Aku tak bisa memecatnya"

"Oh begitu? Jadi kau lebih memilih aku pergi dari sini?". Hubungannya pergi dari rumah dengan pemecatan sekertaris itu apa? "Setelah keluargaku jahat padaku, menyakiti hatiku, kau juga mau melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka?", Wonwoo jadi terlihat sedih. Hatinya melow lagi padahal dia baru saja memarahi seisi rumah kecuali Kangin.

"Won!"

"Jangan berhenti memijit!", bentak Wonwoo yang mendapati Mingyu berhenti sejenak. "Kalau kau lebih suka pada sekertarismu itu, berati kau jahat padaku!", lanjunya seiring Mingyu memijat kakinya kembali.

"Bukan begitu", sangkal Mingyu . "Aku mencintamu, tidak mungkin aku berbuat jahat padamu!", kata Mingyu sambil menyisipkan kalimat cinta didalamnya.

Wonwoo tak jadi berkata-kata. Dia terdiam, bibirnya mengatup rapat dan wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Mingyu cuma berharap Soonyoung benar, dengan mengucapkan cinta Wonwoo bisa bertekuk lutut padanya. Tapi keterdiaman Wonwoo membuat Mingyu khawatir, jangan-jangan Wonwoo tersinggung lalu pergi dari rumah detik itu juga. Namun tanggapan Wonwoo bagus, iblis itu mulai menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Mingyu , sudah memijitnya. Aku mau tidur!", katanya sama kalemnya seperti nada bicara Mingyu tadi. "Besok kau kerja lagi, kan? Kau juga harus istirahat. Panggilkan Taemin kemari dan kita tidur setelah ini!", pintanya baik-baik.

Mingyu beranjak memanggil Taemin yang jelas saat ini sedang tidur enak-enaknya. Taemin tak mau dibangunkan sampai akhirnya Mingyu menggendongnya, membawa ke kamarnya dalam keadaan tidur sambil mengigau. Kemudian mereka tidur bertiga, Taemin dipeluk Wonwoo dan Wonwoo dipeluk Mingyu .

"Mingyu !"

"Hn!"

"Kalau kau tak bisa memecat sekertarismu, bisa kau tukar jabatannya dengan pegawaimu yang lain?", pinta Wonwoo hati-hati. Bicara pelan juga agar tak mengganggu tidurnya Taemin.

"Dia sudah pas jadi sekertaris"

"Tapi aku tak mau dia jadi sekertarismu". Bahkan Wonwoo belum pernah melihat muka sekertaris Mingyu , seenaknya dia bilang tidak suka. "Tukar dia, Mingyu !"

Mingyu berfikir sejenak. Sekertarisnya sangat bagus, bekerja profesional dan jarang membuat kesalahan. Tidak mungmin dia menukar posisinya dengan pegawai lain. Tapi kalau tak diiyakan, nanti Wonwoo marah lagi. Sudah bagus Wonwoo luluh karena ungkapan cintanya barusan, jangan sampai cuma karena dia tak memenuhi permintaan Wonwoo , lalu iblis itu mengomel kembali. Toh kalaupun diiyakan tapi tak dilaksanakan, Wonwoo tak akan tahu.

"Akan kutukar besok". Wonwoo tersenyum lega sekarang.

"Mingyu , nanti kubangunkan setengah tiga. Aku mau makan sereal, kau temani aku ya!", Mingyu mengangguk. "Ayo tidur, jaljayo Mingyu !", ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Mingyu ke perutnya. Wonwoo merasa nyaman kalau perutnya diusap-usap Mingyu sebari tidur.

"Jaljayo, Won!", balas Mingyu sambil mengecup belakang kepala Wonwoo dan mulai memejamkan mata sambil mengusap perut Wonwoo .

Soonyoung benar lagi ternyata, kalimat cinta efeknya lebih ampuh dari usaha Mingyu bolak balik menemui Wonwoo sebulan kemarin. Kalau begitu, Mingyu akan lebih sering mengucapkan cinta agar Wonwoo sesegera mungkin jadi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

.

Maaf kalau lama...

.

Aku sibuk hehehe

.

Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo.

.

Kasih tau aja ye...

.

Makasih banyak yang udah review kemarin.

.

See u


	10. THE POWER OF DOANYA TAEMIN

**Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh**

 _Kim Mingyu_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

 _ **© Julie Khoyul**_

Happy reading!

 **-The Power of Doanya Taemin-**

Taemin sedang manyun di meja belajarnya saat Kangin mengintip ke dalam kamar. Kangin masuk kemudian menyapa cucunya itu. Dia juga bertanya, ada apa Taemin terlihat sebegitu mengenaskan, manyun, bengong sambil melihat lurus ke tembok didepannya?

Tak ada hal aneh di temboknya, cuma ada selembar kertas yang ditempelkan Wonwoo . Kira-kira tiga minggu yang lalu kertas itu mulai berada disitu. MUMS RULES, begitu bunyi kalimat pertama yang ditulis besar ditengah kertas. Tadinya Taemin kira, itu bentuk sayangnya Wonwoo padanya, tapi ternyata kertas itu adalah bentuk kekuasaan Wonwoo sebagai Mommy-nya.

Point pertama, I cook it, you eat it. Taemin sudah merasa bahagia saat itu. Mommy-nya bisa masak, itu hebat. Kemudian saat dia menelepon Heechul, Taemin basa basi bertanya. Apa benar Mommy-nya bisa masak? Heechul jawab bisa. Taemin sudah siap me-list makanan favorite-nya agar suatu saat nanti dimasakkan oleh Wonwoo untuknya. Tapi niatannya me-list makanan gagal setelah Heechul menambahkan, "masak air untuk menyeduh mie instan". Kalau itu dari umur tiga tahun Taemin juga bisa. Dan ternyata, kalimat I cook it, you eat it, itu lebih mengarah pada apapun makanan yang disodorkan Wonwoo padanya, Taemin harus memakannya. Seperti makan buah masam dipagi hari, makan sup sayur disiang hari dan minum teh dimalam hari.

Point-point berikutnya juga sama menyiksanya bagi Taemin. I buy it, you wear it. Wonwoo membelikan Taemin 7 stel piama warna biru dan harus dipakai setiap malam. Taemin tak suka warna biru, dia sukannya ungu, tapi apa dayanya Taemin untuk menolak. Ada lagi point yang mengharuskan Taemin duduk dan belajar sampai jam 9 malam, bahkan Wonwoo sering menungguinya sampai-sampai bergerakpun Taemin merasa tak sanggup. Saat Taemin ingin menolak, Wonwoo tidak merespon. Kenapa? 'CAUSE I'M THE MUM!". Itu ditulis paling bawah, sama besarnya dengan kalimat pertama.

"Kau sudah selesai belajar?", tanya Kangin sambil ikut memperhatikan tulisan di kertas itu. Taemin menggeleng, yang artinya dia duduk dan membuka buku tapi dari tadi matanya nanar memandang tulisan ditembok.

Kalau menurut Kangin, apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo itu berdampak bagus pada Taemin. Semenjak ada Wonwoo , sekitar sebulanan ini, Kangin merasa diorangkan. Dihormati. Ada yang menyapanya setiap pagi dan petang, ada yang mau bercengkrama dengannya saat makan malam. Bahkan Mingyu dan Taemin juga menyapanya setiap hari walau harus dimarahi dulu oleh Wonwoo .

Rules dari Wonwoo itu juga bagus. Minggu pertama kertas itu dipasang, nilai PR Taemin yang biasanya 10 kecil sudah naik jadi 45. Dan ulangan yang minggu ini sudah jadi 65. Kan bagus? Kangin merasa kehadiran Wonwoo membawa dampak baik untuk anak dan cucunya. Yah mungkin bagi Mingyu , Taemin dan pembantu-pembantunya, cara yang dipakai Wonwoo agak berlebihan, tapi Kangin masa bodoh. Sekali-kali dia juga ingin melihat Mingyu dan Taemin lebih disiplin, lebih menghargai orang dan bisa sayang satu sama lain. Kalau soal pembantunya yang sering diomeli Wonwoo , itu mungkin cuma efek kekesalan Wonwoo karena susah mengatur Mingyu dan Taemin, jadi pembantunya kena imbasnya.

"Sekarang sudah jam 9, kau boleh istirahat". Taemin melirik ke jam dimejanya. Benar jam 9, waktunya belajar habis dan Taemin sudah boleh melakukan aktifitas lain sebelum dia berangkat tidur.

Sebenarnya perintah belajar dari Wonwoo tidak sampai berjam-jam. Wonwoo mengajak makan malam lebih cepat, sekitar jam 8 selesai. Setelah itu Taemin diharuskan masuk kamarnya dan belajar sampai jam 9. Cuma sejam, tapi bagi Taemin sejam seperti setahun. Selama ini, dia belajar cuma saat disekolah saja. Kalau ada PR dia akan berangkat pagi-pagi lalu mencontek. Saat gilirannya mengerjakan PR untuk dicontek temannya, PR-nya akan dikerjakan pengasuhnya. Itu alasan Taemin tak pernah dapat nilai bagus di PR dan ulangannya.

Taemin menutup bukunya kemudian tanpa mengemasi dan merapikan meja, dia mematikan lampu belajar. Bocah itu lalu beranjak, mengajak appa-nya beralih ke tempat tidur.

"Appa, aku capek!", adunya sambil naik ke ranjang kemudian merebah. Sepertinya dengan merebah ke kasur, capeknya hilang.

"Cuma belajar sejam kau sudah mengeluh, Min". Taemin mendengus sebal. Baginya belajar lebih melelahkan dari pada bermain. "Kau mau jadi apa kalau besar nanti?"

"Jadi dokter", jawabnya mantap, tapi kemudian berfikir ulang. Dia mau bilang jadi guru, tapi urung. Seperti kebanyakan murid di sekolahnya kalau ditanya cita-cita akan menjawab jadi dokter atau jadi guru. Pengasuhnya bilang, jadi dokter dan guru itu harus pintar. Taemin tidak masuk kriteria orang pintar, jadi dia tak mungkin bisa jadi dokter maupun guru. "Jadi anaknya Mommy saja"

"Kenapa, tidak jadi pengusaha seperti Daddy-mu?"

"Tidak mau", tolaknya. "Jadi anaknya Mommy saja enak. Nanti bisa ke tokonya eomma, makan es krim disana, makan kue, diajak jalan-jalan. Minggu kemarin eomma dan Seungkwan hyung membelikan aku sepatu bagus, Appa"

"Oh ya!", Kangin sok kaget. "Kalau mau jadi anak-nya Wonwoo kenapa tak menuruti perintahnya?"

"Kan sudah"

"Tapi tak iklas"

"Iklas", sahut Taemin cepat. Taemin manyun lagi setelahnya. "Appa!"

"Hn?"

"Aku tak suka buah, sukanya kue. Aku juga tak suka sayur, enakkan es krim. Aku tak suka teh juga, aku suka susu". Kangin tersenyum mendengarnya. Begitu dia bilang iklas. "Aku tak suka belajar, Appa!"

"Katanya kau mau jadi anak-nya Wonwoo . Melakukan perintahnya dengan iklas, kenapa masih mengeluh?"

"Iklas", sahutnya lagi. "Eh Appa, Iklas itu siapa ya?"

Bicara dengan bahasa apapun dengan Taemin, akhirnya akan jadi begini. Taemin susah kalau disuruh belajar, makanya banyak hal yang dia tak tahu. Termasuk kata Iklas barusan. Dia pikir setiap kata yang baru didengarnya harus berarti sebuah benda atau nama manusia?

"Appa, Appa, Mommy kenapa ya?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Sebentar baik, sebentar galak, sebentar baik lagi, sebentar galak lagi. Begitu. Kenapa ya?"

"Mana? Wonwoo selalu baik padaku". Iya, itu ajaibnya. Cuma baik pada Kangin saja. Terkadang Taemin iri kalau Appa-nya bisa ngobrol santai dengan Mommy-nya, sedangkan dia harus dibentak-bentak. "Itu tandanya Wonwoo perhatian padamu. Yang penting kan tidak galak selamanya". Wonwoo memang kadang baik. Saat Mingyu pulang, Wonwoo akan mengomel pada Mingyu , tapi sebentar kemudian hilang marahnya dan bersikap baik ke semua orang termasuk Taemin. Seperti kali ini, Mingyu belum pulang makanya Wonwoo mengomel sedari tadi. "Kau bilang capek, tidur saja!"

"Belum malam, aku tak bisa tidur". Taemin menarik papa bear yang selalu berada di ranjangnya, tapi tak bisa. Dari pertama papa bear dihadiahkan Mingyu padanya, diletakkan di ranjang Taemin, sampai sekarang boneka beruang itu belum berpindah tempat sama sekali. Tamin selalu ingin main dengan papa bear, tapi dia masih belum bisa memindahkan boneka itu. Besar sih, Taemin tak sanggup. "Aku mau main dengan papa bear dulu", tambahnya yang berarti dia butuh pertolongan Kangin untuk menggeser bonekanya lebih dekat.

Kangin menarik boneka beruang itu lebih dekat. Taemin segera menyambut dan memeluknya. Papa bear bulunya banyak, jadi geli. Enakkan tidur dengan Mommy-nya. Tapi kalau jam segini, saat Daddy-nya belum pulang, mana mau Wonwoo tidur dengannya. Seperti biasanya, Taemin akan diusir Wonwoo saat ingin tidur bersama. Tapi malamnya, entah Taemin sudah tidur atau belum, dia akan dibangunkan Daddy-nya. Kalau tak bangun, dia akan diangkat dan dipindahkan di kamar Daddy-nya. Pokoknya yang Taemin tahu, tiap pagi dia terbangun diranjang yang sama dengan Daddy dan Mommy-nya.

"Mommy bisa tidak ya, jadi baik terus?"

"Wonwoo itu baik. Kau saja yang harus lebih menurut padanya"

"Sudah, tapi Mommy masih galak", protesnya. "Appa, kau bisa buat Mommy baik padaku, tidak?"

"Kalau kau maunya begitu, mintalah pada Tuhan. Sebelum tidur, berdoalah yang baik pada-Nya", tutur Kangin.

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Tuhan itu maha pengabul. Kalau kau berdoa minta yang baik, Tuhan akan kabulkan"

Setelah ber-Oh lebar, Taemin segera pasang pose mengantuk. Dia menguap juga lebar-lebar. Akting seperti biasanya, tapi selalu terlihat gagal dimata orang lain. Taemin pura-pura mengantuk, setelah itu dia pura-pura akan tidur agar bisa berdoa pada Tuhan. Dia kan ingin Mommy-nya tidak galak lagi, ingin Mommy-nya lembut dan penyayang seperti Eomma-nya.

"Appa, aku mau tidur ya?" Kangin tahu Taemin pura-pura, tapi dia mengangguk. "Aku mau berdoa sekarang ya?", Kangin mengangguk juga. Taemin menengadahkan kedua tangannya keatas, diikuti Kangin. Dan dia mulai berdoa. "Tuhan, Appa bilang kau maha pengabul. Benar ya?"

"Yah, kau ini. Berdoa yang baik!", tegur Kangin. Masa berdoa harus bawa-bawa nama Kangin, pake acara tanya dulu pada Tuhan segala.

"Tuhan," ulangnya. "Aku akan tidur, aku berdoa ya?", Taemin ditoel Kangin, diisyaratkan untuk berdoa yang baik lagi. Iya sih, selama ini Taemin tak pernah berdoa. Kalau ada orang berdoa, dia cuma mengaminkan, dan sekarang dia berdoa sendiri, kan susah. "Tuhan, Mommy biasanya baik, biasanya galak. Aku tak mau Mommy galak, boleh buangkan Mommy yang galak kan, Tuhan? Mommy yang baik saja biarkan di rumah. Itu saja, aku mau tidur dulu. Hooooaaaemmm!", gayanya menguap lebar. Entahlah maksud doa Taemin apa, dan ditambah menguap pura-pura segala. Memang Tuhan akan mengabulkan hal demikian? "Terima kasih Tuhan. Besok aku akan berdoa lagi. Amin!", tutupnya sambil menggeser posisi hendak tidur. "Appa, kau tak amin kan doaku?"

"Doamu tak baik, Min. Lain kali berdoa jangan begitu"

"Iya, iya. Nanti aku minta Mommy mengajariku berdoa!". Berdoa tentang Wonwoo , minta diajari Wonwoo ? Kalau bukan Taemin taka ada orang berbuat demikian. "Aminkan saja!", perintahnya tak sopan. Mungkin memang Wonwoo ditakdirkan disini untuk merubah Mingyu dan Taemin jadi sopan.

"Amin!", ucap Kangin terpaksa. "Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan segera keluar!"

"Tapi besok Momny sudah jadi baik, kan?"

"Doamu kurang baik. Semoga saja Tuhan mengabulkannya! Tidurlah sekarang, jaljayo!", ucap Kangin sambil mulai beranjak.

"Jaljayo!"

 **MEANIE**

"Kau dari mana?", tanya Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu memasuki kamarnya.

"Kerja. Tadi sudah kubilang padamu aku akan terlambat sebentar"

Mingyu juga dikenai peraturan oleh Wonwoo . Salah satunya pulang kerja sebelum jam makan malam. Tadi Mingyu memang sudah bilang akan terlambat sebentar. Biasanya selesai makan malam jam 8, sekarang jam 9 lebih 10 menit. Kalau dibandingkan sebelumnya, terlambat sekitar sejam bukan masalah kan, tapi bagi Wonwoo itu masalah. Mingyu boleh terlambat, tapi tidak lebih dari 15 menit. Dan perintah Wonwoo itu mutlak.

"Kerja betulan atau belok jalan dulu?", tanyanya lagi. Datar tapi menyelidik.

"Kerja betulan!"

Mingyu meletakkan tas kerjanya, melepas jas, sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Dia akan mandi dulu sebelum mendekat pada Wonwoo . Pengalaman kemarin kemarin, Wonwoo akan mengomel keras kalau sebelum mandi Mingyu berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Anak buahku menang tander, aku memeriksa laporannya dulu dan memberikan arahan untuk kerjanya besok", terang Mingyu sesuai yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Ada siapa saja saat kau memberi pengarahan anak buahmu tadi?"

"Ada mereka saja"

"Sekertarismu?" Wonwoo masih saja tak suka dengan sekertaris Mingyu , padahal Mingyu sudah bilang telah mengganti sekertarisnya dengan orang lain. Mingyu berbohong soal itu, tapi nampaknya Wonwoo masih belum percaya.

"Dia sudah pulang!"

"Awas kau berbohong padaku. Aku berada disini bukan untuk kau bohongi, Mingyu . Jangan mentang-mentang kau yang punya rumah ini, kau yang membayar semua pengeluaran di rumah ini lalu kau mau semena-mena padaku!"

Sebenarnya kalau dihubungkan antara keterlambatan Mingyu dan sifat semena-mena yang dituduhkan Wonwoo padanya, tak ada connect-nya. Tapi beginilah Wonwoo selama sebulan ini. Apa yang Wonwoo omelkan, Mingyu harus terima. Dan soal kejelasan status, sah atau belum, Wonwoo sudah jadi nyonya rumah disini. Dia punya kuasa untuk mengatur rumah seperti maunya. Mingyu , Taemin dan semua pembantunya harus menurut padanya. Lalu Kangin, sebagai orang yang dihormati Wonwoo , sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan tingkah Wonwoo . Dia membiarkan Wonwoo berbuat semaunya, asal tidak menyebabkan siapapun keluar dari rumah ini. Sekarang siapa yang lebih tepat disebut semena-mena?

"Tidak. Aku berkata benar". Selain soal sekertarisnya, Mingyu tak pernah berbohong. Dia sedikit paranoid kalau Wonwoo marah dan mengancam akan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Mingyu cuma takut, kejadian saat Wonwoo tak disampingnya dulu membuatnya sakit-sakitan, muntah-muntah dan berasa mau mati saja. Dia butuh Wonwoo , itu intinya. "Aku akan mandi dulu!", pamitnya.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah paham, aku tak suka bicara dengan orang yang bau!" Wonwoo mendecih, mencibir Mingyu . Tapi kemudian memanggilnya kembali sebelum Mingyu masuk kamar mandi. "Mingyu!"

"Hn?". Mingyu berhenti melangkah. Saat dia berbalik didapatinya Wonwoo memicing tajam padanya.

"Kemari kau!", perintahnya kasar.

"Aku belum mandi"

"Aku bilang kemari!"

"Aku bau"

"Kusuruh kemari dan kau menolak perintahku, Mingyu !", bentaknya. "Mau kau bau atau apapun, kalau kuperintah segera menurut padaku!", tambahnya.

Mingyu tak mau berdebat. Lagi pula dia tak pandai berdebat kalau lawannya Wonwoo . Yang dikatakan Wonwoo selalu melenceng dari pembahasan. Mingyu membela diri sedikit saja, hasilnya Wonwoo akan mengomel keras-keras. Masih seperti saran Soonyoung , dia butuh mengumpulkan bukti agar Soonyoung bisa menyimpulkan keadaan out of character-nya Wonwoo dan memberi solusi. Sementara itu, Mingyu perlu kesabaran ekstra.

Mingyu mendekat, tapi memberi jarak. Wonwoo mengisaratkan lebih dekat lagi, mendekat lagi hingga kemudian Wonwoo menarik kasar kerah kemeja Mingyu . Mingyu berasa tercekik karena memang sengaja Wonwoo menarik kerahnya kuat kuat. Dia sedang memperhatikan noda yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Apa ini? Kau main gila dengan yeoja mana?"

Astaga. Ternyata Wonwoo menemukan noda merah di kerah kemeja Mingyu . Tidak berbentuk seperti bekas bibir, tapi Wonwoo mengasumsikannya sebagai noda lipstik.

"Aku tidak main gila dengan yeoja manapun", bela Mingyu . Mingyu berani bersumpah dia tak pernah main gila.

"Kalau bukan yeoja, lalu kau main gila dengan namja? Namja mana yang mau pakai lipstik?", bentak Wonwoo membuat Mingyu memundurkan wajahnya tapi kemudian ditarik kasar kembali oleh Wonwoo . "Jadi begini kelakuanmu diluaran. Lalu kau anggap aku ini apa? Aku bukan panjangan yang hanya berfungsi menghiasi rumahmu". Wonwoo cuma mau lebih berarti bagi Mingyu .

"Won, aku tidak main gila", sangkal Mingyu .

"Terserah kau", marahnya.

Wonwoo mendorong jauh tubuh Mingyu .

"Won, aku tidak main gila", ulangnya. "Aku punya kau, untuk apa harus main gila dengan orang lain?"

"Bisa jadi untuk apapun. Aku tak bisa baca isi pikiranmu, Mingyu . Kalaupun kau berbohong, akupun tak akan tahu"

"Won,". Mingyu mendekat lagi pada Wonwoo . Dia hanya ingin menjelaskan.

"Jangan mendekat padaku! Kau tahu aku tak suka bicara dengan orang bau, kan?" Dan Mingyu urung mendekat.

Mingyu jadi sedikit cemas. Memang setiap malam mereka bertemu, Wonwoo akan mengomel padanya. Tapi mengomel soal main gila, ini baru pertama kali. Biasanya Wonwoo mengomel karena Mingyu pulang dengan baju lusuh. Mengomel saat Mingyu mandi terlalu lama. Mengomel karena Mingyu mandi tak bersih dan Wonwoo masih mencium bau busuk dari tubuh Mingyu . Pokoknya Wonwoo mengomel atas sesuatu yang sepele. Dituduh main gila, sepertinya bukan hal sepele.

"Aku akan mandi, kita bicara lagi setelah ini", pamit Mingyu sambil tergesa berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Wonwoo mendecih setelah Mingyu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Dia tahu Mingyu lari dari tuduhannya. Lalu, Wonwoo akan luluh setelah Mingyu selesai mandi? Memaafkan Mingyu dan kembali baik pada mahkluk kurang pencahayaan itu? Jangan harap.

Sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya malam sesaat Mingyu menyatakan cinta pada Wonwoo , Mingyu pikir ucapan cintanya telah menjinakkan kegalakan Wonwoo . Memang Wonwoo jadi manis setelah itu, Wonwoo bangun setengah tiga, kemudian membangunkan Mingyu untuk menemaninya makan sereal. Mingyu tak mau bangun waktu itu, dan Wonwoo dengan sendirinya pergi kedapur, membuat sereal multi grainnya seperti yang diajarkan oleh pembantunya sebelum tidur. Semua memang sudah disiapkan sedari sore, dan waktu itu Wonwoo tinggal menuang sereal dan memanaskan susu. Saat akan mulai makan, Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo didapur. Karena mau bagaimanapun, Mingyu tak akan tega membiarkan Wonwoo beraktifitas sepagi itu, dan Mingyu menemaninya makan.

Selesai makan, Wonwoo masih bersikap manis. Mengucapkan terima kasih karena Wonwoo , kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk tidur. Mingyu tidur, Wonwoo tidak. Kan sebentar lagi pagi, Wonwoo akan jogging lagi. Nah disitulah awal perkiraan Mingyu meleset. Pagi, sekitar jam 5, arah waktu yang tepat untuk jogging, Wonwoo membangunkan Mingyu . Tidak manis lagi, dia langsung menyibakkan selimut Mingyu , mencubit lengannya dan sekalian menempeleng kepala Mingyu . Ketika Mingyu sudah terbangun masih linglung dengan keadaan, Wonwoo pindah ke Taemin dan bocah itu mendapat perlakuan sama seperti Daddy-nya. Taemin sedikit beruntung karena tidak ditempeleng juga. Dari situ Mingyu tahu kalau ucapan cintanya bisa menjinakkan Wonwoo , tapi tak permanen.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Mingyu mengucapkan cinta dimalam mereka hendak tidur. Tentunya setelah Wonwoo mengomel dulu. Paginya juga, sebelum berangkat kekantor, berpamitan sambil mengucapkan cinta. Wonwoo akan jadi manis, lalu mengantarkan Mingyu kedepan pintu. Dia akan meminta kecupan singkat di dahi dan menuturkan kalimat-kalimat perpisahan kecil. "Jaga diri dijalan, menyetir mobil yang fokus dan telepon aku kalau sudah sampai kantor". Persis seperti drama suami istri di TV. Ucapan cinta Mingyu tak permanen, jadi Wonwoo cuma manis dipagi hari, siangnya tentu mengomel seperti biasa. Mengomeli pembantu, menyuruh-nyuruh mereka seenaknya. Dan kalau Wonwoo belum puas, dia akan menelepon Mingyu lalu meluapkan kekesalannya. Taemin? Setelah beberapa hari diomeli Wonwoo , dia lebih suka pulang sore. Main dulu dengan teman-temannya atau belok jalan ke cafenya Heechul. Walau sekebal apapun, kadang Taemin juga bosan diomeli.

Kali ini, Mingyu dituduh main gila. Main gila itu hal yang bersiko. Mingyu sudah punya Wonwoo , dan Wonwoo itulah yang menyebabkan timbulnya resiko kalau sampai Mingyu main gila dengan orang lain. Bisa jadi Wonwoo akan pergi dari rumahnya, yang lebih gawat kalau Wonwoo bunuh diri. Eh, itu lebih tidak mungkin. Wonwoo akan membunuh selingkuhan Mingyu , itu yang paling mungkin. Jadi untuk apa Mingyu mau main gila kalau resikonya sebesar itu? Lagi pula Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo , dan Wonwoo seorang saja sudah membuat hidup Mingyu bahagia.

Mingyu selesai mandi, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan segar. Mingyu belum memakai pakaian selain handuk melingkar di pinggulnya. Dia mau mengucapkan cinta pada Wonwoo sesegera mungkin. Tak akan dibiarkannya Wonwoo marah berlarut-larut. Dengan cintanya, walau tak berdampak permanen pada Wonwoo , paling tidak iblis itu jinak sesaat. Yang paling penting, tuduhan main gilanya terlupakan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo , bisa bermanis-manis berdua malam ini kan.

"Won!". Eh, Wonwoo tak ada ditempat. Tadi dia duduk diranjang situ, kemana sekarang? "Wonwoo !", panggil Mingyu ke segala arah ruang tidurnya.

Kamarnya tak ada tempat persembunyian selain kamar mandi. Kalau Wonwoo tak diranjang, jelas dia keluar kamar. Bodoh kalau Mingyu sampai memanggil, manggilnya disitu. Kemudian Mingyu keluar kamar, menuju kamar paling dekat. Kamar Taemin. Siapa tahu Wonwoo ngambek dan pindah ke situ. Saat Mingyu memeriksa ke dalam, cuma ada Taemin tidur di ranjangnya. Kalau begitu pasti kedapur, lalu Mingyu ke dapur setelahnya. Dan sampai di dapur, dia tak menemukan Wonwoo juga. Wonwoo kemana?

 **MEANIE**

"Hachuuuu!", Taemin menggosok-gosok hidungnya kemudian kembali memeluk Mommy-nya.

Mommy-nya berbulu? Bulunya masuk hidung.

"Hachuuuu!", Taemin bersin lagi.

Selesai menggosok hidungnya lagi, Taemin mulai membuka mata. Hah, ada papa bear disampingnya. Kenapa dia tak bangun di kamar daddy-nya? Taemin melihat kearah jam weker, waktunya bangun untuk sekolah.

"Papa bear, kenapa aku tak bangun di kamar Daddy? Aku tak ikut Mommy jogging, nanti Mommy marah"

Taemin buru-buru bangun, dia segera keluar kamar dan berlari cepat-cepat ke kamar Mingyu . Saat Taemin melongok ke dalam, tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Jangan-jangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih jogging dan Taemin tak diajak hari ini? Atau mereka sudah bersiap kerja dan sekarang sedang di ruang makan untuk sarapan? Setelah tak mendapati Mingyu dan Wonwoo di kamar, dia segera beranjak. Mau ke ruang makan, siapa tahu orang tuanya ada disana.

"Nonna!", pengasuh Taemin menghentikan langkahnya yang tadinya akan ke ruang lain. "Kau lihat Momny?"

"Tidak!", jawabnya singkat kemudian kembali berjalan pergi.

Mungkin memang ada benarnya saat Kangin membiarkan Wonwoo mengatur-atur rumahnya. Mulai dari Mingyu , Taemin dan pembantunya sepertinya memang perlu diajari sopan santun. Atau jangan-jangan Taemin itu selain ketularan Mingyu dan Soonyoung , juga karena pengasuhnya tak mengajarkan ilmu kesopanan padanya. Kalau didepan Kangin, semua pembantunya hormat, tapi tak tahu dibelakang bagaimana?

"Min, kau mau sekolah tidak? Cepat mandi, nanti kau terlambat!", suruh pengasuhnya yang berbalik dulu sebelum jauh. Setelah mengatakan itu, dia pergi lagi.

Taemin mencibir pengasuhnya. Main perintah saja, dia kan masih mau mencari Mommy-nya. Lalu Taemin meneruskan perjalanannya ke dapur, siapa tahu Mommy-nya disana membantu ahjumma memasak. Ya walau tidak mungkin, patut dicoba dicari disana.

"Ahjumma, mana Mommy?"

"Mommy?", ahjumma meletakkan spatulanya ke teflon kemudian mencari-cari Wonwoo disekitarnya. "Tidak ada disini!" Kalau itu Taemin juga sudah tahu, Mommy-nya tak ada disini.

"Kau lihat Mommy?"

"Tidak. Coba kau cari di depan, kalau ketemu bilang pada Mommy salad buahnya sudah kubuat"

Teamin mencibir ahjumma juga. Kenapa dia harus disuruh suruh? Siapa yang pembantu disini? Ahjumma pakai buat salad segala, coba sekali saja ahjumma tak menuruti Wonwoo , Taemin tak akan makan buah sayur pagi-pagi begini.

Taemin melenggang ke arah luar rumah, siapa tahu Wonwoo dan Mingyu memang belum pulang jogging. Taemin mau menunggu mereka di luar. Saat di luar, ada ahjussi baik hati sedang membersihkan mobil. Taemin memghampirinya kemudian duduk di emperan dekat ahjussi yang sedang bekerja.

Lima menit kemudian dia capek sendiri duduk diam saja.

"Ahjussi!"

"Eh, ada Taemin", la dari tadi ahjussi tak lihat Taemin disitu? "Sedang apa disini?"

"Menunggu Mommy. Kau lihat Mommy?"

"Tidak. Memangnya Mommy kemana?" Kelihatannya ahjussi baik hati tak tahu keberadaan Wonwoo , dia ditanya balik nanya. "Aku belum melihatnya keluar rumah"

Biasanya saat rombongan Taemin, Wonwoo dan Mingyu berangkat jogging, ahjussi sudah bangun. Dia akan sibuk diluar rumah. Membuka gerbang, mengecek halaman dan sekitar rumah, dan hal-hal lain. Mereka selalu berpapasan di halaman. Jadi kalau ahjussi bilang belum melihat Wonwoo keluar, berarti Wonwoo masih di dalam rumah.

"Aku akan cari didalam!"

Taemin berjalan masuk rumah lagi, saat itu dilihatnya Kangin sudah rapi mau kekantor. Appa-nya itu baru keluar kamar hendak ke ruang makan. Kangin sibuk mengancingkan lengan kemejanya. Sedangkan tangan sebelah menenteng tas kerja.

"Min, Min, sini!", panggil Kangin mendahului Taemin yang akan memanggilnya. "Pegangkan tas ku!", katanya yang langsung menyerahkan tas dipelukan Taemin.

"Appa, kau lihat Mommy?"

"Kau yang selalu bersamanya, kenapa tanya padaku?". Kangin selesai mengancingkan lengan kemeja, dia memgambil balik tasnya dan berlanjut jalan ke ruang makan. "Tanya ahjumma sana!"

"Ahjumma tak tahu. Noona juga tak tahu. Ahjussi baik hati juga tak tahu", jawabnya sambil menguntit Kangin ke ruang makan. "Appa, Mommy kemana?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Coba kau tanya Daddy-mu"

"Daddy tak ada", jawabnya sambil naik ke kursi. Taemin duduk tepat disebelah Kangin. "Appa, Mommy hilang ya?", tanyanya mulai sedih. "Jadi aku tak punya Mommy lagi?", tambahnya lebih sedih lagi. "Appa, Mommy kemana?"

"Kalau Wonwoo ada kau bilang dia galak, tak mau menurutinya. Sekarang dia tak ada kau cari-cari"

"Kan dia Mommy-ku. Kan aku anaknya. Kalau Mommy hilang harus dicari"

Kangin menghela nafas maklum. Dari kecil Taemin tak punya ibu, belum pernah memanggil orang dengan panggilan Eomma atau Mommy. Jadi kalau Wonwoo dipanggilnya Mommy, mana mau dia manggil orang lain dengan sebutan sama. Wonwoo sudah dianggap sebagai ibunya, mana mau juga Taemin kehilangan ibu yang baru didapatkannya.

"Apa Tuhan yang hilangkan Mommy ya?", tanyannya lagi sambil mencebik mau menagis. Kalau memang iya Wonwoo dihilangkan Tuhan, berarti itu salahnya Taemin. Dia yang minta menghilangkan Wonwoo kan? "Tapi kan aku mintanya Mommy yang galak dihilangkan, bukan Mommy-ku dihilangkan"

"Sudah kubilang berdoa yang baik, semalam"

Kangin tahu maksudnya Taemin. Bocah itu mau Wonwoo jadi baik padanya. Maunya sifat galak Wonwoo yang hilang, tapi cara doanya saja yang salah.

"Aku belum belajar berdoa dari Mommy, Mommyku sudah dihilangkan", adunya sedih. Sedih sekali, mukanya Taemin juga tampak benar benar muram. Dia tak salah ekspresi kali ini. "Tuhan masih maha pengabul kan, Appa?". Kangin mengangguk. "Aku mau berdoa lagi boleh? Doa sekarang ya? Aku mau Mommy pulang, Appa!"

"Tidak bisa sekarang. Kau harus mandi dulu, sarapan, pergi sekolah dan nanti malam saat hendak tidur baru berdoa lagi" Kangin bukan mau melarang Taemin berdoa. Dia cuma mau mengajarkan kalau berdoa itu harus dengan baik. Lagi pula tidak mungkin juga Wonwoo benar benar hilang seperti kata Taemin. Paling juga keluar dengan Mingyu , atau sudah berangkat ke cafe-nya pagi-pagi. "Sekarang kau mandi dulu dan bersiap sekolah. Ku tunggu kau disini"

"Tapi nanti malam temani aku berdoa pada Tuhan ya, Appa. Kalau kau tak ikut nanti Tuhan tak mengabulkan doaku bagimana?"

"Iya, iya. Cepat mandi sana, nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah!", usir Kangin.

Taemin turun dari kursinya, dia berjalan lambat-lambat meninggalkan ruang makan. Sebentar kemudian berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Kangin.

"Appa, Mommy pasti pulang kan kalau aku berdoa lagi nanti malam?"

"Asal kau berdoa dengan baik. Cepat mandi sana!", usir Kangin lagi. Tapi Taemin bergeming.

"Appa,"

"Mandi!", perintah Kangin sebelum cucunya sempat berucap lagi. Dan Taemin baru pergi setelah mencibir Appa-nya.

 **MEANIE**

"Em, ada apa Mingyu ?", tanya Soonyoung pada sahutan diteleponnya.

" _Young,_ _Wonwoo_ _pergi dari rumah!_ ", adu Mingyu sambil mendesah pasrah dari ujung telepon. " _Aku sudah mencarinya dari semalam, belum ketemu_ "

Dari semalam, setelah bertengkar atau lebih tepatnya dibilang mengomeli Mingyu , menuduh Mingyu main gila dengan yeoja diluaran, Wonwoo pergi dari rumah. Mingyu sudah mencarinya. Awalnya cuma ke kamar Taemin, ke dapur, ke kamar pembatu-pembantunya sampai terpaksa ke kamar Kangin juga, tapi Mingyu tak menemukan Wonwoo . Mingyu segera tahu Wonwoo ke luar rumah saat dia menemukan pintu depan tak terkunci. Dia segera berlari keluar rumah, mencari disekitar kemudian keluar pagar setelah tak mendapati Wonwoo diarea situ. Dan diluarpun Mingyu tak menemukan Wonwoo .

Mingyu memanggil-manggil Wonwoo di depan pagar rumahnya, tentunya masih dalam keadaan baru selesai mandi serta masih pakai handuk saja. Seperti orang gila berteriak-teriak dikesunyian malam, tapi untungnya tak ada tetangga ataupun orang yang sedang lewat. Selamat, dia tak dianggap gila, tapi nyatanya Mingyu mulai gila saat itu. Wonwoo pergi dari rumah. Wonwoo -nya yang kembali tinggal dengannya baru sebulan, pergi meninggalkannya? Bagaimana Mingyu tak gila. Dia cinta Wonwoo , tapi ditinggalkan lagi.

Selesai menggila sejenak di depan pagar dan tak mendapatkan hasil, Mingyu kembali berlari ke dalam rumah. Berlari lebih cepat ke arah kamarnya. Mingyu sesegera mungkin memakai baju, memengambil kunci mobil lalu mencari Wonwoo dengan mobilnya. Tujuan pertama ke cafe, tapi Wonwoo tak ada. Mingyu susah berfikir, cafe jelas sudah tutup malam malam begitu. Kemudian dia segera memutar arah kerumah Wonwoo . Disana bahkan tak seorangpun dirumah. Mingyu lupa kalau seminggu ini Heechul ikut Hangeng ke China. Dan cafepun, anak buah Heechul yang menghandle. Mingyu cuma duduk diteras rumah Wonwoo saat dia tak tahu lagi harus cari kemana. Dia benar-benar tak paham kebiasaan Wonwoo pergi selain di cafe dan rumahnya. Semalaman Mingyu merenungi nasib hilangnya Wonwoo di teras itu, pagi ini dia baru bisa mengadu pada Soonyoung .

" _Young, aku belum menikahinya_ ", adunya lagi. Suaranya terdengar malas atau lebih tepatnya sedih. " _Kau tahu_ _Wonwoo_ _dimana? Aku merindukannya, Young_ "

Soonyoung menghela nafas kasihan. Ternyata Mingyu juga bisa benar-bemar sedih. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat sahabatnya jadi seperti itu cuma Wonwoo . Soonyoung menoleh sejenak ke ranjangnya, yah disitu ada orang penyebab kesedihan sahabatnya. Wonwoo semalam menginap di rumah Soonyoung . Si iblis itu sedang asyik main game di laptop Mingyu sekarang, tanpa peduli nasib Mingyu yang merana ditinggalkannya.

Wonwoo mengedor pintu rumah Soonyoung tadi malam. Soonyoung mana bisa dengar, dia ada di dalam kamarnya, jauh dari pintu utama. Andai saja Wonwoo mau memencet bel tak perlu dia berdiri lama didepan rumah Soonyoung , menggedor pintu terus-terusan dan memanggil serta memaki si empunya rumah. Soonyoung baru membukakan pintu saat dia dapat telepon dari nomer-nya Mingyu . Dan ternyata yang menelepon itu Wonwoo . Wonwoo beralasan bosan bertemu Mingyu , dan dia sedang marah dengan manusia setengah es itu, makanya dia memaksa menginap di rumah Soonyoung . Yang Soonyoung heran, Wonwoo bilang bosan dengan apapun yang berbau Mingyu , tapi dia membawa handphone Mingyu , membawa tas kerja beserta laptop-nya. Dia juga membawa bantal sendiri dari rumahnya.

"Wonwoo ,..", sebenarnya Soonyoung mau bilang Wonwoo ada di rumahnya, tapi dilirik Wonwoo nyali Soonyoung hilang entah kemana. "Mungkin Wonwoo pulang sebentar ke rumahnya"

" _Aku sekarang ada di depan rumahnya. Tak ada orang disini_ ", sangkal Mingyu kalang kabut. " _Young, bantu aku mencarinya. Dia belum kunikahi, belum kuhamili, dan dia sudah pergi lagi!_ ". Mingyu berlebihan, tapi sepertinya dia benar. Kalau dulu dia berencana akan menghamilinya dulu agar bisa dinikahi, sekarang pikirannya lebih baik sedikit. Menikahi dulu baru dihamili. " _Young_ ,,", panggilnya sambil memelas.

Seandainya Soonyoung dan Mingyu bisa telepati, Soonyoung akan bilang pada sahabatnya itu kalau Wonwoo ada di rumahnya lewat bahasa batin. Soonyoung juga mau mengadu, tepatnya menyuruh Mingyu segera membawa Wonwoo dari sini karena mulai Wonwoo datang Soonyoung merasa tak tenang. Wonwoo merebut ranjang empuknya, saat Soonyoung pasrah dan akan beranjak ke kamar tamu, dia dilarang Wonwoo . Diomeli, dikatai tak suka kedatangan Wonwoo , hingga Soonyoung diancam tak akan bisa melihat muka Jun lagi. Demi Tuhan itu ancaman terberat bagi Soonyoung . Tak bisa melihat Jun, baginya hampir sama seperti tak melihat matahari terbit. Dan Soonyoung menyetujui menemani Wonwoo tidur, tapi dia tidur di sofa. Makanya dia mau Mingyu segera membawa Wonwoo jauh-jauh dari rumahnya.

"Mungkin, dia ikut Heechul Eomma ke China", tambah Soonyoung ngaco.

" _Jelas tidak, mereka sudah berangkat seminggu yang lalu. Kau tahu itu juga kan?_ "

"Mungkin, dia menyusul kesana", Soonyoung tambah ngaco. Sejujurnya dia melakukan ini, agar Mingyu curiga padanya lalu datang ke rumahnya dan mendapati Wonwoo disini.

" _Kau gila, Young. Tidak mungkin_ ", pekik Mingyu . Gila teriak gila, si Mingyu ini. " _Young, kau teman baikku. Bantu aku cari dia!_ ", pintanya terdengar seperti pesakitan di telinga Soonyoung .

"Mingyu !"

" _Soonyoung_ _, kau mau membantuku? Terima kasih, kau memang sahabat baikku_ ". Belum juga Soonyoung bicara apa-apa. " _Kau segera telpon aku kalau menemukan_ _Wonwoo_ _-ku lebih dulu. Aku akan coba mencarinya lagi_ ", tutur Mingyu frustasi tapi tak mau menyerah. Dia harus menemukan Wonwoo -nya lagi.

"Mingyu !"

" _Soonyoung_ ", serobot Mingyu . " _Aku janji padamu Young, kalau_ _Wonwoo_ _berhasil kutemukan, kubawa kembali ke rumah, tak akan kubiarkan dia pergi. Akan segera kutiduri dia, kuhamili secepatnya lalu kunikahi_ ". Tapi ternyata Mingyu masih berpikiran bejat juga, demi dapatkan Wonwoo seutuhnya. " _Kalau dia menolak, akan kugunakan obat-obat yang dulu kau berikan padaku. Aku masih menyimpannya di laci kamarku. Kukunci rapat agar tak ada orang tahu_ "

Dan beginilah reaksi manusia setengah es kalau sedang jatuh cinta. Ditinggal cintanya pergi, dia jadi gila. Disisi lain, memiliki teman seperti Mingyu memang sangat menguntungkan. Kalau sedang punya keinginan akan dikejarnya sampai dapat. Tapi untuk saat ini, sisi buruk masih menaungi Soonyoung karena Wonwoo ada di rumahnya sekarang.

" _Young, aku akan cari_ _Wonwoo_ _sekarang. Kau juga harus mencarinya sekarang!_ ", perintah Mingyu sambil bersiap menutup telepon. " _Jangan lupa telpon aku kalau kau lebih dulu menemukannya_ "

"Ya!", telepon ditutup Soonyoung . Lalu Soonyoung mulai galau. Orang yang akan dicarinya sedang duduk diranjangnya sekarang, lalu dia harus bagaimana?

"Kau tak perlu berpura-pura mencariku. Berangkat saja ke kantormu, bekerjalah yang baik. Nanti sore jangan lupa bawa sekotak sereal dan susu seperti biasa. Lalu antar aku pulang", perintah Wonwoo tanpa memandang Soonyoung sama sekali. Dia fokus mengotak atik laptop-nya.

Itu bentuk penyiksaan yang didapat Soonyoung dari Wonwoo . Maunya Soonyoung tak ingin bertatap muka dengan Wonwoo , tapi Wonwoo memerintahkannya setiap sore untuk datang ke rumahnya membawa sekotak sereal dan susu. Soonyoung sudah mengajukan diri membelikan banyak sereal dan susu agar bisa disimpan, maksudnya supaya dia tidak perlu bolak balik ke rumah Mingyu dan bertemu Wonwoo . Tapi Wonwoo menolak, jelmaan iblis itu tetap memerintahkannya datang membawa sekotak sereal multi grain dan susu. Walaupun itu soal sepele, bertemu dengan Wonwoo sudah menyiksa batin Soonyoung , apalagi tiap hari.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang sekarang saja, kalau kau disini tak ada yang menemanimu", bujuk Soonyoung . Padahal dia cuma mau rumahnya bersih dari iblis.

"Kau tak suka aku disini?"

"Bukan begitu, Won. Aku cuma tak tega melihat Mingyu frustasi karena kau tinggal. Dia itu sangat mencintaimu, dia barusan bilang sangat merindukanmu. Won, kalaupun Mingyu punya salah maafkan dia". Mingyu tidak benar-benar salah kok, Wonwoo saja yang ingin memarahi Mingyu lalu kabur kemari. "Aku sahabat Mingyu , tahu betul sifatnya. Walau dia itu susah berekspresi, sebenarnya dia itu tulus padamu!", tutur Soonyoung sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Aku tahu!"

Mingyu memang tulus, Wonwoo tahu itu. Cuma manusia es itu belum mengucapkan cinta dengan tulus, makanya cinta yang dibalaskan Wonwoo padanya juga musiman, sebentar cinta, sebentar tidak. Tapi dilubuk hati Wonwoo , dia cinta Mingyu . Entah sejak kapan perasaan seperti itu tumbuh, yang Wonwoo ingat saat dia tidur dengan Mingyu kedua kalinya. Saat itu hatinya berdesir melihat wajah Mingyu , Mingyu menjadi sangat tampan kali itu. Iya, dia marah, pikirannya mengajak memerangi Mingyu , tapi hatinya ingin bersanding dengan Mingyu . Maka dari itu Wonwoo ikut pulang ke rumah Mingyu .

Semalam tidur disini, Wonwoo tak merasa enak. Dia dapat ranjang empuk, tapi tak bisa mengalahkan rasa nyaman sewaktu dibelai Mingyu . Dia bisa menguasai tempat luas dan hangat di kamar Soonyoung , tapi juga tak bisa memberikan keluluasaan serta kehangatan seperti saat berada dipelukan Mingyu . Sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya hanya Mingyu , Wonwoo juga merindukan Mingyu , tapi tak tahu kenapa bawaannya ingin marah terus kalau sudah bertemu dengan manusia es itu.

"Aku cuma disini sampai sore. Kau bisa antar aku pulang, setelah itu kau tak akan kuganggu lagi!". Soonyoung tak yakin janji Wonwoo barusan, tapi daripada dia ditumpangi tinggal Wonwoo lebih lama lagi, turuti saja dulu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!", nanti sore kuantar kau pulang. "Kau tahu seisi rumahku, kalau butuh apa-apa cari saja sendiri!". Soonyoung beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah itu, dia perlu ke kantor, pokoknya kemana saja asal tidak di rumah dengan Wonwoo .

 **MEANIE**

"Tuhan, Appa bilang Kau masih maha pengabul!"

Saat Taemin mulai berdoa bersama Appa-nya, kebetulan Mingyu lewat didepan kamarnya yang tak ditututup. Mingyu berhenti sejenak, tertarik dengan doa yang akan Taemin panjatkan.

Mingyu baru pulang dari pencariaan yang tak membuahkan hasil. Dari malam kemarin sampai malam ini, dia lupa makan, lupa mandi, dan melupakan semua hal demi menemukan Wonwoo . Sekarang dia pulang dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Mukanya lusuh, sama lusuhnya dengn pakaian yang dikenakannya. Jalannya gontai dan lemah seakan tenaganya juga ikut dibawa pergi Wonwoo . Nasib seorang Mingyu jadi buruk gara-gara ditinggal pergi sehari, coba kalau selamanya, dia sudah pasti mengering karena menahan rindu.

"Tuhan, maaf ya aku tak bisa berdoa yang baik", lanjutnya setelah dinasehati Kangin. Tuhan itu maha pengabul bukan cuma karena Kangin yang bilang, Tuhan maha pengabul untuk selama-lamanya. Asalkan berdoa tulus dan baik, kalau Tuhan berkehendak pasti dikabulkan. "Kemarin aku salah berdoa, Mommy Kau hilangkan. Sekarang boleh aku minta Mommy Kau pulangkan?". Sebenarnya Kangin ingin menasehati Taemin lagi, tapi dibiarkannya dulu. Walaupun Taemin bersikap tak sopan pada Tuhan, tapi Kangin tahu bocah itu meminta sjngguh sungguh. "Tidak apa-apa Mommy-ku galak, yang penting Mommy kembali. Kau kasihan padaku kan. Aku tak punya Mommy kalau Mommy-ku tak Kau kembalikan"

Mingyu hampir tak mengakui Taemin sebagai anak. Mendengar pengucapan doa Taemin, Mingyu sanksi kalau besarnya nanti Taemin bisa jadi pembisnis sepertinya dan Kangin. Taemin itu bodoh, kalimat halusnya Taemin tidak begitu pintar dan itu bukan sifat keturunan keluarga Kim. Tapi kalau melihat Taemin menyayangi, merindukan Wonwoo sama sepertinya, Mingyu suka rela mengakuinya jadi anak. Karena Mingyu dan Taemin sama-sama mencintai Wonwoo sebagai calon suami dan calon anak, mereka butuh kekompakan mengusahan kepulangan Wonwoo secepatnya. Dengan Mingyu yang mencari dan Taemin yang berdoa.

Tapi Mingyu tak tahu, cita-cita Taemin bukan jadi pengusaha sepertinya dan Kangin. Taemin cuma mau jadi anaknya Wonwoo .

"Sudah dulu, aku mau tidur. Hoooaeemmm!", gayanya menguap. Berbohong pura-pura mengantuk. "Tuhan, kalau bisa pulangankan Mommy nanti malam saja pas aku tidur. Ok? Ok ya. Amin!", tutupnya yang ikut diamini Kangin. Dan dari luar kamar, Mingyu ikut mengaminkan dalam hati.

Mingyu melangkah menjauh dari kamar Taemin. Doa Taemin sudah selesai, Mingyu lebih memilih ke kamarnya karena setelah itu Taemin dimarahi Kangin disana. Doanya tak baik, benar benar tak baik. Tapi asal itu doa permintaan agar Wonwoo pulang, sejelek apapun bentuknya, Mingyu akan mengaminkan. Mingyu lesu dan ogah-ogahan saat membuka pintu kamar. Lampu nakas tiba-tiba menyala saat dia berjalan masuk.

"Dari mana kau?", tanya seseorang. Seseorang yang suaranya amat dirindukan Mingyu . Seseorang yang hilang seharian ini, dicari tidak ketemu dan sekarang muncul lagi disini.

"Won!", sapa Mingyu gembira. Buru-buru dia menghampiri Wonwoo , tapi berhenti di tengah-tengah ruang saat Wonwoo mengkodekannya untuk berhenti. "Won, kau dari mana? Aku mencarimu dari semalam"

"Kau ini ku tanya malah balik nanya"

"Won!", Mingyu benar-benar ingin meloncat ke ranjang. Memeluk Wonwoo erat meluapkan rindu.

"Jangan mendekat. Aku tak suka bicara dengan orang bau. Sana pergi mandi!", perintah Wonwoo tapinya tak ditanggapi Mingyu . "Mandi kubilang!"

"Semalam kutinggal mandi kau menghilang"

"Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun. Cepat mandi sana!" Mingyu masih bergeming. "Kau tak mandi, aku pergi dari sini!", ancamnya kejam.

Mingyu buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi. Dia akan mandi kilat agar tak ditinggalkan Wonwoo lagi. Yang penting tak bau, Mingyu sudah bisa mendekati Wonwoo .

Sedari sore sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah pulang diantar Soonyoung . Dia, Soonyoung dan Kangin sempat makan malam bersama, ngobrol sebentar lalu Soonyoung pulang dan Wonwoo masuk kamar. Kenapa Taemin tak tahu? Bocah itu sejak pulang sekolah siang tadi, masuk kamarnya dan tak keluar lagi. Main dengan papa bear dia bilang. Main tanya jawab soal hilangnya Mommy. Bahkan untuk makanpun dibawakan pengasuhnya ke kamar.

"Won!", Mingyu sudah selesai mandi, memakai piamanya lalu buru-buru naik ke ranjang. Dia mendekat pada Wonwoo secepatnya kemudian mendekapnya. "Aku merindukanmu!", katanya jujur.

Wonwoo juga merindukan Mingyu , merindukan semua yang ada di rumah ini malahan. Tapi kalau sudah bertemu Mingyu , bawaannya emosinya naik terus. Dia selalu ingin mengomeli Mingyu walau tanpa sebab.

"Jangan peluk-peluk, badanku sakit semua!". Mingyu memang merenggangkan pelukannya tapi tidak melepaskan tubuh Wonwoo . "Hari ini kau kau main gila dengan yeoja mana?"

"Aku tidak main gila. Dari malam kemarin sampai hari ini aku sibuk mencarimu", bela Mingyu memelas karena dituduh main gila lagi.

"Kemarin itu apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak main gila, Won. Aku cuma mencintaimu!", ucapnya tulus. Lagi pula noda merah kemarin jelas bukan noda lipstik, Wonwoo tahu itu, tapi dia memang ingin memarahi Mingyu saja. Kalau kejadian kabur dari rumah, itu dia anggap pindah tidur kerumah Soonyoung . Sesuatu yang tak terduga mengikuti mood-nya. "Won, jangan pergi lagi. Nanti aku bisa gila!", pintanya.

Sejak ada Wonwoo , Mingyu jadi melow. Diluar seperti manusia es hidup berjalan, bekerja dan melakukan aktivitas tanpa banyak bicara, tapi dihadapan Wonwoo dia itu budak. Bukan budak seperti dulu, sekarang sudah jadi budak cinta. Seperti yang disimpulkan Soonyoung dulu, Mingyu memang mencintai Wonwoo . Dan baru-baru ini Mingyu sadar semuanya benar, bukan setengah setengah seperti dulu. Mingyu cinta Wonwoo , dan hal itulah yang merubahnya jadi melow didepan Wonwoo .

Setelah mengucapkan cinta, Mingyu tak ditolak lagi oleh Wonwoo . Bahkan dia dapat ijin mencium Wonwoo sesukanya. Mingyu mulai dari pucuk kepala Wonwoo , dahinya, pelipis, mata, pipi, hidung dan, tidak jadi sampai bibirnya. Mingyu didorong Wonwoo saat mau menyatukan bibir mereka. Mingyu sedih, kan yang ditunggu-tunggu adalah bagian itu. Tapi dia tak bisa mencoba lagi.

"Panggilkan Taemin, kita tidur sekarang!"

"Won!", dia mau sekali saja mencium bibir Wonwoo . Kalau dihitung kapan terakhir kali mereka berciuman bibir, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Itu tepatnya waktu mereka tidur bersama yang kedua. Lama sekali kan? Mingyu juga rindu berciuman dengan Wonwoo .

"Lain kali saja!" Wonwoo seakan tahu apa yang diminta Mingyu . "Aku lelah, Mingyu "

"Won!", ulangnya hampir mirip rengekan.

"Besok!"

"Won!"

"Kau bawa Taemin kemari atau aku yang pindah kesana?"

Mingyu bergerak. Bangkit dari ranjang dan segera beranjak ke kamar anaknya. Yah ini kendalanya, kalau setiap malam Taemin ikut tidur bersamanya dan Wonwoo , kapan dia bisa menjalankan misinya? Dia perlu menghamili Wonwoo . Dan caranya dengan menidurinya. Lalu masak iya dia melakukannya di depan Taemin? Mingyu butuh saran Soonyoung soal ini.

 **MEANIE**

"Auuuu! Kenapa kau mencubitku tiap pagi?", protes Mingyu saat tepat pukul lima dia dibangunkan Wonwoo .

"Jogging!".

Ya ampun, badan Mingyu sakit karena kemarin terus mencari Wonwoo tanpa istirahat. Dia juga lupa makan, baru merasakan lapar jam setengah tiga tadi. Mingyu menemani dan ikut serta makan sereal dengan Wonwoo . Rasanya tidak enak, tapi dia lapar. Tapi karena Wonwoo yang membuatkan untuknya, dimakan sajalah. Kalau tak enakpun, yang penting makannya bersama Wonwoo itu sudah cukup.

"Won, aku lelah. Kita tak usah jogging hari ini saja!", pinta Mingyu mengiba.

"Kemarin sudah tak ada jogging"

"Tapi aku mencarimu!"

"Salah sendiri mencariku jam segitu". Memang tak ada benarnya kalau berhadapan dengan Wonwoo . "Bangun sekarang!"

"Won, mencarimu itu bukan kesalahan. Itu karena aku mencintamu. Sungguh!", Modus agar Wonwoo membiarkannya tidur lagi.

"Kau mau tidur lagi? Ya sudah, aku jogging sendiri. Jangan cari aku kalau aku tak pulang!" Duh ternyata kali ini ucapan cintanya Mingyu tak mempan. Apa jangan-jangan Wonwoo sudah kebal?

Taemin terbangun ketika mendengar berisik disampingnya. Mengerjak ngerjak sejenak menyesuaikan penglihatan, kemudian terbelalak saat matanya menangkap sosok Mommy disampingnya. Taemin buru-buru duduk dan memastikan sendiri.

"Mommy?" Wonwoo dan Mingyu menoleh padanya. "Mommy, Tuhan sudah memulangkanmu? Terima kasih Tuhan, Kau mengabulkan doaku!", katanya sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya keatas.

Taemin memeluk Wonwoo sebentar kemudian melihat ke meja sebelah, jam lima pagi waktunya menemani Wonwoo jogging. Dia sudah janji mau jadi anaknya Wonwoo , mau menuruti permintaan Wonwoo dengan iklas. Taemin tak masalah lagi punya Mommy galak, dari pada diambil Tuhan lalu dia tak punya Mommy.

"Mom, ayo jogging! Ayo Dad, siap-siap!"

"Daddy-mu tak mau ikut. Kita pergi berdua saja!", Wonwoo dan Taemin beranjak dari ranjang dan Mingyu menyusul. "Kau mau kemana? Aku dan Taemin mau berangkat jogging, kau mau berangkat main gila dengan yeoja diluar sana?"

"Aku sudah punya kalian, tak mungkin main gila Won" Lagi pula jam segini yeoja manapun juga sedang tidur.

"Aku ikut kalian jogging!"

"Cepat bersiap!", komando Wonwoo .

Wonwoo sudah kembali, kembali ke rumah dan kembali menjadi tukang perintah. Seluruh penghuni rumah harus bersiap menjalani rutinitas yang sama seperti sebelumnya mulai dari pagi ini. Jogging, sarapan plus buah, disuruh-suruh, diomeli dan semuanya. karena Wonwoo adalah nyonya rumah disini.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Ini lama aku tau..

.

Aku lagi mencari jati diri akhir-akhir ini *eaaa~

.

Maaf kalau masih ada typo yaa

.

Biasa.. ini dadakan edit nya pas udah nyadar ini hampir 2 minggu sejak update terakhir hehe~

.

Okey see u.. moga besok-besok kilat ye

.

Pyung!


	11. TBPAWDC

**Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh**

 _Kim Mingyu_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

 _ **© Julie Khoyul**_

Happy reading!

 **-That because perhatian adalah wujud dari cinta-**

Sekeluarga Kim baru selesai sarapan. Kangin, Mingyu dan Taemin siap berangkat. Kangin telah berpamitan kemudian dia pergi lebih dulu dari Mingyu dan Taemin. Taemin menunggu dipanggil ahjussi baik hati untuk diantarkannya sekolah. Sementara itu dia akan berpamitan juga pada Mommy-nya.

"Mom, aku ke sekolah sekarang!", pamitnya sambil menempel pada Wonwoo . Menggelendot sebentar, meniru Daddy-nya. Biasanya kan Daddy-nya begitu sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Wonwoo akan antarkan Mingyu ke depan, dipeluk sebentar lalu minta dicium keningnya. Walaupun dalam beberapa hari ini sudah tak ada adegan seperti itu lagi, tapi Taemin juga ingin dimanja Mommy-nya. "Mom, aku berangkat sekarang!", pamitnya lagi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo .

"Ya sudah, berangkat sana!", usir Wonwoo tanpa perasaan. "Jangan menempel nempel padaku. Sana pergi!"

"Mom!"

"Apa?"

"Kau tak pernah mengantarku ke sekolah lagi?" Akhir-akhir ini Onew dan Minho sering diantar orang tuanya ke sekolah, Taemin iri. Taemin juga ingin pamer saat diantar orang tuanya ke sekolah. Masa ahjussi baik hati terus yang mengantarnya sekolah? Kan tidak asyik. "Minho hyung dan Onew sekarang suka diantar Eommanya ke sekolah, masa aku tidak?"

"Kau mau kuantar?", Taemin langsung sumringah. Dia mengangguk bahagia. "Aku berangkat jam sembilan nanti, kalau mau kuantar tunggu sampai jam sembilan", kata Wonwoo seenaknya.

Yah, sama juga bohong. Jam sembilan sekolahnya sudah masuk. Taemin terlambat dong kalau berangkat jam sembilan. Teman-temannya juga tak akan ada yang tahu dia diantar Mommy-nya kalau begitu. Maunya Taemin, dia pamer saat diantar Mommy.

"Mommmm", rengek Taemin.

"Berangkat sana. Kalau kau tertinggal pelajaran dan tak bertambah pintar, kau tak akan kuakui anak!" Taemin langsung mengkerut. Dia tak diakui anak? Tak punya Mommy lagi? Taemin tak mau. "Cepat berangkat!"

"Kau tak mengantarku ke depan?"

"Aku sibuk", dalih Wonwoo . Padahal Wonwoo cuma duduk tak melakukan apapun. "Jangan biasakan ahjussi memanggilmu dulu baru kau bergerak. Sana, lihat ahjussi. Kalau sudah siap cepat berangkat!", perintah Wonwoo sambil mendorong Taemin dari tubuhnya.

Taemin mau dipeluk Wonwoo dulu lalu diberi kecupan dikeningnya. Tapi jangankan diberi kecupan, menempel sebentar saja dienyahkan oleh Wonwoo . Taemin menurut saja, dia lebih baik segera berangkat sekolah. Belajar yang rajin, biar pintar dan tetap diakui anak oleh Wonwoo .

"Mom, aku berangkat ya!", pamitnya untuk yang kesekian.

"Kau sudah berpamitan berkali-kali! Kalau kau tak segera berangkat tak usah jadi anakku!", ancamnya lagi.

"Aku berangkat, Mom!", pamitnya lagi kali ini sambil berlari keluar rumah. Takutkan kalau sampai Wonwoo tak mengakuinya anak.

Seperginya Taemin, Wonwoo beranjak dari sofa. Dia mau mengambil sesuatu yang nanti akan dibawanya ke cafe. Wonwoo masuk ke kamarnya, dan Mingyu masih ada disitu. Mingyu sedang mencari-cari sesuatu, sepertinya barangnya penting sampai Mingyu rela mengulur waktu kerjanya.

"Won, kau lihat kunciku?", tanya Mingyu yang menyadari kedatangan Wonwoo .

"Kunci mobil? Bukankah tadi sudah kau bawa kedepan"

"Bukan. Kunci laci lemari. Kutaruh gantungan warna coklat di kuncinya"

Kunci laci lemari? Kunci pengaman laci yang isinya barang barang berharga milik Mingyu . Tepatnya barang-barang yang diberikan Soonyoung tempo hari. Mingyu akan berusaha melarang Taemin tak tidur bersamanya dan Wonwoo lagi. Nah setelah Wonwoo terbiasa tidur tanpa Taemin, waktu itulah tepatnya Mingyu akan menjalankan misinya. Pertama-tama dia akan minta langsung, tapi kalau Wonwoo tak mau, obat dari Soonyoung itu solusinya.

"Biasanya kau taruh dimana?"

"Kunci itu sering kubawa kemana-mana". Mingyu membongkar lemarinya, mengeluarkan barang-barang didalamnya tapi tak menemukan kuncinya. Dia kemudian menuju ke tumpukan kaosnya, membali-balik setiap kaos disitu, siapa tahu kuncinya terselip ditumpukan kaos. Tapi tak ketemu. "Kunci itu penting sekali", katanya lagi sambil berpindah ke lain sisi.

"Kau mau membuka lacinya?", Mingyu berdehem saja. "Memangnya barang penting apa yang kau sembunyikan didalam?"

Kebetulan Wonwoo tak pernah fokus pada laci itu. Setahunya semua yang ada di kamar ini tak pernah dikunci. Wonwoo juga tahu barang-barang berharga Mingyu cuma berbentuk surat-surat saham dan akta perusahaan. Masa iya Mingyu mengoleksi berlian dalam lacinya?

"Apa yang kau taruh dalam laci?"

"Tidak ada yang penting", sangkal Mingyu . Tidak penting bagi Wonwoo , tapi penting bagi Mingyu . "Kuncinya yang penting". Maksud Mingyu apa coba? Kuncinya lebih penting dari isi lacinya? Mustahil Wonwoo mau bercaya, kecuali kuncinya terbuat dari emas murni 24 karat.

"Jadi kau mau membuka lacinya atau cuma mau kuncinya?"

"Sebenarnya dua-duanya. Harus menemukan kuncinya dulu baru bisa membuka laci"

"Intinya kau mau membuka laci kan?", Mingyu mengangguk. "Ada yang penting didalam situ?", Mingyu menggeleng. "Nanti biar ahjumma yang cari kuncinya. Atau kalau tidak ketemu, akan kubongkar paksa laci itu"

"Eh jangan, Wonwoo !", larang Mingyu panik. Bahaya kalau Wonwoo tahu isi dalam lacinya. "Tidak usah. Barang dalam laci itu tidak kuperlukan sekarang. Masih nanti. Tidak perlu tergesa membukanya", dalih Mingyu mengalihkan fokus Wonwoo dari laci.

Wonwoo makin curiga dengan isi lacinya. Kalau Mingyu sampai sedemikian takut isi lacinya diketahui, berarti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Nanti kalau Wonwoo menemukan kunci itu lebih dulu, dia akan bongkar isi lacinya. Kalau sampai isinya tak bermutu, disembunyikan ketempat lain saja biar Mingyu kelabakan mencarinya.

Mingyu menghentikan pencariannya. Dia segera membenahi diri, menata kemejanya, meluruskan sedikit bagian kain yang lusuh kemudian mengambil jasnya untuk dipakai. Mingyu sudah siap berangkat, dia menenteng tas kerjanya kemudian meletakkannya kembali di buffet dekat Wonwoo berdiri.

"Won, aku berangkat!", pamitnya sambil mendekat lalu mulai menempel pada Wonwoo .

Wonwoo mengkerutkan dahinya. Ini bapak dan anak sama-sama aneh. Mau berangkat saja harus menempel dulu padanya.

Wonwoo menghindar selangkah saat Mingyu hendak merengkuhnya. Mingyu sendiri cuma berdecak, kemudian lebih mendekat pada Wonwoo dan memaksakan tubuhnya bersandar pada Wonwoo . Sebenarnya Mingyu rindu adegan suami istri dipagi hari. Sudah beberapa hari Wonwoo tak mengantarkannya ke depan saat Mingyu mau pergi ke kantor. Wonwoo tak mau dipeluk, juga tak mau dicium. Mingyu jadi rindu adegan itu.

"Won, aku berangkat!", pamit Mingyu lagi.

"Ya sudah, berangkat sana!", usir Wonwoo sama tak berperasaannya seperti saat mengusir Taemin tadi. "Jangan menempel-nempel padaku, Mingyu !", larangnnya sambil mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh.

Mingyu bergeming, dia malah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang dan perut Wonwoo . Periblis kalau Wonwoo menolak, Mingyu tak akan gentar. Mingyu terlanjur rindu bermesraan dengan Wonwoo , memeluknya dulu sudah cukup sebelum dia melakukan ritual lain. Nanti kalau kunci lacinya ketemu, ritual itu akan segera disusunnya.

"Kau tak mengantarku kedepan?"

"Aku sibuk!", dalihnya. "Enyahkan tanganmu dari pinggangku! Aku tak suka dipeluk-peluk". Mingyu merenggangkan pelukannya tapi tak dilepas. "Menyingkir dariku!". Dan kemudian Mingyu melepasnya.

"Won, aku akan pergi ke kantor!", dan ini ketiga kalinya Mingyu berpamitan. "Kau tak mengantarku ke depan?", tanyanya lagi sambil berharap Wonwoo sadar kalau Mingyu membutuhkannya.

Handphone Wonwoo bergetar saat dia akan berdalih pada Mingyu . Wonwoo segera memeriksanya. Panggilan masuk, dan itu dari Jun . Pagi-pagi Jun meneleponnya, ada urusan apa? Seperti Soonyoung yang getol mengejar Jun , Jun juga getol mengejar Wonwoo . Padahal sudah banyak orang yang tahu Wonwoo dan Mingyu ada hubungan. Soonyoung yang sengaja menyebarkan kabar itu, fungsinya agar sampai ke telinga Jun lalu namja China itu berhenti berharap pada Wonwoo . Tapi pemberitahaun hubungan Wonwoo-Mingyu sepertinya tak mempan pada Jun .

"Ada apa kau menelepon pagi-pagi begini?", tanya Wonwoo sama kasarnya seperti saat menghadapi Mingyu . "Kau tak enak badan? Kenapa tak menelepon dokter, malah meneleponku?"

"Won, aku mau berangkat!", sela Mingyu dikegiatan menelepon Wonwoo .

"Mau berangkat, ya pergi sana!", usir Wonwoo galak. Dari Taemin, Mingyu , Jun , sama-sama merepotkan saja. "Ya, Hyung? Tidak. Mingyu mau berangkat kekantor!", jawabnya setelah kembali fokus pada telepon. Mingyu diacuhkan.

"Won!", Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sebal. "Aku mencintaimu!", kata Mingyu masih berharap kalimat itu ampuh dan meluluhkan hati Wonwoo .

"Kau sudah ratusan kali mengatakannya dan aku tahu itu. Jadi segeralah berangkat atau perlu kutendang keluar agar kau cepat pergi dari sini!". Tak mempan lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin. Mingyu pasrah, dia mengambil tasnya kemudian bersiap keluar. Tapi dia masih ragu, belum memeluk dan menciun kening Wonwoo , jadi terasa ada yang kurang. "Cepat pergi!", perintah Wonwoo sambil membuat gerakan pengusiran. Saat Mingyu tak segera beranjak, Wonwoo menuntun Mingyu ke pintu. Didorongnya Mingyu keluar kamar lalu mulai menutup pintu.

"Won, kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana! Kerja yang baik, tak usah meneleponku nanti siang". Dan pintu kamar ditutup didepan muka Mingyu , dikunci juga oleh Wonwoo .

 **MEANIE**

Soonyoung sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas saat pintu ruangnnya diketuk. Seorang yeoja seksi masuk, berjalan berlenggokan ke arah meja kerja Soonyoung . Pinggulnya terlihat menyentak ke kanan kiri, disengaja tapi terkesan natural dam erotis. Dia sekertaris Soonyoung , yeoja cantik, seksi, eksotis dan plus plus. Plus sangat menggoda dan yang paling penting plus pintar.

Kalau Mingyu memiliki sekertaris namja yang kesetiaannya tak diragukan, Soonyoung punya sekertaris yeoja yang keseksiaannya tak diragukan juga. Dan inilah point plus dari perusahaan Soonyoung . Soonyoung boleh tak lebih jenius seperti Mingyu , tapi dia pintar berkreasi. Salah satunya dalam memilih sekertaris. Dia memilih sekertaris yang bukan cuma punya modal wajah cantik, body bagus dan pintar. Ada beberapa hal lain yang dimasukkan Soonyoung saat memilih seorang sekertaris, sekertarisnya harus sangat menggoda. Dan dia dapat yeoja ini.

Soonyoung tak salah pilih, sering kali dia mendapati klient-nya langsung tanda tangan kontrak tanpa membaca dan mengevaluasi isi perjanjiannya ketika melihat sekertaris Soonyoung . Dulu sekali ada seorang klient yang banyak maunya, Soonyoung sebenarnya enggan kerja sama dengan perusahaan orang itu tapi keadaan sangat tak memungkinkan untuk menolak. Soonyoung datang bersama sekertarisnya saat acara meeting mereka. Tiba-tiba klient Soonyoung segera menarik penanya, menggoreskan sebuah tanda tangan diperjanjian kerja mereka kemudian memaksa berjabat tangan dengan Soonyoung sambil bilang 'saya senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda'. Jujur Soonyoung bingung, dia dan sekertarisnya baru juga duduk menyapa sejenak lalu membuka map mereka. 'Mr. Lee, sebenarnya saya ingin mengundang anda untuk dinner. Kalau anda tak keberatan makan malam dengan saya malam ini, jam 8 saya akan menunggu anda disini. Tapi kalau Mr. Lee ada jadwal lain, sekertaris anda saya harap bisa mewakili untuk datang'. Dan begitu juga dengan klient-klient yang lain. Makanya Soonyoung punya penghasilan berlipat-lipat dari pada Mingyu .

"Bos!", sapa sekertarisnya. "Kau terlihat sibuk, tak ingin istirahat sejenak?", tanyannya sambil meletakkan bouquet bunga dimeja Soonyoung .

Soonyoung mengalihkan konsentrasinya. Dia memandang bunga itu, beralih ke sekertarisnya kemudian kembali ke bunganya. Bunganya bagus, terlihat masih fresh dan cantik. Apa seorang klient memberikan bunga itu pada sekertarisnya? Lalu kenapa diletakkan dimejanya?

"Oh, tadi kekasihmu datang kemari", terang sekertaris itu seakan tahu pertanyaan Soonyoung . "Dia yang memberikan bunga itu untukmu". Tapi Soonyoung tak suka bunga dan juga tak punya kekasih. "Aku tahu kau namja dan tak suka bunga, tapi kau harus hargai pemberian kekasihmu. Mungkin dia ingin menyenangkan hatimu, cuma dia tak tahu kalau kau tak suka bunga"

Soonyoung tak suka bunga itu sudah pasti. Soonyoung tak punya kekasih itu juga sudah pasti. Tapi kalau seluruh pegawainya tahu dia punya kekasih, itu ulah Soonyoung sendiri. Dulu dia mengakui Jun sebagai kekasihnya, dan sekertatisnya itu yang diberitahunya pertama kali. Sekaramg semua orang tahu kalau kekasih bos-nya namanya Jun . Hanya saja mereka belum pernah melihat wajah Jun . Dan kali ini ada yang memberinya bunga lalu mengaku sebagai kekasihnya, apa iya itu Jun ?

"Dia bilang akan pergi ke luar kota beberapa hari, jadi dia tak bisa hadir dipesta ulang tahunmu lusa ini". Lusa ulang tahunnya Soonyoung . Ini betulan, bukan ulang tahun jadi jadian seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. "Dia tak mau masuk juga tadi, sangat terburu-buru. Tapi dia akan meneleponmu nanti"

"Jun datang kemari?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi kekasihmu selain dia? Atau jangan-jangan kau punya kekasih lain?", tanya balik sekertarisnya.

"Tidak!", jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum garing. Tidak, maksudnya dia sama sekali tak punya kekasih. "Cuma Jun kekasihku!"

"Baguslah!" Sekertaris Soonyoung memang sangat menggoda, tapi dia bukan penggoda. Dia baik, sering menuturkan hal-hal berguna bagi Soonyoung . Salah satunya, menyuruh Soonyoung untuk setia. "Kau ingat kataku dulu kan? Kalau kau mau kekasihmu setia, kau juga harus setia!" Soonyoung mengangguk saja karena dia memang setia. Pada Jun saja, tak ada yang lain. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke mejaku!", pamitnya sambil mulai beranjak. "Oh ya bos, kekasihmu tampan sekali!", kata sekertarisnya yang kemudian melenggang pergi.

Jun memang tampan, Soonyoung saja bangga mengakuinya sebagai kekasih. Walaupun kenyataannya mereka tak ada hubungan apapun, setidaknya anak buahnya menganggap mereka berpacaran. Sekarang memang belum, tapi nanti Soonyoung pasti mendapatkan hati Jun . Dia kan tak menyerah sampai saat ini.

Soonyoung memandamg lagi bunga itu. Andai benar itu dari Jun , alangkah senangnya dia. Tapi siapa tahu memang benar dari Jun . Sekertarisnya bilang, dia tampan. Siapa lagi orang tampan di dunia ini selain Jun ? Kalau Mingyu , jelas semua pegawainya tahu mereka berteman. Kemudian Soonyoung meraih bunga itu, menarik kartu yang terselip didalamnya dan membukanya untuk dibaca.

 _Soonyoung yang kugilai,_

 _Aku tak tahu kau suka bunga atau tidak, jadi kalau bunga ini tak bisa menyenangkan hatimu kau boleh membuangnnya. Sebenarnya aku cuma ingin memberikan selembar kertas ini untuk mewakili ucapanku, tapi secara tak sadar naluri lelakiku mengatakan, bunga akan membuatmu tersenyum bahagian. Maaf kalau aku salah._

Memangnya Jun bisa menulis seromantis itu? Lagi pula sejak kapan Jun menggilai _Soonyoung_? Menggilai Wonwoo baru iya. Tapi sebodohlah, Soonyoung terlanjur senang membacanya.

 _Soonyoung-ku,_

 _Kuharap aku bisa memanggilmu seperti itu dalam waktu dekat ini. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, cuma ingin menjadikanmu milikku untuk selamanya. Aku punya nyali untuk mengatakannya, tapi tak pernah ada kesempatan. Untuk saat ini tidak masalah, setelah urusanku selesai kau harus siap untuk jadi Soonyoung-ku._

Soonyoung -ku? Jun pasti sudah menyerah soal Wonwoo , kemudian berbalik padanya. Soonyoung siap jadi milik Jun .

 _Soonyoung_ mengangkat bunganya, kemudian mencium bau harum dari bunga itu sebelum melanjutkan membaca. Bunganya seharum Jun .

 _Masih Soonyoung-ku,_

 _Aku ada bisnis di luar kota, tak bisa hadir dipesta ulang tahunmu besok lusa. Kau tak perlu cemas karena akan ada kejutan dariku ngomong-ngomong, Young. Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga akulah yang pertama mengucapkannya, walau ulang tahunmu masih lusa._

Jelas orang yang menulis surat inilah yang pertama mengucapkan selamat pada Soonyoung . Ulang tahun Soonyoung masih lusa, sekarang sudah mengucapkan selamat. Tapi lagi-lagi Soonyoung menganggap suratnya benar dari Jun , dia terima ini.

 _Kalau ingat bisnisku sampai harus melewatkan ulang tahunmu, aku jadi tak ingin pergi. Tapi aku yakin kau tak akan suka punya calon kekasih yang tak profesional dalam bekerja. Aku akan berangkat hari ini dan akan segera kembali untukmu._

 _Aku akan sangat merindukanmu._

 _Calon kekasihmu, Seokmin._

Tadinya wajah Soonyoung yang cerah penuh senyum saat menghubungkan surat ini dengan Jun , tapi sekarang senyumnya lenyap karena kalimat paling bawah. Seokmin. Seokmin mengaku kekasihnya, lalu sekertarisnya tahu, lalu nanti seluruh pegawainya tahu, ahhhh runyam jadinya. Kenapa si idiot itu pake acara kirim bunga dan surat padanya? Datang ke kantornya pula? Salah paham jadinya. Dia dikira Jun , dikatai tampan pula. Yang paling tampan kan Jun .

Soonyoung meraih kasar telpon dimejanya, medial nomor ke telepon sekertarisnya.

"Kemari sekarang juga!', perintah Soonyoung . "Ambil bunga ini dan buang jauh-jauh dari area kantor!". Soonyoung menutup kasar teleponnya kemudian menggerutu sepanjang-panjangnya.

 **MEANIE**

"Untuk apa kita berhenti disini, Won?", tanya Jun heran.

Kemarin Jun menelepon Wonwoo , mengaku tak enak badan. Maunya, Wonwoo datang menengok keadaannya. Syukur-syukur kalau Wonwoo mau merawat Jun . Tapi mood Wonwoo sedang tak baik. Taemin, Mingyu pembantunya dan terakhir Jun dimarahinya. Tapi setelah kemarin Jun dengar ucapan cinta Mingyu tak dibalas Wonwoo , Jun makin percaya diri mengejar Wonwoo lagi. Tadi pagi Jun menelepon ulang, dia mengabarkan kalau keadaannya sudah membaik. Basa basi awalnya dia menawarkan makan siang pada Wonwoo , dan mujur Wonwoo menerima tawarannya.

Kali ini Jun dan Wonwoo duduk semobil dan berhenti di tepi jalan berseberangan dengan sekolahan. Seperti permintaan Wonwoo barusan, dia akan ikut kalau boleh mengajak seseorang. Lalu Jun menyanggupinya. Disinilah mereka sekarang, menunggu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu hingga membuat Jun tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Sebenarnya siapa yang akan diajak Wonwoo?

"Tunggu sebentar, Hyung. Dia akan segera keluar!", terang Wonwoo sambil melihat arlojinya. Sebentar kemudian gerbang sekolahan dibuka lalu banyak anak-anak keluar dari sana. "Nah, sekolahnya sudah bubar tu!"

"Kau mau mengajak salah satu anak sekolahan itu?"Wonwoo mengangguk. "Siapa? Yang mana?"

"Anakku?"

Jun mengerutkan dahinya. Dia mengenal Wonwoo hampir lima tahun, dan belum pernah sekalipun melihat Wonwoo punya anak. Jangankan anak, melihat Wonwoo jalan dengan orang asing saja tak penah. Yang Jun tahu satu-satunya orang asing yang sering disebut Wonwoo cuma nama Seungkwan. Seungkwan itu namja atau yeoja? Apa ada hubungan dengan anak barusan?

Wonwoo segera keluar dari mobil. Dia menunggu di luar sambil mengamati seberang jalan. Banyak anak yang sudah keluar, sebagian sudah disebrangkan satpam ke tempat Wonwoo , tapi Wonwoo belum melihat Taemin. Saat gerombolan murid sudah hampir habis, gerombolan Taemin baru muncul. Masih berlima, bercanda layaknya anak kecil sambil gandeng-gandengan tangan saat akan disebrangkan ke sisi jalan.

Ketika tahu Wonwoo ada dihadapan mereka, Key segera lari paling depan diikuti Taemin bersama Jonghyun. Minho dan Onew malah berhenti berjalan, mereka diam saja ditempatnya. Mareka tak mau dekat-dekat, takut digalaki Wonwoo .

"Hyung tampan, aku rindu hyung tampan!", keluh Key yang langsung memeluk Wonwoo . "Hyung tampan, menjemput Taemin ya? Aku ikut pulang boleh?"

"Mommy, aku disini!", Taemin keduluan Key, dia jadi tak punya tempat untuk memeluk Wonwoo . Taemin pura-pura sedih, tapi tak dapat respon.

Jun ikut keluar mobil. Memperhatikan adegan Wonwoo dipeluk-peluk anak kecil, ada rasa senang, ada juga sedihnya. Coba kalau bocah itu anak Wonwoo dengannya, bahagia menjemput anak sendiri saat pulang sekolah bersama istri tercinta, tapi nyatanya bukan. Kalaupun benar yang memeluk Wonwoo sekarang itu anaknya, Jun siap menerima anak Wonwoo jadi anaknya juga.

"Siapa mereka Won?"

"Anakku dan teman-tamannya", jawab Wonwoo sambil mengenyahkan Key dari tubuhnya.

"Eh, ada Daddy-nya Taemin. Kok Daddy-nya Taemin mukanya berubah?", tanya Key yang agaknya mulai takut. Tempo hari dia dibentak Mingyu , dia jadi agak takut kalau ketemu Mingyu .

"Aku bukan Daddy-nya Taemin!", sangkal Jun . Lagi pula dia tak tahu siapa Taemin, kenapa juga dia disebut Daddy-nya Taemin.

"Oh, bukan!", seru Key lega. "Lalu uncle ganteng siapanya Taemin? Uncle-nya Taemin ya?", Jun pura-pura tersenyum. Soalnya dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Dia tak tahu cara menghadapi anak kecil. Apa semua anak kecil selalu menghubungkan sesuatu dengan Taemin? Siapa Taemin itu? "Ini siapa?", tanya Jun fokus tersenyum pada Key.

"Uncle ganteng, ini Key!", Key mengulurkan tangan minta dijabat Jun dan Jun menanggapinya. "Aku temannya Taemin yang anaknya hyung tampan ini!", katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Ini Taemin, anaknya hyung tampan. Ini Jonghyun, temannya Taemin. Yang itu,!", katanya sambil menunjuk jauh kearah Minho dan Onew. "Minho dan Onew, temannya Taemin juga!"

Jadi semuanya berhubungan dengan Taemin? Berarti bisa diasumsikan Taemin itu yang anaknnya Wonwoo . Tapi kenapa yang akrab dengan Wonwoo malah si Key ini?

"Dia anakku, Taemin!", terang Wonwoo sambil menunjuk Taemin. Taemin jadi sumringah karena diakui anak didepan orang lain.

"Uncle ganteng, aku Taemin. Anaknnya Mommy!", sapa Taemin sambil senyum lebar kearah Jun .

Jadi Wonwoo itu seorang Mommy? Baguslah kalau begitu, Jun bisa ambil kesempatan untuk jadi Daddy-nya. Cuma butuh berbaik hati pada Taemin. Kena anaknya, pasti Mommy-nya juga kena. Dan dia bisa selangkah lebih maju dari Mingyu kalau bisa menarik hati anaknya Wonwoo .

"Jadi kita akan ajak Taemin makan siang?", Wonwoo mengiyakan. "Ok. Taemin, uncle akan mengajak Mommy-mu makan siang. Kau mau ikut kan?", Taemin jelas mau ikut, tapi menimbang sebentar. "Kau suka es krim? Nanti kubelikan untukmu!". Ha, pucuk dicinta, ulampun tiba. Tadi Taemin menimbang soal es krim, sudah ditawari sebelum mengajukan. Taemin tinggal mengangguk.

"Uncle ganteng, aku juga suka es krim. Aku ikut boleh?", tanya Key sambil ikut cengengesan membayangkan es krim. "Aku rinduuuu Hyung tampan. Boleh ikut ya?", pintanya lagi sambil pura-pura memelas.

"Aku suka es krim juga!", celetuk Jonghyun tiba-tiba.

"Minho hyung dan Onew juga suka es krim, ucle!", tambah Taemin sambil melirik arah dua temannya yang berdiri jauh dari mereka.

"Iya, kalian semua ikut!", aba Wonwoo tanpa meminta persetujuan Jun .

Wonwoo membukakan pintu belakang mobil, menggiring anak-anak itu masuk. Key, Taemin dan Jonghyun sudah masuk mobil. Minho dan Onew juga, setelah diyakinkan bahwa Wonwoo tak akan menggalakinya, baru mereka bersedia masuk mobil Jun . Wonwoo menyusul setelahnya, duduk disamping kemudi. Dan Jun masuk paling akhir. Tadinya Jun sedikit kecewa makan siangnya dengan Wonwoo akan terganggu, tapi setelah dipikir ulang bagus juga makan dengan anak-anak. Jadi berasa keluarga, dia Daddy, Wonwoo Mommy serta lima anak mereka. Potret keluarga bahagia menurut Jun .

 **MEANIE**

Mingyu datang ke rumah Soonyoung membawa muka datar, atau memang sepeti itu muka Mingyu dari dulu. Setelah melewati pekerja-pekerja yang sedang menyiapkan pesta untuk nanti malam, Mingyu sampai di kamar Soonyoung . Menengok kedalam kamar dan menemukan sahabatnya itu sedang memandangi handphonenya. Soonyoung tak melakukan apapun dengan handphone itu, tapi ditatapnya terus. Kalau Soonyoung sedang mengamati wallpaper handphone jelas tidak mungkin, handphonenya dalam keadaan off.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Mingyu sambil duduk disebelah Soonyoung .

"Ha?"

"Ada apa dalam handphone-mu?", tanyanya ulang.

"Aku baru saja dapat telepon dari Jun , dia bilang tak jadi datang ke pestaku malam ini". Jadi itu alasan Soonyoung memandangi handphone-nya. "Dia ada bisnis mendadak mulai siang tadi", tambahnya diteruskan helaan nafas sedih.

Soonyoung jelas sedih, dihari ulang tahun betulannya orang yang paling diidam idamkannya datang malah tak bisa datang. Soonyoung mau menyerahkan potongan pertama kue ulang tahunnya untuk Jun . Kemudian berharap kecupan kecil dipipinya. Walau keinginan Soonyoung seperti remaja labil, tapi sah sah saja kan. Toh Soonyoung belum pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang seperti itu. Tapi keinginannya sekarang tinggal keinginan, harus menunggu tahun depan lagi itu masih lama.

Kalau soal sedih, sebetulnya Mingyu juga sedang sedih. Cuma karena mukanya sudah datar, jadi perasaan apapun yang tampak diwajah Mingyu cuma ekspresi datar. Dia tahu kalau pagi kemarin Jun yang menelepon Wonwoo , dan tadi pagi juga. Jun mengajak Wonwoo makan siang lalu disanggupi oleh Wonwoo , jelas hati Mingyu jadi panas. Yang membuatnya sedih, ketika dia hendak protes tapi diabaikan Wonwoo . Wonwoo melarang Mingyu meneleponnya saat jam makan siang, katanya tak enak dengan Jun kalau acara makan mereka diganggu telepon dari Mingyu . Wonwoo juga mengancam Mingyu kalau-kalau Mingyu hendak membuntutinya.

Barusan dia mencoba menelepon Wonwoo , tapi tak diangkat. Harusnya makan siangnya dengan Jun sudah selesai, ini kan sudah sore. Saat menelepon ke rumah, pembantunya bilang Wonwoo belum pulang. Lalu kemana Wonwoo ? Jangan-jangan dibawa kabur Jun .

"Jun ada bisnis mendadak mulai siang tadi?" Soonyoung mengangguk. "Siang tadi juga Jun mengajak Wonwoo makan dan sampai sekarang Wonwoo belum pulang"

Soonyoung pindah fokus pandang pada Mingyu . Kalau siang tadi Jun makan siang dengan Wonwoo , lalu sampai sekarang Wonwoo belum juga pulang dan Jun mengabarkan tak bisa datang ke pestanya nanti malam berarti berlanjut sampai malam, lalu melewati tengah malam, karena jelas-jelas ulang tahun Soonyoung ada puncaknya ditengah malam nanti. Jadi Jun membohonginya? Masa iya Jun setega itu?

"Maksudmu?"

"Jun dan Wonwoo makan siang bersama dan sampai sekarang belum pulang"

"Kenapa kau biarkan?", tanya Soonyoung emosinya naik. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa, Mingyu . Jun itu suka Wonwoo , kalau Wonwoo dibawanya kabur, mereka hidup berdua meninggalkanmu dan aku disini, kau rela?", bentak Soonyoung bangkit dari keterpakuan menatap layar handphone sedari tadi. "Aku tak rela, kau juga harus tak rela. Takdirmu adalah hidup dengan Wonwoo . Begitu juga denganku yang ditakdirkan hidup dengan Jun . Ayo cegah mereka!", abanya sambil mengeram marah.

Soonyoung bangkit, semangat dan geram jadi satu. Ditipu Jun , dia tak marah. Tapi mendengar Jun jalan dengan Wonwoo , itu yang buat dia marah. Jun hanya boleh jalan dengannya. Kecemburuan Soonyoung membuatnya siap menghadang Jun dan Wonwoo sekarang ini, tapi Mingyu menariknya duduk kembali.

"Nanti Wonwoo marah padaku kalau aku mengganggunya".

"Kau sendiri tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal ini?" Soonyoung tahu kalau sahabatnya tak menginginkan Wonwoo jalan dengan Jun , tapi Mingyu kan takut pada Wonwoo . Bukan takut dimarahi Wonwoo , tapi takut ditinggalkan. Makanya Mingyu menuruti semua yang dikatakan Wonwoo . "Kau mau Wonwoo direbut Jun ?"

"Tidak, tapi Wonwoo melarangku membuntutinya"

"Kita tidak akan membuntutinya tapi langsung datang dan menghadang mereka. Jangan biarkan mereka lama-lama bersama atau mereka akan kabur berdua". Bisa saja apa yang barusan dikatakan Soonyoung terjadi betulan. Mingyu mulai khawatir, soal Wonwoo diajak kabur Jun itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. "Kau mau kehilangan Wonwoo ?" Mingyu menggeleng cepat. "Kalau begitu kita cari mereka sekarang! Kau tahu kemana mereka pergi?"

"Tadi pagi mereka janjian makan siang di restoran Italia dekat cafe-nya Wonwoo . Sekarang aku tak tahu mereka dimana"

"Kita coba cari disana dulu lalu kita cari ke tempat lain!"

Soonyoung bersiap, tergesa-gesa mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya kemudian berlari kecil hendak keluar kamar. Belum sampai pintu dia berhenti, berbalik ke arah ranjang yang disitu ada Mingyu masih duduk sambil sedikit kebingungan. Mingyu agaknya sedang dilema. Kalau dia tiba-tiba datang dihadapan Wonwoo , Wonwoo marah kemudian meninggalkannya bagaimana? Tapi kalau tak dicari kemudian Wonwoo tak kembali karena dibawa kabur Jun bagaimana juga? Serba salah jadinya.

"Mingyu!", panggil Soonyoung . "Ayo!" Mingyu bergeming yang membuat Soonyoung berdecak sebal. Soonyoung kembali lalu menarik paksa Mingyu mengikutinya. "Yang terpenting sekarang menemukan mereka lalu memisahkannya. Soal Wonwoo marah atau tidak, bisa kita urus nanti. Paham!" Mingyu mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah Soonyoung .

Sebetulnya Soonyoung sendiri takut pada Wonwoo . Kalaupun tadi Mingyu tak bisa dipaksanya ikut, sekarangpun dia cuma bisa bersedih hati melihat Jun yang akrab dengan Wonwoo .

Soonyoung dan Mingyu menyusul ke restoran Italia itu, kebetulan juga Jun dan Wonwoo masih disana. Entah apa saja yang mereka lakukan seharian ini sampai malam betah duduk berdua di restoran. Tampaknya mereka juga belum memulai makan malam kalau dilihat di meja mereka tak ada makanan sama sekali. Atau mungkin mereka ngobrol sambil menunggu makanan mereka datang. Jun dan Wonwoo mengobrol akrab, sampai sesekali Jun memegang tangan Wonwoo sengaja tapi tak ditolak. Soonyoung cemburu, Mingyu juga tapi Soonyoung tak berani berbuat apa-apa kalau lawannya Wonwoo . Satu-satunya cara adalah memprovokasi Mingyu .

"Kau lihat, sesantai itu mereka berpegangan tangan", Soonyoung berbicara sedikit pelan walaupun mereka duduk hampir disudut jauh ruangan resto. "Wonwoo bahkan melupakan statusnya sebagai calon istri dan ibu dari anak-anakmu". Mingyu tak menanggapi, mukanya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun tapi matanya memandang lurus ke arah Wonwoo . Satu-satunya yang bisa mengartikan suasana hati Mingyu itu cuma Soonyoung , dan dari sini Soonyoung tahu Mingyu cemburu berat. "Mingyu , aku tak ingin mengatakan ini tapi harus. Bagaimana kalau setelah makan malam Wonwoo meninggalkanmu betulan? Kalau dipikir lagi, Wonwoo cuma diajak makan siang lalu berlanjut ke makan malam. Tadi Jun bilang tak bisa datang ke pestaku nanti malam, bisa berarti mereka sedang merencakan pergi berdua setelah ini"

Mingyu mulai bernafas tak teratur, tandanya dia sedang emosi. Provokasi yang dilakukan Soonyoung hampir berhasil, butuh sedikit lagi dan Soonyoung tanpa harus berhadapan dengan Wonwoo sudah bisa memisahkan iblis itu dengan Jun-nya.

"Kau mencintai Wonwoo kan?", jelas. Semua orang termasuk Wonwoo sendiri tahu itu. "Apa usahamu membuat Wonwoo cinta padamu sudah ada hasil?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kupikir setelah kuturuti semua kemauannya, dia sudah cinta padaku"

Soonyoung menggeleng-geleng.

"Tak cukup, Mingyu . Berarti Wonwoo belum benar-benar bisa kau miliki", kata Soonyoung dengan ekspresi sedihnya. Soonyoung selalu terlalu terlihat benar dimata Mingyu , sekarangpun juga. Muka sedih Soonyoung membuat Mingyu makin sesak hatinya. "Kemungkinan hati Wonwoo diambil Jun masih besar, Mingyu ", tambahnya makin membuat Mingyu tak rela.

"Aku harus membawanya pulang, Young!", Soonyoung mengangguk mantap. "Ayo kita hampiri mereka!"

"Mingyu", cegah Soonyoung sebelum mereka berjalan ke meja Jun dan Wonwoo . "Kalau Wonwoo marah padamu setelah ini, kau bisa minta saran dariku. Kau cuma harus memastikan jangan sampai Wonwoo bertemu Jun lagi sebelum kau sah menikahinya"

Setelah mengangguki Soonyoung , Mingyu terburu-buru menghampiri Wonwoo . Dibelakangnya ada Soonyoung yang sebenarnya takut tapi bisa ditutupi oleh keberanian Mingyu . Saat keduanya sudah berdiri dihadapan Wonwoo dan Jun , Mingyu menyentuh Wonwoo pelan dipundaknya.

"Won, ikut aku pulang!"

Jun terkejut ada Mingyu dan Soonyoung disitu. Dia ketahuan berusaha merebut Wonwoo dari Mingyu dan juga ketahuan telah membohongi Soonyoung . Wonwoo sendiri sebenarnya juga terkejut, tapi reaksinya biasa saja. Dia bahkan berdecak sebal dan menampakkan ekspresi tak suka kehadiran Mingyu .

"Sudah kubilang jangan membuntutiku. Aku ada dinner dengan Jun hyung!"

"Kau cuma pamit untuk makan siang, bukan untuk dinner juga. Ikut aku pulang sekarang!", perintah Mingyu sambil meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya berdiri. "Maaf hyung aku mengganggumu, tapi waktu makan siang kalian sudah habis. Aku bawa Wonwoo !", pamitnya yang kemudian langsung pergi sambil menarik Wonwoo serta bersamanya.

Soonyoung mengacungi jempol pada Mingyu secara kasat mata. Bagus, itu namanya cinta. Mingyu cinta Wonwoo dan tindakan seperti itu sudah tepat dilakukan sahabatnya. Soonyoung sangat bangga punya sahabat seperti Mingyu , sahabat yang bisa diajak susah senang bersama serta sahabat yang biaa diprovokasi demi kepentingannya juga. Sekarang cuma ada Soonyoung dan Jun di restoran itu, ini kesempatan besar untuk mengisi kepergian Wonwoo barusan. Soonyoung sudah memaafkan Jun yang tadi membohonginya, dia akan meminta ganti makan malam bersama kalaupun Jun tak biaa hadir di pestanya.

"Young, maaf aku bohong padamu. Aku tidak menduga kalau makan siang dengan Wonwoo akan berlanjut makan malam"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau cukup mentraktirku makan malam sebagai gantinya!", pinta Soonyoung dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Tentu, aku akan senang kalau kau bisa menemaniku makan". Dan Soonyoung kembali bahagia karena bisa dinner bareng Jun.

"Uncle Young!", sapa suara anak-anak dari belakang Soonyoung .

Baru juga Soonyoung duduk didepan Jun , ada suara Taemin dan berisik suara anak-anak lain. Saat Soonyoung menoleh untuk memastikan, disitu memang ada Taemin dan keempat temannya. Taemin tampaknya baru kembali dari toilet. Biar tak tersesat mereka berlima pergi ke toilet bebarengan tadi. Sekarang saat mereka kembali, posisi duduk Wonwoo sudah digantikan Soonyoung .

"Uncle, kenapa kau disini? Mommy-ku mana?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Soonyoung heran, tiba-tiba sekali keponakannya itu muncul disini. Pertanda tak baik ini.

"Aku, Minho hyung, Onew, Jonghyun dan Key ikut Mommy dan Uncle ganteng makan disini. Iya kan Uncle ganteng?". Jun tersenyum dulu kemudian mengangguk ramah.

Jadi selain dirinya, Mingyu juga ditipu ceritanya. Wonwoo sengaja makan mengajak Taemin cs, kemudian tak pulang sampai malam agar Mingyu mencarinya, membawanya. Mereka jelas akan senang-senang berdua setelah ini, dan nasib Soonyoung sial begini. Iya Soonyoung senang bisa makan malam dengan Jun , tapi ada Taemin cs itu hampir sama sialnya seperti berhadapan dengan Wonwoo . Tahu begini akhirnya, dia akan menyuruh Mingyu sendirian menghampiri Wonwoo dan Jun .

 **MEANIE**

Wonwoo menghentakkan tangannya yang dicekali Mingyu setelah menjauh dari restoran. Tujuan Wonwoo tercapai, tapi perlu mengomeli Mingyu dulu supaya lebih afdol.

"Apa maksudmu menguntitku lalu menyeretku begini?", bentak Wonwoo didepan muka Mingyu . "Sengaja ya kau membuatku malu dihadapan orang? Aku janji makan degannya, lalu kau datang dan merusak makan malam kami", tambahnya sambil menuding marah pada Mingyu . "Begitu maksudmu?"

"Kau cuma bilang akan makan siang dengannya!" Mingyu tadinya marah tapi tidak benar-benar bisa marah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Wonwoo begini. Hatinya melow sedari dulu, sedari saat dia menyatakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar mencintai Wonwoo .

"Lalu apa urusanmu kalau aku makan malam dengannya juga?" Tentu karena Mingyu merasa tak rela Wonwoo berlama-lama dengan Jun , tapi Mingyu tak bisa menjawabnya. "Jun hyung itu baik, kau paham!", masih teriaknya. "Disela sela kesibukannya, disaat dia baru sembuh dari sakit, dia masih mau mengajakku makan. Tidak seperti kau!". Mingyu baik, masa Wonwoo lupa kebaikan Mingyu yang selalu menuruti semua permintaannya itu. "Kau paham, aku juga butuh diajak makan diluar, aku butuh diajak liburan, tidak selalu dipajang di rumahmu seperti barang!". Wonwoo selesai mengomel kemudian mendecih hebat.

Begitulah kemauan Wonwoo . Dia cuma butuh diperhatikan Mingyu .

Soonyoung membantu Mingyu memahami cinta dan mempertahankan Wonwoo dirumahnya, tapi sahabatnya itu tidak mengajarkannya cara memperlakukan Wonwoo dengan baik. Mingyu tak paham Wonwoo bosan di rumahnya. Dia juga tak mengerti kalau mencintai Wonwoo bukan hanya dengan menuruti semua kemauannya. Mingyu bukan orang romantis kalau keromantisan yang dinginkan Wonwoo . Sebenarnya Mingyu bukan tak bisa romantis, dia cuma tak terbiasa melakukannya.

Wonwoo itu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa diam. Dia namja yang suka bosan hidup tenang. Dia juga tak suka kalau kehidupannya datar sedatar mukanya Mingyu . Harus ada yang memulai mewarnai kehidupan mereka, dan Wonwoo melakukannya.

"Kalau kau ingin makan malam kan bisa mengajakku" Wonwoo mengajak Mingyu makan malam? Mana sudi dia. Mingyu ini benar-benar tak peka. "Ku ganti makan malammu sekarang!", katanya kemudian. "Kau mau makan apa? Dimana?"

"Tidak perlu, aku tak lapar!", tolak Wonwoo sinis.

"Won!"

"Aku bilang tidak perlu"

"Won!", sekali lagi dan kali ini Mingyu memeganggi kedua tangan Wonwoo . Mungkin maksudnya biar terkesan romantis. "Kau kan sudah tahu aku mencintaimu. Kau juga tahu aku tak bisa melakukan hal-hal romantis. Aku minta maaf soal itu", tuturnya memulai menarik perhatian Wonwoo . "Kalau kau ingin apapun, katakan padaku. Kalau kau mau apapun, sebutkan padaku. Aku perlu belajar untuk mengertimu, Won!"

"Haaaahh!", desah Wonwoo pura-pura meremehkan Mingyu .

"Ajari aku cara mendapatkan hatimu! Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, jadi akan kulakukan apapun yang kau katakan padaku". Wonwoo terenyuh juga walau dia mampu menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum. "Aku mencintamu, Won!", tutup Mingyu yang kemudian menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya.

"Salahmu padaku itu terlalu banyak. Dulu kau meniduriku, mengacaukan hari-hari tenangku dan sekarang ketika aku sudah berada di rumahmu kau bahkan tak memperlakukanku dengan benar"

"Aku akan menebusnya. Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Selesaikan pelukan dulu, setelah ini ajak aku makan malam. Aku lapar sekali!", kata Wonwoo sambil membalas pelukan Mingyu . "Setelah ini telepon Soonyoung. Suruh dia antar Taemin dan teman-temannya pulang. Dan bilang padanya aku titip ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya", tambahnya.

"Memangnya Taemin dan teman-temannya dimana?"

"Direstoran tadi dengan Jun "

"Ha?". Baru sadar Mingyu juga kena tipu.

Ini namanya love scam ala Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **MAAF LAMA BANGET GUYS...**

 **.**

Udah lebih dari sebulan yah hoho

.

Tolong maafkan saya.

.

Mohon maafkan typo juga. Kasih tau yee, nanti biar di perbaikin.

.

Oh iya... Makasih buat Jeonfox74. Makasih sarannya... Enternya masih tetep harys manual tapi gak terlalu parah kaya word heheh thanjyu yaa

.

Spo untuk chap depan itu judulnya _ketiga_

.

Oke deh... makasih yang udah review kemarin...

.

 **LOVE YOU!**


	12. KETIGA

**Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

 **© Julie Khoyul**

Happy reading!

 **-Ketiga-**

Mingyu menikungkan mobilnya ke kiri. Dia masuk pelataran sebuah restoran Itali lain, memarkir dengan benar kemudian turun. Mingyu berjalan tergesa kemudin berbelok ke pintu sebelah. Rencananya dia akan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Wonwoo , tapi setelah sampai disebelah Wonwoo sudah keluar duluan. Wonwoo menolak uluran tangan Mingyu yang hendak menggandengnya. Dia juga memilih berjalan duluan menuju pintu restoran dan berakhir dengan jalan depan belakang dengan Mingyu . Seperti pasangan yang baru saja bertengkar.

Wonwoo baru saja merajuk. Ceritanya setelah Mingyu dengan keberaniannya membawa Wonwoo kerluar restoran tempat Wonwoo dan Jun makan malam, Mingyu berjanji mencoba bersikap romantis, berjanji mau belajar membahagiakan Wonwoo seperti apa mau iblis itu. Awalnya keduanya sudah baik baik saja sampai hal sepele merubah mood Wonwoo jadi buruk. Sehabis berpelukan sebentar, Wonwoo mengeluh lapar, ingin dinner di restoran Itali. Dan restoran Itali terdekat adalah restoran yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. Demi Wonwoo , Mingyu mengiyakan. Dia bersedia membawa Wonwoo ke restoran Itali lainnya yang jaraknya jauh dari restoran pertama. Praktiknya, dia langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo ditempatnya. Mingyu baru sadar kalau Wonwoo tak mengikutinya saat dia sudah duduk di jok mobil. Dia turun kembali dan mendapati Wonwoo berdiri ditempat semula sambil melotot marah padanya. Mingyu minta maaf, karena dia tak pernah melakukan adegan romantis dengan siapapun sebelumnya, wajar kalau dia tak paham soal yang dimaui Wonwoo .

Wonwoo sepertinya tak marah, tapi iblis itu bergeming walau Mingyu sudah mengkodenya untuk ikut. Mingyu baru tahu alasan diamnya Wonwoo saat dia diteriaki 'gandeng tanganku!' oleh Wonwoo . Mingyu menggandeng Wonwoo setelahnya, membawa calon istrinya itu melangkah bersama ke mobil. Sampai disitu Mingyu membuat kesalahan baru, dia meninggalkan Wonwoo disamping pintu mobil sedangkan dia sendiri pergi ke pintu satunya. Lagi lagi Wonwoo harus berteriak baru Mingyu sadar. Harusnya Mingyu membukakan pintu, menunggui Wonwoo masuk dan baru pergi setelah Wonwoo duduk aman ditempatnya. Itu baru namanya romantis. Karena Mingyu melewatkan hal-hal romantis itu, Wonwoo tak mau lagi dibukakan pintunya maupun digandeng oleh Mingyu .

Seorang pelayan menunjukkan meja untuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo . Pelayan itu dengan sopan menarik sebuah kursi agar Wonwoo bisa duduk, tapi dia tidak melakukannya untuk Mingyu . Tampaknya si pelayan pilih kasih atau mungkin melihat muka Mingyu yang datar membuat si pelayan mengurungkan niat untuk melayani Mingyu . Setelah mendapat senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih dari Wonwoo , si pelayan menyodorkan buku menu dan siap dengan nota di tangannya. Dia mencatat dua porsi makanan pesanan Wonwoo kemudian beralih pada Mingyu . Mingyu memesan makanan yang sama, tapi cuma seporsi. Dia memesan wine juga untuk diminumnya bersama Wonwoo .

"Won, kau tak makan dengan benar tadi siang?", tanya Mingyu khawatir. Dia khawatir makan siangnya Wonwoo dengan Jun dan Taemin cs tadi masih kurang. Sekarang Wonwoo memesan dua porsi makanan, bukankah berarti Wonwoo tak makan dengan benar tadi siang. Atau Wonwoo malah belum makan karena terganggu dengan keberadaan Taemin bersamanya?

"Kau memesan dau porsi kali ini"

"Aku sedang lapar", jawab Wonwoo santai. Pasalnya di restoran Itali pertama Wonwoo juga memesan dua porsi menu yang sama. Jadi ini bukan soal benar tidaknya cara Wonwoo makan, tapi memang karena nafsu makan Wonwoo saja yang bertambah dua kali lipat. "Kau tak mau bayar kalau aku makan dua porsi?", Mingyu menggeleng. Mingyu tak pernah khawatir soal uang, dia khawatir soal kesehatan Wonwoo . Bagaimanapun Wonwoo itu masa depannya, sudah sewajarnya dia khawatir.

"Kau pesan wine apa tadi?"

"Wine merah. Atau mau ku tukar dengan Champagne?", tawar Mingyu .

"Tak perlu. Aku suka wine, tukar saja dengan yang putih. Akhir akhir ini kesehatanku menurun tak bias minum wine beralkohol tinggi"

"Kesehatanmu menurun? Besok aku tak akan pergi kerja, ku antar kau ke dokter", tawar Mingyu menunjukkan kepeduliannya. Karena seperti yang Mingyu tahu, kekhawatiran dan kepedulian adalah bentuk keromantisan.

"Tak perlu", tolak Wonwoo .

"Won!"

"Aku tak butuh dokter sekarang ini", Mingyu menggeleng. Wonwoo kesehatannya menurun jelas dokter yang bisa mengatasinya. "Kau kira gara gara siapa aku jadi begini? Ini gara gara kau"

Mingyu menyayangkan kenapa harus dirinya penyebab menurunnya kesehatan Wonwoo . Dia calon suami Wonwoo , meski sampai sekarang belum diakui. Tapi Mingyu yakin dialah yang nantinya dipilih Wonwoo . Mingyu cuma perlu menuruti semua kemauan Wonwoo , lalu melakukan saran dari Soonyoung dan setelah itu Wonwoo akan memilihnya jadi suami. Dan kalau benar gara gara Mingyu calon istrinya mengalami penurunan kesehatan, dia siap bertanggung jawab.

"Karena kau tak becus memperlakukannku dengan baik, aku jadi seperti ini" Wonwoo mendengus sebal sendiri. Dia bahkan sempat berpaling muka sejenak membuang decakan kearah kirinya.

Saat ini Mingyu baru bisa bertindak benar. Si hitam ini mengulurkan tangannya, mencekali kedua belah tangan Wonwoo dan meremas lembut jemarinya. Walau adegan memeganggi tangan sudah sering dilakukannya, tapi masih berhasih meluluhkan Wonwoo sampai saat ini.

Bisa dibilang sudah dari dulu kesehatan Wonwoo naik turun. Setelah dia mulai mengenal Mingyu tentunya. Kadang dia merasa sehat, fit dan bersemangat seharian, kadang juga dia merasa lelah walau tak melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Wonwoo seperti punya pribadi lain dari biasannya. Wonwoo sendiri kadang heran, kenapa hal hal yang terjadi padanya tak bisa dikontrolnya sendiri. Seperti kemauannya memarahi penghuni rumah, terutama Mingyu . Mingyu berserta semuanya tak punya salah apapun, tapi mulut Wonwoo terasa gatal kalau tak memarahi mereka sebelum mulai kerja.

Hal yang diherankan Wonwoo akhir akhir ini, pagi hari dia akan merasa risih kalau Mingyu menempel nempel padanya. Dia tak suka direcoki Mingyu . Tapi setelah Mingyu berangkat ke kantor, rasanya ada yang beda. Sesuatu dari dalam diri Wonwoo menginginkan Mingyu cepat pulang. Dia berusaha mengabaikan sesuatu itu, membiarkan dirinya sendiri sibuk dengan pekerjaan sendiri. Dan ketika kesibukan tak bisa mengalihkan perasaan yang menginginan Mingyu pulang itu, Wonwoo akan merutuki Mingyu sebisanya, setelah itu dia akan kelelahan dengan tingkahnnya sendiri lalu akhirnya menyerah.

Sesuatu itu disebut rindu. Wonwoo merindukan Mingyu saat si hitam itu pergi bekerja.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku ke dokter, tapi bukan berarti kau masih harus pergi kerja besok", perintah Wonwoo tanpa memberi penjelasan, karena Wonwoo tahu tanpa dijelaskanpun Mingyu akan menuruti apapun maunya.

"Ok!", jawab Mingyu tepat seperti yang Wonwoo tahu.

Sementara makanan pesanan mereka datang, Mingyu memesan satu botol wine putih lagi pada pelayan. Wine merah pesanan Mingyu terlanjur dibuka, dan kalau Wonwoo tak suka tak masalah bagi Mingyu membuang wine pesanannya.

Karena malam ini diharuskan jadi malam spesial untuk Wonwoo dan Mingyu , Wonwoo tak mau menyiksa lidahnya dengan wine pahit. Wonwoo mau minum muscato dan pelayan mengusulkan wine putih manis beralkohol rendah yang langsung diiyai Wonwoo .

"Mingyu!"

"Hn?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar mencintaiku?", tanya Wonwoo mengawali keromatisan.

"Aku mau bilang tidak, tapi hati, jiwa dan ragaku jelas-jelas mencintamu!". Mingyu juga bisa romantis kan? Iya. Ini adalah potongan dialog drama putri dan pangeran semasa sekolah dulu. Soonyoung yang jadi pangeran dan Mingyu jadi penonton. Soonyoung berlatih dialog itu tiap hari dan Mingyulah yang disuruh menyimak kalau-kalau Soonyoung salah mengucap kalimat. Makanya Mingyu hafal dialognya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan membelikanku cincin?". Wonwoo mau dilamar, berarti memang Mingyu telah dipilih oleh Wonwoo .

Mingyu tak kuasa tersenyum, walau sebenarnya tersenyum itu tak wajar bagi seorang Mingyu tapi kalau menyangkut Wonwoo semua jadi wajar. Ini masih Mingyu , Mingyu yang bahagia karena cintanya terbalaskan.

"Aku belum beli", katanya jujur. "Kupikir melamarmu akan sangat sulit, jadi kutangguhkan untuk beli cincin. Tapi kalau kau bersedia, sekarangpun aku bisa belikan untukmu!". Mingyu kembali meremas jemari Wonwoo . Dia juga memandangi jemari itu, nanti atau sebentar lagi cincin darinya akan melingkar di jari manis yang sekarang ada digengamannya. Mingyu bahagia karena nanti atau sebentar lagi juga posisi Mingyu akan lebih kuat di sisi Wonwoo .

Mereka masih ingin bercakap cakap, karena pesanan sudah datang mereka menunda meneruskan percakapan. Mereka makan dengan kidmad, Wonwoo yang makan dan Mingyu yang memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan kidmad. Mingyu memang tak lapar, setelah percakapan singkat barusan dia malah makin kenyang. Memperhatikan Wonwoo makan saja membuat hati Mingyu senang bukan kepalang, apa lagi kalau dia sukses melamar Wonwoo , dia pasti akan lebih senang lagi.

"Won!", kali ini giliran Mingyu yang memulai.

"Apa?", jawab Wonwoo yang baru selesai meneguk habis wine-nya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo selesai makan. Sambil menunggu disert-nya diantar, mereka minum wine dulu. Selain makan Wonwoo hari ini banyak, dia juga minum banyak. Tapi Mingyu senang saja asalkan dialah yang berada di dekat Wonwoo saat ini.

"Sepertinya, ini tidak akan jadi romantis. Tapi karena tadi kau sudah memancingku, sebaiknya kukatan saja sekarang". Wonwoo masih menyimak sebari dirinya menuang wine kembali dalam gelas. "Aku mencintamu!"

Wonwoo tersenyum saja, ribuan kali Mingyu mengatakannya. Wonwoo sudah tahu dan juga sudah percaya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi!"

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menikah denganku?". Wine Wonwoo tertumpah ke meja. Segera dia menyudahi aksi tuang wine ke gelas. Wonwoo mengambil lap dan menyeka wine yang tergenang di mejanya. Wonwoo kaget. "Kau tinggal bilang iya dan selesai makan kita langsung ke toko perhiasan untuk beli cincin". Walau Mingyu memaksa tapi Wonwoo senang.

"Kau melamarku? Memangnya kau yakin ini akan berhasil?", tanya Wonwoo sambil berhenti mengelap meja. Dia kembali meraih gelasnya dan menyesap isinya.

"Tentu!"

"Apa kau memaksa?"

"Ya!"

"Aku harus bilang apa ya? Masalahnya kau memaksa", ujarnya mengulur ulur waktu. Mingyu sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Wonwoo , tapi akan lebih afdol kalau Wonwoo mengucapkannya langsung. "Karena aku kasihan padamu, aku terima lamaranmu", jawabnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Mingyu puas mendengar jawaban itu. Dia ikut tersenyum bersama Wonwoo . Mingyu mengulurkan tanganya bukan hendak mencekali lalu meremas tangan Wonwoo , dia ingin disambut suka rela oleh Wonwoo sendiri dan Wonwoo melakukannya. Mereka yakin akan bahagia setelah ini.

"Terima kasih!", ucap Mingyu diikuti kecupannya di punggung tangan Wonwoo .

 **MEANIE**

"Uncle, kenapa minumanmu tak sama dengan punyaku?", tanya Taemin ditengah acara dinner Soonyoung , Jun dan anak anak.

Soonyoung , Jun dan Taemin cs masih di restoran Itali yang sama. Judulnya dinner dengan Jun , tapi lebih tepat kalau disebut menemani Taemin cs makan malam. Karena siang tadi mereka boleh memesan es krim, kali ini Taemin cs juga memesan makanan yang sama. Mereka pesan pizza dan es krim. Soonyoung melarang, dia berdalih kalau es krim tak cocok dimakan saat makan malam begini dan Soonyoung menukar semua pesanan Temin cs dengan pesanannya sendiri. Tadinya sempat terjadi perdebatan Soonyoung vs anak-anak, tapi Soonyoung yang menang. Dia mengancam tak akan membayari mereka kalau tak menurut padanya, lalu Tamin cs menurut. Beruntung waktu itu Jun pergi ke toilet, makanya Soonyoung ada kesempatan berdebat dengan Taemin cs.

Sekarang ini ada beberapa jenis makanan Itali di meja mereka. Yang jelas bukan pizza, pizza itu bukan makanan romantis menurut Soonyoung . Dia sekarang dinner dengan Jun meski ada anak anak juga. Gampangnya, abaiakan Taemin cs dan menganggap dirinya cuma makan dengan Jun , jadi semua hal harus romantis termasuk jenis makanan yang akan mereka makan. Minumannya untuk Soonyoung sendiri dan Jun , dia memesan sparkling wine. Kalau untuk Taemin cs, dia memesan jus. Makanya Taemin heran kenapa minumnya dan teman-teman tak sama dengan milik Soonyoung dan Jun .

"Ini minuman orang dewasa!", tunjuk Soonyoung pada minumannya. "Yang kau pegang itu baru minuman anak anak!", tunjuknya pula pada minuman Taemin.

Sebagian anak mengangguk, tapi Taemin mana puas dengan jawaban itu saja. Minuman yang dipegangnya itu jus, jus alpukat tepatnya, di rumah hampir tiap hari Mommy-nya minum jus dan salah satunya jus alpukat. Kalau Soonyoung bilang jus adalah minuman anak anak berarti Soonyoung bohong.

"Anak kecil cuma boleh minum jus", tegas Soonyoung . Soonyoung berusaha bersikap lembut pada anak anak, secara di depannya sekarang ada Jun juga. Kalau sampai dia galak pada Taemin lalu Jun menganggap dia itu tak pantas jadi orang tua, pastinya nama Soonyoung akan makin jauh lagi untuk dipilih Jun jadi istri. Nah kalau Soonyoung memperlakukan Taemin cs dengan baik, nilai plusnya akan dipandang Jun . Siapa tahu Jun langsung berubah pikiran dari mengejar Wonwoo pindah haluan jadi mengejar Soonyoung . "Minum saja. Jus bagus untuk kesehatan!"

"Orang besar juga boleh minum jus, uncle!', sahut Key. "Oemma-ku biasanya juga minum jus. Jusnya strowberry. Enaaakk sekali!', tambahnya. "Tapi masih enak es krim"

"Mommy juga minum jus", kata Taemin menambahkan. "Kalau Mommy minum jus, aku dan Daddy juga harus minum jus. Aku bosan, uncle", tambahnya sambil manyun. Taemin alasan saja biar rencananya memesan es krim disetujui. "Kalau es krim, aku tidak bosan"

"Anak-anak suka es krim, Young. Biarkan saja mereka memesan es krim", bela Jun terutama pada Taemin.

Soonyoung sudah menjelaskan dengan benar. Anak kecil itu tak baik makan es krim terlalu banyak. Malam hari udara juga dingin, kalau anak-anak makan es krim nanti bisa sakit perut. Sayangnya anak-anak tak mau mendengar. Mereka masih berkeras mau makan es krim dan dengan bantuan Jun , Soonyoung mengiyakan. Jun kan ingin mengambil perhatian Taemin dan lewat Jun lah perhatian Soonyoung terambil. Jadi anak-anak memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk mendapat ijin dari Soonyoung.

"Young, maaf soal yang tadi", tutur Jun membuka perbincangan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi aku jadi tak enak. Aku sudah membohongimu dan sekarang kau kurepotkan bersama anak-anak ini"

"Aku kenal mereka jauh lebih lama darimu. Bisa dibilang sudah terbiasa", balas Soonyoung . Dia memang terbiasa dengan anak-anak ini. Terbiasa memarahi, tapi juga terbiasa menuruti mereka. "Aku tidak keberatan"

"Terima kasih!".

Selain Mingyu , Soonyoung juga mendapat momen romantis. Tak sia-sia Soonyoung bertahan mengejar Jun selama ini. Bisa dinner dengan Jun walau ada anak-anak, Soonyoung tetap menganggap momen ini sangat spesial. Awalnya anak-anak dirasanya sangat mengganggu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi tanpa anak-anak tak mungkin juga dia sampai duduk direstoran yang sama dengan Jun . Ini kesempatan langka.

"Uncle ganteng, kau baik sekali!", tutur Taemin jujur.

"Benarkah?". Taemin mengangguk, teman-temannya juga. "Terima kasih!". Tutur Jun kesenangan. Jun pikir kalau dia mendapat respon bagus dari Taemin, berarti makin dekat dengan Wonwoo .

"Tadi Hyung tampan pergi kemana ya?", tanya Key yang rindunya pada Wonwoo belum tersampaikan seluruhnya. "Aku kan masih rindu Hyung tampan"

"Iya, Mommy kemana ya? Uncle, Mommy kemana?"

Ini kesempatan Soonyoung untuk makin menjauhkan Jun dari Wonwoo .

"Mommy-mu pulang dengan Daddy-mu!". Jun terkejut mendengarnya. "Tadi Daddy-mu kemari bersamaku. Dia pergi dengan Mommy-mu dan aku ditinggalkannya disini".

"Kau kasihan sekali, uncle!", tutur Taemin sambil mengelus tangan Soonyoung .

Soonyoung sengaja terdengar memelas agar Jun percaya setiap apa yang dikatakannya. Seperti sekarang, Jun dengan bingung sedang meraba-raba arti perkataan Soonyoung barusan. Soonyoung sudah yakin kalau setelah ini Jun akan berhenti berharap untuk mengejar Wonwoo .

"Mingyu , Daddy-nya Taemin?", tanya Jun ingin tahu.

"Iya, itu Daddy-ku", jawab Taemin bangga.

"Daddy-nya Taemin itu galak, uncle. Tapi kau baik!". Jun senang, tapi tak cukup lega mendengar pujian Key barusan.

"Taemin anaknya Mingyu dan Wonwoo ?", Soonyoung mengangguk. "Aku kenal Wonwoo sudah lima tahun, tak pernah lihat Wonwoo menikah apa lagi punya anak"

"Oh, Taemin umurnya enam tahun", kali ini Taemin yang mengangguk. "Kau terlambat setahun untuk melihat Wonwoo punya anak. Memang mereka belum resmi menikah, tapi Taemin masih tetap anak mereka. Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah kembali tinggal bersama"

Jun mengernyit soal yang barusan.

"Dulu mereka sudah tinggal bersama, punya Taemin tapi kemudian memutuskan tinggal sendiri sendiri. Bukan berarti mereka ada masalah, mereka cuma mau menghormati orang tua masing masing saja. Secara mereka belum menikah lalu tinggal bersama dan punya anak. Untuk ukuran orang Korea, itu bukan sesuatu yang diperbolehkan. Dan akhir-akhir ini mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama lagi, mungkin mereka akan segera menikah", terang Soonyoung sambil ikut bahagia membayangkan kebahagiaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo . Padahal Soonyoung cuma mengarang. Demi Jun.

Jun tak bisa begitu saja percaya itu. Dia kenal baik dengan Wonwoo dan keluarganya, tapi belum pernah sekalipun salah satu dari mereka membicarakan soal Wonwoo dan anaknya. Bahkan nama Taemin dia dengar baru tadi siang.

"Ha, aku ingat!", celetuk Taemin tiba-tiba. "Uncle, dulu waktu Daddy sakit kau mau membelikanku dua es krim. Besok belikan untukku ya?"

"Kapan? Aku tak pernah berjanji seperti itu"

"Pernah"

"Tidak"

"Pernah. Kau bilang kalau aku mau punya saeng, kau akan belikan aku es krim"

Soonyoung tak ingat. Selama ini kalau Taemin minta es krim, dia langsung belikan. Lalu kapan dia pernah berhutang dua es krim pada keponakannya itu lagi? Waktu Mingyu sakit? Itu kan sudah lama sekali. Itu saat Soonyoung menghasut Taemin menerima Wonwoo hamil dan punya anak kan? Seingat Soonyoung , Heechul sudah membelikan es krimnya untuk Taemin.

"Oh, yang waktu itu? Bukankah Heechul oemma sudah membelikannya untukmu?"

"Itu kan oemma yang belikan. Kau harus belikan juga!"

Jun bingung lagi, Soonyoung dan Taemin ini membahas apa? Soonyoung juga terlihat sangat akrab dengan Taemin. Jadi Soonyoung amat mengenal Taemin.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Taemin menggeleng. "Kalau kau mau es krim lagi, aku bisa belikan untukmu"

"Tidak, tidak. Mereka sudah cukup memakan es krim. Nanti mereka sakit perut", larang Soonyoung .

"Dulu waktu Mingyu masuk rumah sakit, agar dia mau membujuk Wonwoo datang aku harus membelikannya es krim"

"Bukan!", sangkal Taemin "Kau akan belikan es krim kalau aku mau terima saeng dari perut Mommy"

Saeng dari perut Mommy? Mommy-nya Taemin itu Wonwoo . Yang akan punya adik itu Taemin. Perasaan Jun mengarah pada tanda-tanda kekalahan baginya.

"Wonwoo hamil, Young?", tanya Jun berharap itu tidak terjadi.

"Iya, uncle ganteng. Kata Dokter, nanti Mommy perutnya jadi besar tapi Mommy tidak jelek. Dari dalam sana saeng-nya keluar. Uncle bilang aku juga keluar dari sana. Nanti kalau saeng-nya keluar aku bisa main dengannya", terang Taemin yang membuat teman-temannya takjub. "Daddy juga bilang, Mommy jadi cantik kalau perutnya besar"

"Wooww!", koor teman-temannya.

"Taem, kalau kau main dengan saeng, kita main dengan siapa?", tanya Minho.

"Kalau disekolah main dengan kalian, kalau dirumah main dengan saeng"

"Oooo!", koor mereka lagi.

"Onew, kau mau punya saeng?", tanya Minho. "Kau mau punya saeng, Key?"

"Aku mau!", celetuk Jonghyun mendului semuanya. "Aku punya banyak mainan, nanti akan kuberikan pada saeng"

"Aku juga!", jawab Onew diiyakan Key dan Onew.

"Nanti kalau saeng-nya sudah ada, kalian datang ke rumahku. Kita main dengan saeng"

"Kenapa harus main ke rumahmu? Katanya main dengan saeng bisa di rumah?", tanya Minho.

"Oooo!", Taemin juga bingung itu. "Ha, aku akan minta Mommy membagi saeng pada kalian"

"Memang saeng-nya ada banyak?"

"Banyak!", terang Taemin. "Banyak sekali!", katanya sambil mendepakan kedua tanganya.

"Aku mau saeng dari Hyung tampan. Aku mau empat saeng, boleh?", tanya Key dengan bodohnya.

"Iya iya!", sahut semuanya.

Soonyoung muram mendengar pernyataan anak-anak. Dia kira kalau teman-teman Taemin ingin saeng, mereka akan minta pada orang tua mereka, tapi kenapa harus minta ke Taemin. Taemin pake ada acara bagi-bagi saeng segala lagi, memangnya Wonwoo dan Mingyu itu ternak anak?!

Akhirnya Soonyoung menjelaskan segala hal soal saeng pada anak-anak itu. Mereka bisa menerima walau awalnya protes. Key berkeras minta saeng dari Wonwoo . Kalau Minho, tak mau berbagi apapun dengan orang lain. Dia maunya jadi anak satu satunya di keluarganya. Si Jonghyung antusias, dia bersedia memberikan semua mainan miliknya, tapi kalau harus menunggu hampir setahun, itu lama. Sedangkan Onew dan Taemin tidak menyahut, mereka pura-pura mengerti saja. Kemudian penjelasan dialihkan pada Jun . Soonyoung bilang kalau memang Wonwoo hamil, dia juga menceritakan awal-awal tingkah aneh Wonwoo terhadap Mingyu selama ini sebagai bentuk dari ngidam-nya Wonwoo . Jun iya-iya saja, dia senang mendengar cerita soal Wonwoo , tapi menyayangkan kenapa bukan dia ayah dari anak yang dikandung Wonwoo .

Makan malam masih berjalan normal, walau patah hati sepertinya Jun bisa terima. Soonyoung menganggap Jun menyerah, tapi yang dia takutkan kalau Jun menyerahnya cuma sementara. Pasalnya, dia tak melihat tanda-tanda Jun berganti haluan ke arahnya. Bisa jadi Jun akan menunggu jandanya Wonwoo . Kalau begitu, Soonyoung perlu memberi tahu Mingyu agar si hitam itu tidak mati dalam waktu dekat ini.

 **MEANIE**

Mingyu menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Wonwoo . Mereka sudah dinner, sudah ke toko perhiasan dan sudah ada cincin di jari manis Wonwoo . Sekarang keduanya tengah berjalan kearah mobil mereka. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk berhenti sebelum sampai dimobilnya. Dia memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo dan memandanginya lekat.

"Won!"

"Iya!"

"Terima Kasih!", Wonwoo hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah menerimaku dan keluargaku!". Wonwoo sudah terima mereka jauh-jauh hari, Mingyu saja yang tak tahu. "Kau akan hidup denganku selamanya kan?". Tentu saja, Wonwoo sudah mengangguki hal itu sebelum cincin tadi disematkan Mingyu dijarinya. Di depan semua pegawai toko perhiasan, Mingyu melamarnya. Walau aneh, tapi itu romantis. Kemudian mereka saling berjanji hidup selamanya bersama. Mereka sampai disambut tepuk tangan dari penjaga-penjaga toko itu.

"Aku masih punya syarat"

"Syarat apa? Tadi kau iyakan saja tanpa protes"

"Tidak mungkin aku langsung bilang di depan orang-orang tadi. Ini syarat diantara kita berdua". Mingyu mendengus. Baru juga bahagia sebentar, jailnya Wonwoo sudah kambuh lagi. "Aku tak akan minta aneh-aneh. Kau cukup temani aku jogging lagi seperti dulu"

Mingyu heran, masih niat sekali Wonwoo untuk mengecilkan badan. Mau Wonwoo segemuk apa juga, Mingyu tetap mencintainya. Kenapa harus ada acara jogging lagi? Sudah hampir sebulan acara itu hilang, sekarang Mingyu harus siap bersusah payah bangun pagi-pagi lagi.

"Kau jogging dengan Taemin sajalah!"

"Kalau begitu menikahlah dengan orang lain saja", balas Wonwoo.

"Baiklah baiklah!", kata Mingyu menyerah. "Akan kulakukan apapun katamu"

"Dan pijit kakiku sebelum tidur!"

Diperbudak lagi ceritanya. Tapi bukankah Mingyu sudah berjanji, apapun akan dia lakukan asal bisa menikahi Wonwoo ? Sekarang keinginannya itu mendekati kata tercapai, setidaknya tak masalah kalau dia membiasakan diri jadi budak lagi. Toh kalau mereka menikah, selamanya Mingyu akan jadi budaknya Wonwoo seutuhnya.

"Tentu, sudah kubilang akan kulakukan apapun yang kau minta!", kata Mingyu benar-benar tak ada protes, tapi raut mukanya menunjukan ketidaksukaan.

"Jangan khawatir, setiap kau melakukan perintahku dengan baik kau akan dapat point. Dan kalau point-mu terkumpul banyak, bisa ditukar dengan hadiah yang kau inginkan"

Jadi seperti sistem tabungan saja, tapi terdengar menyenangkan. Mingyu akan sangat bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun yang diminta Wonwoo . Siapa tahu Wonwoo mau menerima kumpulan point Mingyu untuk ditukarkan dengan keinginan Mingyu selama ini. Menikahi Wonwoo , tidur dengannya lalu punya anak.

"Sekarang peluk aku!", pinta atau perintah Wonwoo .

"Apa aku akan dapat point?"

"Tergantung. Kalau pelukanmu membuatku nyaman, kau akan dapat doble point"

Mingyu menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo , merengkuh calon istrinya untuk yang pertama kali. Yang pertama kali sejak mereka bertunangan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tadi saat di toko perhiasan mereka tak dapat moment berpelukan. Terlalu banyak orang disana sampai-sampai mereka tak enak sendiri untuk sekedar memamerkan pelukan mereka.

Wonwoo membalas pelukan, dia melingkarkan kedua belah tangannya ke leher Mingyu . Dieratkannya lingkaran tangannya membuat kepala Mingyu makin terpuruk ke bahunya. Persetan kalau Mingyu merasa tercekik, asal dengan Wonwoo sesakit apapun dia tak akan peduli. Demikian Mingyu , dia menarik erat tangannya yang melingkari tubuh Wonwoo . Membiarkan tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain. Ditepi jalan itu udara memang dingin, tapi hati mereka hangat. Bersama usapan Mingyu di punggungnya, Wonwoo merasa sangat nyaman. Dan Mingyu , mendapat doble point-nya malam ini.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku tahu!", jawab Wonwoo masih seperti biasanya. "Disini dingin, Mingyu . Bisa kita masuk mobil sekarang?". Mingyu bergeming dan masih memeluk Wonwoo , dia masih sayang kalau pelukannya berakhir sekarang. "Kita boleh berpelukan lagi nanti"

Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya, sebentar kemudian benar-benar melepaskan Wonwoo . Masih tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan barusan, manusia kurang pencahayaan itu menautkan jemari mereka lagi. Dibawanya Wonwoo melangkah kembali ke mobilnya. Satu demi satu langkah mereka jalani bersama. Dan saat tiba didekat mobil mereka, Mingyu tak membiarkan dirinya membuat kesalahan lagi. Dibukakannya pintu mobil untuk Wonwoo , dituntunnya Wonwoo masuk dan baru meninggalkannya saat Wonwoo terduduk nyaman dibangku penumpang. Mingyu menyusul setelahnya.

Di dalam mobil itu, di sekitaran jalan itu dan di suasana yang seperti itu, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kasar. Menyatukan tubuh mereka lagi dalam sebuah pelukan lain yang lebih hangat. Itu janji Wonwoo , mereka boleh berpelukan lagi nanti, dan menurut Mingyu nanti itu adalah saat mereka sudah sama-sama duduk di mobil.

"Maaf aku tak sabaran", terang Mingyu sambil menggosokkan sebelah pipinya ke pipi Wonwoo . "Sudah terlalu lama aku tak memelukmu", tambahnya. "Dan menciummu!"

Wonwoo cuma tersenyum.

Wonwoo tak cinta Mingyu , itu kan dulu. Wonwoo sekarang adalah Wonwoo yang tak bisa tidur tanpa Mingyu disampingnya. Dia juga merasa kesepian saat Mingyu pergi bekerja dan gusar kalau Mingyu pulang telat. Wonwoo sekarang adalah Wonwoo yang mencintai Mingyu lebih dari cintanya pada diri sendiri.

Dia suka saat sebelum tidur Mingyu memijit kakinya. Wonwoo juga sangat senang saat Mingyu tidur dibelakangnya, memeluknya dan mengelus perutnya. Yang paling membuat Wonwoo bahagia tinggal di rumah Mingyu adalah saat Mingyu menemaninya makan jam setengah tiga pagi. Saat Mingyu dan Taemin ikut dia jogging dan ketika seluruh penghuni rumah menuruti apapun yang dikatakannya. Semua itu dilakukan keluarga Mingyu untukknya, demi Wonwoo .

Tapi tahukan kalau Wonwoo membalas semua perlakuan baik mereka? Wonwoo menemani Kangin berbincang saat tak ada siapapun yang mau duduk berlama lama dengan orang tua itu. Wonwoo membantu mengatur kegiatan rumah tangga saat pembantu-pembantu rumah mendapati kesulitan pekerjaan. Dengan aturan belajar dari Wonwoo jugalah Taemin mengalami peningkatan dalam belajar. Dan untuk Mingyu , mulai saat ini Wonwoo sedang berusaha membalas perlakuan baik Mingyu padanya. Mulai dari mengajaknya dinner, menerima lamarannya dan setelah ini mungkin menikah dengannya.

"Won, boleh aku menciummu?", tanya Mingyu . Padahal dia sudah mengecupi pipi Wonwoo sendari tadi. "Aku ingin menciummu!", Mingyu kekanakan, tapi memang sejak kejadian tidur bersama yang kedua itu, mereka tak pernah berciuman. Bahkan kalau dihitung secara sadar, sama sekali mereka belum pernah berciuman.

Mingyu menarik mukanya dari Wonwoo . Secepatnya dia menjatuhkan bibirnya menempel pada bibir Wonwoo , sebentar kemudian melepaskannya. Ya, seperti itu yang dia inginkan. Mingyu ingin bibir mereka yang berciuman.

"Aku belum memberimu ijin. Kau benar-benar mau kulaporkan kepolisi atas tuduhan pelecehan?". Itu kan dulu.

"Kau penjarakanpun aku bersedia, kalau itu maumu!". Dan Wonwoo tak mungkin melakukannya.

"Baiklah, cium aku dan kau cukup jadi budakku setelah ini!"

Tawaran diterima. Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling tersenyum untuk masing-masing. Mereka siap sekarang. Mulai dari Mingyu menarik muka Wonwoo dan mensejajarkan dengan mukanya. Mendekatkan kepala-kepala mereka, memiring miringkan muka mereka berlawanan arah lalu menempelkan bibir-bibir mereka. Seperti yang Mingyu ingat, rasanya masih sama. Rasa ciuman dari Wonwoo yang membuatnya candu. Kemudian semua mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Won, walau kau tahu ini, tapi aku akan terus mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu!"

"Dan walaupun aku tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi kau berhak mendengarnya. Aku juga mencintamu!"

Kemudian ciuman mereka terjadi lagi. Bukan hanya itu, terjadi pula sentuhan-sentuhan di sela ciuman mereka. Meraba kesana, kesini, hingga aksi cium dan raba membuat tubuh mereka memanas. Ya, tubuh mereka memanas, tubuh mereka menginginkan penyatuan yang lebih dari sekedar pelukan dan ciuman. Menit kelima belas setelah ciuman pertama, mereka berpindah ke jok belakang. Menghangatkan, tidak, memanaskan area belakang mobil mereka dengan kegiatan badan. Mereka sudah dewasa, sah berhubungan badan diusia mereka walau tempatnya tak begitu bersahabat.

Malam itu, malam dimana mereka resmi bertunangan, dimana harusnya mereka datang menghadiri pesta bertambahnya umur sahabat mereka, Soonyoung , mereka memilih merayakan dengan penyatuhan tubuh mereka. Menggesekkan kulit-kulit telanjang mereka, mencecerkan saliva ke mana-mana dan melolong lolongkan suara mereka. Mendesah, berteriak, mendesis dan terakhir kehabisan nafas. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung selama ini, kalau dilakukan secara sadar jatuhnya akan lebih nikmat. Hanya saja setelah dua kali, Mingyu tak dapat ijin lagi dari Wonwoo . Ini tak cukup, Mingyu frustasi, tapi Wonwoo memasa bodohkan hal itu.

"Won, aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu!", kata Mingyu di sela nafas-nafas mereka masih memburu. Mingyu menginginkan sekali dua kali lagi. Dia memelas, siapa tahu Wonwoo mau berbaik hati menurutinya.

"Aku sudah dengar ribuan kali kau ucapkan cinta, Mingyu !", balas Wonwoo sambil mengipas mukanya dengan tangan. "Kau tak tahu rasanya, sakit sekali. Pantatku sakit. Kau mau lagi?", tanya Wonwoo sedikit emosi.

"Tidur saja dengan kerbau sana!"

Ck, baru juga berbaik-baik. Dinner, bertunangan, lalu tidur bersama. Sekarang galaknya Wonwoo kambuh lagi.

 **MEANIE**

Soonyoung dan anak-anak baru saja diantar Jun . Teman-teman Taemin sudah pulang, hanya tinggal Soonyoung dan Taemin yang diturunkan Jun didepan rumah Wonwoo . Jun kira Taemin tinggal dirumah Wonwoo saat ini, makanya dia diantar kesitu. Soonyoung juga diturunkan ditempat yang sama dengan Taemin. Saat itu Jun berdalih sangat capek dan ingin pulang cepat, jadi dia tak bisa mengantarkan Soonyoung sampai dirumahnya. Jun hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kemudian dan menjabat tangannya kemudian pergi begitu saja. Walau Soonyoung kecewa tapi dia terima, mungkin memang Jun sedang capek. Tahun berikutnya dia harap keinginannya terkabul.

Soonyoung kemudian bingung, karena saat ini di rumahnya teman-temannya sedang menunggu untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya. Awalnya dia ingin naik taxi saja, sedangkan Taemin dia akan titipkan pada Heechul, tapi Taeminnya tak mau. Bocah itu tahu Soonyoung membutuhkan teman saat-saat seperti ini, makanya dia berkeras ikut kemanapun Soonyoung pergi. Tak lama setelah itu ada mobil melaju kencang melewatinya namun mengerem mendadak lima puluh meter didepan mereka. Mobil itu mundur mendadak, dan ketika sudah berada di hadapan keduanya, pengemudinya menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan ada Seokmin di dalamnya. Dan jadilah Soonyoung , Taemin semobil dengan Seokmin sekarang.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan ulang tahunmu, Young. Makanya aku pulang tadi sore, dan aku buru-buru akan ke rumahmu. Aku sudah berjanji akan memberikan surprise padamu, tapi karena terburu-buru aku jadi lupa membawa kadonya"

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih mau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu demi pesta ulang tahunku"

"Sebenarnya akan kutinggalkan apapun asal itu demi kau!", senang mendengarnya. Coba Jun yang mengatakan itu pada Soonyoung , dia akan lebih senang lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana? Siapa anak ini?"

"Dia keponakanku. Anaknya Mingyu"

"O, anaknya Mingyu . Dengan... Wonwoo ?". Bahkan Seokmin saja tahu kalau Mingyu ada hubungan dengan Wonwoo . Taemin-pun sudah dikiranya anak mereka berdua. Kenapa Jun tidak berpikiran seperti Seokmin saja?. "Hi, siapa namamu?", tanya Seokmin ramah sambil bertanya ke belakang.

"Taemin, anaknya Mommy!", Seokmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Daddy dan Mommy-mu?", tanya Seokmin lagi. Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Seokmin lebih terdengar wajar dari pada semua pertanyaan Jun kepada Taemin.

"Daddy dan Mommy baik". Jawab Taemin tak bersemangat. Mungkin karena kelelahan dan mengantuk. "Aku akan punya saeng, uncle. Nanti perut Mommy besar, tapi Mommy tidak jelek. Nanti kalau saengnya sudah keluar dari perut Mommy, aku bisa bermain dengannya!", ceritanya menimbulkan tawa lagi dari Seokmin .

"Oh, jadi Wonwoo hamil? Selamat kalau begitu!". Jadi Seokmin mudah akrab dengan anak-anak.

"Kalau dongsaeng-mu sudah lahir, aku akan belikan mainnan untuknya nanti"

"Jangan, uncle", tolak Taemin. "Aku punya banyak mainan. Ada Mr. Peacook, ada papa bear, nanti kuberikan satu untuknya. Kau belikan aku es krim saja!". Seokmin menaikkan alisnya, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau kenapa? Mengantuk? Capek seharian bermain dengan uncle-mu? Tidurlah kalau kau mau!"

Taemin menggeleng.

"Young, keponakanmu kecapean!", lapor Seokmin yang segera dicek oleh Soonyoung . "Sepertinya dia mengantuk!"

Soonyoung yang paling tahu Taemin. Selama dia jadi anaknya Mingyu, selama itulah dia kenal Taemin. Dan dia tahu apapun yang terjadi dengan anak itu. Taemin saat ini terlihat tidak sedang mengantuk dimata Soonyoung , bocah itu sepeti sedang kesakitan. Soonyoung melihat muka Taemin, dia pucat, berkeringat dan sulit bernafas. Taemin sakit.

"Min, katakan padaku kalau perutmu sakit!", paksa Soonyoung

"Perutku sakit, uncle. Kepalaku berputar,-putar. Badanku dingin. Dingin sekali", tutur Taemin sambil mulai menangis.

Soonyoung sudah memperingatkan anak-anak untuk tidak makan es krim terlalu banyak saat makan malam tadi. Dia tahu es krim makanan kesukaan Taemin dan teman-temannya, tapi dia juga tahu makan es krim terlalu banyak dan terlalu sering tak baik untuk anak-anak. Coba dia tak menyerah berdebat hanya karena Jun membela anak-anak tadi, keadaannya tak akan seperti ini. Soonyoung cuma berharap semoga teman-teman Taemin tak mengalami hal yang sama seperti Taemin.

Seokmin menghentikan mobilnya, dia mempersilakan Soonyoung mengambil Taemin dari jok belakang. Soonyoung menggendong Taemin, dibawanya ke bangku depan kemudian Seokmin kembali melajukan mobilnya, bukan ke rumah Soonyoung untuk meneruskan pesta ulang tahunnya, tapi untuk mengantar Taemin ke rumah sakit. Taemin lebih penting untuk saat ini.

"Min, terima kasih!", tutur Soonyoung saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di ruang rawat menjagai Taemin yang sedang tertidur.

"Ya", balas Seokmin singkat. "Taemin akan baik-baik saja!". Soonyoung mengangguk. Taemin sudah ditangani dokter dan sekarng anak itu sedang istirahat. Soonyoung cukup menungguinya disitu. "Kau benar-benar calon orang tua yang baik, Young!"

Soonyoung tersenyum saja. Pujian seperti itu memang dia ingin dengar, tapi dari mulut Jun. Ya, walaupun bukan dari orang yang dia inginkan, setidaknya keinginannya terpenuhi.

Saat itu Seokmin mengeluarkan kantung plastik yang barusan dia bawa dari cafetaria rumah sakit. Seokmin mengeluarkan satu cup kecil cupcake rasa coklat dari dalamnya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Soonyoung .

"Kau meninggalkan pestamu untuk tetap menunggui Taemin disini kan? Walau ini tak seenak kue tart, tapi ini tetap kue", kata Seokmin sambil mengacungkan cupcake agar Soonyoung mau menerimanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!", ucap Seokmin saat cupcake itu sudah berpindah tangan pada Soonyoung .

"Aku tak suka makan kue, kau mau membantuku memakannya?" Setelah Seokmin mengangguk, Soonyoung menyuapkan kue itu padanya, kue pertama dan satu-satunya, semua untuk Seokmin . "Terima kasih!"

"Terima kasih untuk memakan kue yang kubeli sendiri? Ini tidak lucu, Young?"

"Terima kasih telah memberi tumpangan, untuk mengantar kami kemari, untuk pesta ulang tahun sederhananya dan untuk kuenya!"

"Kau harus berterima kasih atas satu hal lagi", Soonyoung mengernyit ingin tahu. "Berterima kasihlah karena aku akan menemanimu disini!"

"Kau mau menemaniku disini?"

"Ya dan aku tak akan pergi walau kau usir"

"Terima kasih untuk yang itu juga!"

"Sama-sama!"

Setidaknya keinginan Soonyoung jadi kenyataan, itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini. Dan sebenarnya Seokmin tidak buruk juga. Soonyoung cuma butuh mengubah persepsi bahwa ada orang lain yang lebih baik dari Jun.

To be continue

.

Aku lagi seneng jadi updatenya cepet hehehehehehe.

.

Makasih untuk reviewnyaaaa~~~


	13. MUSIBAH

**Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh**

 _Kim Mingyu_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

 _ **© Julie Khoyul**_

Happy reading!

 **\- Musibah-**

Lepas tengah malam udara makin dingin. Mingyu terpaksa menuruti ajakan Wonwoo untuk pulang. Meski sebenarnya dia lebih suka bermalam di hotel, tapi seperti yang Wonwoo bilang bahwa lebih nyaman rumah sendiri dari pada menginap di tempat lain. Bukankah Mingyu berjanji untuk menuruti apapun yang diminta Wonwoo , dan apapun yang dikatakan calon istrinya itu benar menurutnya.

Wonwoo sudah merebah di ranjang mereka saat Mingyu selesai mandi. Mingyu mendekat dan naik ke ranjang. Lalu menempatkan diri bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo , menggeser tubuhnya menempel pada Wonwoo kemudian memeluknya. Ini adalah malam terhebat mereka. Dimulai dari dinner, lamaran lalu menghabiskan malam bersama. Hal yang diinginkan Mingyu selama ini dan akan terwujud sebentar lagi. Bagai mimpi saja ketika tiba-tiba Wonwoo menanyakan cincin padanya, tapi ternyata itu sungguhan. Berarti bukan tak mungkin selama ini Wonwoo mencintainnya, dia sudah dicintai Wonwoo dari dulu dan hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya. Ketika semua yang disarankan Soonyoung dilakukan Mingyu , hasilnya Wonwoo benar-benar menjawab perasaan Mingyu . Soonyoung selalu benar kan, bahwasanya Mingyu harus berusaha lebih keras melakukan apa yang Wonwoo perintahkan dan Wonwoo akan membayar dengan hatinya.

"Taemin tak pulang?", tanya Mingyu sembari menarik Wonwoo lebih dalam ke pelukannya.

"Taemin aman dengan Soonyoung "

"Soonyoung masih dengan Jun ?", tanya Mingyu yang kali ini mengecup sebelah-sebelah pipi Wonwoo . "Won, kau tahu Soonyoung selama ini menggilai Jun kan? Bisakah kau membantunya?". Mingyu mau Wonwoo menegaskan pada Jun bahwa dirinya sudah dimiliki Mingyu . Lalu memberitahuan bahwa Soonyounglah yang menggejarnya selama ini.

Wonwoo merubah posisi, mensejajarkan mukannya dengan Mingyu . Wonwoo tahu apa yang dibutuhkan calon suaminya ini. Sesuai dengan keadaan, malam ini adalah malamnya Mingyu . Malam dimana Wonwoo yang harus patuh dan menjadi budak ranjang Mingyu . Ini yang benar, saat dimana ada siang, disana ada Wonwoo dengan segala perintahnya. Tapi saat malam tiba, dialah yang akan menerima perintah dari Mingyu . Wonwoo memilih untuk jadi istrinya Mingyu , dan melayani Mingyu adalah kewajibannya.

Mingyu menjatuhkan ciuman pertamanya kebibir Wonwoo , pertama saat mereka sudah sama-sama merebah diranjang. Wonwoo menerimannya, membiarkan bibirnya diinfasi Mingyu , membalas saat Mingyu melakukan gerakan meraup-raup dengan bibirnya. Kemudian Wonwoo juga menurut ketika lidah Mingyu memaksa masuk dalam rongga mulutnya. Bibir-bibir mereka saling menganga, lidah saling melilit dan liur mereka meleleh.

"Won!". Mingyu melepaskan bibir Wonwoo , tapi kemudian merayapkan bibirnya sendiri melewati dagu, rahang dan leher Wonwoo .

"Aku dan Jun hyung tak sedekat seperti yang kau lihat", terang Wonwoo sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, memberikan leher putihnya untuk Mingyu . "Sekarang Soonyoung dan Taemin sedang bersama Seokmin . Tadi Seokmin yang menelepon-ku, bukan Soonyoung ", lanjutnya sambil menahan geli-geli yang ditimbulkan bibir Mingyu di lehernya.

"Seokmin?". Mingyu menarik diri sebentar. "Seokmin cukup baik untuk Soonyoung . Dia tipe pekerja keras!", lanjutnya yang juga melajutkan ciumannya.

Mingyu menarik kerah piyama Wonwoo , melebarkan ke kanan untuk membuka bahu Wonwoo . Mingyu menubrukkan bibirnya kesitu, ke area tulang selangka Wonwoo . Manusia minim ekspresi ini mengecup-ngecup kecil sepanjang bahu kanan Wonwoo . Dia mengulang meraup-raupkan belahan bibirnya dan sesekali mengigit-gigit. Wonwoo berpaling ke kiri, memejamkan mata menahan sakit dan nyeri digigit Mingyu , tapi mendesah desah lirih merasakan sakit dan nyeri yang nikmat.

"Kupikir Jun akan sulit membalas perasaan Soonyoung , tapi kalau Soonyoung bisa membuka mata untuk orang lain, Seokmin bisa jadi opsi yang baik", kata Mingyu disaat menggeser targetnya ke bawah leher Wonwoo .

"Dia mesum, Mingyu !", sahut Wonwoo sambil membantu Mingyu membuka kancing-kancing bajunya. "Singkirkan mukamu dulu!", perintahnya sembari mendorong muka Mingyu dengan telapak tangannya. Mingyu terlalu bernafsu untuk malam ini.

Mingyu menyingkir, dia menunggu Wonwoo selesai membuka piyama atasnya. Selesai menunggu, Mingyu membantu Wonwoo untuk duduk dan meraih bajunya untuk disingkirkan. Dia kemudian membawa Wonwoo kembali merebah, melepas bajunya sendiri terlebih dulu sebelum merayapi tubuh calon istrinya itu.

Wonwoo menahan nafas ketika Mingyu mulai menempelkan tubuh dengannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas itu saat Mingyu sudah meletakkan tubuhnya persis diatasnya. Mingyu tak ringan, tapi Wonwoo bisa menopang tubuh beratnya. Mingyu menggesekkan dada-nya ke dada telanjang Wonwoo , kulit dengan kulit hingga si empunya mengerang dan mendesah tak karuan.

"Dan kau juga sama mesumnya"

"Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan kalau aku jadi mesum, itu kau penyebabnya". Mingyu sudah menganggkat tubuhnya menggantikan dengan telapan tangannya. "Dan aku tak pernah benar-benar menyentuhmu seperti ini", tambahnya sembari menjalarkan telapak tangannya turun naik dipermukaan dada hingga ke perut Wonwoo .

"Ini geli, Mingyu . Singkirkan tangamu!", perintah Wonwoo tapi hanya sekedar perintah. Dia tak sungguh-sungguh meminta Mingyu menghentikan elusan ke dadanya. "Kau dua kali memperkosaku, dan sekarang masih berdalih tak pernah melakukannya!"

"Aku tak bilang tak pernah. Mungkin aku melakukannya, tapi tak terasa sehebat ini", katanya sambil menurunkan bibirnya di dada kanan atas milik Wonwoo . Tepat disitu yang awalnya sebuah kecupan kecil berubah jadi gigitan kasar berbekas.

Wonwoo menempeleng kepala Mingyu , tapi Mingyu cuma tersenyum dan bilang "ini indah". Luka gigit dengan ruam merah Mingyu bilang indah. Bagi Wonwoo itu sakit, walaupun sempat membuahkan jeritan nikmat dari mulutnya. Wonwoo ingin memberikan apapun untuk Mingyu , asal bukan seperti ini. Wonwoo tak mau tubuh putih mulusnya ternoda bercak menjijikan walau itu Mingyu yang membuatnya. Dia mau Mingyu bermain bersih.

"Lakukan dengan benar!", order Wonwoo .

Mingyu mencium Wonwoo kembali beberapa detik kemudian menyudahinya. Dia akan melakukan dengan benar, sesuatu yang benar itu ketika akses penyatuan mereka didepan mata. Mingyu menarik keluar celana Wonwoo , membuat siempunya telanjang seperti saat di mobil. Wonwoo masih sama dengan yang tadi, masih sama dengan yang dulu-dulu juga. Dia masih memiliki paha mulus itu walau sekarang ukurannya lebih besar. Mungkin Wonwoo nyaman hidup dengn Mingyu , dia jadi lebih gemuk dari sebelumnya. Wonwoo juga masih punya kulit putih itu, walau sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan pucat Mingyu tetap suka. Karena Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo , bukan hanya karena paha mulusnya, kulit putihnya atau nikmatnya tubuh Wonwoo , Mingyu suka semua apa adanya. Tapi bagian terakhir tadi yang paling disukai Mingyu .

Seingat Wonwoo , dia sudah menyalakan pemanas ruangan, tapi ketika seluruh tubuhnya telanjang dia masih merasakan dingin. Udara panas yang dihasilkan pemanas ruangnnya seperti terkalahkan oleh suhu luar. Amat sangat dingin hingga kulitnya berbintik-bintik atau hampir bisa dibilang merinding. Wonwoo kedinginan atau alasan lain karena Mingyu telah melepas celana juga. Mingyu mempertontonkan tubuhnya didepan Wonwoo . Ok, ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi kejadian dulu-dulu itu Wonwoo dalam keadaan tak sadar. Dan untuk yang dimobil tadi, mereka melakukannya dengan cepat. Lagi pula lampu dimobil Mingyu cuma remang-remang, beda jauh dengan suasana kamarnya yang terang benderang ini.

Memandang tubuh Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menegang. Muka tampan Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo berfikir, jika Mingyu miliknya jelas muka tampan itu juga menjadi miliknya. Bibir Mingyu , walau tak seksi tapi itu bagian yang Wonwoo suka. Lewat ulah bibir dan mulut itu Wonwoo jatuh bangun, berteriak dan mendesah desah. Wonwoo tak bisa mendata bagian tubuhnya yang mana yang belum didarati oleh bibir itu. Kemudian Wonwoo memandang kebawah terus kebawah, dagu, leher, jakun, dada, perut dan semuanya. Wonwoo juga punya hal sama, hanya porsinya saja berbeda. Yang terakhir, benda dipusat itu, Dammit! Kenapa dia harus sadar sekarang, benda itulah yang sudah beberapa kali mengoyaknya. Wonwoo sakit karenanya, tapi sekarang dia malah setuju untuk melanjutkan bermain-main dengannya.

"Mingyu , matikan lampunya!", perintah Wonwoo ketika Mingyu mengelus pahanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka. Silau". Bukan itu, Wonwoo hanya tak sanggup melihat dirinya sendiri jadi sedemikian pasrahnya jadi seorang namja. Dia tak mampu dalam terang bahwa Mingyu -lah yang akan kembali menggerogoti kedalam dirinya. Dia belum terbiasa seperti ini.

Mingyu mengalah, dia bergerak mematikan lampu lalu kembali menyejajarkan muka dengan Wonwoo . Mingyu bermain-main dengan bibir Wonwoo lagi. Berciuman berbasah-basah dengan air liur mereka. Membawa mulutnya turun, meraup jengkal demi jengkal permukaan kulit Wonwoo . Mingyu adalah suami dihubungan ini, jadi dengan sangat adilnya dia melakukan kewajibannya membahagiakan Wonwoo . Wonwoo berhak mendapatkan service sempurna untuk membuka malam panjang mereka.

"Won, ini sakit!", kata Mingyu sambil memohon pada Wonwoo . Wonwoo tahu itu, dia bisa merasakan dari gesekan keras yang sebentar tadi menggesek pinggulnya. Wonwoo cuma mengangguk-angguk kemudian melambai-lambaikan tanganya memberi kode Mingyu agar segera memenuhi hasratnya. "Aku akan pelan-pelan", bujuknya sambil melebarkan kaki Wonwoo.

"Yang cepat saja!", tolak Wonwoo .

"Nanti kau kesakitan lagi".

Kalau Mingyu melakukannya dengan cepat seperti dimobil tadi, dia takut Wonwoo kesakitan. Dia bukan takut Wonwoo mengalami hal buruk, tapi kalau Wonwoo sakit dalam ini lalu dia cuma mengijinkan Mingyu bermain dua kali, matilah Mingyu . Mana cukup dua kali. Tadi saat pulang Mingyu tak bisa konsentrasi menyetir gara-gara Mr. Kim kecilnya tak mau diajak kompromi. Dia tak mau istirahat setelah Wonwoo menolak membantu menidurkannya, alhasil Mingyu -lah yang kelabakan menahan sakitnya sampai rumah.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan diawal, nanti akan kupercepat kalau sudah waktunya"

Wonwoo tak menjawab, toh Mingyu sudah ada didepan matanya. Masalah sakit, enak atau apapun itu bisa dipikir nanti. Sekarang dia perlu bersiap, relaks agar semuanya berjalan baik.

Awalnya memang pelan, tapi lama-kelamaan jadi cepat. Tadinya sakit, tapi kemudian sakit berubah jadi sesuatu yang tak bisa dinalar. Gesekan demi gesekan tercipta seiring pergerakan maju mundur, naik turun yang dilakukan Mingyu . Wonwoo mendesah, Mingyu mendesis dan kemudian keduanya mengeram dititik tertinggi.

Satu kali, dua kali lalu Mingyu berterima kasih karena Wonwoo tak menolak ronde-ronde ketiga keempat yang diinginkannya. Mingyu membisikkan kalimat cinta dan Wonwoo membalaskan anggukan untuknya. Dan putaran kesekian saat mencapai puncak bersama, mereka berpegangan erat, berpelukan ketat kemudian berteriak lirih ditelinga masing-masing.

"Won, terima kasih!", ucap Mingyu sebelum memasuki alam tidur mereka.

Lil' Bro

Taemin terjaga ketika pagi hampir tiba. Dia merasakan kepalanya sakit saat dia memaksa membuka lebar matanya. Taemin memejamkan matanya kembali lalu mencoba membukanya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan ketika arah pandangnya tak jelas, bocah itu mengerjap ngerjapkan mata agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Taemin sudah tak pusing lagi, perutnya juga tidak sakit. Dia tak panas tapi masih merasakan berat dibadannya. Bocah ini belum bisa bergerak bangun, dia hanya memandang kesana sini, mencoba mencari siapapun yang ada disekitarnya saat ini.

"Uncle!", panggilnya lirih.

Ada Soonyoung tidur disebelah ranjang Taemin. Kemudian Seokmin disebelahnya sedang memandangi Soonyoung yang sedang tidur itu. Seokmin mencekali tangan Soonyoung , serasa menyalurkan energi positif untuk namja pujaan hatinya itu agar nanti saat dia terbangun badannya kembali fresh. Sepertinya Seokmin senang melakukan itu.

"Uncle!", panggil Taemin sedikit lebih keras.

Perhatian Seokmin teralihkan, dia menoleh dan menemukan Taemin terjaga ditempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau bangun jam segini? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Mana yang masih sakit?". Taemin cuma menggeleng menyampaikan jawaban yang sebenarnya. "Tidak sakit lagi, kepala dan perutmu?", tanya Seokmin sedikit lirih agar Soonyoung tak terganggu tidurnya.

"Perutku tidak sakit. Kepalaku tidak sakit juga!", terangnya sambil memegangi satu persatu yang disebutkannya. "Tapi aku tak bisa bergerak, Uncle. Nanti kalau aku tak bisa bergerak, aku tak bisa bertemu Mommy lagi?", tambahnya sambil cemberut sedih.

Seokmin tersenyum awalnya, tapi kemudian dia menarik tangannya dari Soonyoung dan berpindah mengelus kepala Taemin. Seokmin suka anak-anak, tapi orang yang disukainya, yang diinginkannya hidup bersama dan punya anak dengannya sampai saat ini belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun padanya. Malahan pernah merasa jijik setiap Seokmin berada disekitaran orang itu. Karena selama ini orang yang disukainya telah menyukai orang lain. Walau rasanya sulit jadi bayang-bayang dan terus berada dibelakang, tapi Seokmin masih berharap dan berusaha. Orang itu ada adalah orang sama yang tidur disebelahnnya, Kwon Soonyoung .

"Tidak apa-apa, kau cuma butuh istirahat. Nanti setelah pagi, kau akan bisa bergerak lagi. Kau juga bisa bertemu Mommy-mu".

Taemin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian dia menoleh kesana kemari, mencari bahan pembicaraan lain. Terlalu banyak yang ingin dikatakannya pada Seokmin , tapi dia lebih memilih membahas Soonyoung yang tertidur bersandar ke ranjangnya.

"Uncle Young sakit juga?". Seokmin kembali memperhatikan Soonyoung sebelum dia menggeleng. "Uncle, kau temannya uncle Young ?", dan Seokmin mengangguk. "Berarti temannya Daddy dan Mommy juga?"

"Iya, kita semua berteman"

"Uncle ganteng juga?". Uncle ganteng siapa? Menurut Seokmin dialah namja terganteng dari semua teman Soonyoung . "Uncle Jun ganteng?", terang Taemin.

"Memangnya aku tidak ganteng?", tanya Seokmin iseng sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taemin.

"Kau ganteng, tapi uncle Jun lebih ganteng". Seokmin menghela nafas panjang. Dia menyesal bertanya demikian pada Taemin. Ya mungkin Taemin benar dan pantas kalau Soonyoung lebih menyukai Jun daripadanya. "Dulu kata uncle Young , uncle ganteng mau merebut Mommy dari Daddy-ku". Taemin baru ingat Soonyoung pernah mengatakan itu dulu sekali ketika dia dan Soonyoung melihat Jun dan Wonwoo didepan cafe-nya Heechul. "Nanti kalau Mommy direbut uncle ganteng, aku tak punya Mommy lagi", ceritanya sambil manyun diranjangnya. "Uncle, apa uncle ganteng itu temanmu juga?"

"Iya!", jawab Seokmin hampir terkejut dengan kalimat Taemin sebelumnya.

"Uncle, kau mau membantuku? Nanti kalau uncle Young belikan dua es krim untukku, kuberikan satu untukmu!". Seokmin mengangguk walau bayaran dari Taemin hanya satu cup es krim.

"Kau mau kubantu apa?"

"Bilang pada uncle ganteng, jangan rebut Mommy-ku ya. Nanti aku tak punya Mommy lagi, nanti aku tak bisa punya saeng juga", terang Taemin membuahkan senyum dibibir Seokmin . "Kata Onew Mommy-ku galak, tapi aku sayang Mommy!". Seokmin sependapat dengan Onew itu, Wonwoo memang galak. Dan semoga kegalakannya itu tidak menular pada anak-anaknya.

"Satu es krim?", Seokmin pura-pura berfikir. "Tak cukup. Kau katakan sendiri saja pada uncle ganteng itu!"

Taemin manyun, dia tak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan pada Seokmin . Papa bear? Tidak bisa, Taemin suka boneka beruangnya itu. Kalau sepatu dari Minho dulu, pasti tidak cukup dipakai Seokmin . Kalau gambar merak yang ada dikamarnya itu sudah direncakannya untuk diberikan pada saeng-nya nanti. Lalu apa? Masa Taemin harus memberikan satu cup es krimnya yang tersisa.

"Aku malu!", terang Taemin. "Uncle ganteng baik, tapi aku tak mau Mommy diambil dia"

"Kalau begitu tambahkan bayarannya!"

"Baiklah, dua es krimku untukmu. Tapi tunggu uncle Young membelikanku es krim dulu ya". Seokmin tertawa kecil kemudian masih menggeleng. "Aku kan tak punya uang, yang punya uang Daddy, Mommy, Uncle Young dan Appa", terangnnya. "Nanti aku ke rumah Eomma dulu, aku minta kue dari tokonya Eomma"

"Kau tahu aku ini punya banyak uang? Aku bisa beli es krim dan beli kue sendiri". Taemin merasa pupus harapan. Mommy-nya diambil Jun dan dia tak akan punya Mommy lagi. "Apa Soonyoung ada yang punya? Bagaimana kalau kuminta dia saja?"

"Nanti aku tak punya uncle lagi"

"Dia akan tetap jadi Uncle-mu, tapi aku yang akan memilikinya". Taemin tak mengerti. Apa artinya dia harus memilih, Mommy-nya yang diambil uncle ganteng, atau uncle-nya diambil Seokmin ? "Berikan saja uncle jelekmu ini padaku, aku akan mengurusinya. Asal kau tak bilang padanya kalau sudah memmberikannya padaku, dia tak akan tahu dan akan tetap jadi uncle-mu!"

"Oooo!", Taemin manggut manggut padahal dia masih belum mengerti. Kan yang penting dia masih bisa menganggap Soonyoung sebagai uncle-nya. "Baiklah kau boleh ambil uncle Young , tapi aku masih bisa ketemu dengannya kan?"

"Tentu, aku tak akan membawanya kemanapun!". Taemin suka melakukan perjanjian dengan Seokmin . Dia menjabat uluran tangan Seokmin pertanda persetujuan perjanjian. "Ini Cuma diantara kita saja, kau paham?", Taemin mengangguk. "Saat uncle-mu tahu nanti, dia pasti sudah kubuat jatuh cinta padaku". Terserah apa kata Seokmin , Taemin cuma mengangguk. Lagi pula dia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi.

"Uhuk uhuk!", Soonyoung terbatuk dan bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. "Uhuk uhuk!", untungnya Soonyoung cuma mengubah posisi tidur lebih mendekat pada Seokmin , kemudian tidur lagi.

"Uncle, jangan keras-keras nanti uncle Young bangun lalu kita ketahuan". Seokmin mengangguk saja, kemudian tak bicara lagi.

Soonyoung sekarang milik Seokmin . Walau melewati perjanjian konyol dengan Taemin setidaknnya harapannya memiliki Soonyoung terealisasi secara kasat mata. Seokmin kembali memandangi Soonyoung , memulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh Soonyoung . Diusapnya rambut Soonyoung , dahinya, pipinya kemudian sekilas meliwati bibirnya. Andai saja benar namja yang telah tertidur disampingnya itu miliknya, dia akan sangat bahagia. Seokmin melupakan pengandaiannya itu, setidaknya belum. Nanti dia akan memiliki Soonyoung , seperti katanya tadi saat Soonyoung sadar dia pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada Seokmin .

Seokmin menelusupkan tangannya ke jemari Soonyoung , menggandeng dan meremasnya. Dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang sekarang masih semu, tapi tak pernah dia keluhkan. Soonyoung bergerak lagi, membalas rematan tangan Seokmin , sambil tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Terima kasih!". Seokmin tahu, Soonyoung sudah beberapa kali mengatakannya tadi. "Sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu!". Seokmin hanya tersenyum karena tahu Soonyoung tak benar-benar mengatakannya di alam sadarnya. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Jun!". Dan Seokmin tersenyum lagi sambil pelan-pelan melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Soonyoung . Tidak apa-apa, dia terlalu sering mendapati hal demikian. Seokmin beralih pada Taemin, tersenyum padanya yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh bocah itu.

Lil' Bro

"Pagi, Appa!", sapa Wonwoo sambil berjalan ke ruang makan dan duduk di seberang meja.

"Pagi!", sapa balik Kangin yang kemudian meninggalkan kopinya dan beralih memandangi Wonwoo . "Ada apa denganmu, kau terlihat pucat?"

"Sedikit tak enak badan", katanya sambil mengambil gelas dimejanya dan meminum isinya.

"Minum obat atau pergilah ke dokter, jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit!". Wonwoo mengangguk. Rencananya dia memang akan makan dulu kemudian meminum obat.

Ketika bangun, Wonwoo mengalami sakit kepala hebat. Perutnya juga melilit-lilit, sakit bukan main. Dia sampai tak bisa menggerakkan badannya saking sakitnya. Wonwoo tak berusaha membangunkan Mingyu , karena dia tahu Mingyu teramat lelah. Terlalu sering Mingyu bekerja dan hanya punya sedikit waktu istirahat diakhir pekan. Seperti janjinya kemarin, Mingyu tak akan masuk kerja hari ini, jadi Wonwoo tak mau mengganggunya. Dia memilih rebahan sejenak, menunggu sakit kepala dan sakit perutnya berkurang, baru dia akan mencoba bangun dan membersihkan diri.

Saat Wonwoo sudah berjalan perlahan ke kamar mandi, sakit di perutnya makin menjadi. Seperti diremas-remas, lalu diaduk dan juga dipelintir. Wonwoo sempat terduduk lama dikamar mandi, menunggu sakitnya berkurang lagi dan dia kemudian mandi.

"Mana Mingyu ?"

"Tidur". kangin mengerutkan dahinya, tumben sekali Mingyu melewakkan hari kerjanya. "Dia bilang tak pergi kerja hari ini". Bagi Kangin tetap saja janggal. Kalau anaknnya itu tak masuk kerja, dia tetap tak akan terlambat bangun.

"Dia ada acara pergi denganmu?". Wonwoo menggeleng, karena sebenarnya acaranya sudah semalam itu. Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Harusnya Wonwoo juga istirahat, tapi dia merasa tak enak badan lalu sulit sekali untuk tak membuka mata pagi tadi. "Tumben sekali", celetuk Kangin mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Kangin mulai menyesap kopinya, dan Wonwoo mendapat jus-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Taemin?"

Semalam Seokmin bilang Taemin dan Soonyoung ada bersamanya. Sekarang Seokmin belum meneleponnya lagi. Masa iya Taemin diajak berpesta di rumahnya Soonyoung , mentang-mentang hari ini ulang tahunnya. Taemin perlu sekolah, kalau Soonyoung tak masuk kerja tak masalah. Dia sudah punya banyak uang kalau hanya untuk dihamburkan demi merayakan pesta ulang tahun.

"Semalam dia dengan Soonyoung ". Wonwoo meminum jus-nya kemudian terbatuk-batuk ketiga jus itu menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"Won?"

"Tak apa-apa. Aku baik Appa. Setelah sarapan aku akan minum obat!", katanya sambil meneguk kembali jusnya.

Hampir separuh gelas telah masuk perutnya ketika jus itu dimuntahkannya kembali. Kangin kaget, dia tampak khawatir sekali dengan Wonwoo . Kangin memaksa Wonwoo ke dokter, dia akan antarkan kalau memang Mingyu masih tidur. Wonwoo menolak anjuran Kangin. Dia tetap berdalih dalam keadaan baik. Karena membujuk Wonwoo juga sulit, Kangin Cuma menyarankannya untuk istirahat. Soal makanan, Kangin mengorderkan bubur, sup atau apapun yang bisa dimakan Wonwoo .

Sarapan sudah berakhir, berakhir dengan Wonwoo kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat. Kangin-pun setelah melihat Wonwoo masuk kamarnya, dia memutuskan pergi ke kantor. Meja makan juga terpaksa dibersihkan oleh pembantu, karena terlalu kotor terkena sebagian muntahan Wonwoo . Toh Mingyu dan Taemin tak akan sarapan pagi ini.

Mingyu masih tidur saat Wonwoo masuk kamar. Ranjangnya bau, tapi Wonwoo tak punya pilihan. Dia perlu istirahat sebentar sampai sarapan yang dibuat ahjumma khusus untuknya jadi kemudian dia akan bangun. Dia juga akan membangunkan Mingyu , agar bed cover-nya disa ditukar pembantunya dengan yang bersih.

Hampir lima berlas menit Wonwoo merebah baru saat itu Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangnya. Mingyu mengelus bagian perut Wonwoo sambil merapatkan tubuhnya. Dia segera membuka mata ketika dirasakannya Wonwoo telah memakai baju. Seingatnya Wonwoo telah ditelanjanginya semalam, sekarang sudah memakai baju, sudah bersih dan berbau harum. Jadi Wonwoo sudah bangun lalu mandi?

"Won, kau sudah bangun?", tanya Mingyu sambil merapat lagi ke badan Wonwoo . Dia masih telanjang. Dengan memeluk Wonwoo , tubuh telanjangnya terasa hangat. "Aku suka kau tadi malam!", katanya sambil menyusupkan kepalanya dileher belakang Wonwoo . "Tapi aku juga suka kau setiap hari", lanjutnya sambil mengecup leher itu.

Mingyu menggulingkan Wonwoo , mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri bermaksud akan merangkak naik ke tubuh Wonwoo . Mingyu mendapati Wonwoo terpejam saat wajahnya sudah menghadapnya. Wonwoo terlihat tak sehat dimata Mingyu . Mukanya pucat dan badannya panas. Atau mungkin Mingyu terlalu memaksanya hingga Wonwoo jadi seperti ini. Ya besok-besok Mingyu akan mencoba menahan diri. Dua tiga kali kalau setiap hari kan juga sudah cukup.

"Won, buka matamu!", pinta Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Mingyu ingin mengucapkan terima kasih lagi, telah diberi malam indah oleh Wonwoo . Dengan berterima kasih dia harap Wonwoo tidak kapok tidur dengannya. "Won, kau tak mau memberiku ciuman selamat pagi?". Wonwoo masih terpejam, sepertinya Wonwoo terlalu asik dengan dunia mimpinya.

Mingyu tak ambil pusing, dialah yang kemudian mengecup bibir Wonwoo dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Awalnya Mingyu menduga Wonwoo sedang mengerjainya. Dia masih menunggu reaksi dari lama kelamaan Mingyu curiga, kenapa Wonwoo tak bereaksi sama sekali. Saat Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo , cuma ada bibir pucat panas yang dirasakannya. Ketika dia merabai wajah Wonwoo , Mingyu hanya melihat wajah tanpa rona dihadapannya. Wonwoo diam dalam keadaan ganjil. Bahkan nafasnyapun sulit dirasakan Mingyu . Dari hidung Wonwoo hanya berhembus nafas-nafas pelan dan panas. Dari dada Wonwoo , Mingyu hanya mendapati detakan detakan lemah.

"Won!", panggil Mingyu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Won, kau dengar aku?", tanyanya memulai kekhawatiran. "Bangunlah, katakan sesuatu padaku!", pinta Mingyu .

Mingyu khawatir, dia resah kalau sampai terjadi ada apa-apa dengan Wonwoo . Wonwoo tunangannya, calon ibu dari anak-anaknya, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya Mingyu bisa apa? Mingyu takut ketika semua usahanya tak mendapar respon dari Wonwoo , dia takut melihat wajah Wonwoo yang diam terus menerut. Wonwoo tergolek diam bagai mayat, Mingyu takut dengan itu. Wonwoo , calon istrinya ini kenapa?

Ahjumma mengetuk pintu kamar saat Mingyu panik. Saat ahjumma dipesilakan masuk oleh Mingyu , ahjummalah yang memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo . Wonwoo pucat, berkeringat dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Wonwoo pingsan, Wonwoo sakit.

"Ahjumma, suruh ahjussi menyiapkan mobil. Kita antar Wonwoo kerumah sakit sekarang!"

Lil' Bro

Soonyoung bangun dengan linglung. Ketika tidur tadi dia bermimpi berpegangan tangan dengan Jun . Jun membawanya berjalan-jalan, tapi saat Soonyoung mengatakan cintanya, seketika Jun melepaskan gengaman tangan mereka. Kemudian Soonyoung ditinggalkan sendirian. Dalam mimpipun rasanya sesakit itu, apa lagi kalau nyata. Soonyoung tahu itu akan terjadi kalau dia memaksakan hatinya pada Jun , dan sebelum hal itu terjadi dia harus menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sudah waktunya dia untuk menyerah. Dia memang suka Jun , tapi melihat Jun tersenyum tulus padanya sebagai teman akan lebih baik dari pada tersenyum palsu padanya sebagai pasangan. Mungkin memang Jun bukan jodohnya.

Ketika melihat Taemin duduk ditempat tidur, dia baru ingat kalau semalam dia melewatkan pesta ulang tahunnya demi menjagai Taemin di rumah sakit. Dia juga ingat, semalam dia tidur disebelah ranjang Taemin, dan sekarang dia bangun di sofa panjang ruangan ini. Apa semalam dia pindah tempat?

"Uncle, selamat pagi!"

"Pagi", balas Soonyoung sambil melemaskan badannya yang kaku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sudah tak sakit lagi. Nanti aku mau pulang, aku mau ketemu Mommy!"

Semalam mereka bersama Seokmin kan, kemana namja ikan itu? Bukankah semalam Seokmin mengatakan akan menemaninya menjagai Taemin. Apa karena Taemin sudah baikkan lalu Seokmin pergi begitu saja? Soonyoung kelihatan ingin bertanya pada Taemin, tapi dia urung. Kalaupun Seokmin pergi, memang sudah waktunya. Toh Soonyoung punya hak apa melarangnya pergi. Soonyoung dan Taemin bahkan tak pernah ada hubungan dengan Seokmin , malahan Soonyoung sendiri sering menolak Seokmin secara terang-terangan.

"Uncle Seokmin pulang, katanya kalau kita butuh bantuan bisa telepon dia saja!"

"Kau ucapkan terima kasih padanya sebelum dia pulang?", tanya Soonyoung yang menghampiri keponakannya lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah"

"Kalau begitu kita tak perlu meneleponnya, lagi pula kau sudah baikkan. Nanti dia akan makin terepotkan kalau kita meminta bantuannya lagi"

"Tapi uncle Seokmin baik. Dia bilang akan mengajakku liburan suatu hari nanti". Seokmin memang baik, tapi Seokmin kadang juga mesum. "Uncle, suatu hari nanti itu kapan ya? Apa hari Senin, atau hari Rabu? Aku tak suka hari Senin. Aku juga tak suka hari Rabu, ada saem galak yang suka memberi PR "

"Aku tak tahu, tapi yang jelas bukan hari Senin atau Rabu", terang Soonyoung dan ditanggapi muka muram oleh Taemin. Jadi ceritanya jawaban Soonyoung memupuskan keinginan Taemin untuk menghindari hari Senin dan Rabu itu. "Tak usah pergi dengannya, kalau kau mau liburan aku juga bisa mengajakmu liburan", kata Soonyoung sewot.

"Tapi uncle Seokmin akan mengajakku ketempat yang jauh dan rahasia. Kau tak punya tempat jauh dan rahasia"

"Punya. Banyak sekali"

"Tapi setiap kau mengajakku liburan cuma pergi ke Jeju dengan Daddy dan Appa. Kalau tidak kesana kau ajak aku ke rumah Halmony. Itu tidak rahasia lagi".

Soonyoung kalau mengajak Taemin berlibur selalu ke Jeju dan rumah orang tuanya. Terlalu sering sampai Soonyoung sendiri juga bosan, tapi Soonyoung tak pernah pergi berlibur kelain tempat. Waktunya banyak dihabiskan untuk bisnis dan berpesta. Kalau dia pergi ke luar kota untuk bisnis, liburan tidak masuk kedalamnya. Jadi bisa dibilang Soonyoung bepergian jauh cuma untuk bisnis.

"Aku mau ikut uncle Seokmin saja!"

"Terserah kau. Kalau mau ikut Seokmin , tak usah jadi keponakanku!", kata Soonyoung sadis.

"Uncle, kau tak boleh seperti itu. Nanti kau tak punya keponakan seperti aku lagi"

Cuma masalah sepele, awalnya Soonyoung merelakan Seokmin pulang karena memang seperti itu seharusnya. Tapi setelah mendengar penuturan Taemin, dia jadi sebal sendiri. Seokmin bisa cepat akrab dengan Taemin, padahal jelas-jelas Soonyoung -lah uncle-nya. Seokmin bahkan bisa dengan mudah meraih hatinya Taemin, sedangkan untuk bisa dituruti keponakannya itu Soonyoung harus berdebat dulu dengannya. Tak jarang dia harus membujuknya dengan iming-iming es krim dua cup. Tadi Seokmin juga berpamitan pada Taemin, sedangkan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Iya dia memang sedang tidur, setidaknya titip salam pada Taemin untuknya. Yang paling membuatnya benci ketika Taemin ditawari jalan-jalan oleh Seokmin . Apa tidak bisa dia diajak juga? Sebagai uncle, Soonyoung punya kewajiban menjaga keponakannya. Jadi Taemin dan Soonyoung itu sudah satu paket, kalau mengajak Taemin harus mengajak Soonyoung juga. Entahlah, Soonyoung itu iri pada Seokmin karena akrab dengan Taemin atau iri dengan keponakannya sendiri karena diakrabi oleh Seokmin ?

"Kalau Wonwoo punya anak lagi, dia saja yang jadi keponakanku!"

"Ya jangan begitu, Uncle. Nanti aku tak punya uncle lagi"

"Kau kan sudah punya Seokmin "

"Uncle Seokmin bukan uncle-ku. Kaulah uncle-ku!", kata Taemin jujur. "Aku pinjam telpomu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk telpon uncle Seokmin , aku tak akan ikut dia", katanya tapi tak disahuti Soonyoung . "Aku akan ikut denganmu saja ke rumah Halmony". Soonyoung kan cuma bercanda, walaupun dia senang sudah diutamankan Taemin, tapi melihat sedemikian tulusnya anak itu dia jadi tak tega. "Eh, uncle. Kalau aku minta uncle Seokmin mengajakmu juga, kau mau ikut?". Dan setulus-tulusnya Taemin ada akhir menyebalkan darinya. Tapi boleh juga kalaupun dia bisa ikut jalan-jalan dengan Taemin bersama Seokmin .

"Aku saja bisa pergi sendiri, kenapa aku harus ikut dengannya juga?", katanya sok jual mahal.

"Kau tak kasihan uncle Seokmin ? Dia tak punya keponakan seperti aku. Tak ada yang bisa diajaknya jalan-jalan ketempat jauh dan rahasia. Kasihan kan, Uncle!". Ya kasihan. Soonyoung tak pernah menanggapinya, dan sekarang Soonyoung berusaha mencegah Taemin ikut dengan Seokmin . Harusnya dia memberi sedikit kelonggaran untuknya. "Dia juga punya uang banyak, tapi uangnya tak bisa dia habiskan sendiri. Kasihan ya!", bujuknya pada Soonyoung . "Kalau aku ikut, aku bisa bantu dia habiskan uangnya. Nanti kita minta uncle Seokmin belikan es krim"

Soonyoung ingin tertawa, tapi menertawakan Seokmin itu tabu apalagi didepan Taemin. Soonyoung pura-pura mengalah, dia menggeluarkan handphone-nya. Ketika akan diberikannya pada Taemin telpon itu bergetar, nama Mingyu ada dalam panggilan. Soonyoung mengangkatnya terlebih dulu, mendengarkan cerita terburu-buru yang diucapkan Mingyu dan menyikapinya secara dengan tenang.

"Wonwoo sakit? Kau dimana sekarang?", Mingyu bilang sedang menuju rumah sakit dan rumah sakitnya sama dengan yang ditempati Soonyoung dan Taemin sekarang ini. "Kau tenang dulu, Mingyu . Aku yakin Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja", bujuk Soonyoung ketika mendapati suara sahabatnya terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkan. "Aku dan Taemin menunggumu di rumah sakit!"

"Mommy-ku kenapa uncle?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sakit, sekarang sedang dibawa kesini!", terangnya ikut cemas seperti Mingyu . "Kalau kau sudah baikkan, kita tunggu mereka didepan saja!". Taemin memang sudah baikkan, tapi sekarang Mommy-nya yang sakit. Dia harap Wonwoo juga cepat baikkan sepertinya.

Lil' Bro

Tiba di rumah sakit, Wonwoo hampir kehilangan nafasnya. Kulit-kulitnya yang tadinya panas, sekarang sudah menurun, bahkan hampir dingin. Yang dikhawatirkan Mingyu kalau dia akan kehilangan Wonwoo . Baru juga semalam Wonwoo menerima lamarannya, baru semalam semua yang ada didiri Wonwoo diserahkan padanya, lalu tegakah Tuhan mengambilnya sedemikian cepat. Mingyu tak rela.

Wonwoo direbut oleh suster-suster rumah sakit. Dia diangkat dengan hati-hati dan diletakkan pada ranjang dorong rumah sakit. Tangan-tangan terampil itu melakukan semuanya degan cepat, bahkan Mingyu -pun sampai tak punya kesempatan menyentuh Wonwoo . Dia juga harus tertinggal mengikuti langkah-langah suster yang sangat cepat. Dan ketika Wonwoo dibawa masuk kedalam ruang ICU, Mingyu dan semua yang ikut tak lagi mengetahui keadaan Wonwoo . Mereka cuma bisa berharap Wonwoo bisa bangun setelah ini. Karena Heechul dan Hangeng masih memerlukan anaknya. Kangin masih memerlukan menantu. Taemin masih memerlukan Mommy dan Mingyu memerlukan Wonwoo sebagai tempat untuk menitipkan separuh jiwanya.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

Hallo~~

Udah sebulan yah, iya sebulah hahaha maafkan aku yang lama banget. Laptop akutuh rusak. Keyboardnya memang dari dulu udah gak bisa di pake akibat ketumpahan jus. Jadi aku pake keyboard virtual. Tapi apalah daku yang virtual keyboardnya juga rusak dan sekarang ngetik pake keyboard on-screen. #syedih.

.

Oke back to ff..

Kesimpulan chap ini adalah..

Ngenesnya hidup lee seokmin...

Ganasnya si aming sampe buat wonu gw kaya gituh

Daannn...Siapa yang mau nonton konser nabung yook! Kita berangkat bareng yang domisilinya di bandung! Lebaran gak usah beli baju baru! Kalau bisa, kalian jualan koran sama keresek di masjid agung bareng gw. #syedih #gebetpengenketemuwonu #akutuhgakbisadiginiin #emakkenapaanakmuinimenyedihkan


	14. ANUGRAH

**Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

 **© Julie Khoyul**

Happy reading!

- **Anugrah** -

Ketika Soonyoung dan Taemin meninggalkan Mingyu, ahjussi dan ahjumma, keadaan masih sama. Mereka masih menunggu. Sepuluh menit bertahan tapi terlalu cepat untuk mendapati hasil pemeriksaan Wonwoo . Dokter masih perlu waktu lebih lama untuk menangani keadaan Wonwoo . Dan dengan masuk ruang ICU sudah pasti sesuatu yang besar terjadi pada Wonwoo . Semoga saja sesuatu itu bisa dipecahkan oleh dokter dan diobati sampai Wonwoo kembali sehat.

Soonyoung membawa Taemin keluar rumah sakit. Rencananya Soonyoung akan membeli makanan untuk Taemin. Bocah ini harusnya sarapan sebelum minum obat. Sedangkan ketika suster datang membawakan makanan dan obat untuk Taemin, dia menolak makan dengan alasan dia bosan makan sup dan telur seperti menu makanan yang diantarkan suster padanya. Berdebat dengan Taemin saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat, pasalnya Soonyoung dan Taemin sendiri harus melihat Wonwoo . Suster memperbolehkan Taemin menunda makan, dia juga diperbolehkan makan makanan lain yang tidak berasa terlalu kuat dan tak mengandung bahan pengawet, perasa dan pewarna buatan.

Taemin mengusulkan beli burger, fries dan coke drink, dia malah dimarahi oleh Soonyoung . Taemin mengusulkan beli ramyeon yang banyak kuahnya, dia masih dimarahi bahkan terakhir dipelototi oleh uncle-nya. Semua yang diusulkan Taemin ditolak oleh Soonyoung dan pada akhirnya Taemin ikut apa kata uncle-nya asal belinya tidak dikantin rumah sakit.

"Soonyoung !", panggil seseorang yang baru keluar dari parkiran rumah sakit. "Soonyoung , Taemin!", panggilnya lagi lebih keras pada kedua paman-keponakan yang sedang ke luar dari area rumah sakit.

"Uncle Seokmin!"

"Kalian mau kemana?", tanya Seokmin yang berhasil menyusul Soonyoung dan Taemin. "Bukankah Taemin masih perlu istirahat?"

"Aku sudah sembuh, uncle!", terangnya sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya menekuk dan mengepalkan tangannya memperagakan pose bina raga. "Tapi Mommy sakit", tambahnya sambil mengubah pose jadi murung.

"Wonwoo sakit, tapi kenapa kalian keluar rumah sakit?"

"Kita mau beli makanan, Min. Taemin tak mau makan makanan rumah sakit, padahal dia harus minum obat. Mingyu dan pembantunya sedang menunggu Wonwoo didalam, mereka juga belum sempat makan saat berangkat kesini tadi"

Seokmin paham sekarang. Mungkin Wonwoo sakitnya mendadak hingga mereka harus segera melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Seokmin mungkin tak punya hubungan apapun dengan keluarga Mingyu , tapi sebagai teman dia bisa sedikit membantu dengan menjagai Taemin. Seokmin meraih Taemin dari Soonyoung , melepaskan gandengan tangan keduanya lalu mengambil Taemin untuk digendongnnya. Taemin itu baru sakit, butuh istirahat walau dia mengaku sudah sehat. Harusnya dia tidak boleh dibawa keluar jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Uncle, kau harum sekali. Uncle Young saja masih bau", celetuk Taemin yang sudah nyaman digendonng Seokmin .

"Kau sendiri juga bau!", balas Soonyoung sambil berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Seokmin dan Taemin.

"Tapi aku sakit. Orang sakit boleh bau!". Alasan, tapi ada benarnya soal orang sakit yang boleh bau itu. Terkadang ada pasien yang tak diijinkan mandi sebagai salah satu prosedur perawatan. Tapi sepertinya dikasus Taemin prosedur itu tak ada. Bisa ditolerir karena memang mereka sedang menginap di rumah sakit. "Nanti kalau aku sudah pulang, Mommy sudah pulang, aku juga harum seperti uncle Seokmin "

"Setelah uncle-mu mandi, pasti juga harum. Dia kan belum sempat mandi karena menungguimu semalaman", bela Seokmin

"Uncle Young tidur, kau yang menungguiku!"

Soonyoung dengar pembicaraan barusan, tapi dia memilih diam. Dia berjalan lebih kedepan biar tak perlu menyahuti Taemin. Sebenarnya Soonyoung ingin menyesali nasib, kenapa harus Taemin yang jadi keponakannya? Bukankah ada anak lain yang lebih baik dan lebih pintar dari pada Taemin? Yang terpenting sopan kepada orang tua. Kangin mungkin dulu tertipu muka lugu-nya Taemin, atau mungkin saat mengambil bocah itu Appa-nya asal comot saja. Sekarang efek nakalnya Taemin dirasakan Soonyoung juga.

Seokmin tertawa lalu perlahan mengubahnya jadi senyuman. Taemin itu ada-ada saja. Dia itu lucu atau lugu ya? Seokmin jadi ingin punya satu yang seperti Taemin.

"Aku mau tanya, siapa saja orang yang kau sayangi?", tanya Seokmin sambil terus berjalan membuntuti Soonyoung .

"Mommy!", jawabnya singkat

"Yang lain?"

Taemin berpikir sebentar, selain Mommy-nya orang yang disayangi Taemin itu Eomma-nya. Heechul itu baik sekali padanya, tak pernah keinginan Taemin ditolak satu kalipun. Dari Heechul juga Taemin bisa belajar membuat kue. Saat akhir pekan dia menginap di rumah Heechul, Taemin tidak diberi makanan seperti yang diberikan Wonwoo padanya. Dia tidak perlu jogging pagi-pagi, tidak perlu minum jus, makan salad dan boleh bangun siang. Kadang-kadang Heechul dan Hangeng mengajaknya ke taman bermain, lalu jalan-jalan dan beli banyak barang di Mall.

"Heechul eomma!", jawabnya sama mantapnya seperti saat dia menyebut Mommy-nya. "Eh, uncle. Eomma itu baiiikk sekali. Eomma sering mengajakku jalan-jalan!"

Heechul? Heechul eomma-nya Wonwoo ? Seokmin pernah datang ke Heechul's mini cafe. Dia juga pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan Heechul, tapi Seokmin tak setuju kalau Heechul dibilang baik oleh Taemin. Hechul itu ratunya para ratu. Ratu kejahatan maksudnya. Andai di dunia ini isinya kejahatan semua, Heechul-lah yang paling tepat jadi penguasanya. Bertemu Heechul bisa dibilang musibah kalau tak tahu cara bersikap didepannya. Tapi entah kenapa meski pemiliknya galak seperti itu, pengunjung masih saja betah bolak balik datang ke sana. Atau mungkin sikap galaknya Heechul itu adalah syarat ilmu penglaris yang pernah dipelajari Heechul sebelum merintis bisnis cafe itu? Tapi sepertinya bukan, mengingat Wonwoo sebagai anaknya hampir sama galaknya dengan Heechul. Bisa jadi sifat itu turun temurun sehingga yang patut dipersalahkan itu adalah nenek moyang Wonwoo .

"Ada lagi?"

Taemin berfikir lagi, tapi tak dapat gambaran orang lain. Dia berfikir lebih keras masih juga belum mendapat jawaban. Appa-nya itu baik, tapi Taemin tak sayang. Saat Taemin minta sesuatu kadang-kadang Appa-nya melempar permintaan Taemin pada Daddy-nya. Kalau sudah mentok pada Mingyu , sudah pasti yang diminta Taemin tak pernah dituruti. Jadi Taemin memilih tak sayang pada Appa-nya. Kalau ahjussi baik hati hampir sama dengan Appa-nya. Mana ahjussi baik hati pernah membantu-nya? Dulu waktu Taemin minta dibantu untuk mengambil barang di kamarnya Kangin, ahjussi bilang harus minta ijin dulu pada Kangin baru dia mau membantu. Kan ceritanya Taemin mengambil barang itu saat Kangin belum pulang kerja, biar tak ketahuan. Kalau bilang dulu berarti ketahuan dong. Kalau ahjumma dan Noona pengasuhnya, aishh dua orang itu malah jauh dari pandangan Taemin.

"Tidak ada!", jawabnya

Seokmin mengernyit heran, kenapa Taemin tak menyebutkan semua keluarganya? Malah Wonwoo dan Heechul yang dapat kasih sayang Taemin padahal kalau orang lain yang melihat seharusnya dua orang itulah yang tak patut disayangi. Mungkin cara pandang mereka-mereka itu beda dengan Taemin. Kan yang namanya sayang tidak bisa ditimbulkan hanya karena fisik dan perilaku. Bisa jadi sebenarnya Wonwoo dan Heechul itu baik, tapi cover-nya saja yang galak.

"Daddy-mu? Kau tak sayang Daddy-mu?"

Taemin menggeleng tanpa harus berfikir. Daddy-nya itu memang baik, tapi baiknya musiman. Kalau ada Mommy-nya saja dia dianggap ada. Kalau Wonwoo tak ada, dia musti rela didiamkan Mingyu seperti patung. Iya Mingyu tak galak, tapi jarang menanggapi obrolan dari Taemin.

Seokmin merasa aneh, mana bisa seorang anak tak menyayangi ayahnya sendiri? Kalau dipikir-pikir Mingyu bukan orang yang galak. Atau jangan-jangan Taemin mau Mingyu galak dulu baru dia akan menyayanginya seperti Wonwoo dan Heechul. Kalau Mingyu sebagai Daddy-nya saja tak disayangi Taemin, apalagi Soonyoung yang sekedar uncle.

"Kalau kau tak menyayangi Daddy-mu, kau tak menyayangi uncle-mu juga?", tanya Seokmin berusaha mencari celah. Siapa tahu Taemin cuma salah mengartikan rasa sayangnya. Nyatanya Taemin menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Daddy dan Uncle Young suka marah. Kalau aku minta es krim, kadang-kadang mereka tak mau belikan. Tidak seperti eomma-ku yang baik itu", terangnya cukup jelas. Tapi apa hanya karena es krim Taemin jadi tak menyayangi keluarganya. "Daddy dan uncle Young kalau rapat berdua, aku tak boleh bicara. Aku kan ingin ikut rapat, uncle!"

Tentu saja tindakan Mingyu dan Soonyoung benar kalau soal Taemin yang dilarang ikut bicara saat mereka sedang rapat. Seokmin juga akan melakukan hal sama, kalau dia sedang rapat tak diijinkan anak buahnya bicara sebelum giliran mereka. Seokmin cuma tidak tahu yang dimaksud Taemin. Rapat ala Mingyu dan Soonyoung itu adalah saat dua sahabat itu merencanakan sesuatu yang diluar pekerjaan. Seperti berdiskusi soal menjerat Wonwoo agar mau dinikahi Mingyu , lalu merencanakan cara-cara jahat untuk menjauhkan Jun dari Wonwoo . Lagi pula ada benarnya kalau mereka tak menanggapi Taemin. Taemin terlalu banyak bicara, bocah itu selalu membuat rusuh kalau sudah melakukan tanya jawab dengan orang. Contohnya saat ini, masak sudah semalam suntuk menjagainya Soonyoung dibilang bau dan tak dihargai itikad baiknya.

"Apa kau tahu, tanpa Daddy-mu tak mungkin juga kau lahir ke dunia ini?"

"Kan Mommy yang melahirkanku"

"Tanpa Daddy-mu, Mommy-mu tak akan hamil dan kau tak akan dilahirkannya"

"Uncle Young tak bilang padaku yang itu". Waktu itu Soonyoung bilang kalau dia dan saeng-nya keluar dari perut Mommy, jadi dia tak tahu kalau Daddy-nya ikut andil soal anak. "Mungkin uncle Young tak tahu ya, uncle. Uncle Young tak pintar, kalau begitu"

"Kau kira kau ini pintar?", sahut Soonyoung yang gemas mendengar dirinya diledek terus oleh Taemin.

"Aku kan masih kecil, boleh tak pintar. Nanti kalau aku sudah besar akan pintar seperti Mommy!"

"Sudahlah, Min. Jangan ajak bicara dia lagi!", perintah Soonyoung .

Karena sudah sampai food court seberang rumah sakit, Soonyoung lebih dulu masuk area food court. Dia memang lebih baik menjauh dari Taemin dari pada terus-terusan dijelekkan didepan orang. Nanti kalau tidak ada Seokmin dekat Taemin, dia akan marahi bocah kurang ajar itu. Kebangetan, masalah genting begini masih bisa Taemin membuatnya kesal.

"Uncle!", panggil Taemin berbisik didekat telinga Seokmin .

"Apa?", tanya Seokmin sama lirihnya.

"Uncle Young marah. Kau tak boleh bicara denganku lagi", lanjutnya masih lirih.

"Kalau begitu kita bicara pelan-pelan saja. jangan sampai uncle-mu dengar". Taemin mengangguk. "Kita pura-pura tak bicara kalau uncle-mu melihat ke arah kita. Ok!"

"Ok!"

Mingyu , ahjussi baik hati dan ahjumma pembantu Mingyu menunggu di luar ruang periksa. Ahjussi dan ahjumma tak bisa bereaksi apapun selain berdiri didekat pintu ruang ICU dan berusaha tenang. Beda dengan Mingyu yang walaupun duduk di bangku tunggu, dia terlihat tak tenang. Terkadang Mingyu menghentak-hentak kecil ke lantai dan meremat-remat tangannya sendiri. Yang terlihat mengkhawtirkan adalah saat Mingyu memegangi kepalanya. Pembantu Mingyu takut Mingyu akan kenapa-napa juga. Mereka takut Mingyu tak bisa tahan diuji seperti ini lalu depresi. Tapi kemudian pembantunya lega ketika tuan mudanya menghembuskan nafas seakan membuang aura mengkhawatirkan lewat nafas berat itu. Mereka masih menunggu, walau berada didepan ruangan itu baru dua puluh lima menit, rasanya seperti lima tahun saja. Mingyu dan pembantunya tak sabar mendengar hasil kerja dokter terhadap Wonwoo .

Saat menunggu itu, Heechul datang dengan pengasuhnya Taemin. Dibelakangnya ada Soonyoung dan Taemin yang masih berada digendongan Seokmin . Heechul tak menampakkan ekspresi kecemasan, tapi sebenarnya dia khawatir juga. Belum pernah selama ini Wonwoo sakit sampai sedemikian. Kalaupun Wonwoo terkena penyakit mematikan, tentunya itu bukan turunan dari keluarganya. Wonwoo sangat sehat selama ini, dari kecil Heechul tahu keseharian Wonwoo dan tak pernah satu kalipun mendapati anaknya ada masalah serius dengan kesehatan. Apa sekarang ini? Jangan-jangan karena tinggal dengan Mingyu itulah penyakit datang menghampiri anaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anakku?", tanya Heechul kasar ke semua orang disitu. Ahjussi dan ahjumma jelas tak berani menjawab. Tugasnya Mingyu untuk menjelaskan itu. "Mingyu !"

"Dokter masih memeriksanya, Eomma"

"Harusnya kau tahu penyebabnya. Bukankah kau yang selalu bersamanya?", bentak Heechul kearah muka Mingyu .

Heechul memang galak. Baru mengeluarkan dua kalimat saja sontak membuat semua orang merinding takut. Ahjumma dan ahjussi sudah menepi jauh dari Heechul, mereka bahkan memutuskan pulang setelah pengasuh Taemin mengambil alih tugas keduanya untuk ikut menjagai Wonwoo dan Taemin di rumah sakit. Soonyoung dan pengasuh Taemin memutuskan mundur beberapa langkah dari Heechul. Takutnya kalau mereka jadi sasaran kemarahan Heechul juga. Sedangkan Taemin mengkerut takut sambil memeluk Seokmin . Ini kali pertama Taemin melihat transformsi eomma-nya jadi galak, tapi Taemin tetap sayang eomma-nya.

"Eomma!"

"Apa? Kau mau mangkir dan bilang tak tahu", bentak Heechul lagi. "Kau mau bilang Wonwoo tiba-tiba sakit, tiba-tiba pingsan, begitu?". Mingyu memang mau bilang begitu karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. "Kau pikir aku percaya, Mingyu!", teriaknya sambil memelototi Mingyu .

Mingyu menunduk, selain dia takut pada Heechul dia juga merasa bersalah. Heechul benar, kenapa dia sebagai calon suaminya Wonwoo tak tahu apa-apa soal begini. Wonwoo mengeluhkan tak enak badan, kesehatannya menurun itu karena dirinya. Coba saja kemarin Mingyu memaksa Wonwoo periksa ke dokter, kejadian seperti ini bisa dicegah. Atau kalaupun Wonwoo punya penyakit yang tak pernah diketahui siapapun, setidaknya Mingyu bisa tahu lewat periksa ke dokter itu. Sekarang sudah terlanjur, kalau sampai dokter ke luar lalu mengabarkan berita terburuk soal kesempatan hidup Wonwoo yang pendek, Mingyu harus bagaimanan? Mingyu tak akan sanggup mencari Wonwoo lain. Wonwoo yang satu ini saja didapatkannya dengan susah payah, masak iya dia harus memulai mengejar Wonwoo lain lagi. Menghabiskan waktunya saja, kan?

"Aku menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo bukan berarti lepas tangan dengannya", katanya sambil menarik keatas lengan-lengan bajunya. Tampaknya Heechul amat marah, mungkin dia akan memukul Mingyu . "Kau memperlakukan anakku dengan buruk, jangan berharap aku akan memaafkanmu!". Nah benarkan Heechul marah. "Aku akan memukulmu, tapi tidak sekarang. Tunggu setelah dokter keluar dan mengabarkan pemeriksaan Wonwoo . Kalau sampai anakku kenapa-napa, aku akan menuntut balas!", ancamnya sambil menuding ke muka Mingyu .

"Eomma, maaf!". Cuma kata itu yang bisa diutarakan Mingyu pada Heechul. Mungkin memang Mingyu patut mendapatkannya.

"Maaf, maaf kepalamu!", bentak heechul tak terima. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah bosan dengan Wonwoo , lalu senagaja membuatnya sakit-sakitan. Biar dia cepat mati lalu kau bisa menikah dengan orang lain?". Mingyu menggeleng cepat. "Alasan saja kau!"

Mingyu itu cinta Wonwoo , demi Tuhan dia cinta setengah mati. Kenapa harus setega itu Mingyu membuat Wonwoo sakit lalu cepat mati? Kalau Mingyu mau mencari orang lain, apa dia sanggup berjuang begitu keras seperti saat dia menggejar Wonwoo ? Dia harus dihantui kata polisi dan penjara, dia harus diperbudak, bersikap out of character demi Wonwoo , apa Mingyu bisa melakukan seperti itu lagi? Lagi pula dia juga tak yakin ada orang yang mirip Wonwoo jiwa raga, karena Mingyu cuma mau yang seperti Wonwoo . Kalau tak ada yang seperti itu, maka Wonwoo yang sekarang tak boleh mati.

"Eomma!", lerai Soonyoung maju sedikit didepan Mingyu dan Heechul. "Kita tunggu dokter keluar dulu. Siapa tahu Wonwoo cuma kecapekan lalu pingsan"

"Kau membelanya?". Niatannya Soonyoung memang itu, tapi dia menggeleng sekarang. Dia takut ditempeleng Heechul. "Diam kalau begitu!"

"Kita semua tahu Wonwoo itu orang yang kuat, dia pasti tidak akan apa-apa". Benar, Heechul paham kalau anaknya itu kuat. Dia sebagai ibu-nya juga yakin kalau sebenarnya anaknya akan baik baik saja. "Kalau eomma cemas dengan keadaan Wonwoo , Mingyu juga. Kita semua juga mencemaskannya, eomma. Kalau eomma mau marah dengannya, kapan-kapan saja kalau waktunya tepat!", saran Soonyoung yang langsung diangguki Heechul.

"Baiklah, kau selamat hari ini. Tapi kau harus ingat aku tak akan melepasmu kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan anakku, Mingyu !", ancamnya lagi.

Lega mendengar Heechul megendurkan urat syarafnya. Setidaknya suasan tegang begini jangan ada yang buat keributan. Ketika suasana sudah tenang kembali, Heechul dipersilakan duduk di bangku tunggu, Mingyu dan yang lainnya berdiri. Ahjussi dan ahjumma sudah pulang sedari tadi, dan digantikan pengasuh Taemin disitu. Taemin sendiri masih tak mau lepas dari Seokmin . Taemin sempat menangis saat Heechul menyebutkan kata mati tadi, tapi beruntung Seokmin bisa membujuknya. Kemudian Taemin tak mau lepas dari Seokmin , ikut Seokmin itu lebih keren dari pada ikut Mingyu dan Soonyoung . Mungkin dia akan mengangkat Seokmin jadi uncle-nya yang lain.

"Mommy-ku tak jadi mati, uncle?", tanya Taemin masih sambil berbisik seperti yang dilakukannya saat dilarang oleh Soonyoung tadi.

"Bukan tak jadi, tapi Mommy-mu memang tak akan mati"

"Oooo", balasnya sambil mengangguk angguk paham. Intinya kan Taemin masih akan punya Mommy setelah ini. "Nanti kalau Mommy sudah sehat, Mommy bisa pulang terus mandi biar tak bau kan, uncle?"

"Ya. Dan kau juga harus mandi", terang Seokmin sambil membenahi Taemin digendongannya.

"Aku akan mandi dengan Mommy. Aku punya sabun ungu, sama warnanya dengan sepatu yang diberikan Minho hyung padaku!", katanya sambil tersenyum riang. "Kata Noona itu rasa anggur, tapi Noona bohong. Aku pernah mencobanya, tapi pahit!", katanya sambil bergidik.

Pengasuhnya Taemin melirik pada anak asuhnya itu, karena dia berdiri didekat Taemin dia dengar apa yang dibicarakan Taemin dan Seokmin . Hal itu memang terjadi sekitar 2 tahunan yang lalu. Saat mandi waktu itu pengasuhnya mengenalkan Taemin dengan segala peralatan mandi, salah satunya sabun warna ungu itu. Ketiga pengasuhnya menyebut kata anggur, Taemin jadi tertarik lalu mencobanya. Saat mulut Taemin berbusa, bukannya segera ditolong pengasuhnya malah menertawakannya. Pengasuhnya bilang benda warna ungu bisa dipakai tapi tak bisa dimakan. Sampai sekarang ini Taemin tak memakan apapun yang berwarna ungu.

Suasana hening ketika Taemin dan Seokmin selesai berbisik-bisik. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ICU terbuka, seketiga semua orang berkerumun menghadang siapapun yang akan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi saat ditunggu sebentar ternyata cuma suster yang keluar dari sana. Suster itu bahkan tak tahu apa-apa soal hasil pemeriksaan dokter. Dia kan keluar untuk mengambil sesuatu yang diperintahkan dokter padanya, jadinya Mingyu dan yang lainnya kecewa. Suasana kembali hening lima menit kemudian pintu ruangan yang sama terbuka kembali. Mereka berkerumun lagi, dan memastikan itu seorang dokter yang akan mengabarkan keadaan Wonwoo . Tapi kedua kalinya mereka kecewa karena seorang suster keluar lagi dari dalam ruang itu.

"Suster, apa kau tak tahu keadaan Wonwoo ?"

"Pasien masih ditangani dokter. Mohon bersabar sebentar lagi", terang suster itu kemudian pamit pergi.

Mereka kecewa lagi. Sudah sejam Wonwoo diperiksa didalam dan sampai sekarang belum ada kabar apapun mereka dapatkan. Takutnya kalau mereka benar-benar akan kehilangan Wonwoo . Itu benar-benar menakutkan. Ketika pintu yang sama dibuka untuk yang ketiga kalinya, mereka cuma menoleh tak mau kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena mendapati suster lain keluar dari dalam ruangan. Tapi nyatanya seorang dokter muda keluar dari dalamnya. Dokternya tampan, terlihat berwibawa dengan senyuman dan lesung pipi-nya.

"Keluarga Wonwoo ?". Semua orang mengangkat tangan kecuali Seokmin yang tangannya digunkan untuk mencekali taemin. "Kalian semua keluarganya? Baguslah kalau kalian sudah berkumpul disini", kata Dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

Entahlah apa maksud dokter muda itu. Setelah mengatakan bagus karena semua keluarga Wonwoo berkumpul seakan akan dia segera mengabarkan berita buruk, tapi kenapa dia harus tersenyum seperti itu. Ini masih masalah genting, masalah kelangsungan hidup Wonwoo . Masak seorang dokter bersikap demikian saat keluarga pasien sedang cemas? Atau jangan-jangan dokter itu sedang mencoba menguatkan keluarga agar tak pingsan atau histeris saat mendengar kabar buruk yang dibawanya?

"Bisa saya tahu siapa suaminya?". Mingyu mengangkat jarinya sedangkan yang lain kompak menunjuk pada Mingyu . "Wonwoo ...", Heechul menelan ludahnya takut kalau beritanya akan buruk. "Wonwoo mengalami masalah sedikit buruk dengan perutnya. Dia keracunan alkohol, lambungnya juga terlalu penuh sehingga dia kesusahan bernafas. Ada ruam disekitaran pinggangnya yang terpengaruh dari sakit dipinggang dalamnya. Itu akan mengakibatkan dia kesulitan bergerak".

"Anakku akan lumpuh, Dok?", tanya Heechul geram. Heechul salah berekspresi, seharusnya bertanya pada dokter itu dengan nada lembut. Tapi untungnya dokter tak mengambil hati. Pertanyaan Heechul cuma dibalas senyuman oleh dokter muda itu.

"Tidak", jawab dokter. "Kami sudah mengeluarkan kelebihan alkohol dalam perutnya dan sudah memberinya obat untuk penyembuhan. Beruntung juga usia anak anda sudah memasuki fase stabil, jadi bisa selamat bersama ibu-nya", terang dokter pada Mingyu .

"Hufff, syukurlah!", desah beberapa orang termasuk Heechul dan Mingyu sendiri.

"Saya harap lain kali anda memperhatikan kesehatan istri anda. Lakukan dengan benar tanpa melukai anak dan istri anda!", tegur si dokter sambil menepuk pundak Mingyu .

Mingyu sudah mengiyakan juga sudah berterima kasih pada dokter muda tadi. Sang dokter juga sudah pamit pergi setelah mengatakan pasien sedang tidur dan boleh dijenguk setelah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Dan sekarang semua sudah bisa bernafas lega. Memang benar Wonwoo itu adalah orang yang kuat, penyakit apapun bisa diperanginya. Seperti sekarang ini, keracunan alkohol dia masih bisa bertahan hidup. Tapi bagaimana bisa Wonwoo keracuan alkohol sedangnya yang diketahui selama ini Wonwoo itu pro dengan minuman-minuman beralkohol? Terus soal kelebihan makan dan ruam itu, bagaimana bisa juga? Ada yang jangal rupanya.

Soonyoung hampir mengejar dokter tadi sebelum dicegah oleh Mingyu . Dia dan semua baru tahu kalau Mingyu benar-benar akan punya anak dari Wonwoo . Taemin akan punya saeng. Tapi kenapa mereka baru tahu sekarang, saat usia calon anak Mingyu sudah stabil? Bukankah usia stabil kandungan itu antara 3-4 bulan? Lama juga. Bisa dibilang itu pas kejadian Mingyu meniduri Wonwoo untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Eomma, selamat kau akan punya cucu!", ucap Soonyoung yang mundur ke belakang Mingyu . Hawa-hawanya Heechul akan memerangi sahabatnya itu kali ini. "Wonwoo baik-baik saja, kan!", katanya lagi sambil tertawa tawa garing.

"Soonyoung , kau diam sekarang atau kurobek mulutmu!".

Ih ngeri.

Soonyoung segera menyingkir kesamping Seokmin , mengambil jarak aman dari Heechul yang sedang marah. Mingyu juga ingin menyingkir dari calon mertuanya itu, tapi masak dia tak mampu mengatasi Heechul. Lagi pula pantang bagi seorang Kim Mingyu menghindar dari masalah.

"Kau racuni anakku?". Mingyu menggeleng. "Kau menganiaya anak dan calon cucuku?". Mingyu menggeleng lagi. Mingyu bersumpah lagi, demi Tuhan lagi bahwa Mingyu tak tahu kalau Wonwoo hamil. Kalau tahu dia tak mungkin memaksa Wonwoo tidur dengannya sebanyak semalam yang mereka lakukan. Lagi pula menghamili Wonwoo itu keinginan Mingyu juga. "Lalu kenapa hal seperti ini sampai terjadi?". Mingyu harus jawab apa? Dia kan tak tahu ini akan terjadi. "Kenapa kau tak menjawab?"

"Eomma, maaf!", itulah satu-satunya kalimat yang dua kali dilontarkan Mingyu dihadapan Heechul.

Setelah permintaan maaf Mingyu , tampaknya Heechul tak bereaksi apapun. Yang lain mengira Heechul memaklumi kejadian barusan karena Mingyu sudah tulus meminta maaf. Heechul sudah mengubah muka menyeramkannya ke mode acuh biasanya. Mingyu sama leganya melihat Heechul terlihat telah memaafkannya karena bagaimanapun Mingyu itu calon menantunya, calon bapak dari cucunya, jadi patut kalau mendapat kesempatan kedua. Yang mereka tak tahu hawa-hawa menyeramkan dari Heechul itu bisa hilang dan muncul suka-suka, saat mereka lengah Heechul pasti kembali menampakkan kemarahannya.

Grauukkk! Grauuukkk! Grauuukk!

"Auuuuuu!". Ini teriakan Mingyu . "Eomma!", protes Mingyu karena hampir saja wajahnya terkena cakaran Heechul, beruntung refleksnya cepat hingga Mingyu mampu menghalau dengan kedua lengannya. Sekarang lengannyalah yang berbekas cakaran dari kuku-kuku calon mertuanya. "Ampun, eomma! Maaf!". Seorang Mingyu minta maaf?

"Kau bilang apa tadi?", tanya Heechul yang ternyata masih marah. Ibaratnya, dia tadi ambil nafas dulu sebelum benar-benar balas dendam pada Mingyu . Bagaimana dia tak akan menghukum Mingyu , kalau anak yang dikandung, dilahirkan dan dibesarkannya susah payah disakiti oleh calon menantunya sendiri. "Kau minta maaf? Maaf kepalamu itu!", teriak Heechul kencang mengelurkan kalimat andalannya.

Soonyoung ingin memisahkan mereka, menyelamatkan sahabatnya dari amukan ratu iblis, tapi apa dayanya untuk bisa melakukan itu? Soonyoung ikut campur salah-salah dia juga jadi korban Heechul nantinya. Dia memilih menenangkan Heechul dari kejauhan, meminta Heechul sabar dan memaafkan Mingyu dari jarak hampir tiga meter dibelakang kedunya. Taemin mengkerut takut digendongan Seokmin , hampir-hampir dia membuat Seokmin tak bisa nafas karena terlalu ketat merangkul lehernya. Pengasuh Taeminpun tak mau ikut campur. Dia cuma pengasuh, tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan penyiksaan yang dilakukan Mingyu pada Wonwoo seperti yang dituduhkan Heechul barusan.

"Apa? Kau sudah kularang bicara masih bicara juga. Mau benar-benar kusobek mulutmu!", bentaknya pada Soonyoung . Soonyoung segera menggeleng, mundur lagi beberapa langkah dan menutup rapat mulutnya. "Sekarang kau baru kucakar. Kau beruntung karena aku masih punya hati nurani". Heechul mencakar calon menantu tentu saja itu sudah jadi golongan orang-orang tak berhati nurani. "Padahal aku ingin mengulitimu. Aku harus segera menyegarkan otakku sebelum darahku mendidih dan melakukan niatanku barusan!", katanya pada diri sendiri.

Heechul berbalik tak mau melihat muka Mingyu . Dia mengambil tasnya di bangku dan segera pergi dari gerombolan manusia yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Diantara tiang dekat belokan, Heechul berbalik arah, seperti ada yang ketinggalan sebelum dia kembali menghampiri Mingyu dan memukulkan tasnya mengenai jidat Mingyu . Mingyu mengaduh lagi, tapi tak berani berargumen.

"Sekali ini kau ku maafkan, tapi kalau kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi aku tak akan berpikir ulang untuk mengulitimu!". Mingyu mengangguk dan menunduk. "Awas!", ancamnya sambil menuding keji ke arah muka Mingyu . "Ingat itu, Mingyu !". Lanjutnya yang kemudian benar-benar melenggang tanpa kembali lagi.

Sepertinya ada yang bahagia hari ini. Meski harus melewati musibah, drama dicakar lalu dipukul dengan tas tapi kebahagiaan tetap kebahagiaan. Mingyu akan jadi ayah lagi. Setelah Taemin akan ada Taemin kecil lainnya. Dan inilah yang dibujukkan Soonyoung dulu pada Mingyu hingga akhirnya jadi keinginan kuat oleh Mingyu sendiri. Semua itu telah jadi kenyataan. Mingyu janji untuk Heechul, dirinya sendiri dan untuk semuanya bahwa dia akan menjaga Wonwoo dan anak-anaknya. Karena Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo dan menginginkan keluarga dari namja yang pernah dijulukinya iblis itu.

 **MEANIE**

"Aku belum melihat keadaan Wonwoo , Young ", protes Seokmin yang dipaksa keluar rumah sakit oleh Soonyoung .

"Besok saja, sekarang yang boleh mengunjungi Wonwoo itu terbatas"

Dokter memang melarang banyak orang mengunjungi Wonwoo saat ini. Boleh, tapi hanya keluarga dekat saja. Mingyu dan Taemin awalnya yang diperbolehkan masuk, tapi posisi Mingyu direbut Heechul. Heechul menyelonong masuk saja padahal sudah disebutkan cuma Mingyu dan Taemin. Tapi tak ada yang protes saat Heechul merebut giliran jenguk Mingyu . Lalu merasa dialah yang pantas menjagai Wonwoo , Mingyu merebut posisi Taemin. Saat Heechul sudah selesai menjenguk Wonwoo , Mingyu yang ganti menyelonong masuk. Taemin sampai harus teriak teriak tak rela. Dia kan mau bertemu Mommy-nya, mau mengajak Wonwoo pulang lalu mandi bersama biar harum seperti Seokmin . Sama seperti Heechul tadi, Mingyu sudah tak bisa dicegah hingga Taemin harus sesenggukan nelangsa.

Taemin berhasil didiamkan Seokmin , pengasuh Taemin lalu mengambil alihnya. Karena keadaan Wonwoo sudah bisa dikatakan baik, Soonyoung mengusulkan untuk membawa Taemin pulang. Dengan bantuan Seokmin , Taemin dan pengasuhnya diantar pulang dan dijanjikan bahwa besok boleh datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Mommy-nya. Setelahnya Soonyoung minta diantar pulang, sekarang ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Soonyoung .

"Aku lupa kalau dirumahku ada pesta. Teman-teman pasti kecewa kalau aku tak ada di rumah"

"Tidak", jawab Seokmin mengejutkan Soonyoung . "Aku datang kesana tadi pagi. Kuberitahu mereka kalau kau sedang ada urusan keluarga. Mereka mengerti". Yang benar Seokmin melakukan itu untuk Soonyoung ? "Mereka bilang tidak masalah, lagi pula kapanpun kau buat pesta itu sudah mewakili ulang tahunmu. Mereka malah menitipkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untukmu".

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Min!"

Soonyoung kira Seokmin pergi begitu saja tadi pagi itu, jadi dia mendatangi rumahnya dulu. Senang sekali mendengarnya. Ya walau kadang Seokmin terlihat mesum, tapi Seokmin baik. Bukankah mesum untuk ukuran namja single itu wajar. Sebenarnya Soonyoung dan Mingyu juga mesum, hanya saja tak ada orang tahu sebelumnya. Mungkin sekarang Wonwoo yang tahu soal mesumnya Mingyu .

"Jangan berterima kasih lagi. Kesannya kau jadi punya banyak hutang budi padaku"

"Aku berhutang budi padamu!"

"Jangan begitu juga, karena terkadang hutang budi tak bisa dibayar hanya dengan ucapan terima kasih"

"Aku tak mau jadi kekasihmu!", tolak Soonyoung seakan tahu balas budi yang diminta Seokmin .

"Kapan aku memintamu jadi kekasihmu?"

Lalu Seokmin mau minta apa?

Saat dia pulang tadi pagi, dia merenung sebentar. Apa benar Soonyoung itu yang diinginkannya? Lalu bagaimana kalau cintanya tak akan terbalas selamanya mengingat sebelumnya Soonyoung menyebut nama Jun sebanyak banyaknya? Bahkan dalam tidurnyapun, dia menyatakan cinta pada Jun. Seokmin memtuskan mandi, selesainya dia pergi ke rumah Soonyoung dan mengabarkan hal tadi pada teman-teman yang semalaman datang berpesta dan menunggu Soonyoung di rumahnya. Saat teman-temannya menitipkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun itulah dia sadar bahwa dia berguna untuk Soonyoung . Dia bisa menggantikan posisi Jun kalau dia mau berusaha. Tidak dalam waktu dekatpun Seokmin sanggup menunggu sampai waktu yang tak terhingga.

"Kupikir kalau aku menawarkan uang, jelas kau sudah punya"

"Aku tak menginginkan apapun, tapi ada seseorang yang menginginkannya!"

"Demi orang lain?"

"Bukan orang lain", Soonyoung mengernyit. "Taemin yang minta". Hah, bocah itu lagi. Mendengar namanya saja, Soonyoung sudah yakin kalau hal yang dimintanya akan sangat merepotkan. "Dia memintaku menanyakan padamu, kau mau ikut aku dan Taemin jalan-jalan ke tempat jauh dan rahasia?"

Soonyoung pura-pura berfikir, padahal itu yang dinginkannya tadi pagi. Kenapa bisa jadi sedemikian mudah? Taemin ternyata tak selalu berbuat rusuh. Bocah itu mau lugu, lucu atau menyebalkan akan tetap jadi keponakannya. Soonyoung sok jual mahal, awalnya dia menunjukkan gestur hendak menggeleng, tapi nyatanya dia bertanya dulu.

"Jauh dan rahasia itu kemana?"

"Namanya jauh tentu tak disekitar sini. Dan kalau ku katakan padamu jelas bukan rahasia lagi"

"Kapan?"

"Kapan-kapan". Soonyoung mendesah tak berminat, cuma akting. "Baiklah, kapanpun kau dan Taemin siap, aku juga akan siap pergi kesana!". Bukankah Seokmin pernah bilang, dia akan meninggalkan apapun kalau itu demi Soonyoung .

"Kalau itu yang diminta Taemin, baiklah!", jawabnya sok pasrah. Kan Soonyoung jago akting jauh dari Mingyu ataupun Taemin. "Tapi aku tak yakin bisa pergi dalam waktu dekat"

"Tak masalah. Aku sudah bilang kapanpun yang kau bisa"

Kemudian semuanya berjalan normal. Soonyoung bersikap normal pada Seokmin dan Seokmin juga begitu. Perjalanan ke rumah Soonyoung juga sama normalnya. Andai saja, Seokmin mau mengatakan sekali lagi kalau dia menyukai Soonyoung , mungkin Soonyoung akan segera memikirkannya. Andai juga Soonyoung tak berlama-lama bimbang dengan Jun dan mimpi-mimpinya, dia akan mendapat kebahagiaan lebih cepat dari yang diimpikannya dengan Jun. Lalu suasana tak akan senormal ini, karena perubahan status mereka. Dari sini, keduanya harus sama-sama bersabar sampai kalimat "kapan-kapan" itu berubah jadi tanggal dan hari yang jelas. Semoga mereka cepat sadar.

 **MEANIE**

Posisi Mingyu sama seperti posisi Soonyoung saat menjagai Taemin tadi malam. Dia duduk didekat ranjang rumah sakit dan memeganggi tangan Wonwoo . Wonwoo sudah tak tidur tapi tak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali berbaring. Tadi Wonwoo sempat malu saat suster menggantikan bajunya dengan seragam pasien rumah sakit. Kan Wonwoo sudah bilang semalam, kalau dia mau Mingyu bermain bersih, tapi diabaikan. Ketika suster melucuti bajunya, ada bekas gigitan ditubuhnya jelas dia malu. Tapi untung suster tak bicara apapun. Mungkin susternya sudah terbiasa menghadapi berbagai hal sehingga mark bekas bercinta dianggap wajar olehnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Mingyu setelah selesai mengecup punggung tangan Wonwoo .

"Kau tak lihat aku sakit?", jawab Wonwoo ketus.

Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Wonwoo malu. Dia ternyata hamil, itu hal mengejutkan baginya. Dia tak pernah menyukai anak-anak, sampai sekarangpun masih sama. Kalau soal Taemin, dia kan tak pernah bilang menyukai bocah itu. Hubungannya dengan Taemin itu disebutnya persahabatan, walau terdengar aneh bagi seorang Wonwoo bersahabat dengan anak kecil, tapi dari pada orang lain salah paham soal statusnya. Ok terkadang kalau dia butuh ditemani, Taemin tujuan pertamanya. Dan anak itu terlihat senang saja menemani Wonwoo , walau terkadang harus menggerutu dulu. Wonwoo sulit membayangkan, ada janin hidup diperutnya dan itu anaknya Mingyu . Demi Tuhan, Wonwoo tak bisa mengira kalau setelah ini perutnya akan makin besar, hingga membengkak dan suatu hari akan keluar seorang anak dari dalamnya. Seorang Wonwoo punya anak padahal dia tak menyukai anak-anak? Itu tidak terdengar lucu. Apa kata orang nanti?

"Aku tak tahu kau hamil?"

"Kau kira aku tahu kalau aku sendiri hamil?", katanya masih terdengar ketus. "Mingyu , ini benar-benar diluar rencana".

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka!"

"Tapi aku tak suka!"

"Aku mencintaimu!", jawab Mingyu mengalih-alihkan pertanyaan Wonwoo .

"Terserah kau!"

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo tak menyukai anak-anak, dirinya juga. Tapi keadaan sekarang beda dengan dulu. Sekarang mau tak mau Mingyu harus bisa mencintai semua anggota kelarganya. Mulai Wonwoo , Taemin dan calon anaknya juga. Mingyu rasa punya keluarga itu tidak sama sekali buruk, dia bahkan sedang bahagia sekarang ini. Pernikahannya sudah dekat, dan anaknya juga sebentar lagi lahir. Itu doble hadiah namanya. Berkat Soonyoung mungkin, jadi nanti Mingyu akan menemui Soonyoung memberikan kado ulang tahun sahabatnya yang tertunda dan mengucapkan terima kasih juga padanya.

"Aku menitipkan dia padamu", kata Mingyu sambil mengalihkan tanganya ke perut Wonwoo . "Lahirkan dia dengan selamat dan kau bisa meminta apapun sebagai ganti waktumu yang terbuang untuk membawaya selama kau hamil", tambahnya sambil mengelus perut itu. Mungkin ini alasan Wonwoo suka Mingyu mengelus perutnya saat hendak tidur. Anak mereka yang memintanya, dan Wonwoo nyaman juga sekarang ini.

Wonwoo mendengus pasrah. Dia kan sudah akan menikah dengan Mingyu , kalaupun sekarang tak hamil nantinya akan hamil juga. Dia sudah tahu Mingyu itu seperti apa, tidur sekali dengan Mingyu sudah cukup membuatnya hamil. Lagi pula yang ada diperutnya sekarang adalah darah dagingnnya juga, mau tak mau tetap akan jadi anaknya kelak saat dia lahir.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji akan menuruti semua permintaanku!"

"Kan aku sudah mengiyakannya semalam"

"Kalau begitu berterima kasihlah padaku!"

"Terima kasih!", ucapnya sambil secepat kilat mencium perut Wonwoo .

"Kau ini cinta padaku atau perutku?", bentak Wonwoo kasar. Mirip Heechul kalau sedang membentak. "Cium aku juga!", perintahnya galak.

O, Wonwoo mau dicium Mingyu ? Kenapa tak minta baik-baik saja sih? Tapi baik atau tidak perangai Wonwoo , permintaannya tetap akan dituruti Mingyu .

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Engak sebulan lagi kan? Cuman 2 minggu ehehehe.

.

Okeh.. Dengan ini saya mengumumkan kalau CHAP DEPAN TAMATT YEAYYYYYYYY.

.

...

.

Oh iyaa.. Aku lagi mikir projek meanie baru nih setelah ff ini abis..

.

Bagusnya genre apa yaa? Kalian lebih suka apa? Bantu ide dong...

.

Dan jengjeng.. Sekarang may.. Mari berdoa tiket konser murah yee.. #masihgebetpengenketemuwonugw..

.

Okeh deh sampe ketemu chap depan. Diusahakan sebelum bulan puasa karena gw gak mau nanggung dosa kalian kalau2 baca ff unfaedah ini pas puasa😰

.

Bye!


	15. CINTA, TAPI BELUM JODOH

Setelah Tiga Kali, Berarti Jodoh

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Taemin

Last chap, happy reading!

Cinta, tapi Belum Jodoh

.

.

.

Taemin sedang berada diseberang jalan sekolah dengan teman-temannya, dia sedang menunggu jemputan begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Hari ini sekolah Taemin dibubarkan lebih awal karena guru-guru ada rapat, tapi Taemin lupa memberi tahu ahjussi baik hati untuk menjemputnya lebih awal. Sebenarnya tidak lupa, Taemin tak mendengarkan saat kemarin diberitahu kalau hari ini akan pulang lebih awal. Taemin pura-pura lupa, biar tidak dimarahi Mommy-nya kalau tahu dia tak mendengarkan gurunya dikelas.

Jemputan teman-teman Taemin sudah menunggu, Minho yang tadinya akan nebeng Taemin-pun pindah nebeng Key. Taemin sediri tak mau saat ditawari diantar pulang oleh Eomma-nya Key. Dia keukeuh bilang kalau sebentar lagi akan dijemput. Sebelum Eomma-nya Key memaksa kembali untuk mengantar Taemin pulang, Taemin menemukan orang yang akan mengantarnya. Saat itu dia melihat Seokmin keluar dari mini market yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dia akan minta Seokmin mengantarkannya pulang.

"Uncleeeee!", teriak Taemin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Uncle Seokmin!", teriaknya lagi.

Sayangnya Seokmin tak dengar teriakan Taemin. Dia berjalan santai ke mobilnya sambil membawa bungkusan plastik yang baru dibelinya dari mini market. Sesampainya didekat mobilnya, Seokmin masih sibuk dengan bungkusannya, kemudian merogoh-rogoh saku kemejanya kemudian berpindah merabai semua saku celananya. Kelihatannya Seokmin kehilangan sesuatu.

"Uncleeee!", teriak Taemin lagi.

Seokmin berjalan balik ke arah mini market, dia sepertinya yakin barang yang hilang itu jatuh atau tertinggal di mini market barusan.

"Uncleeee, aku disini!", teriak Taemin sambil dadah dadah lagi.

"Uncleeee, Taemin disini!", sekarang Minho yang teriak dan ikut dadah dadah.

Taemin, Minho dan Key manyun saat Seokmin masih belum mendengar teriakan mereka. Seokmin malah kembali masuk mini market. Sebentar kemudian Seokmin keluar lagi sambil melempar-lempar kunci mobilnya ke udara lalu menangkapnya. Ya, mungkin kunci mobilnya itu yang tadi dicarinya.

"Uncleeee, Taemin disini!", dan ini teriakan Key sambil dadah dadah juga.

Seokmin terlihat berhenti, dia mungkin mendengar teriakan Key barusan, tapi terlihat tak yakin hingga dia berjalan lagi ke mobilnya.

"Teriak bertiga, biar uncle-mu dengar, Min!", saran eomma-nya Key.

Ide bagus itu, kalau mereka berteriak bersamaan Seokmin pasti akan dengar. Taemin, Minho dan Key bersiap teriak. Nanti mereka akan dadah-dadah sambil loncat-loncat biar Seokmin bisa lihar mereka.

"Uncleeeee, Taemin disisniiiii!", teriak ketiganya bersamaan. Tepat apa kata eomma-nya Key. Seokmin dengar hingga dia membatalkan diri masuk mobil. Seokmin celingak celinguk didekat mobilnya, dia bahkan menoleh kembali ke mini market. Siapa tahu penjaga mini market itu yang teriak.

"Uncle Seokmin kenapa tak lihat kemari?", tanya Taemin sebal.

"Ulang-ulang!", saran eomma-nya Key.

Mereka bertiga bersiap kembali, berjajar disebelah mobil eomma-nya Key.

"Uncle Seokmiiiiinnn. Taemin disiniiiiiii!", teriak ketiganya bersamaan lagi.

Suara cempreng mereka membuahkan hasil. Seokmin langsung mengalihkan pandangnya kesumber suara. Saat didapatinya tiga anak SD dadah-dadah sambil loncat-loncat kearahnya dia jadi heran, siapa yang mereka panggil, suaranya tidak begitu jelas? Anak-anak itu siapa, tidak terlihat jelas juga dari posisinya sekarang? Seokmin melihat ke sekitarnya, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Apa mungkin mereka memanggil kearah lain? Tapi wajah mereka seperti ke arah Seokmin. Beberapa detik memperhatikan bocah-bocah itu, Seokmin menyerah. Dihari terik begini pandangan jauh sering kabur karena teriknya matahari. Seokmin memutuskan masuk mobilnya mengabaikan tiga bocah yang terus berteriak itu. Seokmin belum menyalakan mesin mobilnya, berada di dalam mobil pandanganya membaik. Saat dia melihat kearah spion, dia baru tahu kalau salah satu dari anak-anak itu adalah Taemin.

Taemin cs sudah menyerah, ketiganya manyun bersamaan. Sebentar kemudian muka manyun mereka berubah cerah ketika mobil yang ditumpangi Seokmin melaju kearahnya dan berhenti tepat dibelakang mobil Eomma-nya Key.

"Taemin, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Pulang sekolah, uncle!", terang Taemin. "Mommy perutnya besar, tak bisa pergi jauh-jauh. Appa dan Daddy kerja. Ahjussi baik hati mengantar ahjumma dan Nonna ke pasar. Uncle Young , kerja juga. Eomma sedang buat kue, jadi tak ada yang menjemputku", dalihnya bohong semua.

"Baiklah, ku antar kau pulang!"

Nah itu yang dimaksud Taemin, dia butuh tumpangan. Setelah berpamitan dengan Minho, Key dan eomma-nya Key. Taemin segera naik mobil Seokmin lalu melaju duluan berbeda arah dengan tujuan sesungguhnya. Besok kan hari Sabtu, sekolah Taemin sudah libur. Dan besok itu jadwalnya Taemin menginap di rumah Heechul. Iya memang begitu setiap akhir pekan, Taemin lebih memilih menginap dirumah Heechul. Soalnya kalau di rumah, Mommy-nya suka marah-marah. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu tepatnya saat Wonwoo masuk rumah sakit waktu itu, dia makin galak. Sudah perutnya besar, badannya besar, marahnya juga besar. Galak sekali, kalau kata Taemin. Kalau Taemin boleh mengutarakan pendapatnya, Mommy-nya itu jelek saat perutnya besar. Dokter dan Daddy-nya membohonginya waktu itu. Tapi walau Mommy-nya jelek dan galak dimatanya, Taemin tetap sayang.

"Kenapa kau mengajak lewat sini? Kalau harus putar arah ke rumahmu kan jauh?", tanya Seokmin.

"Dekat, uncle", belanya. "Aku mau tidur di rumah eomma. Kalau hari Jumat dan Sabtu aku tidur disana"

Semenjak kenal Seokmin dihari itu, Taemin jadi dekat dengan Seokmin. Bahkan lebih dekat dari pada dengan Soonyoung dan Mingyu. Kalau Taemin bertemu Soonyoung , bocah itu selalu meminjam handphone uncle-nya, lalu menelepon Seokmin. Awalnya selalu basa-basi, menanyakan keadaan Seokmin, kesibukan Seokmin sampai akhirnya menyuruh Seokmin membelikannya es krim. Entah pesona apa yang dimiliki Taemin sampai setiap kali dia menelepon dan meminta dibelikan es krim, Seokmin selalu punya waktu untuk membelikannya. Soonyoung sampai merasa tak enak kepada Seokmin.

"Oh, begitu!". Seokmin mengangguk-angguk saja. Dimatanya Taemin itu lucu, dia suka anak-anak seperti Taemin. "Aku mau makan siang setelah ini, kau mau ikut aku makan dulu?"

"Beli es krim juga?"

"Ya. Asal kau tak makan es krim terlalu banyak, aku akan belikan"

"Aku mau!"

Mengingat waktu itu Taemin sakit gara-gara makan es krim terlalu banyak, Soonyoung membatasi es krim yang dimakan Taemin. Dia memberi tahu semua penghuni rumah Mingyu termasuk Heechul dan semua pegawainya agar tak memberi es krim berlebihan pada Taemin. Dia juga menghimbau pada semuanya agar tak terlalu percaya pada muka lugunya Taemin. Terkadang Taemin suka membohongi orang demi es krim. Makanya Seokmin sekarang ini akan membelikan es krim kalau Taemin mau menurutinya.

"Uncle, dulu kau bilang akan mengajakku jalan-jalan ke tempat jauh dan rahasia. Kapan kita kesana?"

Seokmin tak lupa janjinya itu, dia akan pergi kalau Taemin dan Soonyoung punya waktu luang bersamaan. Tapi Soonyoung kapan punya waktu luang untuk berjalan-jalan bersamanya dan Taemin?

"Tanya uncle-mu. Dia bilang akan ikut, jadi kita menunggu dia tak sibuk"

"Uncle Young tak sibuk", terang Taemin berbeda dari pertama dia bilang tadi. "Kalau uncle Young sibuk, aku akan minta padanya supaya tak sibuk lagi biar kita bisa jalan-jalan". Seokmin setuju dengan Taemin, tapi entahlah kenapa dia malah menyetujui ide anehnya anak kecil. "Uncle, nanti tempat rahasianya ada es krimnya tidak?"

"Kau mau tempat rahasia yang seperti itu?". Seokmin cuma tak habis fikir, kenapa di otak Taemin cuma ada es krim. "Kau mau tempat rahasianya ada apa saja?"

"Harus ada mama bear", karena dia sudah punya papa bear, dia butuh mama bear. "Harus ada kue-kue seperti tokonya eomma. Terus ada es krim-nya buanyaaaaak!", katanya sambil kembali memperagakan kumpulan es krim dengan mendepakan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau kau yang minta, pasti ada!"

"Benarkah?", Seokmin mengangguk. "Uwooohh, uncle hebat! Nanti kalau aku sudah lihat tempat rahasianya, kau boleh ambil uncle Young !". Taemin itu anak yang suka menepati janji, kan dia sudah memberikan Soonyoung pada Seokmin waktu itu. Tapi Seokmin yang tak habis pikir, Soonyoung diberikan padanya dan ditukar dengan kue-kue dan es krim. Apa es krim lebih berharga dari siapapun bagi Taemin? "Uncle, aku pinjam teleponmu!"

"Untuk apa?", tanya Seokmin heran tapi tanpa pikirpun diambilnya handphone dari sakunya. Seokmin membuka dengan password terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerahkannya pada Taemin. "Kau mau telepon seseorang?"

"Uncle Young !" jawabnya sambil mendial nomor Soonyoung. Sebelum Seokmin sempat menginterupsi, telpon Taemin sudah tersambung dengan Soonyoung hingga Seokmin urung untuk bicara. "Uncle, besok kita jalan-jalan dengan uncle Seokmin ke tempat jauh dan rahasia. Kau jangan sibuk, Ok!", ajaknya penuh pemaksaan.

"Kau sedang bersama Seokmin sekarang? Kau ini merepotkan saja!", omel Soonyoung ditelepon.

"Uncle Seokmin tidak repot"

"Itu kan katamu, berikan telpon-nya pada Seokmin!", perintah Soonyoung.

"Uncle Seokmin menyetir, tidak boleh menelepon nanti menabrak!", dalihnya. Salah Soonyoung sendiri pernah mengajari Taemin berakting. Sekarang dia sendiri yang kena getahnya. "Besok aku dan uncle Seokmin ke rumahmu"

"Aku sibuk!"

"Kau jangan sibuk, uncle. Nanti kalau aku pergi dengan uncle Seokmin berdua, kau tak akan tahu tempat jauh dan rahasia itu!"

"Terserah kau, aku tak mau ikut!"

"Ya sudah aku pergi dengan uncle Seokmin saja!", katanya langsung memutus sambungan dan mengembalikan handphone kepada Seokmin. "Uncle Young tak mau ikut!"

"Uncle-mu payah. Kita pergi berdua saja!"

"Iya uncle Young payah. Kita pergi berdua saja!", ulang Taemin persis seperti Seokmin.

 **Meanie**

"Mingyu!"

"Hn!"

Mingyu sedang tiduran di ranjangnya. Dia tak enak badan mulai dari tadi pagi. Sebenarnya tadi dia ingin berangkat ke kantor walau dia sudah merasa tak enak badan. Tentu saja istirahat di kantor lebih baik dari pada di rumah. Di rumah, disaat Wonwoo hamil besar begitu Mingyu tak pernah diijinkan istirahat barang sejenakpun. Ok, janjinya mau diperbudak Wonwoo itu dia mau cabut kembali, pasalnya belum seumur hidup saja menderitanya sudah sedemikian, apa lagi kalau benar-benar seumur hidup dia diperbudak. Mingyu iklas menuruti permintaan Wonwoo , tapi kalau lama kelamaan jiwa raganya tersiksa, iklasnya juga bakalan luntur.

Mingyu menyesal kenapa harus Wonwoo yang dia cintai. Dia mau protes juga pada siapa? Protes pada Tuhan, sepertinya protesnya tak akan didengar. Dulu demi ingin meniduri, menghamili dan menikahi Wonwoo , Mingyu mau melakukan apapun. Sekarang setelah sudah meniduri Wonwoo , sudah menghamilinya dan sebentar lagi menikahinya, keadaan yang dibicarakan Soonyoung padanya tidak terbukti. Mana yang Soonyoung bilang Wonwoo akan tunduk padanya? Yang ada Mingyu yang tunduk pada Wonwoo. Sekarang apa yang bisa dia lakukan, dia tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Wonwoo, tapi dia terlanjur cinta. Jaahh, cinta bikin sengsara saja ternyata.

"Besok kau sudah sembuh atau belum?", tanya Wonwoo yang mondar mandir di dekat ranjang Mingyu.

Mingyu mau menarik kata-katanya yang pernah dia ucapkan waktu di rumah sakit dulu. Dia bilang Wonwoo akan sangat cantik saat mengandung anaknya, sekarang dengan perut buncit mondar mandir dan mengomel membuat sakit kepala Mingyu lebih parah. Wonwoo bukan jadi makin cantik saat hamil, tapi makin menakutkan.

"Mingyu, kau ini kutanya dengar atau tidak?", bentak Wonwoo sambil berhenti didekat Mingyu. "Kau tak merasakan penderitaanku. Susah-susah kubawa anakmu kemana-mana, dan kau tak tahu terima kasih. Menjawab pertanyaanku saja tak sudi", omelnya.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo sadar atau tidak kalau Mingyu itu sakit karena dia juga? Mingyu disuruhnya melakukan ini itu tak ada henti, mana Mingyu tak sakit? Mingyu harus bekerja di kantor, harus diperbudak Wonwoo di rumah, kapan dia bisa istirahat? Terkadang Mingyu pergi bekerja dan sesampainya di kantor dia akan tidur. untuk urusan makan saja dia minta Soonyoung membelikan dan membawanya ke kantor. Soonyoung sebenarnya iba dengan nasib sahabatnya, tapi dia tetap menyemangati Mingyu. Dia masih menanamkan paham bahwa Wonwoo suatu saat akan tunduk padanya paling cepat setelah anak mereka lahir. Awal-awal Mingyu masih percaya Soonyoung , tapi lama-kelamaan dia tak bisa bertahan. Dia sudah terlalu lelah ikut apa kata Wonwoo .

"Aku dengar, Won", jawab Mingyu lirih tak bertenaga.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menjawabku?", tanya Wonwoo masih saja sadis seperti biasanya. Kalau ditara, Wonwoo lima kali lebih sadis dari sebelum dia ketahuan hamil.

Wonwoo duduk disebelah Mingyu, merabai kening Mingyu dan menghela nafas kasihan. Mingyu terlalu diforsirnya untuk melakukan semua kemauannya. Eh, itu bukan kemauan Wonwoo. Anak Mingyu yang ada diperutnya yang minta. Eh, separoh keinginan anaknya, separoh keinginan Wonwoo sendiri.

Wonwoo menggeser duduknya lebih dekat lagi.

"Kau akan sembuh besok. Titik!", perintahnya. Aneh si Wonwoo, masak masalah kesehatan Mingyu bisa diorder. "Kau punya banyak kewajiban mengurusiku dan anakmu ini, mengerti?", katanya sambil menunjuk perutnya sendiri.

Mingyu tak menjawab Wonwoo . Dia mengangguk sebisanya yang terpenting Wonwoo paham tanggapannya.

"Kau jangan tertidur sebelum minum obat. Ahjumma sedang mengambil obat untukmu, paham!". Wonwoo sebenarnya bicara dengan calon suami atau bicara dengan anak buah tertara sih? Kejam sekali. "Supaya kau tak tertidur, aku akan bercerita padamu!"

Wonwoo menaikkan tubuhnya lalu merebah didekat Mingyu. Dia merangkul Mingyu dan menepuk nepuknya bak anak kecil.

"Kemarin saat aku pulang ke rumahku, meteran berjalan ada disana. Dia meledekku karena perut buncit ini. Kau tahu, aku benci sekali padanya", ceritanya sambil menepok keras lengan Mingyu. "Kurang ajar sekali anak itu, lihat saja nanti akan kubalas!.

Dalam keadaan hamil begini Wonwoo mendendam, bagaimana sifat anaknya nanti? Kalau menurun lalu sama sadisnya dengannya bagaimana? Susah orang tuanya juga nanti. "Dia bilang bersedia mengasuh anak ini kalau sudah lahir nanti, tapi aku menolaknya. Ini kan anakmu, kalau anak orang lain sudah kurelakan dibawa meteran berjalan itu. Biar dipelihara di kandang panda belakang rumahnya itu", lanjutnya gemas sambil mencubit lengan Mingyu juga.

Nasib Mingyu, sehat saja disakiti sekarang sakit lebih disakiti lagi. Demi apa ini, cintakah?

Mingyu memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Wonwoo , sayangnya Wonwoo tak bisa miring juga. Badannya susah bergerak bebas. Wonwoo tidur teletang saja terasa engap, apalagi miring takut perutnya tergencet Mingyu. Untungnya Wonwoo tak mencoba tengkurap, bisa jadi anaknya mati seketika. Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu sebisanya. Dulu sebelum perutnya sebesar ini, tiap malam mereka selalu berpelukan. Terus nanti kalau anak mereka lahir, mereka juga bisa pelukan lebih leluasa lagi. Cukup menunggu sebentar lagi sampai anak mereka lahir, tak sulit.

"Won, aku lapar?"

"Hah?", Wonwoo terkejut sejenak, tapi kemudian maklum. Orang sakit selalu aneh-aneh. "Kau baru makan, Mingyu. Kalau makan lagi nanti perutmu lebih sakit. Sambil menunggu ahjumma, aku akan cerita lagi"

Mingyu tak menyahut. Matanya sayu, terbuka setengah seakan tak kuat terjaga lagi. Tapi dia masih mencoba mengikuti apa kata Wonwoo. Dia harus menunggu ahjumma, meminum obatnya baru dia akan tidur.

"Si meteran berjalan itu juga merancangkan baju untuk kita menikah nanti. Tapi dia tak mau membuat baju yang besar dibagian perut. Dia menyarankan kita menikah setelah aku melahirkan!"

"Won, ayo menikah!", igau Mingyu.

"Iya, kita akan menikah", jawab Wonwoo sambil mendaratkan kecupan kecil di kening Mingyu. Kasihan sekali calon suaminya itu. Wonwoo kira manusia arang sepertinya sudah kebal penyakit, ternyata baru disuruh-suruh melakukan hal-hal kecil sudah sakit begini. "Kupikir pikir saran meteran berjalan itu ada benarnya. Kita akan menikah, tapi nanti kalau aku sudah melahirkan. Kalau sudah selangsing dulu lagi"

Mingyu cuma mengangguk, dia tak mudah paham dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi mendengar kata menikah maka dia mengangguk.

"Ok, aku cerita yang lainnya". Wonwoo mencari cerita lain yang dialaminya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. "Sebulan yang lalu aku ikut appa-ku ke perusahaannya, aku bertemu Jun Hyung disana. Tidak kusangka appa dan Jun hyung punya kerja sama bisnis". Wonwoo berdecak beberapa kali. "Jun hyung juga menawarkan akan mengajariku berbisnis kalau aku bersedia. Aku sudah berencana ikut berbisnis kalau sudah melahirkan, tapi appa meremehkan kemampuanku berbisnis. Masak aku dibilang cuma mahir merancang pesta anak-anak. Sebenarnya dia itu appa-ku atau bukan sih?". Wonwoo mendengus kesal. "Jangan-jangan appa tak terima karena aku lebih mirip eomma dari pada dia. Dia itu ayah macam apa? Kau jangan jadi seperti dia Mingyu"

Mingyu ingin bilang, Wonwoo sendiri anak macam apa? Mana ada anak baik menjelekkan appa-nya sendiri? Tapi Mingyu sedang tak sinkron antara otak tak perkataanya.

"Jangan berbisnis dengan Jun hyung?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau kusaingi atau karena kau cemburu dengan Jun hyung?"

"Aku cemburu!", jawab Mingyu jujur.

"Beruntung sekali kau sakit, Mingyu. Kalau kau tak bisa sakit, mana mau kau jujur seperti ini". Wonwoo mengelus pipi Mingyu lalu mengecupnya. "Aku tak akan berbisnis. Lagi pula appa benar, aku cuma ahli mendesain pesta. Dan kalaupu aku ingin berbisnis, aku bisa belajar dari appa-mu. Kangin appa itu pembisnis idolaku"

Wonwoo melirik ke arah mejanya. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit dan pembantunya belum datang untuk membawakan obatnya Mingyu. Saat melihat kearah Mingyu, Wonwoo melihat calon suaminya itu tak akan bertahan lama untuk terjaga.

"Ahjumma lama sekali. Mungkin persediaan obat kita habis dan dia sedang pergi ke apotik untuk beli", katanya sambil mengelus elus lengan Mingyu terus dan terus. "Kau harus sembuh besok, jadi kuperbolehkan kau tidur sekarang. Aku akan menjagaimu disini!", katanya masih terus mengelus Mingyu, biar Mingyu nyaman dan lekas istirahat.

"Aku akan tidur"

"Ya, pejamkan matamu!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Won!"

"Aku tahu itu", katanya masih sama seperti balasannya selama ini. "Jaljayo!"

"Jaljayo!"

Mingyu tertidur selang beberapa menit. Wonwoo tak pandai menjagai orang sakit. Walau dia dibilang mirip eomma-nya, tidak semua kelebihan Heechul menurun padanya juga. Jadi untuk urusan merawat orang sakit, Wonwoo tak paham sama sekali kecuali menyuruh minum obat lalu tidur. Kalau apa yang dilakukannya barusan bisa meringankan kesakitan Mingyu, dia sangat bersyukur karena sejujurnya tak ada calon istri tega melihat calon suaminya sakit. Wonwoo juga begitu.

Wonwoo memindahkan tangan Mingyu dari tubuhnya ke perut. Bersama dengan tangannya, dia menuntun tangan Mingyu mengusap perut buncitnya. Wonwoo tidak benci menjadi buncit dan gemuk. Bukankah hatinya sudah terpaut dengan Mingyu, jadi kalau dia hamil anaknya Mingyu itu suatu anugrah baginya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi Daddy-ku", katanya sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangan Mingyu diperutnya. "Aku dan Mommy mencintamu juga, Daddy. Kami juga mencintai Taemin hyung!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum memandangi perut buncitnya.

 **Meanie**

Ini benar-benar perjalanan yang jauh. Setelah menjemput Taemin di rumah Heechul lalu menjemput Soonyoung, Seokmin segera membawa mereka berkendara. Seperti yang dikatakann Seokmin, tempatnya benar-benar jauh sampai hampir dua jam perjalananpun belum sampai juga. Seokmin membawa keduanya melewati jalanan panjang, masih diperkotaan tapi Soonyoung sudah tak tahu lagi daerah yang dilewatinya itu. Mobil mereka melewati gang-gang sempit dan akhirnya menembus ke jalanan besar. Mengikuti jalan besar itu beberapa puluh meter dan berbelok lagi ke gang sempit lainnya. Soonyoung ikut penasaran, tempat seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan Seokmin pada mereka? Apakah taman yang indah? Atau perhotelan dan rumah makan dipegunungan?

Tak jauh beda dengan Taemin, bocah itu terus terusan berdecak kagum pada apapun yang dilewatinya. Ada menara tinggi sekali yang dilihatnya diawal perjalanan, dia terkagum sampai-sampai mengajak Soonyoung ketempat itu lain waktu. Jelas Seokmin tertawa, padahal yang dilihat Taemin barusan itu pemancar TV lokal. Tempatnya juga tak jauh dari rumah Soonyoung. Harusnya Taemin tahu karena dia sering sekali datang ke rumah Soonyoung. Ketika perjalanan mulai jauh, Taemin melihat berbagai hal yang belum pernah dilihatnya, mulai dari bangunan kotak-kotak, tempat bermain yang luas tapi tak ada satupun anak-anak disana. Ada juga pasar terbuka yang menjual berbagai macam bahan jualan, mereka lewat pas deretan penjual kue-kue. Awalnya Taemin mengira disitulah tempat yang ditujunya, karena ada banyak kue-kue seperti yang dikatakan Seokmin, tapi Seokmin menggeleng dan mengatakan tempatnya jauh dan rahasia.

"Uncle, kau bilang tak mau ikut?", tanya Taemin yang duduk dibelakang Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

"Kalau aku tak ikut, kau akan merepotkan Seokmin"

"Kan sudah kubilang uncle Seokmin tak repot. Iya kan, uncle!", Seokmin mengangguk.

Kemarin itu Soonyoung mau jual mahal, pura-pura tak ingin ikut. Tapi tak disangkan Taemin segera menutup telponnya tanpa memohon agar dirinya ikut. Taemin itu keponakan yang menggemaskan, saking menggemaskannya Soonyoung ingin menempelengnya saat ketemu nanti. Malamnya Soonyoung menelepon Seokmin, dia mengatakan tak tega kalau Taemin bepergian jauh tanpa orang-orang terdekatnya. Seokmin kan belum lama tahu kebiasaan Taemin, kalau ada apa-apa dengan bocah itu, bisa saja merepotkan Seokmin nantinya. Seokmin tak mungkin membatalkan janjinya dengan Taemin, lalu dia meminta Soonyoung ikut bersama mereka supaya kalau ada apa-apa dengan Taemin, ada yang menghandle-nya. Soonyoung masih berkeras agar Seokmin membatalkan janji mereka awalnya, namun akhirnya dengan berat hati mengiyakan untuk ikut. Dan begitulah akhirnya mereka bertiga berada di mobil yang sama sekarang. Cuma yang tidak diketahui Taemin dan Seokmin, Soonyoung hanya pura-pura keberatan padahal dia memang ingin ikut.

"Itu kan katamu!"

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, Young!", ini kata Seokmin.

Soonyoung kalah berdebat kalau begini. Taemin dan Seokmin sekongkol.

"Terserah kalian lah", keluh Soonyoung. "Kapan kita sampai?"

"Tidak lama, satu belokan lagi dan kita sampai"

"Awas saja kalau tempatnya mengecewakan!", ancam Soonyoung tak sungguh-sungguh

Seokmin cuma tersenyum. Sasaran ditunjukkan tempat itu kan pada Taemin, kalau Soonyoung nantinya kecewa, Seokmin sudah tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi.

"Tempatnya bagus. Ada es krimnya, ada kuenya dan ada mama bear", terang Taemin sambil membayangkan tiga benda paling juara dimatanya.

"Aku tak suka es krim, tak suka kue"

"Uncle Young, kalau kau tak suka biar aku dan uncle Seokmin yang makan. Kau lihat saja!"

Seokmin membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri, berjalan beberapa meter dan akhirnya berhenti didepan rumah-rumah elite. Seokmin memencet kunci otomatis dari mobilnya. Gerbang rumah didepan mereka terbuka lebar, setelah itu Seokmin membawa mobilnya masuk dan menutup gerbangnya kembali. Mesin mobil dimatikan dan dia mengaba Soonyoung dan Seokmin soal tujuan mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun!"

Awalnya ragu, tapi Soonyoung mengikuti Seokmin turun. Taemin sendiri malah sudah ada di luar mobil saat Soonyoung keluar. Mengikuti gerakan bocah itu, Soonyoung celingak-celinguk melihat antara jalanan kecil didepan pagar, rumah-rumah lain dan rumah yang mereka datangi sekarang. Jadi mereka bukan mau ke taman atau pegunungan? Dan sepertinya Soonyoung pernah melihat rumah-rumah didekat situ.

"Ayo masuk!", ajak Seokmin sambil mendorong Taemin dan Soonyoung.

"Uncle, ini rumah siapa? Bagus sekali!", padahal rumahnya sendiri lebih bagus dan lebih besar dari ini. Mungkin karena Taemin terbiasa tinggal disana, dia jadi bosan.

"Terima kasih!", jawab Seokmin sambil membuka pintu dan mempersilakan kawanannya masuk rumah.

"Nanti ada es krim didalam sini?", Seokmin mengangguk. "Ada kue-kue juga?", tanya Taemin makin sumringah karena semuanya diangguki Seokmin.

"Dan ada mama bear menunggumu dibelakang!"

"Woooowww, uncle hebat!". Ya, Seokmin hebat. Soonyoung saja sampai merasa tersingkir sebagai uncle aslinya Taemin.

"Sepertinya aku pernah lihat daerah ini, Min!", celetuh Soonyoung. "Tapi aku lupa!"

"Tentu saja kau kau pernah lihat. Ini rumahku", jawab Seokmin santai. "Kau mau duduk dulu sebelum kita makan?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Ini rumahmu?", Seokmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Bukankah rumahmu ada di gang 3 dekat Gangnam?"

"Ini gang 3-nya. Dekat Gangnam. Nomor rumahku 12A, kalau besok-besok kau mau datang kemari!", terang Seokmin santai

Maksudnya Seokmin membohongi Soonyoung dan Taemin sedari tadi? Daerah ini ada di Seol juga. Beberapa menit juga akan sampai kemari. Lalu perjalanan yang lebih dari dua jam tadi itu apa? Berarti mereka tadi cuma melewati gang demi gang, lalu berputar-putar dan jalan bolak balik. Kenapa Soonyoung yang sering berkendara sampai tak tahu kalau dia ditipu Seokmin? Apa karena dia terlalu penasaran tadi ya? Kalau begini apa yang rahasia? Rumah Seokmin bukanlah hal istimewa yang ingin dilihat Soonyoung.

"Kau ini membuang waktuku saja!", marah Soonyoung sambil melemparkan diri ke sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Ini kan sebenarnya untuk Taemin bukan untukmu", terang Seokmin menyesal. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, jadi tak mungkin aku bisa memberikan sesuatu yang tak bisa kutebak"

"Aku ingin pergi ke pegungungan", kata Soonyoung gondok. Kenapa cuma Taemin yang dapat perlakuan manis dari Seokmin. "Lain kali kuberi tahu kapan aku punya waktu senggang, lalu ajak aku kesana!", perintahnya.

Soonyoung memang sedang gondok. Dia ngambek, masak tak ada yang tahu keinginannya? Biar saja dia memaksa Seokmin mengajaknya ke pegunungan, agar Seokmin tahu Soonyoung juga butuh diperhatikan. Tapi kenapa juga Soonyoung harus berbuat seperti itu? Memangnya dia siapanya Seokmin? Gara-gara keponakannya, Soonyoung seperti tak ada harganya dimata orang.

"Jangan, nanti kau merepotkan uncle Seokmin!", protes Taemin.

"Seokmin tidak keberatan. Kau tidak repot mengajakku jalan-jalan ke pegunungan kan, Min?"

"Kau repot kan uncle?"

Seokmin cuma tersenyum menghadapi perdebatan paman-keponakan dihadapannya. Dia senang melihat keduanya tapi tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Uncle, nanti kalau Uncle Young merepotkanmu bagaimana? Jangan pergi ke gunung!"

"Heh bocah, Seokmin mengajakmu kemari lalu kenapa aku tak boleh diajaknya ke pegunungan?", tanya Soonyoung kekanankan.

"Tak boleh! Pegunungan itu tak jauh dan tak rahasia. Kalian tak boleh kesana!", sok tahu si Taemin. "Pokoknya tak boleh!"

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau lain kali kalian berdua kuantar ke pegunungan bersama?"

"Aku mau berdua saja denganmu!", celetuh Soonyoung entah sadar atau tidak. Tapi kemudian Seokmin menjadi sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Uncle Seokmin, ajak aku juga ya!"

Yang kali itu Seokmin tertawa. Sebenarnya Soonyoung dan Taemin itu tak jauh beda, mereka cuma mau ikut kemana-mana bersama. Namanya juga paman dan keponakan, pasti ada kemiripannya.

"Aku akan antar, tapi kalau salah satu dari kalian tak ikut aku tak akan berangkat. Harus ada kalian berdua!", tegas Seokmin yang seketika membuat keduanya mendengus kompak. "Sekarang kuantar kau ambil kue dan es krim-mu, baru kita bertemu mama bear". Taemin langsung menggandeng Seokmin. Sumringah kembali saat mendengar dua makanan favoritnya itu. "Young , kau mau ikut tidak?". Soonyoung benar-benar tepaksa mengikuti Tamin dan Seokmin ke dapur.

Taemin girang bukan kepalang, frezer-nya Seokmin penuh es krim. Di meja dapur juga banyak kue. Itu kue-kue kesukaannya Taemin. Tapi sayangnya Taemin dilarang makan lebih dari satu cup es krim, kalau Taemin mau makan lagi disuruhnya datang besok-besok. Kalau kue, boleh dihabiskannya. Selesai dengan es krim dan kue, Taemin digiring Seokmin ke ruang santai. Disana, ada boneka beruang besar, hampir sebesar papa bear di rumah Taemin. Kemarin Taemin menyebutkan nama mama bear. Seokmin memang tak tahu siapa itu tapi setelah tahu kalau papa bear adalah boneka beruang hadiah ulang tahun Taemin, Seokmin bisa menyimpulkan kalau mama bear juga boneka beruang.

"Mama Bearrrr!", celetuk Taemin sambil berlari lalu memeluk boneka beruang yang didudukkan di sofa depan TV. "Wuah. Mama bear, kau sama besar dengan papa bear. Aku tak bisa memelukmu. Kau berat seperti papa bear juga tidak?". Soonyoung rasa keponakannya itu sudah gila, pantas saja kalau selama ini Taemin banyak berulah. Itu pasti gara-gara sering bicara dengan boneka beruangnya di rumah. "Mama bear, nanti main ke rumahku mau?"

"Aku tak ingin mengakuinya keponakan", celetuk Soonyoung membuahkan senyum lagi dari bibir Seokmin.

"Dia masih anak-anak, Young . Harus maklum!"

"Uncle Seokmin, nanti ajak mama bear ke rumahku ya. Ada papa bear disana"

"Tentu!", jawab Seokmin berwibawa bak seorang ayah mengiyakan permintaan anak-nya. "Young , kau masih beniat jalan-jalan berdua denganku?", tanya Seokmin pelan, hanya Soonyoung yang dengar. "Kalau ke pegungungan harus dengan Taemin, kenapa tidak kepantai saja. Kita bisa pergi berdua!"

Soonyoung tampak berfikir, tapi kemudian pura-pura pasrah.

"Ide buruk, aku terlalu sering ke pantai", katanya tak melegakan. "Tapi kalau cuma berdua, boleh juga!"

"Boleh minta tolong pegang tanganku, Young !", pinta Seokmin . Walau Soonyoung belum bereaksi, Seokmin menelesupkan tangannya pada tangan Soonyoung kemudian menautkan jari-jemari mereka. "Aku berasa mau jatuh karena terlalu senang!", katanya sambil tersenyum. Seokmin memang senang, dan sepertinya Soonyoung juga.

 **Meanie**

"Eomma, tadi uncle Seokmin memberikan mama bear padaku"

"Siapa mama bear?" tanya Heechul yang barusan merebah disebelah Taemin.

"Mama bear, temannya papa bear yang besar itu!", terang Taemin tapi membuat Heechul makin bingung saja. "Dia juga memberiku es krim dan kue. Enaaaakk sekali!"

Anggap saja Heechul paham. Lagi pula apapun yang dibicarakan Taemin tak pernah jauh dari mainan dan makanan.

"Eomma, kapan kau ajak aku ketempat yang jauh dan rahasia?"

"Tempat jauh dan rahasia apa?"

"Rumah yang jauh, ada es krimnya, ada kuenya juga. Seperti rumahnya uncle Seokmin"

"Bukankah disini juga banyak es krim dan kue?"

"Iya, tapi tidak jauh dan tidak rahasia"

"Ke China? Disana ada ada banyak es krim dan kue. Ada panda juga kalau kau mau liburan ke desa"

"Woow!", seru Taemin. "China itu jauh dan rahasia?", Heechul membenarkan. "Panda itu temannya mama bear dan papa bear?", Heechul membenarkannya lagi. "Aku mau ke China. Kapan kita kesana?"

"Tanya Baba kalau dia sudah pulang. Sekarng sudah malam, kita tidur saja!"

Taemin menurut kata Heechul, karena setiap kata eommanya kalau dituruti selalu berbuah manis. Taemin menata diri hendak tidur, sudah mneggeser tubuhnya merapat pada Heechul, tapi saat hendak memeluk eommanya dia teringat sesuatu. Dulu, dulu sekali ketika dia baru pertama kalinya bertemu Mommy-nya. Waktu pesta ulang tahunnya, lalu dia ikut Daddy-nya mengantar Mommy-nya pulang, dia pernah menangkap beberapa kata yang sampai sekarang belum dia ketahui artinya. Dia sudah lupa, tapi sekarang teringat kembali. Waktu itu, Mommy dan Daddy-nya tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sekarng mumpung ingat, dia akan tanyakan pada Heechul.

"Eomma!"

"Cepat tidur!", perintah Heechul. "Besok pagi-pagi kita akan jemput Baba di bandara. Lalu kau bisa tanyakan padanya untuk liburan ke China akhir tahun nanti"

"Aku akan tidur, tapi aku mau tanya dulu", belanya. "Dulu Daddy bilang dia telah melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Mommy? Pelecehan seksual itu apa, Eomma?"

"Siapa yang bilang?", tanya Heechul kaget. Masak anak sekecil Taemin sudah mendengar kata tabu begitu.

"Daddy"

"Bilang pada Mommy-mu?", tanyanya ulang.

Mingyu melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Wonwoo ? Apa maksudnya coba? Jangan-jangan Wonwoo diperkosa Mingyu sebelum ini. Mengingat dulunya Wonwoo sangat benci pada Mingyu , bisa jadi karena pelecehan yang dilakukan Mingyu itulah yang membuat Wonwoo benci padanya. Kurang ajar sekali si arang itu. Kalau berita ini sampai benar, awas saja, Heechul siap menggantung Mingyu. Biar saja dia tak jadi punya menantu, toh masih banyak orang lain yang mau menikahi Wonwoo kalau Mingyu mati digantungnya.

"Mommy lalu bilang, dia bukan gigolo. Gigolo itu apa, Eomma?"

"Mommy-mu menjawab itu pada Daddy-mu?", tanya Heechul naik pintam.

Taemin mau mengangguk, tapi melihat perubahan perangai Heechul dia jadi takut. Dia cuma tak bisa menghadapi Heechul kalau sampai bertransformasi seperti waktu itu. Daddy-nya saja dicakar-cakar dan dipukul dengan tas besar, lalu bagaimana kalau disini cuma ada dirinya? Taemin benar-benar takut, akhirnya dia menggeleng.

Sebenarnya apa sih artinya pelecehan seksual? Apa itu seperti saat Mommy-nya mengejeknya sebagai anak bodoh? Tapi Taemin tak marah saat dikatai bodoh oleh Wonwoo . Lalu kenapa Heechul marah saat ditanya soal pelecehan seksual? Dan apakah gigolo juga memiliki arti hampir sama seperti pelecehan seksual?

"Kapan Mingyu mengatakannya pada Wonwoo ?", paksa Heechul walau Taemin sudah menggeleng-geleng menyalahkan. "Katakan!", bentak Heechul sampai Taemin berjingkat dan beringsut mundur.

"Dulu. Dulu sekali, eomma. Tapi yang bilang Daddy dan Mommy, bukan aku, Eomma!", terang Taemin membela diri. Dia takut dicakar Heechul

"Manusia arang kurang ajar!", katanya sambil duduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Sudah melecehkan anakku, mengatainya gigolo pula. Mati saja kau, Mingyu!", ancamnya membuat Taemin ikut merinding.

 **Meanie**

"Won!", pinta Mingyu sambil mengekor Wonwoo seharian ini.

Ini selang dua bulan dari malam dimana Taemin menginap di rumah Heechul dan menanyakan dua hal tabu waktu itu. Sambil mengantarkan Taemin pulang, Heechul menemui Mingyu. Awalnya Heechul berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar Mingyu dan semua penghuni rumah. Tapi dari hal basa-basi itu, Wonwoo mencium hawa-hawa tak beres pada eomma-nya. Dia segera menggiring Taemin dan semua pembantunya menyingkir dari Heechul. Heechul langsung menemui Mingyu saat datang, berarti pada Mingyu-lah Heechul punya urusan.

Mingyu yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja menghadapi Heechul langsung minta ampun ketika Heechul mengungkap aib masa lalunya. Soal melecehkan Wonwoo dan menganggapnya gigolo itu. Heechul menolak punya menantu seperti Mingyu, dan dia juga mencabut restunya. Saat itu, Mingyu dicakari dan dipuluk-pukul lagi. Heechul baru berhenti ketika dia merasa capek sendiri. Hari itu, Wonwoo akan diseret pulang oleh Heechul, tapi tak berhasil karena Mingyu memohon mohon agar diberi waktu memikirkan kesalahannya. Heechul bilang, permintaan maaf Mingyu tak akan diterimanya. Mingyu diberi waktu sampai dia terbiasa hidup tanpa Wonwoo , lalu harus mengembalikan Wonwoo ke rumah Heechul secepatnya. Tapi sampai dua bulan ini, Mingyu belum juga mengembalikan Wonwoo .

"Won!"

"Apa?", sahut Wonwoo jengah. "Kau mengikutiku dari tadi pagi, tidak bosan apa?"

"Tidak akan pernah", tegasnya. "Won, ayolah. Kita menikah setelah kau melahirkan, seperti katamu waktu itu!"

Wonwoo berhenti dulu, tiba-tiba dia merasa capek. Perutnya yang sedemikian besar membuatnya lelah berjalan meski cuma sebentar. Sembilan bulan mungkin lebih, usia kandungan Wonwoo sekarang, makanya Mingyu terus-terusan mendesak Wonwoo agar mau dinikahinya setelah dia melahirkan nanti. Maunya, Mingyu menikahi paksa Wonwoo dengan atau tanpa restu eomma-nya. Yang terpenting semua orang setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Dan sebentar lagi, anak kedua mereka lahir, masak mereka belum menikah meski sudah punya dua anak?

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu sebelum kau berhasil meminta restu eomma"

"Won!"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu eomma tak mau menerima permintaan maafku, kan. Kita menikah tanpa restu eomma sementara, lama-kelamaan eomma pasti merestui kita"

"Aku ini anaknya, Mingyu. Kalau aku menikah denganmu tanpa restunya, bisa jadi kau dibinasakannya setelah itu"

"Jangan menakutiku!", pinta Mingyu sambil memeganggi lengan Wonwoo .

Masak Mingyu dan Wonwoo tak jodoh? Kan kata orang kalau tiga kali ketemu tak sengaja itu tandanya jodoh. Berarti soal tidur bersama tiga kali juga jodoh seharusnya. Atau mungkin karena yang pertama dulu memang secara tak sengaja, yang kedua setengah sengaja. Wonwoo tak sengaja, tapi Mingyu memang sengaja meniduri Wonwoo. Kalau yang ketiga kemarin mereka berdua sama-sama sengaja. Apa karena itu mereka jadi belum jodoh?

Wonwoo mengibaskan tanganya membuat tangan Mingyu terlepas dari lengannya, kemudian dia berjalan pelan-pelan lagi menuju sofa ruang santai. Wonwoo duduk memposisikan tubuhnya di sofa, dan bernafas lega karena telah meletakkan bebannya disitu.

"Kalau begitu, kau bantu aku membujuk eomma!"

"Tidak bisa, itu tugasmu!", kata Wonwoo sambil memeganggi bawah perutnya yang terasa nyeri saking beratnya. "Mingyu, perutku nyeri"

"Kenapa? Bagian mana?", Mingyu ikut merabai perut Wonwoo , tapi dia tak merasakan ada pergerakan apapun dari dalamnya. Biasanya kalau Wonwoo bilang nyeri, bayinya terkadang sedang menendang-nendang didalam sana. Mingyu biasanya merasakan juga saat memegangi perut Wonwoo . "Baby, Daddy dan Mommy sedang memikirkan kelangsungan keluarga kita. Kau jangan nakal disana!", ucap Mingyu hampir sempurna jadi seorang ayah. Tapi mengingat Mingyu tengah uring-uringan, tak pantas baginya berkata demikian pada perut buncit Wonwoo. Kesannya Mingyu gila. "Won, aku mohon!"

"Mohon apa? Kau ini tak tahu perutku sakit. Ini sakit sekali, Mingyu!", adunya gemas campur jengkel. "Ada apa dengan anakmu ini?"

"Anakku kan anakmu juga!", bela Mingyu.

"Kau benar sekarang!", jawab Wonwoo sewot.

Wonwoo mulai kepanasan, sedangkan perutnya makin lama makin melilit. Seperti ada yang ingin keluar dari perutnya. Jangan-jangan dia mau melahirkan? Wonwoo tak siap melahirkan sekarang, dia belum menyiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukannya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aduh, mengandung anaknya Mingyu ternyata merepotkan sekali.

"Won!"

Wonwoo mengeram menahan sakit, tapi Mingyu tak sadar. Dia masih memohon mohon agar Wonwoo mau menikah setelah melahirkan, atau Wonwoo membantunya dulu meminta restu dari Heechul.

"Won?"

"Jangan panggil-panggil aku terus. Cepat bantu, aku mau melahirkan, Mingyu?"

"Hah, melahirkan?", tanya Mingyu shock. "Kenapa harus melahirkan sekarang?".

"Kau bicara lagi dan aku tak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu!", ancam Wonwoo yang langsung membuat Mingyu tutup mulut. "Tolong aku, Mingyu!", terang Wonwoo sambil menempeleng kepala Mingyu. Sakit, kenapa Mingyu tak peka.

Mingyu spontan memposisikan diri untuk mengangkat Wonwoo , percobaan pertama tak berhasil. Percobaan kedua juga tak berhasil, demikian juga dengan percobaan-percobaan berikutnya. Hah, Wonwoo selain lima kali lebih galak, dia juga lima kali lebih berat dari yang dulu. Damn, Mingyu tak mampu mengangkat Wonwoo , apa yang harus dilakukannya? Masak dia biarkan Wonwoo jalan sendiri?

"Jangan jadi orang bodoh!", bentak Wonwoo ditengah-tengah kegiatannya mengeram-eram menahan sakit. "Panggil ahjumma!", tambahnya sambil menjambak Mingyu saking geramnya.

"Ok, Ok, Ok!". Mingyu jadi panik karena kesakitan, ditempeleng, dijambak pula. "Ahjumaaaaaa. Noonaaaaaaaa! Ahjussiiiiiii! Wonwoo mau melahirkannnn!", teriak Mingyu menggema keseluruh sudut rumah.

PLAKK!

Wonwoo malu punya calon suami seperti Mingyu. Sudah kekurangan cahaya, teriak-teriak tengah hari begini lagi. Tidak lucu! Makanya dia menghadiahkan sebuah tamparan untuk Mingyu barusan.

The End

Semoga yang ini berkenan.

Terima kasih dan sampai ketemu di ff lain


End file.
